


Sin Remordimientos

by IzhiYlla



Series: Sin Remordimientos [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 126,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzhiYlla/pseuds/IzhiYlla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida de Tom y Bill Kaulitz pende de un hilo, através de sus recuerdos y de las vivencias de sus amigos y familiares intentaremos descubrir la verdad. ¿El Amor es suficiente?....</p><p>Este es un long fic, se encuentra totalmente terminado y los capítulos seran publicados cada Lunes.</p><p>Capitulo Final Subido, gracias a todos</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DOLOR

**Author's Note:**

> Línea temporal, Capitulo 1
> 
> Hamburgo, presente: es el ahora, lo que Georg, Gustav y los personajes que van apareciendo en el fic saben del accidente de Bill y Tom.
> 
> Leipzing, Febrero 1993 : Bill y Tom tienen tres años, son los recuerdos de su infancia, sus padres aun no se separan, viven con ellos y su Abuela Paterna, Tina,
> 
> París, Abril 2009: Bill y Tom tienen 19 años de edad, se encuentran empezando su gira por Europa, el nombre del disco que promocionan no es importante para mi historia, tan solo basta saber que se encuentran bajo el estrés de una gira importante para sus carreras.

 

 **CAPITULO 1 - DOLOR**  
  
 _Cuéntame una historia  donde todos cambiamos y vivimos juntos y no nos separamos…_  
  
No regrets - Robbie Williams y Guy Chambers

  
  

Hamburgo, tiempo presente..  


_La ambulancia se estacionaba al frente de la residencia de los hermanos Kaulitz, las luces rojas, azules y la sirena ocupaban toda la escena; un David Jost nervioso los esperaba en el aparcamiento._

_—¡Rápido! ¡No creo que aguante más! —_

_—Señor, cálmese e indíqueme por dónde. — El paramédico, un joven moreno de veinticinco años aproximadamente, bajaba de la ambulancia con el equipo básico en una maleta y una camilla plástica._

_—Si... si claro, venga conmigo. —_

_Un inconfundible flash de cámara se entrometía ahora en la escena, David maldecía por lo bajo._

_—Saki, haz lo que sea pero que no se acerquen —le dijo David al inmutable jefe de seguridad de Tokio Hotel._

_En ese instante Saki afirmaba con un gesto de cabeza mientras dirigía su muñeca a la boca y murmuraba algo al escondido intercomunicador, el otro paramédico salía del lado del chofer de la ambulancia con otro maletín y corría atrás de su compañero,  en eso miró a la derecha viendo cómo la gente se aglomeraba frente a las verjas de la ciudadela, muchos de ellos vecinos curiosos, mostrando una amplia gama de pijamas, batas y ropa variada para dormir; la ambulancia los había alertado._

_Las luces de los pisos y casas de la ciudadela se iban prendiendo una por una y cada vez más vecinos se iban acercando, los flashes que salían de los móviles del algunos iban en aumento, obviamente la prensa se iba a presentar en cualquier momento. Saki tomó entonces el brazo del paramédico._

_—Lo acompaño —_

_El paramédico se dejó llevar, pero no sin antes negar con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación._

_—Esta gente está enferma — dijo_

_—Vamos —le dijo Saki. —Adam, Knut, conmigo. El resto pendientes. —_

_David y el primer paramédico llegaron; el ascensor era privado, solo daba acceso al piso, de lo cual David se alegraba profundamente._

_—…ill, Bill…, mírame ¿de acuerdo? —_

_En ese momento Georg giró la cabeza en dirección a la puerta del ascensor, respirando aliviado viendo a David con el paramédico, los ojos los tenía inundados de lágrimas, estaba de rodillas tomando la mano de su amigo con fuerza y con la otra se limpió las lágrimas._

_—Te lo dije ¡hee! Bill…, te dije que David traería ayuda pronto, ¿no es así…? Bill vamos… solo tienes que aguantar un poco más... ¿sí?—dijo Georg esbozando una falsa sonrisa_

_El paramédico corrió impactado analizando la escena. Le habían informado por la radio que un joven había resbalado en su piso, y que el joven presentaba una hemorragia severa._

_La respiración de Bill era pesada, estaba pálido, gotas de sudor rodeaban su rostro, tenía los labios entreabiertos, se ahogaba con la sangre que salía de su boca, burbujas se iban formando con ese fluido dando un ruido gutural a su respiración. Bill no apartaba los ojos de Georg._

_—¿Cómo se llama? —le preguntó al joven de los ojos verdes mientras abría la válvula del tanque de oxigeno y ponía la máscara sobre el rostro maltrecho del cantante, para luego colocar sus dedos índice y anular en la yugular de Bill, percatándose de lo mal que estaba._

_—B… Bill…, se llama Bill —le  contestó Georg algo extrañado, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenía que dar esa información a cualquiera,  todos lo sabían; por Dios, qué surrealista resultaba ser esto._

_—Bill, soy Mike, quiero que hagas algo por mi…—_

_Bill no le escuchaba. Quería decirle a Georg. ¿Por qué no podía oír lo que Georg decía? “Georg, necesito que le ayudes”, solo tenía que pronunciar esas palabras, él sabia que lo entendería y que haría lo imposible por hacerlo, pero ¿por qué no podía hablar?_

_Y el dolor que quemaba, el dolor que no le dejaba, esa sensación de que algo aplastaba su pecho, y ese pitido constante que venía escuchando desde hace mucho ya._

_Todo se iba poniendo negro, pero de repente esa negrura era interrumpida por destellos de luz, después otra vez negro y otra vez el flash de luz, y un nuevo rostro se presentaba ante su rango de visión, se le veía preocupado. Movió los labios ese hombre, le decía algo pero no lograba saber qué._

_Cuando giró la cabeza hacia Georg, él ya no estaba, ya no le tenía cogido de la mano y otra vez todo se puso negro para ser continuado por otro flash de luz intensa. Ahora solo veía a un hombre rubio mucho mayor que el otro, tenía algo en la mano, una bomba transparente con un tubo largo que salía de un extremo, el hombre bombeaba, y cada vez que lo hacía Bill sentía alivio a su ahogo._

~o0o~

Leipzing, Febrero 1993

 

—¿Bill? ¿Bill? ¿Dónde te has metido? —Simone trataba de encontrar al menor de sus hijos.

—¡Tooom! ¿Bill está contigo? —

—¡Noooo! —dijo el mayor con su vocecita.

Simone empezaba a preocuparse, Bill no se separaba de Tom por mucho tiempo y éste definitivamente ocultaba algo, era obvio que esos dos diablillos tramaban alguna cosa trató de calmarse para pensar con claridad, Tom estaba en su habitación, así que Bill lo más probable esté escondido cerca, pero, ¿dónde? Solo tenía tres años, no podía ir lejos. De repente escuchó uno gemiditos en el armario de la habitación de la abuela.

—¡Billy, cariño! —llamó.

Abrió la puerta del armario y encontró a su hijo menor encogido, cogiendo él mismo de su brazo izquierdo, evidentemente lo tenía roto debido a la posición que presentaba.

—¡Billy! —gritó su madre debido a la sorpresa y la angustia de verlo así.

—¡Mamiiiiiii! —lloraba el pequeño.

Rápidamente tomó a su hijo menor —Mami, ¿por qué?… … mami……  ¿por qué?… Tommi no me quiere…?

—¿Tommi…? ¿Él te lastimó bebé?

Su hijo solo la abrazó como respuesta.

 

 

~o0o~

París, Abril 2009

 

—Gustav, ¿has visto a Bill y Tom? —le preguntaba un David disgustado al baterista.

—No sé, Georg debe saber —le contestó mientras se ponía la cinta médica en sus callosidades.

David estaba furioso, últimamente esos dos se la pasaban desaparecidos, si no estaban peleando se esfumaban y para cuando se dignaban en dar señales de vida, Bill tenía que peinarse y maquillarse y todo se retrasaba, pero mágicamente todos estaban al tiempo previsto frente a las cámaras o las fans.

Bill era un artista para hacer que las cosas salgan a tiempo, él odiaba ser impuntual y lo demostraba siempre, por eso las últimos acontecimientos preocupaban al manager, eran normales entre los gemelos las discusiones, pero esas prolongadas desapariciones eran cada vez más irritantes.

—¡Respóndeme Bill! —

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —le contestaba Bill a su hermano con el ceño fruncido y con impaciencia en su voz.

Los hermanos hablaban metidos en una cabina de los baños del recinto, susurrando a pesar de que estaba desierto.

En eso David entraba de golpe —¡Bill! ¡Tom! ¿Están aquí? —

Al escuchar el golpe de la puerta al abrirse, Bill se apresuró en subirse al retrete quedándose agachado, mientras Tom maldecía por lo bajo por la interrupción.  Miró de reojo a su gemelo para darle la señal, se subio el cierre y abría la puerta de la cabina, dejando la puerta de la cabina prácticamente cerrada.

—David, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué los gritos? —

—Por qué los… pero si… serás descarado. ¿Dónde se metieron? La entrevista comienza en cinco minutos y ni tú, ni tu hermano contestan el maldito móvil —

—¡Cálmate David! —le dijo Tom mientras alzaba las manos en tono defensivo y caminaba acercándose al manager

—Primero, no tengo el móvil conmigo, lo dejé en una de las salas de descanso; segundo, no sé dónde se metió Bill, yo estoy aquí solo meando a gusto. Vamos, te ayudo a buscarle. —Tom pasó por su lado mientras que el productor lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, como David no le seguía Tom se paró en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Qué? ¿Vienes o no? —

David aun buscaba con la mirada lo que sea que en ese baño se ocultaba, porque no se creía nada eso de que “yo estoy aquí solo meando a gusto”.

—Bueno, tú sabrás. —Tom salió del baño definitivamente, rezando por lo bajo que David no se pusiera a abrir las cabinas, porque de lo contrario tendría que explicar mucho al productor. Pero sus preocupaciones no se hicieron realidad.

David salió atrás de él. Esto no le gustaba para nada, los dos ocultaban algo y debía averiguarlo, porque para mala suerte de él, Bill y Tom Kaulitz eran dos malditas minas de oro menores de edad y si una de ellas se metía en problemas, él sufriría las consecuencias.

Bill bajó las piernas del retrete en silencio después de cerciorarse que David no seguía ahí cerca, se las arregló magistralmente para llegar a donde lo maquillarían y lo peinarían para la presentación. Nataly lo vio con reproche.

—¿Dónde estabas? David te está buscando como loco. —

Bill esbozo una falsa sonrisa coqueta. —Por ahí —mientras se sentaba en la alta silla. Nataly rodó los ojos moviendo la cabeza resignada y comenzó el proceso de maquillar y peinar al cantante.

—¡¿Dónde mierda te metiste ahora?! —

Bill dio un salto al escuchar el grito de David, quien lo miraba a través del espejo.

—Hola David ¿Cómo estás? Yo bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Quieres saber dónde estaba? Pues déjame pensar, mmm… estaba en “no… te… importa”, haciendo “no… te… interesa”. ¿Algo más?

—Bill le plantó la mirada desafiante, igualmente a través del espejo

David sintió que la sangre le hervía, dio un puñetazo a la mesa. Con la mandíbula encajada y con furia en cada palabra, le dijo —No sé en qué demonios están metidos tú y tu hermano, pero te advierto una cosa Bill Kaulitz: otra más de estas desapariciones ¡y suspendo todo! No me interesa que se vaya a la mierda el grupo, se supone que eres un profesional, ¡compórtate como tal!! Está ad—ver—ti—do.

David se dio la vuelta y salió por la misma puerta por la que había entrado.

Bill seguía mirando furioso el espejo, en dirección donde el reflejo de David había estado, a él también le hervía la sangre por tener que soportar el trato del manager, pero tenía que admitir que esta vez tenía razón. Ya no podía hacer esa clase de cosas, tenía que hablar con Tom sobre eso, pero luego recordó que lo que menos quería hacer era hablar con él, y dio un suspiro largo y triste, ya no tenía ganas de fingir más.

—Continúa Nataly, por favor, estamos retrasados. —

—Ah, sí. Sí, claro.  —la estilista  se había quedado petrificada ante el comportamiento del productor y el cantante, las peleas se ponían cada vez más agresivas entre los dos.

~o0o~

_Hamburgo, presente._

_Gustav buscaba en la segunda planta con los ojos velados por las lágrimas. ¿Dónde se había metido?, pensaba mientras caminaba. Ver así a Bill era más de lo que podía soportar, así que se fue de ahí dejando a Georg solo con él._

_—¡¡Tom!! ¡Por favor contesta!_ —

_El departamento no era tan grande pero simplemente no podía encontrarlo, sabía que estaba ahí, Bill le llamó a pedirle que le ayudara a buscarlo, que creía que estaba en el piso, pero lo que encontró le superaba. —¿Qué fue lo que te pasó Bill?—, pensaba. Entró a la habitación que hace tiempo atrás había pertenecido a Bill, estaba fría, sin nada de su antiguo propietario._

_Volvió a salir, pensó en el closet del corredor, todo era posible. Se dirigió allá._

—¡ _Bill, no hagas eso! ¡¡Por favor Bill!!_ — _grito_ _Georg desde la planta baja_

_Gustav se paró en seco al escuchar los gritos de Georg._

_El bajista gritaba con desesperación, decidió regresar hacia la planta baja, oyó como si una máquina se cargara y un golpe que lo detuvo donde estaba, de repente recordaba esos capítulos de E.R. en donde se revivía a la gente con electrochoques. —Por favor que no sea eso, por favor, por favor—, pensaba mientras seguía caminando pasando por el barandal roto de donde seguramente su amigo había caído. A través del hueco de la escalera lo divisó atendido por dos paramédicos, la imagen no la podía aguantar, le habían cortado la camiseta, la sangre por todas partes, uno de los paramédicos se preparaba para dar otro choque, y Georg sostenido por David, roto de dolor._

_Tenía que vomitar, era demasiado. Corrió hacia la habitación donde antes había estado buscando el baño, pero antes de abrir vio el pomo de la puerta llena de sangre y lo supo._

_—¡Tom! —comenzó a dar golpes frenéticos a la puerta, ¿por qué no pensó en el baño? —¡¡Tom!! ¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Abre! ¡¡Tom!!._

_Nadie respondía, tendría que tumbarla. —¡Alguien! ¡Ayuda! —embistió la puerta con el hombro derecho, cedió un poco pero no se abría. —¡Tom! — comenzó a dar de patadas, pero no acababa de ceder._

_Tras tres patadas más se dispuso a escuchar. Ningún sonido. —¡¡Tom!! ¡Mierda! ¡Abre! —Los  malditos de seguridad tenían que servir de algo, así que fue por ellos, aunque tenía que ir a la planta baja._

_No quería verlo, así que gritó desde el corredor lo más cerca para que lo oyeran —¡¡David!! ¡Necesito tirar una puerta, envía a alguien rápido!_

_David no tuvo que dar la orden, Saki salió disparado a la planta alta._

_Gustav guio a Saki al baño. —La puerta, no puedo abrirla —le dijo. El guardaespaldas comenzó a dar de patadas como Gustav con la diferencia de que la puerta al fin cedió, revelando al guitarrista en el piso del baño ahogándose en su propia sangre y vómito. Gustav no lo aguantó más, solo alcanzó a salir de la habitación para vomitar en el corredor._

_Sakí le dio la vuelta a Tom que estaba boca abajo, temblaba, la sangre provenía de su nariz que evidentemente estaba rota —¡Gustav! ¡¡Llama a una ambulancia!! ¡Gustav!_ —

—¡ _Si, ya te oí!_ —

_Saki cargó a Tom hasta la bañera, tenía que hacerlo reaccionar como sea, lo puso en la tina y abrió la llave para que le cayera el agua helada, mientras que con una toalla le limpiaba la cara._

—¡ _Vamos niño! ¡Tu hermano te necesita!_ —

_Saki le daba palmaditas cortas en la cara, el baterista apareció por fin en el baño._

_—¿Cómo está? —preguntó limpiándose la boca con el puño de la cazadora._

— _Aun no lo sé, ¿llamaste a la ambulancia?_ —

— _Sí, ya vienen._ —

 

 


	2. ERRORES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lineas temporales Capitulo 2
> 
> Praga, Abril 2009: Bill y Tom tienen 19 años de edad, Gustav 20 y Georg 21 años, los cuatro se encuentran empezando su gira por Europa.
> 
> Loitsche, Septiembre 2000: El cuarteto empieza su carrera musical con Devilish, aquí vemos como es que empezó la aventura, Bill, Tom y Gustav tienen en ese momento 12 años, Georg tiene 13 años de edad.
> 
> Hamburgo, presente: es el ahora, lo que Georg, Gustav y los personajes que van apareciendo en el fic saben del accidente de Bill y Tom.
> 
> *Las letras que se agregan en cada capítulo, son parte del mismo, recomiendo no dejar de leer....  
> Siempre dejare el link del video que le corresponde.
> 
> Humana-Christina Perri
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ak6M1ar2hTU

**CAPITULO 2 — ERRORES**

_Tus palabras en mi cabeza, cuchillos en mi corazón. Me levantas y luego me vengo abajo…  
Human- Christina Perri y Martin Johnson_

 

Praga, Abril 2009

El beso se había hecho prolongado y apasionado, movían sus lenguas con desesperación dentro de la boca del otro y sus manos inquietas exploraban todo el ser de su contrario. Gustav sentía que el bóxer le apretaba, tomó las caderas de Corina y la hizo girar para quedar sobre ella, rápido pero gentilmente, Gustav separó sus piernas para posar la suya en su entrepierna.

Corina, sin poderlo aguantar, dejó escapar un gemido; Gustav siempre sabía cómo llegar a ella. Sin separar sus labios, él comenzó a moverse friccionando lentamente su entrepierna haciendo notar su erección, le gustaba tenerla al límite, pero ella no cedería, esta vez no, él tendría que rendirse aunque se estuviera derritiendo y sintiera esa sensación de ausencia que necesitara llenar con el miembro palpitante de su amante.

—Cor… Corina.

—Ehmm…

Corina lo entendía, sabía lo que quería, se estaba rindiendo. No pudo evitar sonreír en medio del húmedo beso, de todas maneras no lo necesitarían. Gustav seguía friccionando lentamente y no parecía querer cambiar de posición, lo quería rápido dentro de ella pero aguantaría, el baterista comenzó a lamer sus ávidos labios más y más lascivamente.

Él, que había  mantenido su mano derecha en las caderas de Corina, la movió lentamente hacia sus pechos. Aunque la ropa le llegaba a estorbar, en un movimiento lento pero preciso tomó su pecho y suavemente lo estrujó.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido en su boca, las ganas de tenerle dentro le superaban. Con una mano tomó el cabello de Gustav y lo apretó, pero aun podía aguantar, solo un poco y él se rendiría, sin embargo el vaivén que imponía se hacía cada vez más rápido.

Gustav sentía que se iba a correr ahí mismo, tenía que ceder, pero eso estaba tan bien... Aguanta, baja el ritmo —se decía—, muy a su pesar quitó la mano del pecho de Corina, pero se sentiría mejor cuando estuviera dentro de ella.

Su novia sentía que soltaba sus pechos, lo mejor estaba por venir. Se separó de sus labios y no pudo evitar sonreír, se había rendido. Con desesperación comenzó a bajar el cierre del pantalón de Corina. Sin perder su sonrisa, ella empezó a hacer lo suyo con el pantalón de su novio liberando su erección; había valido la pena la espera, simplemente ese miembro era perfecto.

Había terminado con el pantalón de Corina, seguía con su blusa, así como ella con su camiseta. A él le extrañaba que Corina no hubiera tomado ya los condones de la mesita, siempre era muy insistente en eso.

—Cariño —le dijo señalando con la mirada la mesita.

—Eee…, si... No es necesario…

Gustav paró sus manos que tenía en los botones de la blusa de Corina, rosando intencionalmente sus pechos.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy tomando la píldora —explicó esbozando una sonrisa en medio de su jadeo.

Se lanzó de nuevo por sus labios, la adoraba, era perfecta, libre al fin; no lo podía creer, esto era cada vez mejor, ella por fin confiaba lo suficiente en él, y es que se había convertido en la única y Corina por fin lo asimilaba.

Gustav continuó con su blusa, los botones no colaboraban, pues tendría que arrancársela. Corina ya le había quitado la camiseta.

—¡¡Gustav!! ¡¡Gustav!!

De repente se oían unos gritos en el corredor del hotel, seguidos de unos golpes frenéticos en la puerta de su dormitorio.

Gustav seguía desvistiendo a Corina- Quien sea se puede ir a la mierda, pensó.

—¡¡Gustav!! ¡Por favor! ¡Abre! ¡¡Gustav!!

Los golpes eran más frenéticos, por fin logró preocuparle, ella también se preocupó.

—¿Es Tom?

—Creo que sí.

—¡Gustav! ¡Gustav! ¡Gus! —Tom no paraba de golpear la puerta.

—¡¿Qué mierda quieres Tom?! —respondió arrugando el ceño.

—¡Gustav! ¡Gustav! ¡Necesito que me ayudes! ¡Abre la puerta por favor!

—Mierda —susurró mirando con pena el cuerpo de su novia. La tapó y le dio un cálido beso. —Ya vengo, no te muevas —le dijo.

Ella rodó sus ojos con desesperación.

Tomó el pantalón de donde lo lanzó su novia, acomodando su erección como pudo y maldiciendo por lo bajo, se dirigió a la puerta que seguía siendo aporreada por el guitarrista.

—¡Gustav! ¡Por favor! ¡Abre! ¡¡Gustav!! ¡Gus!

Abrió la puerta de un tirón.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Tom, nervioso, posaba su peso de un pie al otro con expresión de preocupación.

—¡Gustav!, es que necesito… —lo tomó de los hombros con fuerza. —Es que necesito… necesi…, ¡jajajajaja! ¡Decirte lo bueno que estás cabrón! —Lo soltó sin parar de reír y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¡¡Me cago en la puta…!! —Salió corriendo atrás de Tom así como estaba empalmado, sin camiseta ni nada. No lo podía creer, ese subnormal le había interrumpido para eso, se puso rojo de la ira que sentía, lo mataba, era seguro.

—¡Gustav! ¡¿A dónde vas?! —Corina había escuchado todo, también quería matarlo, pero vamos, esto era más urgente. —¡¡Gustav!!

Escuchó los gritos de Corina y se paró en seco —¡¡No dejes que te vea porque te mato!! —le gritó mientras veía cómo Tom corría a las escaleras de emergencia. Se regresó él también corriendo, y antes de entrar a su habitación se encontró con Georg riéndose por lo bajo, parado en el corredor, arrimado a una de las paredes; obviamente pensaba salir, estaba vestido y trasteaba su Ipod, tal vez tenía que salir con el subnormal, pensó.

—Dile a ese que se ocupe de sus cosas. —Georg, alzando una ceja, se quitó los audífonos y sin dejar de sonreír, le respondió: —Creo que se lo acabas de dejar muy claro.

—¿Qué pasa?  ¿Por qué tanto ruido? —Bill acababa de abrir la puerta de su habitación dejando salir el aroma a borracho que guardaba ese cuarto. Él no estaba en su mejor momento, los pelos despeinados, ojeras y un aliento que mataba, en bóxers y aun con la camiseta ajustada de la fiesta de ayer, que obviamente había continuado en su habitación.

Gustav y Georg se le quedaron viendo, al baterista se le fue el enojo por un rato. —Enano, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Georg.

—Cuando dejen de hacer tanto ruido tal vez lo esté —respondió Bill sobándose la cabeza.

—¡¡Gustav!! —Los tres dieron un salto y Bill se tomó la cabeza con las dos manos. Corina gritaba a decibeles insanos.

—Bill date un baño, das pena —dijo apurado Gustav y se metió al cuarto.

—Claro mamá —contestó. —¿Qué hizo Tom ahora? —cuestionó Bill mirando a Georg.

—Ni idea, apenas me estoy enterando.

—Mejor hago caso a Gus —dijo Bill disponiéndose a cerrar la puerta de la habitación, cuando el bajista posó su mano en la puerta sin dejar que la cerrara.

—Bill, ¿qué pasó?

—¡Georg! Quiero tomar un baño, déjame cerrar la puerta.

—Date el baño si quieres, yo entro —se metió a la habitación casi empujando a Bill y en lo primero que se fijó fue en el mini bar. —¡¡¿Cuánto bebiste anoche?!!

—Por favor, no grites. —Bill se tomó la cabeza otra vez, no solo porque le dolía, también sentía que se le iba a ratos. Obviamente la borrachera aún no se le pasaba y sumar a eso la vergüenza no ayudaba en nada.

Suspirando, Georg se sentó pesadamente en uno de los sillones de la habitación.

—Bueno, me vas contando.

—Georg, ¿desde cuándo tu y yo nos contamos cosas?

—Desde hoy.

Bill se olvidó por un momento de su dolor y cerró la puerta que aún mantenía abierta. Este día iba ser largo y difícil.

—Georg, no hay nada qué contar, vine de la fiesta un poco picado, abrí el mini bar y decidí seguir.

—¡¿Tu solo?!

—Me voy a duchar, si quieres quédate, no se… Tú sabrás —le cortó Bill evadiendo la respuesta. No estuvo solo, había noches en las que como ésta, no dormía solo, pero eso no era asunto que quisiera tratar con su amigo, ni con nadie.

Bill se dirigió a la ducha, sentía la mirada de Georg en la nuca, pero que pensara lo que quisiera. Cerró la puerta aliviado, se dirigió al espejo para ver su aspecto, la verdad que había sido un tonto salir al corredor con semejante aspecto. Seguramente su amigo se quedaría en la habitación y lo obligaría a salir con él.

—¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no se busca una novia como Gus o algo? —murmuró por lo bajo.

Georg no dejaba de pensar en la actitud de Bill, nadie en su sano juicio bebía solitario en una habitación de hotel sólo porque sí, y la verdad que Tom no era apoyo.

Cuando Bill salió del baño, el bajista seguía en el mueble haciendo zapping. Bill suspiró, conocía a Georg, no se iría hasta que le dijera qué demonio se le había metido. Se vistió.

La verdad es que a Bill no le disgustaba su presencia en la habitación, era mejor que esperar la de Tom; de repente ese pensamiento le hizo suspirar.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Hum…?

—¡Que qué te pasa! Estás suspirando.

—Déjame en paz Georg y sigue viendo la tele. —Bill se ruborizó un poco, Tom siempre tenía ese efecto en él.

Se puso una sudadera de algodón sencilla y deportivas blancas, una línea ligera en los ojos, cacao en los labios, gafas muy grandes…, no tenía ganas para más, aun le dolía la cabeza y moría por un analgésico.

—Vámonos —tomó su celular, la cartera y esperó que George apagara la tele.

—Por fin, en cualquier momento me dormía o me comía las flores —dijo sonriendo medio en broma, medio en serio.

—Ja, ja..., qué gracioso —respondió Bill con cara aburrida. —¿Qué hora es?

—Las tres y media.

—Tenemos ensayo a las seis.

—Nos da tiempo justo para almorzar, hablar un poco e ir al ensayo.

Bill no podía escapar, Listing definitivamente no lo iba a dejar.

—¿Buscamos a Tom?

—Mejor no —dijo Bill.

—¿Así de mal?

—Sí, así de mal.  


Eso no lo podía disimular, no quería ver a Tom por el momento, lo que hizo y dijo anoche todavía no lo olvidaba y más le valía permanecer distante.

Llegaron a uno de los tantos restaurantes McDonald’s de la ciudad, ordenaron y se sentaron con su comida en la mesa.

—Bueno, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Georg. La verdad que estaba impaciente.

—Nada especial, lo mismo de siempre, ya sabes cómo es Tom.

—¡Bill! No me jodas, pelearon en la fiesta, en tu habitación, creo que todo el hotel podía oírlos.

Kaultiz levantó la ceja inmediatamente. Si el hotel hubiera oído lo que pudo haber oído Georg, no estaría tan calmado. Bill sentía que podía confiar en él, no completamente, pero al menos desahogarse un poco, le hacía tanta falta hablar con alguien, hablar de verdad, no solo sonreír y disimular, mostrar buenos modales y ser el famoso de moda.

—Mira Bill —intervino nuevamente el bajista, —yo no me quiero meter en sus asuntos, pero la verdad es que esto se les está saliendo de las manos. —Georg lo miró esperando una respuesta que no llegó, su amigo permanecía en silencio sin mirarlo, jugando con una de las papas fritas. Georg continuó.

—Tom fue a mi cuarto en la madrugada, dijo que no tenía sueño y que quería hablar —reveló, después de unos segundos más de silencio.

Bill se puso tenso, pero como siempre, trató de que no se le notara.  —¿Y qué te dijo?

—Pues nada, hablamos de lo que se le salía del culo.

Bill respiró aliviado y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Y estás molesto porque no te dejó dormir —afirmó Bill con tono de entendimiento.

—No estoy molesto, la verdad es que me da lo mismo si tu, Tom o Gustav vienen a mi cuarto a hablar, a cantar o a pedir el baño, lo que no me gusta es que parezcan fantasmas, a ustedes dos les pasa algo. —De nuevo silencio, y Bill no dejaba de jugar con las papas, así que Georg continuó. —Le pregunté lo mismo que a ti y disimuló peor que tú.

El moreno levantó la mirada del plato, pero continuó en silencio, no sabía por dónde empezar, pero quería saber qué es lo que pensaba Georg.

—Cuando salió de mi habitación…, me quedé escuchando, esperando a que se metiera a su cuarto, como no oí que lo hiciera, abrí la puerta y lo vi parado al frente de la tuya.

Bill dejó salir un largo suspiro, rendido mientras hacía migas con las manos aquella papa frita.

—Esperé quince minutos para salir, cuando abrí la puerta él se dio cuenta y se fue para otra parte.

—No le seguiste.

—No, obviamente quería estar solo, pero contigo es diferente.

—¿Por qué es diferente?

—Porque a ti la soledad te mata —dijo Georg con compasión.

—Le odio.

—No le odias.

—Es cierto, no le odio, pero es que a veces me impacienta su comportamiento.

—A todos nos harta, pero no por eso nos encerramos a beber lo primero que se nos cruce —dijo Georg sonriendo de nuevo.

—¡Georg, por favor! No me hagas esto —se defendió Bill mirando al cielo raso y suspiró. —Discutimos, ¿está bien?, luego bebí y se me pasó la mano. 

Georg soltó una risa floja por lo que acababa de decir el moreno. —Bill, nunca pensé decirte esto, pero prefiero que te líes a ostias con Tom, a que te pongas a beber solo en tu habitación, además, yo también quería seguir la fiesta, no seas egoísta.

Esto provocó que Bill soltara una carcajada.

—Está bien, prometo que lo intentaré… Las dos cosas —dijo con una sonrisa pícara y alzando su ceja izquierda.

—Espero no estar cerca —dijo el bajista con una sincera risa. —¿Y entonces?   
  
—Entonces, ¿qué?

—Por qué pelearon — dijo Georg, volteando los ojos con impaciencia.

_“Porque estoy harto de que Tom se acueste con todo lo que se mueve y que después me busque, ¡por eso…! Y también porque quiero ser diseñador y parece que eso molesta al imbécil de mi hermano, por alguna razón que no acabo de entender”,_ pensó Bill.

—David me dijo que me había hecho una cita con gente que podía ayudarme con eso del diseño, Tom escuchó y se alteró —dijo Kaultiz. No había mentido, tan solo omitido una parte de la verdad.

—¿Piensas dejar el grupo? —

—No pienso dejar el grupo, ¿por qué todo el mundo piensa eso? Puedo hacer varias cosas a la vez, ¿sabes?, no solo verme bien y cantar, también puedo demostrar que soy algo más que lo que sale en las revistas…

—Está bien, está bien, no te alteres, ¡qué carácter!... No lo dije con esa intención, eres muy capaz, lo admito, es solo que…

—¿Es solo, qué? —preguntó el cantante más calmado.

—Es algo grande Bill, creo que es una gran responsabilidad.

—Muchos artistas lo hacen…

—¿Piensas dar tus diseños a una marca y dejar que los desarrollen?, tal vez los lancen al mercado…

—Por supuesto que no. Mis diseños, mi mercado, mi lanzamiento —puntualizó Kaulitz.

—Ya ves, te conocemos Bill, no dejas que otros hagan nada con tus creaciones. Si sucede lo mismo que con tus canciones, vas a tener un trabajo a tiempo completo…, dos trabajos a tiempo completo si quieres seguir con la música.

—Voy a seguir con la música.  
  
Georg lo veía tan decidido que ya empezaba a entender la razón de la pelea. Tom era igual de terco que Bill, dos personas igual de decididas con dos ideas distintas, aunque si lo meditaba no entendía por qué de la negación de Tom, después de todo Bill tenía razón, muchos artistas lo hacían, esto podía funcionar.

—Pues está todo dicho, tendremos diseños de Bill Kaulitz en las tiendas más finas de toda Europa...

—De todo el mundo… — interrumpió Bill

—De todo el mundo —completó Georg, haciendo que su amigo sonriera.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

—Quisiera que Tom lo entendiera igual…

—Lo hará, solo está preocupado…

Como siempre, por ahí había una fan que los reconoció. Tuvieron que salir rápidamente, no sin antes firmar autógrafos, tomarse fotos y sonreír, después de todo el motivo principal de que ellos estuvieran en Praga eran ellas.

Fueron directamente a la arena en la que se estaba montando el escenario, tenían otra prueba de sonido, debía quedar todo perfecto antes del primer concierto de la gira europea para promocionar el nuevo disco, que hasta el momento se estaba vendiendo muy bien.

Gus había invitado a Corina y ahora mismo estaban en medio de un largo y apasionado beso en el escenario mientras que Tom afinaba la guitarra. Bill observó esto con alivio, después de todo no quería que Gus matara al infantil de su hermano, sea lo que sea que haya hecho.

—Tommi, querido, ¿afinaste mis bajos? —le dijo Georg con una espléndida sonrisa desde los graderíos, provocando que Bill sonriera.

—No amor, los tiré a la basura porque no combinaban con tus ojos —respondió Tom con descaro y dirigiendo su mirada a Bill, que evadió poniéndose serio; aun no lo perdonaba.

—Chicos, los necesito en el escenario —dijo Willi, el director de sonido.

 

~o0o~

 

 

Loitsche, Septiembre 2000

—¡¡Chicos!! ¡Se hace tarde! —gritaba Simone desde la vereda, junto a la Van celeste que entre todos los padres de los chicos habían comprado. Bueno, la verdad era que los padres de Gus pagaron la mitad para llevar la batería de su hijo, que simplemente no entraba en ningún auto.

En eso se estacionaba detrás el Volvo verde botella del 69 de la madre de Georg; Devilish tenía una presentación en uno de los bares locales en una hora. Georg salió del auto cargando su bajo algo apresurado, y esbozando una sonrisa vergonzosa subió a la Van mientras murmuraba. —Perdón por la tardanza.

—Descuida —le dijo Jörg, quien estaba sentado en el asiento del chofer mirando por el retrovisor con cara de pocos amigos hacia la casa de su ex esposa y su novio, esperando que sus retoños salieran de una vez.

Alguien abrió la puerta de la casa, el padre alcanzó a ver lo que parecía ser una rasta rubia en el umbral de la puerta. Maldijo por lo bajo, ¿de quién demonios pensaba que se estaba burlando ese mocoso?

Georg se sentó pegado a Gustav, quien había llegado a tiempo hace media hora, lo miró como diciendo “ahí vamos de nuevo”.

—Mamá no podía venir hoy —contestó Gus al gesto de Georg, disculpándose.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta siguiendo con la mirada al furioso padre de los gemelos, siempre que Jörg los llevaba era lo mismo.

Simone, que se había acercado al Volvo para conversar con la madre de Georg, lo vio salir del vehículo hecho una fiera, pero prefirió no decir nada, sabía que estaba mal pero nunca se metería, era su padre después de todo. Ya no podía seguir la conversación, la madre del Georg también se calló, era triste ver cómo ese hombre trataba a sus hijos.

Jörg llegó a la puerta y sucedió lo que todos suponían. Tom se estaba amarrando las agujetas frente al espejo, su hijo no lo vio venir, de repente su padre lo agarró del brazo y lo levantó del suelo.

—¿Se puede saber qué mierda te crees? —hizo la misma pregunta que siempre le hacía cada vez que se ponía furioso. —¡Estoy esperando afuera por ti! Como si fuera tu puto chofer —comenzó a sacudirle.

—Papá, ya salíamos —le dijo su hijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, tratando de soltarse.

—¡Entra a ese maldito auto ahora mismo! ¡O te juro que no me va a importar que esté aquí la madre de Georg y te mato a palos! — Con la misma fuerza que lo sacudía lo lanzó hacia fuera de la casa.

Tom de repente se vio fuera, las lágrimas le venían a los ojos pero se las limpió con furia, no quería que sus amigos vieran las señales de la humillación a la que su padre le había sometido; madre e hijo cruzaron miradas por un momento, pero ella mantenía un semblante serio, en parte ella estaba de acuerdo con su exmarido.

El padre de los gemelos, aun parado en la entrada del living de la casa, llamó a su otro hijo —¡Bill, que ya es tarde! Su hijo pequeño bajó las escaleras de la casa saltando con el micrófono en la mano, maquillado y peinado como le gustaba. Su padre, con las manos en su cintura, negaba con la cabeza al ver el aspecto de su hijo.

—¡Papiiiii! —dijo Bill con auténtica alegría al verlo, sin percatarse del mal humor de Jörg. —No sabía que te tocaba hoy, perdón la tardanza, ¿Georg ya llegó? —mientras corría con ganas para abrazar a su padre.

Al hombre no le quedó más que sonreír en respuesta a la reacción de su hijo, abriendo los brazos para recibirlo.

—No, le tocaba a la madre de Gus pero hoy no pudo. Vamos, se hace tarde —le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le besó en la frente.

Tom, que ya estaba dentro de la Van, veía cómo su padre traía abrazado a su hermano y como siempre, no pudo más que esperar que otro pedacito de su corazón se partiera; como siempre, no le quedó más que tomar ese pedacito y tragárselo crudo para así, tal vez, poder pasar las horas que le quedaban con su padre y con su hermano.

 

~o0o~

 

_Hamburgo, presente._

_Por fin la segunda ambulancia llegaba. A las afueras de la ciudadela se encontraban ya camionetas de canales de televisión local y otra cantidad de gente curiosa, además había dos patrullas que escoltaban la puerta de entrada y otra más estacionada en el aparcamiento, con dos agentes que esperaban la señal de los paramédicos que estaban en el departamento de los Kaulitz para poder iniciar las investigaciones. Cada vez llegaba más gente, el circo mediático había empezado._

_Los paramédicos no tardaron en llegar en donde Tom estaba, ya no vomitaba y la hemorragia había parado, pero temblaba mucho, tal vez por el agua helada. El jefe de seguridad no lo sabía, hace cinco minutos que ya la había cortado, pero era buen síntoma después de todo._

_Saki le sacó de la tina al ver llegar a los paramédicos, uno de ellos le tomó el pulso, el otro observaba de rodillas, y luego de revisar sus pupilas le dijo a su compañero —Creo que puedo solo._

_El otro afirmó, tomó su maletín y bajó corriendo para ayudar a sus compañeros que trataban de estabilizar al cantante._

_Después de que David comprobó que Georg no se lanzaría a abrazar a Bill, le soltó para hacer esa llamada que tanto miedo le daba._

—¡ _Simone!_

— _Mmm..., ¿si? —La madre de los gemelos no le había reconocido, eran las dos de la mañana y apenas estaba despierta._

— _Simone, ha ocurrido algo con los chicos._

— _David…, ¿eres tú?_

— _Si es David. ¿Simone?, ¿escuchaste lo que te dije?_

—¡¿ _Qué le pasó a mis hijos?! —Simone por fin captó lo que le decía._

— _Será mejor que vengas a Hamburgo._

— _David, ¿qué pasó?, dime, ¿dónde están Bill y Tom?_

— _Simone, ha ocurrido un accidente, será mejor que vengas pronto._

—¡ _Un accidente! —Simone empezó a llorar sin control._

— _Simone, ven lo más pronto que puedas, ¿está bien?_

— _Si, si, ¡pero por Dios! ¿Dime qué fue lo que pasó?_

— _No lo sé, ni yo mismo lo sé. Por favor Simone, ven._

— _Si voy, ahora mismo._

_David colgó, se le habían salido unas cuantas lágrimas. ¿Cómo fue que se dio todo esto? Cuando Gustav lo llamó tampoco él lo creía y no dejaba de pensar que todo era su culpa._

 

~o0o~

**Human- Christina Perri y Martin Johnson** __  
  
Puedo contener mi respiración  
Puedo morder mi lengua   
Puedo mantenerme despierta por días   
Ser tu número uno   
  
Puedo fingir una sonrisa   
Puedo forzar una risa   
Puedo bailar y jugar el papel   
Si es lo que pides   
Darte todo lo que soy   
  
Puedo hacerlo   
  
Pero solo soy humana   
Y sangro cuando me caigo   
Solo soy humana   
Y colapso y me quiebro   
Tus palabras en mi cabeza, cuchillos en mi corazón   
Me fortaleces y luego me desmorono   
Porque solo soy humana   
  
Puedo encenderlo   
Ser una buena máquina   
Puedo contener el peso de los mundos   
Si es eso lo que necesitas   
Ser tu todo   
  
Puedo hacerlo   
Puedo superarlo   
  
Pero solo soy humana   
Y sangro cuando me caigo   
Solo soy humana   
Y colapso y me quiebro   
Tus palabras en mi cabeza, cuchillos en mi corazón   
Me fortaleces y luego me desmorono   
Porque solo soy humana   
  
Solo soy humana   
Solo una pequeña humana   
  
Puedo soportar tanto   
Hasta que he tenido suficiente   
  
Porque solo soy humana   
Y sangro cuando me caigo   
Solo soy humana   
Y colapso y me quiebro   
Tus palabras en mi cabeza, cuchillos en mi corazón   
Me fortaleces y luego me desmorono   
Porque solo soy humana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El disclaimer de siempre:  
> Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se está lucrando con este trabajo ni se pretende infringir los derechos de autor.
> 
> Nota: Este fic esta registrado por lo tanto la copia parcial o total del mismo, así como su publicación o traducción ya sea en blog, foro, y cualquier pagina relacionada con la actividad de lectura o impresión estan prohibida.


	3. FRAGIL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linea temporal, Capitulo 3
> 
> Praga, Abril 2009: Bill y Tom tienen 19 años de edad, Gustav 20 y Georg 21 años, los cuatro se encuentran empezando su gira por Europa, mientras tanto a Bill se le ha metido la idea de ser diseñador.
> 
> Loitsche, Septiembre 2000: El cuarteto empieza su carrera musical con Devilish, aquí vemos como es que empezó la aventura, Bill, Tom y Gustav tienen en ese momento 12 años, Georg tiene 13 años de edad, Tom tiene problemas con su padre, Bill lo defiende.
> 
> *Las letras que se agregan en cada capitulo, son parte del mismo, recomiendo no dejar de leer....  
> Siempre dejare el link del video que le corresponde.
> 
> Bitter Sweet Symphony - The Verve
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ryCtlyespjU

 

_Puedo cambiar, puedo cambiar, pero estoy aquí en mi molde…_  
Bitter Sweet Symphony - Richard Ashcroft  


~o0o~

 

Praga, Abril 2009

El sonido de la alarma del celular de Bill sonó a las 8 am. Tenían el último ensayo general ese día, el concierto era mañana y todos estaban nerviosos, así que Ray —director de la gira— les rogó que no llegaran tarde otra vez; más que una petición, fue una orden.

Bill se estiró hacia la mesita para silenciarla, pero alguien se le adelantó.

—Tom, ¿qué haces aquí? —dijo sin abrir los ojos.

—Tenemos que hablar. —El cantante por fin los abrió cansado y observó a su hermano que estaba sentado en el filo de la cama con la mirada fija en él.

—Tom, desaparece…

—¡Te quiero! Pero…

—¡¡No me jodas!! ¡Imbécil! —Bill había perdido la paciencia y le lanzó una de las almohadas.  
  
Tom se hizo a un lado, aun así la almohada dio en el blanco, y furioso se la quitó de la cara.

—¿No entiendo por qué estás tan furioso?

Bill se sentó en la cama mirando a su hermano con decepción.

—¿No entiendes…? Tom, eres increíble, no sé qué es peor, tu actitud o el hecho de que no me sorprende nada de lo que estás diciendo.

Tom se acercó a Bill con la intención de besarlo.

—No te acerques. —Bill salió de la cama dando un salto.

El guitarrista no perdió detalle del cuerpo de su pareja, estiró su mano y trató de tomar la de Bill, pero no la alcanzó, el cantante se paró al otro lado de la cama.

—Déjame en paz. —Diciendo esto, se metió en el baño dando un portazo.

Tom se tomó la cara en un gesto desesperado. —Es por lo del diseño, ¿verdad…?  
  
No hubo respuesta.  
  
—Demonios Bill, no es que no crea que seas capaz, es que simplemente no tienes tiempo, sabes nuestro acuerdo, tenemos que decidirlo los dos, y yo no estoy de acuerdo.  
  
Más silencio.  
  
—¿Bill? —Odiaba ser ignorado, pero más que nada odiaba ser ignorado por Bill.  —Tenemos que hablar, por favor abre —golpeó dos veces la puerta.

—¡Lárgate!

Bill mantenía sus manos en el lavabo mirándose al espejo, se miraba a sí mismo aguantar las ganas de llorar. Cómo odiaba esa imagen, cómo odiaba sentirse así. No solo era por lo del Diseño, era porque ver a Tom coquetear, follar con otros, le estaba pasando factura. Antes lo toleraba apenas, ahora se necesitaba un milagro para no ir por la rubia de turno y arrastrarla de los pelos para que permanezca lejos de Tom.

  
¿Pero qué esperaba de todo esto? ¿Su hermano y él tenían una relación…, “carnal”? Si. ¿Más allá de lo normal? También era correcto, y en esos momentos era cuando esa odiosa voz en su cabeza le decía con cruel precisión lo desagradable que era como humano al dejarse usar así.

Para algunos sería una relación enfermiza, prohibida, pero amaba al idiota que estaba afuera, lo amaba como un hermano, pero también como un hombre. Los celos no eran parte del acuerdo.  Tom y sus conquistas eran conocidas, nunca le había importado antes, pero ahora…

Tom comenzó a aporrear la puerta provocando que Bill pegue un salto, Tom estaba perdiendo la paciencia y ese lado de su hermano es el que más aborrecía.

—¡Bill!, te lo pido, abre la puerta.

—¡Déjame solo por favor!  

—Sabes que no me gusta que te encierres, ¡por favor, abre! —Tom movió el pomo con desesperación.

—Tom, me voy a dar un baño, no quiero hablar aun.

—Déjame entrar por favor, hablamos mientras te duchas.

Sabía que Tom no se iría, respiró profundo y abrió la puerta tan de repente que Tom casi pierde el equilibrio porque seguía arrimado a ésta.

—Habla —le dijo el cantante de manera cortante.

El guitarrista trató de tomarle de la mano, pero Bill cruzó sus brazos sobre el torso rechazándolo de plano.

—Bill…,  ¿qué quieres de mi? —preguntó con tono desesperado.

Bill esbozó una sonrisa irónica y movió la cabeza negativamente. Tom simplemente no entendía.

—¿Sabes? Está bien —dijo sin responder. Lo que quería eran cosas simples, obvias para algunos pero extrañas en su vida. —Tenemos un acuerdo, varios en realidad, si, los acepto, pero los puedo cambiar.

—Estos no —sentenció Tom.

—Quiero ser diseñador, David me puede ayudar, ¿cuál es el problema con ello? —Si, no era toda la verdad, así como a Georg, la omisión era mejor que la mentira.  
  
—El problema es que yo no estoy de acuerdo, en nuestro trabajo y en nuestra vida, las decisiones los tomamos los dos juntos…  
  
—Vaya, ¿los dos juntos, dices? Y dónde estaba yo cuando decidiste que podías metérselo a “esa” en el baño…, dónde estaba yo, cuando decidiste que solo podía ser músico y no diseñador… —Pero en esta ocasión, la omisión no protegió a Bill de la frustración y mucho menos de los arranques de sinceridad impulsados por los celos.

—Entonces eso es lo que te molesta, ¿verdad?, estás celoso… ¿Quieres que te prometa fidelidad, acaso? ¿Eso es suficiente para que dejes esa tontería de diseñar mientras tenemos una gira mundial?  
  
—No quiero que me prometas nada. Si quieres liarte con las primeras tetas que se te cruzan, allá tú, pero a mí no me vuelves a tocar, solo déjame en paz, no me busques, solo desaparece y cuando decidas qué puedo hacer “con mi vida”, me lo anuncias por escrito. —Diciendo eso tomó la puerta y trató de cerrarla, pero Tom se lo impidió con fuerza, de la misma manera que hiciera Georg ayer en la mañana.  
  
—Vamos a hablar, te guste o no —diciendo esto Tom agarró del brazo a Bill y lo llevó a la cama, no sin antes soportar unos cuantos empujones  por parte de su hermano. —Tranquilízate por favor, solo quiero hablar.

El cantante respiraba agitadamente, frustrado, indignado, humillado, herido, pero sobre todo enojado consigo mismo. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esos reclamos a Tom? Ahora que lo pensaba, también moría de vergüenza. Todo eso le pasaba por la cabeza hasta que sintió dos manos cálidas tomar su rostro y limpiar sus lágrimas, lágrimas que había dejado salir sin darse cuenta siquiera.

Permanecieron en silencio un momento, Bill sentado en la cama y Tom de rodillas frente a él.

—No tienen nada que ver tus citas con mi deseo de tomar en serio lo de Diseño —aclaró Bill de repente. —Eso me ofende, ¿sabes? —Tom se sentó en la cama, suspirando.

—Lo siento…  —Tom, pensó mucho lo siguiente que decir. Cuando Bill se ponía en plan sensible cualquier cosa podía tomarse como ofensa capital. —Tú también puedes tener…, citas —esto último le costó pronunciar.

—Yo no puedo, no sé cómo tú sí… —en realidad Tom sabía esto; en realidad…, si Bill fuera por ahí con otra persona Tom estaría subiéndose a las paredes, pero siendo justos y justos de verdad, el acuerdo mandaba que los dos podían tener citas con otras personas, acuerdo que tan solo uno de los dos aprovechaba.  
  
Bill a veces prefería no pensar, a veces era mejor no mirarse al espejo y recriminarse nada, a veces prefería la paz de la conformidad, pero hoy no había paz.

—Ven, acuéstate conmigo —dijo Tom jalando a Bill para que se tendieran; él se dejó hacer, estaba agotado. Abrazados en esa cama de hotel, Tom habló de nuevo. —Si diseñar es lo que quieres, eso es lo que haremos, pero necesito tiempo y no creo que lo podamos hacer ahora mismo, al menos espera a que la gira termine.  
  
Si, los dos, porque Bill no había hecho nada sin su hermano a su lado, y lo mismo le pasaba a Tom, todo excepto follar a otros lo hacían juntos, ese acuerdo existía aun antes de que Tokio Hotel existiera.

—Pero pasará un año, y las personas que contactó David están disponibles ahora —dijo Bill compungido  
  
—¿Y cómo sabes que son los correctos…? Está bien, haremos esto: le daremos tus diseños a estas personas y les diremos que podrás trabajar con ellos después de la gira.

El moreno dejó salir un largo y sentido suspiro; tal parece que eso es lo que iba a obtener por el momento. —Está bien —dijo con dolor. Hay dos cosas seguras en la vida de los Kaulitz, en las discusiones uno de los dos tenía que ceder y la costumbre mandaba que  Bill lo hiciera…, por ahora.  
  
—Después de la gira, Tom. Voy a diseñar, me voy a preparar y lo vamos hacer después de la gira, no le voy a entregar mis diseños a nadie, pero voy a buscar una manera de aprender y tú tienes que ayudarme… —dijo Bill mientras miraba a los ojos de su hermano; éste asintió.

—Lo haremos, te voy ayudar…

—Y no más citas…

—Eso lo hablaremos después —dijo Tom antes de besar a Bill.

Al principio Bill forcejeó para ser liberado, pero la boca de Tom era algo a lo que era adicto, esa lengua que masajeaba todo el interior de su boca, que tocaba su piercing para hacerle soltar gemidos de placer acallados por los labios de su otra parte, si, a veces era mejor no pensar.

Con la mano libre, Tom cogió de una manera nada gentil la cadera de su hermano para acercarlo a su cuerpo, lo quería, lo deseaba, Bill siempre fue perfecto y no dejaría que nadie le apartara de él, ni siquiera el propio Bill.

Intensificó el beso y el agarre, ese piercing lo mataba, esa suave superficie metálica que clamaba que lo arranquen. En todo el tiempo que se prolongó el beso, Tom había posado sus ansiosas manos en los glúteos de su gemelo, los acariciaba con ganas, haciendo que el moreno temblara.

Tom metió la mano al interior del bóxer de su hermano, los gemidos del cantante se hacían más intensos, y para alegría de Tom lo encontró tan excitado como él. Tomó el miembro de su pareja y le dio un suave apretón, haciendo que Bill tratara de apartarse del beso en un absurdo intento de reivindicación, pero Tom le tomó del cuello nuevamente.

Bill se ahogaba por el placer que su hermano le hacía sentir, pero también por la vergüenza y el dolor de quererlo y desearlo a pesar de sus maneras, porque ahí atrás en su cerebro, aun escuchaba una pequeña voz que le decía que estaba siendo usado sin remedio, pero otra voz le decía que estaba bien hacerlo, sin restricciones, todo él para Tom, y esta voz siempre era la que ganaba.

El guitarrista masajeaba desde la base hasta la punta, la erección del cantante era cada vez más grande, sentía palpitar ese miembro en sus manos, sentía que a Bill le faltaba el aire pero no quería soltarlo, aun no, le gustaba ponerle al límite, sentirlo frágil en sus manos.

Bill ya no aguantaba, quería respirar, empujó con más fuerza a Tom. Por fin su hermano soltó el agarre de su cuello poniendo esa mano en la cintura para abrazarlo, en eso el cantante aprovechó para separarse del beso y tomar aire de manera sonora posando la cabeza en el cuello de Tom, disfrutando del masaje que le daba a su pene. Los gemidos que salían de su boca se hacían más y más constantes, haciéndole cada vez más difícil recuperar el aliento, Tom paró de repente, no quería que se corriera todavía, lo abrazó aun más fuerte, le quitó el pelo de la cara dejando al descubierto su piel de porcelana, Bill mantenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, gotas de sudor ya se dejaban ver.

—¿Estás bien? —parecía sarcasmo, pero no lo era, para Bill era como una broma de mal gusto; ciertamente estar bien era un eufemismo en ese particular momento, lo que Tom en realdad quería decir era “¿Me perdonas?”

Bill solo alcanzó a asentir quedamente, no era perdón, era algo más parecido a la resignación, aun le faltaba el aire. Tom sonrió, lo abrazó aún más fuerte y besándole en el cuello dando mordiscos delicados, tomó su ajustada camiseta y se la sacó con facilidad, luego los pantalones; por su parte, lo mismo hacía Bill, desabrochando el pantalón enorme de su contrario.

Completamente desnudos, Tom siguió besándolo mientras se ponía sobre Bill haciendo que sus erecciones rosaran. Fue Tom quien esta vez soltó un gemido, lo vino deseando desde la pelea, un fetichismo tal vez, pero las peleas y los celos de su pareja eran un excelente afrodisiaco. Empezó la danza suavemente tomando las caderas del moreno, Bill besaba sus hombros, acariciaba su espalda bajando sus manos hasta el final de la espalda.

El vaivén era suave pero consistente, el cantante gemía con suavidad al oído de Tom y esto le hacía excitarse aún más, los besos pasaron a los pezones de Bill, intercalando con mordiditas que sacaban al cantante de sí.

El moreno movía las caderas con ansia, no quería que parase ese momento tan intenso, temblaba su cuerpo, respiraba con dificultad, con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba de los movimientos acertados de su pareja y no lo pudo evitar. De repente vio en una serie de imágenes de cómo Tom devoraba a esa rubia en el baño y la embestía con esos mismos movimientos que le mantenían a él en la gloria. Abrió los ojos, los recuerdos eran unas perras malditas.

Tom le sintió tenso, Bill había dejado de moverse, tuvo que parar, apoyó su peso en uno de sus brazos, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba la mejilla de su contrario.

—¿Bill…? Vamos, olvídalo. Estoy aquí contigo, solo contigo.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —dijo Bill con la voz plagada de decepción.

—No pienses en eso ahora, estoy aquí por ti, nada más importa. —Diciendo esto, acarició la nuca de su pareja para luego besarlo en el cuello.

El moreno cerró los ojos, dejó de pensar, por ese momento solo se permitió sentir.

El vaivén se intensificaba, Bill sentía que el orgasmo estaba cerca y los gemidos que su hermano dejaba salir le confirmaban que le pasaba lo mismo.

Tom dejó de besarlo y apoyó ambos brazos en el colchón para reafirmar el ritmo, y cuando llegó lo hizo en medio de jadeos intensificados por el placer. Bill se corrió primero y un poco después Tom dejándose caer en su pecho, ambos con la respiración entrecortada, a Tom le encantaba el sonido del corazón acelerado de Bill después de hacer el amor.

El placer de sentirlo respirar bajo su pecho, recobrando el aliento, era indescriptible.

Cuando el moreno recuperó un poco el aliento, comenzó a dar una serie de besos, en la frente, en la nariz, acariciaba su espalda despacio. Mientras, Tom pasaba sus dedos por la tierna piel de su torso provocándole cosquillas.

Solo ahí Bill se percató entonces de las ojeras del guitarrista.

—Tom, ¿dormiste algo anoche?

—Algo —respondió sin dejar de acariciarlo.

Bill sabía cuando mentía, y era obvio que lo estaba haciendo ahora.

—¿Cuánto?

—No lo sé, tal vez una hora.

Tom tenía ese problema, podía pasar días sin dormir cuando algo le preocupaba, y cuando el insomnio provocaba, otras cosas más desagradables se manifestaban; eso Bill lo sabía, así que siempre se preocupaba cuando no dormía lo suficiente.

—¿¡Una hora!? Mírame —Bill le tomó de la barbilla. —¿Desde cuándo no duermes?

Tom no pudo evadir esa pregunta. —No lo sé, unos dos días, no te preocupes, ¿vale?, son solo los nervios —le respondió y se acercó a darle un pequeño beso en la boca para dejarlo tranquilo, cosa que no funcionó, pero no se dijo nada. La verdad es que siempre le era difícil dormir, no importaba lo bien o mal que fuera su vida, en realidad solo su pareja lograba darle algo de calma. —Además, hoy pienso dormir contigo después de darte la mejor noche de tu vida, así que no te preocupes —y mostró su mejor sonrisa.

—Está bien. —El cantante suspiró resignado. Tom se recostó otra vez en su pecho para continuar con sus caricias.

De repente Bill dio un salto asustando a su hermano.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó el moreno estirándose hacia la mesita en busca del celular, Tom también se incorporó preocupado.

—¡Las nueve y diez minutos! —El rubio se levantó de un salto y le ofreció la mano a su pareja.

—Tranquilo,  nos damos una ducha y salimos corriendo —dijo Tom guiñándole el ojo. Bill aceptó su mano y se dejó llevar a la ducha donde se bañarían juntos sin más juegos, solo bromeando y riendo porque el tiempo no daba para más. “Lástima”, pensó Bill.

~o0o~

 

Loitsche, Septiembre 2000

La Van se estacionaba al frente del hogar de los gemelos, eran las ocho de la tarde. La presentación había ido como siempre, un puñado de gente en el bar y un par de ellas que prestaban atención. Tampoco los ánimos fueron los mejores, Tom estuvo muy serio toda la tarde, Bill que trataba de animar a todos, Georg que lo seguía a veces con una sonrisa y Gustav…, siendo Gustav. El guitarrista se la pasó rehuyendo a su padre cuando llegaron, al armar la batería, al desarmarla, al salir, pero no podía huir en la Van; a su padre esa actitud le alteró más. Bill no dejaba de preguntarse qué era lo que pasaba con su hermano, la verdad es que era evidente, pero también sentía una tristeza que no era propia de él.

Jörg estaba aburrido y cansado, el gesto de su rostro era una señal clara de advertencia de que quería silencio. En el camino pasaron por la casa de Georg, quien se bajo despidiéndose de Tom con una mirada de lástima, pero no podía ocultar el alivio que sentía de estar en casa y de ser el primero en dejar de ver al padre de los gemelos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los hermanos, Tom no perdió el tiempo para bajarse mientras decía:  
  
 —Te llamo Gus.

—Nos vemos Tommi —dijo por toda respuesta.

Y lo vio correr con la guitarra en mano hacia su casa. Bill se quedó un poco más despidiéndose de su padre con un abrazo y de Gus con un sonoro choque de palmas.

—Nos vemos Gusti —y corrió atrás de su hermano; estaba preocupado por él.

—Espera un momento, Simone vendrá para dejarte donde tus padres.

—Ok, gracias señor Kaulitz.

Jörg se bajó sin darle respuesta, tendría que ver al novio de su exmujer y le ponía de mal humor, eso y el mal educado de su hijo mayor. Mientras caminaba por el pequeño jardín de enfrente vio cómo desapareció su hijo menor por el umbral de la puerta.

—Hola mami —le dijo Bill a Simone abrazándola con fuerza.

—¿Cómo les fue? —preguntó conmovida por su pequeño

—Bien, ¿y Tommi?

—En la cocina.

—Hola Gordon —saludó al hombre moreno de gran sonrisa que se encontraba apoyado en la puerta del salón.

—Hola pequeño, ¿no invitaste a las fans a comer?

—Hoy no, tal vez la próxima —le contestó divertido.

Jörg se encontraba ya en la puerta para ese intercambio de palabras, y lo primero que encontró fue la mano extendida de Simone. Como ya sabía lo que su exmujer quería, buscó en el bolsillo la paga que había recibido por la actuación de los niños y se lo entregó con cara de pocos amigos, junto con las llaves de la Van.

—El gordito necesita un aventón —les dijo mientras la madre de los gemelos contaba el dinero.

—Faltan cinco euros.

—Los chicos pidieron sodas.

—Ya, cuatro sodas, dos cervezas y un paquete de cigarrillos, supongo.

—Supones bien —le contestó con una sonrisa falsa y aburrida, se dispuso a irse cuando se giró de repente.

—Castiga a Tom sin cena esta noche, estuvo insoportable toda la tarde.

Simone aceptaba con un gesto positivo mientras que Gordon se indignaba.

Tom estaba parado al frente de la nevera con la puerta abierta que dejaba pasar la luz amarillenta del artefacto, mirando un punto inexacto de la misma. Toda la tarde había sentido un nudo en la garganta que había viajado a su estómago en ese instante, así que hambre no sentía, no sabía bien qué era exactamente pero no tenía ganas de nada, los pedacitos de su corazón, esos que había tragado temprano, le estaban sentando mal.

—¿Tommi? —le llamó su hermano con voz suave desde el umbral de la puerta, pero éste le ignoró olímpicamente.

Bill entró completamente a la cocina para sacar la cena que su madre siempre guardaba en el horno, sin dejar de mirar a su hermano con gesto preocupado.

—Tommi, ¿puedes hablarme?

—Qué quieres de beber —dijo bruscamente.

—Lo que tú quieras —le contestó mirando fijamente su nuca, esperando que su hermano lo mirara también.

Simone entró en la cocina con el ceño fruncido, al momento que Tom cerraba la nevera.

—Estás castigado, ve a tu habitación.

—¡Mamá, noooo! —protestó Bill sorprendido.

—¡No te metas! —le contestó Tom con furia mirándolo por fin. Dejó las sodas que había sacado de la nevera en la mesa y pasó al lado de su madre sin mirarla, el nudo del estomago había viajado otra vez a su garganta, cuando se tragó otro pedacito de su corazón.

—Ahora cena, Gordon y yo vamos a dejar a Gus en su casa —le dijo su madre con tono de advertencia.

—¡No quiero cenar! —dijo el menor, dejando los platos en la misma mesa.

—Tienes que cenar Bill y no me hagas enojar.

—¿Por qué lo castigas? Él no ha hecho nada malo —le desafió.

Simone se acercó al moreno con un gesto de resignación dibujado en el rostro.

—Los padres tenemos que disciplinar a nuestros hijos, tu hermano estuvo insoportable hoy, tu padre me lo dijo.

—Eso no es cierto, Tom estuvo muy triste, eso es todo —dijo Bill muy alterado.

—No te voy a permitir que me hables así, y menos que te expreses así de tu padre, ahora come tu cena y acuéstate.

Para Bill esto era muy injusto, respiraba agitadamente por la rabia contenida, tomó el plato de la mesa y lo tiró con fuerza al piso de la cocina.

—¡Ahí esta!, ahora yo también estoy castigado.

—¡Vete a tu cuarto! ¡Ahora! —le ordenó una sorprendida Simone.

El moreno, mirando a su madre con enojo, pasó por encima del desastre y se fue a su cuarto corriendo, casi llevándose por encima a Gordon que había acudido a la cocina al escuchar el estruendo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó éste sin recibir respuesta, pero ya se lo suponía. Bill, a pesar de ser una personita muy dulce, tenía su carácter, y él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con castigar a Tom, pero no era el padre. —Vámonos, — dijo sin esperar respuesta a su pregunta —luego lo limpias, Gustav está esperando —le dijo prefiriendo sacar a su novia de ahí para tratar de calmar las cosas.

Simone se limpió las lágrimas que había dejado escapar.

—¿Por qué es tan difícil? —preguntó más para sí misma mientras ponía los restos en la pila.

—Vamos Simone —le insistió tomándola del brazo y sacándola de la cocina.

Bill estaba sentado en el piso de su habitación con la espalda en la puerta, esperando que su madre y Gordon se fueran. Cuando por fin escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse, fue a la habitación de su hermano, dio unos pequeños golpecitos y esperó, pero no escuchaba nada del otro lado.

—¡Tommi! —llamó insistente. —Voy a entrar, ¿si? —dijo moviendo el pomo y empujando un poco la puerta para entrar, ni su habitación ni la de su hermano tenían manera de asegurar las puertas, así que no encontró resistencia; la habitación estaba en penumbras, el sol se había puesto completamente para ese momento.

Su hermano mayor estaba sentado en la cama con la cabeza agachada, Bill se sentó a su lado mientras lo miraba, esperando cualquier reacción, pero nada pasaba, decidió poner su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermano.

—¡No me toques! —le gritó Tom empujándolo con tanta fuerza que lo sacó de la cama.

Bill cayó sobre su mano derecha produciéndole un dolor lacerante, pero se contuvo de emitir cualquier gemido, se mordió los labios y respiró profundamente tratando de sosegarse, se levantó despacio apoyándose en la otra mano.

Mientras, Tom se limpiaba de manera brusca las lágrimas que habían surgido en el momento que su hermano caía. Estaba mal, lo sabía, estaba mal desquitarse con él, pero si se acercaba un poco más no podría contenerse; la respiración de Tom era agitada, trataba de calmarse mirando al frente, evitando pensar.

El moreno se quedó parado un momento frente a su hermano, viendo cómo trataba de no llorar, no quería dejarlo, el dolor que sentía en el pecho no era nada en comparación al de su mano, su hermano sufría, se sentía solo, tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo, entonces despacio y en silencio se dirigió otra vez a la cama, mirándolo por si acaso otra reacción violenta. Se sentó junto a él y esperó, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, los dos permanecieron en silencio mirando al frente, la mano le latía pero no le importaba, a veces Tom se movía para limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos, pero nada más.

—Billy.

—Si Tommi.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó señalando con la cabeza la mano de su hermano que la mantenía en su regazo.

—No, ya pasó —le respondió Bill con dulzura, entonces viendo que su hermano estaba más relajado, se animó y le puso el brazo derecho sobre los hombros, aguantando el dolor de mover la mano.

Tom le correspondió abrazándolo con fuerza.

—¡Lo siento mucho!

—Está bien.

El rubio ya no podía refrenar y comenzó a llorar amargamente, su hermano menor lo contenía, Bill conmovido le acariciaba la espalda con la mano izquierda, mientras ponía su cabecita en el hombro de su hermano.

Para cuando Tom dejó de llorar, su hermano se animó a preguntar.

—¿Qué pasó Tommi?

—Estaba esperándote a que bajaras, abrí la puerta para hacer tiempo, creo que papá me vio y entró a la casa muy enojado y me dijo que fuera a la camioneta, me tomó del brazo muy duro, me dijo que me mataría a palos y que no le importaba que estuviera la madre de Georg.

Al escuchar eso Bill cerró los ojos dolido, recordaba cómo su padre le había tratado temprano, cómo lo había abrazado, como si nada.

—No le gusta esperar —justificó Bill con tono de entendimiento, tratando de razonar la reacción de Jörg y tratando de engañar a su hermano.

—No le gusto yo, que es distinto —dijo Tom con amargura.

—No digas tonterías.

—No lo defiendas, por favor.

—Perdóname  —dijo el menor resignado, la verdad era que él también empezaba a perder ganas de justificar a su padre

—No es tu culpa —Bill no respondió, ese abrazo recibido en la mañana le sabía a traición para con su hermano y no quiso hablar más de ello.

—Escuché que se rompió algo en la cocina, ¿qué pasó? —continuó Tom para cambiar de tema. Bill dejó escapar una risita.

—Bueno, le dije a mamá que no quería cenar, como no me hizo caso, tiré el plato al piso.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque mamá fue muy injusta contigo, y si tu no cenas, yo tampoco.

Tom reaccionó a eso abrazando con más fuerza a Bill.

—¡Te quiero hermanito! Nunca me dejes, aunque sea un idiota contigo.

—No lo haré Tommi, siempre estaré contigo, siempre, siempre, para ti —le contestó.

El mayor se separó delicadamente de su hermano para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo, tonto  —le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, mientras con su mano izquierda acariciaba su mejilla. Bill alcanzo a ver un poco de duda en los ojos de su hermano, no sabía cómo más demostrárselo, así que le dio un beso cálido en los labios para así demostrar cuánto lo quería y le dolía su tristeza.

Tom lo miró con sorpresa, entonces decidió continuar para que se lo creyera de una vez, le dio otro beso, esta vez en su ojo derecho para así parar las lagrimas de ese ojo, otro beso en el ojo izquierdo, otro más en su nariz y ese sacó una risa floja de la garganta de su hermano mayor y le hizo sonreír a él también, Bill pegó la frente a la de Tom, éste abrió los ojos y se miraron los dos fijamente.

—Lo prometo —repitió Bill con convicción.

—Te creo —le contestó Tom dando un suspiro, al momento le tomó de las manos. El moreno no lo pudo evitar y se quejó por el movimiento del mayor con su mano derecha.

—¡Tu mano! ¡Perdón!

—No, está bien, te lo dije, solo está un poco sentida.

—Vamos al baño, te la voy a vendar —le tomó de la mano izquierda para conducirlo al baño del pasillo.

~o0o~

 

**Bitter Sweet Symphony- The Verve**  
  
Porque esta vida es una sinfonía agridulce   
Intenta hacer que los extremos se encuentren   
Eres un esclavo del dinero y entonces mueres   
Yo tomaré el único camino en el que siempre he estado   
Tú conoces al que te lleva a los lugares   
Donde todas las venas se encuentran, si   
  
No cambio, puedo cambiar   
Puedo cambiar, puedo cambiar   
Pero estoy aquí en mi molde   
Estoy aquí en mi molde   
Pero soy un millón de diferentes personas   
Desde un día al próximo   
No puedo cambiar mi molde   
No, no, no, no   
  
Bien, yo nunca rezo   
Pero esta noche estoy de rodillas, si   
Necesito escuchar algunos sonidos   
para agradecer el dolor en mí, si   
Dejé brillar a la melodía, le permití   
limpiar mi mente, Me siento libre ahora   
Pero los caminos aéreos están limpios   
y no hay nadie cantándome ahora   
  
No cambio, puedo cambiar   
Puedo cambiar, puedo cambiar   
Pero estoy aquí en mi molde   
Estoy aquí en mi molde   
Pero soy un millón de diferentes personas   
Desde un día al próximo   
No puedo cambiar mi molde   
No, no, no, no   
No puedo cambiar   
No puedo cambiar   
  
Porque esta vida es una sinfonía agridulce   
Intenta hacer que los extremos se encuentren   
Intentas encontrar algo de dinero y entonces mueres   
Yo tomaré el único camino en el que siempre he estado   
Tú conoces al que te lleva a los lugares   
Donde todas las venas se encuentran, si   
  
Sabes que puedo cambiar, puedo cambiar   
Puedo cambiar, puedo cambiar   
Pero estoy aquí en mi molde   
Estoy aquí en mi molde   
Pero soy un millón de diferentes personas   
Desde un día al próximo   
No puedo cambiar mi molde   
No, no, no, no   
  
No puedo cambiar mi molde   
No, no, no, no   
No puedo cambiar   
No puedo cambiar mi cuerpo   
No, no, no   
  
Yo tomaré el único camino en el que siempre he estado   
Yo tomaré el único camino en el que siempre he estado   
He estado   
Siempre he estado   
Siempre he estado   
Siempre he estado   
Siempre he estado   
¿Has estado triste?   
¿Alguna vez has estado triste?

 


	4. SUSURROS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Línea temporal, Capitulo 4
> 
> Praga, Abril 2009: Bill y Tom tienen 19 años de edad, Gustav 20 y Georg 21 años, los cuatro se encuentran empezando su gira por Europa, mientras tanto a Tom tiene una brillante idea.
> 
> Leipzing, Febrero 1993, una hora antes: Bill y Tom tienen tres años, Tom escucha algo que le asusta.
> 
> Hamburgo, presente: Es el ahora, sacan a Bill del departamento a Gustav no le gusta lo que está pasando. 
> 
> *Las letras que se agregan en cada capitulo, son parte del mismo, recomiendo no dejar de leer....  
> Siempre dejare el link del video que le corresponde.
> 
> Last Nite _ The Strokes
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7u4JMmWNn4Y

 

  
_¡Oh! La gente, ellos no entienden; los amigos, ellos no entienden; los astronautas, ellos no entenderan, y yo nunca llegaré a entender...._   
_Last Nite - Julian Casablancas_

~o0o~

 

Praga, Abril 2009

Bill y Tom llegaron tarde al ensayo, no les dio tiempo a desayunar, pero ambos estaban pletóricos a pesar de la atmósfera pesada que se respiraba en el recinto, aunque eso solo les duró un par de horas. El mal humor era contagioso, era frustrante ver cómo a horas del concierto, aun no se ponían de acuerdo en cuanto a las luces.

—Gustav, otra vez, _Ich brech aus_ —dijo Willi.

El baterista había tenido que hacer prueba de sonido otra vez por los cambios de escenario a último minuto.

David estaba mal humorado, ya estaban ahí cuatro horas sin ningún progreso y aun no habían podido hacer el dichoso ensayo general, los camarógrafos estaban por llegar para comenzar a grabar el documental y nadie estaba de humor para eso.

Gustav comenzó a tocar.

Mientras tanto Bill daba un tercer repaso a las letras, dando vueltas por ahí. Tom y Georg con las benditas guitarras y con los técnicos poniéndolas a punto.

Después de media hora de tener a Gustav dándole a la batería, Willi dijo: —Listo, cuando quieras Ray, comenzamos el ensayo general.

Tom se sentía sumamente cansado, ya eran varias las noches que no conciliaba el sueño; siempre era lo mismo, cerraba los ojos y nada, a veces contemplaba dormir a Bill, lo relajaba, pero aun así no podía conciliar el sueño, era una sensación absurda, tan cansado que no podía dormir. No había comido nada desde ayer en la tarde, pero también  sabía que no había diferencia, después de todo, cuando no tenia sueño tampoco le daba hambre, le dolía el cuerpo y esta noche mejor olvidar el descanso, tenía que compensar a Bill. Soltó un bostezo amplio que casi devora a todos, necesitaba algo para espabilar.

Le vino un recuerdo de aquel psicólogo que lo atendía -siempre que no estaba de viaje, por supuesto-, el doctor Fessler: “ _Tienes depresión Tom, pero solo podrás salir de ella si dejas que te ayudemos_ ”, le dijo después del “incidente”, como le gustaba decir a Bill. Rio por lo bajo recordando lo tonto que resultaba la palabra, depresión…, pedir ayuda…, vaya, su padre siempre pensaba que lo que tenía eran unas ganas infinitas de fastidiarle la vida. Bill decía que era tristeza, que podría decirse que es igual a la depresión, para él lo veía de otra manera distinta; nunca fue depresión o tristeza, tal vez por un tiempo se transformó en una manera de desahogo, pero lo que él sentía era muchas otras cosas diferentes.

—¡A sus posiciones rápido! —gritó Ray sacando a Tom de su introspección.

Eso le permitió ver a Bill. No se había fijado en que él lo había estado mirando con gesto preocupado, le guiñó un ojo, gesto que correspondió con una sonrisa amplia, ese rostro de piel clara que acompañaba a esos ojos dulces. Estaba perdido, no le cabía duda, Bill y la música eran lo único que le mantenían cuerdo. Suspiró y se fue a su posición.

David vio entrar a los camarógrafos; había empezado, quedaba claro que iban a grabar todo. Obviamente la edición quedaría bajo la aprobación de él, de los chicos, de sus padres y de la gente de Universal, pero mientras tanto había que aguantar las  cámaras que ya habían empezado a rodar sin previo aviso, seguramente captando el bostezo del guitarrista, la falta de maquillaje del cantante, la cara de frustración de Georg y el agotamiento de Gustav; esto sí que era televisión real, pensó David con ironía soltando una risita floja, sería mejor darse un pequeño empujón. Tomó una de sus píldoras estimulantes que un fiel amigo médico le había recetado, cosas de la industria, decía él, la tomó sin agua ni nada, le costó algo pasarla pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

No se fijó que Tom le veía, y la verdad que si las cámaras lo captaban le daría lo mismo. Viendo esto, Tom tuvo una idea: le pediría una de esas píldoras a David, parecía que resultaba, después de todo el productor era el último en dejar las fiestas y el primero en comenzar con la rutina de Tokio Hotel, podía ser un maldito malhumorado pero era excelente en su trabajo.

Se colgó la guitarra, su Gibson Black Beauty con chapas doradas, hermosa de ver y de sentir, siempre daba la nota precisa, siempre lo consolaba. Otro recuerdo le sobrevino, _“Bill, eres como mi Gibson”_ , le había dicho, cosa que su hermano no acabó nunca de entender, en ese momento solo le respondió con un _“deja de compararme con tus guitarras y bésame”_. Se colocó donde le indicaron, esperó que el escenario bajara para cubrirlo, respiró profundo.

—Luces —ordenó Ray y éstas se apagaron.

La voz en off empezó. No le gustaba completamente esa voz profunda, era un poco perturbadora.

Su señal la dio Ray en el auricular que tenía puesto, pero las ganas de bostezar le ganaron perdiendo el tempo de su entrada.

—¡Qué mierda Tom! —dijo esta vez David.

Todos empezaron a reír con ganas, incluido Tom; prendieron de nuevo las luces.

—¡Qué mierda digo yo! —dijo riendo el guitarrista y otra vez bostezó.

—Creo que todos estamos cansados David —intervino Bill para mediar la situación.

—Bueno…, ¿van a seguir o no? —preguntó David exasperado.

—Listo, fuera luces —ordenó Ray, y las luces se apagaron.

Esta vez Tom lo hizo bien, las tonadas de “Übers ende der welt” comenzaron. Bill veía todo esto con algo de pena pero divertido, a pesar de su hermano; al menos Tom también reía.

El ensayo continuó. Tuvieron que interrumpirlo y proseguir dos veces más, una fue por Gus, que entró tarde en “Reden”, y otra más por Tom, que casi se mata en las escaleras del escenario, pero a pesar de todo continuó. Ya habían practicado las canciones individuales, ya tenían establecido el guion del concierto, lo importante aquí era ponerse todos de acuerdo: tramoyistas, luces, músicos, David, las cámaras, etc.

Llegó el momento de cantar _Ich bin da_ — _An deiner Seite, bur eine Weile._

Bill caminó rápidamente por pasarela del escenario, a la izquierda Tom y a la derecha Georg caminando con él. — _Ich bin daaaaa._

Y nada pasó; las pistolas que tenían que lanzar el confeti plateado no funcionaron. Esta vez fue Bill que dijo —¡Mierda! Paren, paren —pidió por el micrófono.

—Necesitamos repetir la canción —dijo Ray dándole la razón a Bill. —¡Se suponía que lo tenías resuelto Stephan!

—¡Ay dios!, va a salir todo mal mañana —se quejó Bill tomándose la cabeza. —Tom le apretó el brazo como animándolo, aun permanecían parados en la pasarela.

—¡Hey Gus! ¿Estás bien ahí? —preguntó Georg con picardía. Los hermanos regresaron a ver a dónde se suponía que estaba el baterista, Corina le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla mientras tomaba un poco de agua de una botella, sonreía encantado, era tierno de ver, pero totalmente vomitivo para los chicos.

Gus hizo un gesto afirmativo con la mano, provocando varias risas resignadas.

—Me voy al baño un momento a vomitar —dijo Tom con una expresión exagerada y se fue por el lado derecho del escenario dejando la guitarra a uno de los técnicos.

—¡No demores! —le exigió Bill con impaciencia.

—¿Ya están mejor las cosas? —preguntó Georg.

—Si —suspiró Bill, —se podría decir que si —y esbozó una sonrisa al bajista. —¡Gracias!

—¿De qué? —le cuestionó sorprendido Georg.

Bill levantó los hombros como diciendo “por todo y por nada”, pero Georg lo entendió, no necesitaba decirlo.

—Vamos, te invito una soda —dijo tomando del hombro a Bill.

—¡El catering es gratis!

—Por eso te invito a que me acompañes a tomar una soda.

Y rieron los dos con gracia y sin dificultad.

Tom no fue al baño, necesitaba algo con qué despertarse y David parecía tener la solución. Lo encontró atrás del escenario hablando por él celular, cuando el productor lo vio, tapó la bocina y le hizo gesto con la cabeza de manera interrogativa.

—Necesito hablar contigo —David lo vio con enojo.

—Te regreso la llamada… Si…, cinco minutos… Lo sé…  Yo te llamo —y colgó harto. —¿Qué pasa?

—Necesito que me ayudes —le dijo Tom muy tranquilo, como si fuera una conversación normal.

—¿En qué? —preguntó David con curiosidad, Tom no solía hacer esos acercamientos.

—Bueno, necesito algo que me ayude a pasar el día…, y bueno…, pensé que…

—Espera, ¿qué me crees?, ¿tu puto doctor? —interrogó al guitarrista interrumpiéndolo. —Si no puedes “pasar el día” como dices, es porque no duermes. Llama a tu mamá para que te cuente un cuento y te prepare leche caliente, o mejor deja de meterte en el tourbus a jugar con la play como últimamente haces —dijo riéndose de su propia gracia.

—Mira, si quisiera aguantar tus putas bromas de mal gusto, créeme que me tendrías delante de ti todos los días, pero como se que con tus píldoras tienes suficiente compañía, no me preocupo. —Con lo dicho borró la sonrisa del rostro del productor. —Así que hagámonos un mutuo favor, tú me das algo de esas píldoras y yo te dejo en paz para que continúes lamiendo las botas a alguien —concluyó Tom señalando el teléfono que el productor tenía en la mano.

David lo miró a los ojos poco convencido, era obvio que estaba cansado, lo que pasó hoy era suficiente muestra, pero era verdad que se debía a que prácticamente el chico no dormía, ya sea por sus múltiples conquistas o porque no le daba la gana, pero él tampoco estaba dispuesto a permitir más retrasos.

—Lo pensaré —le dijo.

—¡Vamos! ¡David!

—Lo voy a pensar, y si tienes algún problema me da igual.

Tom suspiró asistiendo resignado.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó al fin el guitarrista.

—Hoy en la noche, y si no tienes una respuesta para entonces, por favor no me vengas a rogar —dijo terminante

Tom se tragó todo lo que quería decirle con la esperanza de que David lo ayudaría; se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde había llegado.

Arreglaron el inconveniente con las pistolas, Ray llamó a todos para continuar con el ensayo, repitieron _Ich bin da_ una vez más pero nadie estaba satisfecho, había muchas cosas que a Bill le disgustaban y no paraba de hacer sugerencias. David y Ray lo apoyaban en todo, se tuvo que cambiar una vez más la secuencia de luces, Tom no paraba de bostezar, lo mismo le pasaba a Gustav que ni siquiera la presencia de Corina le daba consuelo ahora.

—Una vez más chicos, desde el principio, como si estuviera aquí el público, ¡vamos!, luces…

Y empezaron de nuevo desde el principio, ahora sin errores. Bill se movía por el escenario como si fuera el concierto, animaba a todos, Tom, Georg y Gustav lo seguían; después de todo, la música era lo que importaba, lo demás era secundario.

Llegaron al hotel a eso de las diez de la noche cansados y adoloridos pero satisfechos, la confianza regresaba, mañana estarían en la arena a las dos de la tarde, les daría tiempo suficiente para la última prueba de sonido, relajarse y prepararse antes del concierto que seria a las 7 pm.

—No sé ustedes chicos, pero es hora de que me vaya a dormir, no doy más —dijo Georg en el lobby del hotel.

—Vamos, preciosa —le dijo Gustav a Corina, abrazándola.

—Adelántate —le susurró Tom a Bill en el oído, —se me quedó el celular en el tourbus. —Bill afirmó casi imperceptiblemente; caminaron los cuatro al ascensor.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió Tom mientras se devolvía; el productor se había quedado atrás y quería que le diera una respuesta rápida, no era conveniente que fuera a su habitación y que no le encuentre en ella.

Cuando volvió al aparcamiento del hotel, vio al productor, solo, fumando un cigarrillo mirando a la nada, el lugar era descubierto y hacía un poco de frío, el guitarrista se le acercó decidido.

—¡Toma! —David estiró dos frascos, uno con capsulas amarillas y el otro más pequeño con unas minúsculas píldoras blancas, Tom las cogió sorprendido, David continuó —las amarillas son para que permanezcas despierto, toma solo una a la vez, con media hora antes del concierto bastará; las blancas te las tomas cuando necesites dormir.

—¿Cuánto dura el efecto? —preguntó Tom mirando los dos frasquitos que el productor le había dado.

—Unas cinco horas las amarillas, las blancas son bastante fuertes, así que ten cuidado, ¡¿entendiste?!

—Si, tranquilo —después de todo no era la primera vez que tomaba algo parecido, claro que no reconocía para nada la marca de éstas, parecían ser americanas, y el inglés no era lo suyo y ni soñar en decirle a Bill que se lo traduzca.

—Eso es lo único que te voy a dar, no me importa si se te acaban y te quedas enganchado.

—Tranquilo, no te volveré a molestar.

—No hagas promesas que no vas a cumplir —le dijo David de manera irónica.

Tom soltó una risa floja. —Gracias. —Se dio la vuelta y se fue directo a la habitación de su hermano mientras David le vio alejarse moviendo la cabeza negativamente; la gira apenas empezaba y no quería imaginarse cómo irían las cosas después.

Mientras tanto, en el ascensor del hotel, Bill respondía una llamada de su madre. Siempre que recibía esa llamada tenía unas ganas locas de no contestar, pero la quería a pesar de todo, por eso  contestaba, aunque nunca tenían un punto en común por el cual mantener una conversación racional; a veces habían discutido, la mayoría de tiempo por Tom, pero jamás la discusión duraba más de dos minutos porque uno de los dos colgaba y podían pasar días sin saber nada el uno del otro, y ahí era cuando Gordon intervenía.

—Hola mamá —saludó Bill de manera seca.

—¿Cómo estás querido?

—Bien, bien, todo bien —evadió como respuesta.

Se hizo un silencio ya acostumbrado por los dos.

—Y Tom, ¿cómo está tu hermano? —pregunto al fin Simone.

—Él está bien —no era mentira, pero si Tom estuviera mal de alguna manera, su madre no sería  capaz de ayudarlo, nunca lo fue antes y no lo sería nunca.

—Me alegra saber eso hijo… Gordon te manda saludos.

—Gracias, dale un abrazo por mi…

—¿Quieres hablar con él?

—Si, si, pásalo —dijo Bill sinceramente. Gordon se había convertido a pulso en su mentor y amigo, así que siempre le agradaba hablar con él, recibir de alguien ese aliento de hermano mayor o padre, cosa que lamentablemente era frecuente, ya que Jörg se había convertido en un fantasma en su vida.

—Bill, tus fans están en la puerta de la casa esperando a que les de un pedacito de tus bóxers, ¿cuáles crees que les puedo dar?, ¿los de flores y mariposas o los azules con caritas felices?

—Hola,  decisión difícil, mmm…, déjame pensar…  —dijo Bill de lo más relajado, Gordon siempre fue un buen mediador entre los gemelos y su madre.

—Las cosa por ahí, ¿cómo están?

—Bueno, tuvieron que cambiar la secuencia de luces por tercera vez, si vieras lo horroroso que estaba al principio —se explayó Bill, ya que como siempre, Gordon era capaz de entender. —Levantaron la plataforma de Gustav un poco más, así que tuvimos que hacer varias pruebas de sonido; es que no sé cómo Stefan deja pasar las cosas, si la plataforma tenía que estar a dos metros y treinta centímetros, eso estaba en el diseño, pero no sé a quién se le ocurrió que sería suficiente con un metro y noventa centímetros. Luego, que Tom no se ponía de acuerdo con la pedalera, ¿te conté que la cambiamos?, pues nada, hace dos días no funcionaba, así que volvimos a la vieja, David se la pasó gritando a todos por eso.

—Hoy fallaron las pistolas a presión que lanzaban el confeti plateado que te comenté, yo no sé cómo lo permití, bueno igual los armatostes esos fallaron, claro, no me admira si la idea de eso fue completamente improvisada, era suficiente que elevaran la pasarela, pero Tom estaba de acuerdo y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando le dan la contraria; bueno al menos Georg me dio la razón cuando cambiamos a Monsoon para tocarla a la mitad del concierto, David y Ray insistieron otra vez con lo de ponerla al final como en el tour anterior, pero _Ich bin da_  es muchísima mejor canción para el cierre, se suponía que todo ya estaba aprobado de esa manera, pero querían hacer retoques otra vez al orden de las canciones, Willy y Tom por supuesto se molestaron.

—Tú lo sabes Gordon, a días de concierto no podemos hacer esos cambios, y la verdad que tampoco estaba dispuesto aceptar…

—Buenas noches Bill —dijeron Gustav, Corina y Georg al unisonó, más para sacarlo de su monologo y para avisarle que ya llegaron, no vaya ser que se equivoque de piso.

—Ah si, buenas noches…, espera Gordon. —Bill salió del ascensor apurado mientras Georg se reía de su distracción, para cuando estaban en el corredor Bill continuó como si nada.

—Bueno, entonces hoy hemos hecho tres simulaciones del concierto, pero ha salido bien, menos mal, mañana tenemos la última prueba de sonido ya para finiquitar todo, pero falta, aun hay cosas por hacer…, espera...  —Bill apoyó la mejilla en el celular para sostenerlo mientras abría la puerta de su habitación con la llave electrónica, en eso Georg aprovechó para darle una palmadita en la cabeza para molestarlo.

—¡Georg! —dijo Bill con una molestia disimulada y una sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Duerme bien! —gritó mientras corría a su habitación por si acaso el cantante buscara venganza.

—Bill —dijo Gordon al otro de la línea, algo aliviado de que dejara de hablar.

—Si, dime.

—Primero relájate; sí, ya sé que ahora mismo quieres decirme que cómo no te vas a preocupar, si tiene que salir todo bien, pero te digo que tranquilo, hay gente que se puede ocupar, déjales que hagan su trabajo.

—Per...

—Que todo debe estar bien y que si no estás pendiente, la gente esa haría lo que le da la gana..., y tienes razón. Pero Bill…, tú, Tom, Gus, Geo, David, y todos, ya han hecho todo lo imposible, ahora disfruta, no es la primera gira, todo saldrá bien, tranquilo, disfruta del concierto, disfruta de tus fans, tranquilo hijo… ¿Bill...?

—Si, si, aquí estoy, tienes razón, pero no puedo dej…

—Dejar de estar pendiente —dijo Gordon completando la frase e interrumpiéndolo al mismo tiempo.

Rieron los dos, Bill suspiró, siempre era bueno hablar con Gordon, era de mucho consuelo, cuando no lo interrumpía.

—Ante todo, los nervios fuera.

—Si lo intento pero es difícil...

—Imagínatelas desnuditas —dijo con tono cómplice.

—Lo apunto para el concierto — aunque preferiría imaginar “desnuditos”.

—Bill, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo van tus planes de diseñar? ¿David te contactó con las personas que me comentaste?—preguntó Gordon con tono serio.

—Cansado, y hay planes, pero creo que mejor lo dejo para después de la gira… David aun no lo sabe, pero se lo diré en uno de estos días —se sinceró a medias.

—Pensé que  estabas decidido, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?, tú no eres así.  

—Sí, bueno, es solo que con la gira, tu entiendes…  
  
—Claro, entiendo, la gira… ¿Seguro que esa es la razón? Tienes talento chico, no dudes de eso. —¿Que podía explicarle Bill a su padrastro? ¿Que según el acuerdo con Tom, ahora mismo no podía retomar lo que tanto quería? ¡Y por supuesto que tenía talento! Lo sabía, como también sabía que había o habían  decidido esperar, pero no sería en vano. _“Por supuesto Bill, continúa repitiéndotelo, tal vez te lo creas luego”,_ dijo esa voz molesta atrás de su cabeza, esa que hablaba cada vez más alto.

—Gordon, no te preocupes, es eso; tranquilo, yo soy el primero en admitir que tengo talento —rieron al unísono.  
  
—¿Y Tom?

—Igual…, no lo sé, ha dejado de dormir.

—¡Mierda! ¿Cuánto va ya?

—No lo sé, él dice dos días, yo creo que más…, no le digas a mamá o a David, por favor.

—Promete que me llamarás si pasa algo.

—Te lo prometo.

—Está bien…, mañana te llamo para saber cómo siguen, ahora voy a llamar a Tom a ver qué me dice y te comento luego.

—Ok, gracias Gordon.

—Bill, ¿me llamarás por lo que sea?

—Si, ya te dije que si.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Cuando colgaron, Gordon, que se había trasladado a la cocina para poder hablar con Bill tranquilamente, suspiró con resignación. Los chicos tenían la vida que habían escogido, la que él mismo soñaba, ambos habían demostrado la madurez y la pasión necesaria para continuar, pero la tensión y la ansiedad previa surgía, ya se estaba volviendo sintomático, solo esperaba que Bill pudiera lidiar con todo, y Tom…, llegado el caso.

 _“Depresión”,_ no era tampoco su palabra favorita, lo que Tom tenía era un trauma, gracias a Jörg, y algo que no quería admitir y que jamás afirmaría aun bajo tortura, era que el silencio de Simone también tenía mucho que ver; quería mucho a Bill y Tom, como si fueran sus hijos, y no quería más porque ya los tenia a ellos, pero, ¿qué hacer cuando hay gente que tiene más derechos sobre ellos que tú? Continuar mediando, continuar con la esperanza de que su familia se mantuviera cuerda y unida.

Era hora de llamar a Tom para saber cómo estaba, claro que se sabía que él no le contaba sus cosas más que a Bill, pero al menos lograría saber cómo estaba de ánimo. Marcó, dieron dos tonos y Tom contestó.

—Hola Gordon, ¿cómo estás, aprovechado? —dijo muy relajado.

Tenía buen ánimo, eso era un alivio, pensó Gordon.

—Bien, mocoso, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Algo cansado: cena, ducha y cama son mis planes.

—Bien, ¿conquistas?

—Varias, pero esta noche descanso.

—Estás loco chico.

—Hasta los guerreros merecen un descanso.

—Guerreros..., ¿al menos te estás cuidando?

—Si hombre, tranquilo que no quiero darte nietos aun.

—¡No, por favor!, estoy muy bien, gracias; ni hoy ni más tarde, ¿entendido?

—Pero de uno de los dos tiene que venir, y de Bill no lo veo posible.

—Por favor, que sea cuando tengas treinta.

—Y mientras practico lo que pueda, ¿no? Gracias Gordon, tu siempre me entiendes...

—Mejor no digo más.

—Tú te lo pierdes.

—Y los preparativos del concierto, ¿qué tal?

—No me hables de eso, una discusión tras otra, en el último momento hubo que hacer algunos cambios con las pedaleras y en la consola, querían cambiar el orden de las canciones. Bill, que ya sabes cómo es cuando no le gusta algo, pero bueno, ya todo se normalizó, mañana concierto si o si.

—Bien, me alegro.

—Gordon, ya voy llegando a mi habitación —era mejor cortar, ya veía la puerta de Bill al final del corredor y él se encontraba ansioso, al menos ya tenía las píldoras que probaría mañana, hoy era Bill y solo Bill.

—Ok, que descanses mocoso, nos hablamos.

—Buenas noches Gordon.

—Saludaré a tu madre de tu parte —le dijo Gordon como siempre lo hacía, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Si claro, buenas noches —y colgó, de buen ánimo pero evasivo, era el diagnostico, pero era mejor a melancólico y evasivo.

 

~o0o~

 

Leipzing, Febrero 1993, una hora antes.

—¿Tommiii, donde estaaa? —iba cantando el pequeño Bill, estaban jugando a las escondidas y ahora le tocaba encontrar a Tom, el pequeño niño tenía agarrado fuertemente al osito que Tina le regaló en su cumpleaños, un típico Teddy Bear castaño con corbatita azul de lazo, sin ojos y con muchos remendados. Mientras saltaba tropezó con la basta de un nuevo overol rojo que su madre le compró y que el niño quería ponerse a pesar de que le quedaba gigante, no se cayó, así que siguió buscando por el estudio.

Por su parte Tom lo oía, se encontraba agachado bajo la mesa del salón, reía por lo bajo, no era un buen escondite, tenía que moverse rápido a la segunda planta. Mientras estaba en esa posición, uno de los carritos micro machine de color amarillo se le cayó del bolsillo de su pantalón deportivo color celeste sin darse cuenta, se agachó imitando a los soldados que había visto en el libro de cuentos que su padre les narraba.

—¡Billiiiiii! —dijo, se levantó y salió corriendo para la segunda planta.

Bill salió corriendo hacia donde pensaba que estaba su hermano llamándolo, se metió a la cocina pero no estaba, rio otra vez.

—Te vo a econtraaaa.

Tommi subió con algo de esfuerzo por las escaleras y fue directo a la habitación de sus padres, donde Jörg estaba preparando la maleta para irse a uno de esos viajes con el carro grande, como le decían los niños al tráiler rojo que su padre conducía. Abrió un poquito la puerta, en ese momento Jörg estaba hablando por teléfono mientras se dirigía al baño de la habitación, Tom aprovechó para meterse bajo la cama, ahí Bill no lo encontraría.

—¡Ya te dije que no! —decía Jörg a la persona al otro lado de la línea.

—No —seguía diciendo muy enojado, se había quedado parado en el interior del baño.

—¡Mira maldita…! No te voy a permitir que… No me amenaces…, no me interesa…, llegaré esta tarde…

Tom empezaba a asustarse, su padre jamás había hablado de esa manera a nadie y estaba seguro que lo que decía no era bueno, no sabía qué significaba “maldita”, pero de seguro no era algo bonito. Jörg dio un puñetazo a la pared del baño, esto hizo dar un saltito a Tom, su corazoncito se aceleró por el miedo y respiraba muy rápido queriendo llorar.

—¡Te lo voy a repetir muy claro…! Si no te encuentro esperándome… ¡Te juro que te mato a palos! Ya me oíste…, ¡que no me importa! ¡Si quieres cariño vas a tener que hacer méritos perra!

Tom decidió salir debajo de la cama, lo que sea que le pasara a su padre no quería que su hermano lo oyera. Salió de la misma manera sigilosa con la que la hizo al entrar, su padre jamás se dio cuenta de su presencia; una lagrimita salió de los ojos de su hijo mayor, que se la limpió con rapidez.

Bill seguía sin encontrar a su hermano, ya adentro de su cabecita se iba haciendo una teoría. Cuando llegó al salón encontró el micro machine amarillo de Tom y la teoría se confirmó, se había escondido en la planta alta. —Tampozo —susurró. Bill le tenía pánico a las escaleras de su casa, solo subía o bajaba por ellas si estaba tomado de la mano de Tom o de sus padres, a pesar que su habitación estaba en la segunda planta; se dirigió despacio agarrado de su oso y de su overol rojo para no tropezar.

Llegó al primer escalón, miró para arriba hasta el final, era muy larga a sus ojos, respiró profundo, soltó el  overol y se tomó del barandal, dio un paso para subir. Las bastas se bajaron por sus deportivas blancas, no le quedó más remedio que pisarlo. Dio otro respiro y subió otro escalón mientras se mantenía agarrado del barandal, bien fuerte; subió dos escalones más, ya solo faltaban cuatro, Bill comenzó a sonreír, nunca lo había hecho solo y le estaba gustando, era fácil…

Tom salió corriendo de la habitación y se fue directo a las escaleras. Bill estaría de seguro ya tratando de subir y eso lo asustó; cuando llegó vio a su hermano en la mitad de las mismas con una tremenda sonrisa, que no hizo más que provocarle una igual.

—Billy —dijo con alegría.

—Lo hago soito Tommi, miaa.

Tom se apresuró a tomarle de la mano, agarrándose igual del barandal.

—Vamoz bajo.

—No,  voy asustad a papi —le dijo riendo.

—Papi edta ocupado, vamoz bajo —Tom le cogió de la mano, pero se soltó.

—Noo, déjame —le dijo ya disgustado.

—Si no me haces caso, ta cuzo con mamí —lo amenazó Tom, no quería que viera a su padre, por lo menos no si seguía diciendo esas cosas feas por teléfono.

—¡Tampozo! Me quedo aquí entonze —le retó Bill mientras se sentaba en la escalera haciendo puchero.

—Billy, vamoz bajo podfa.

—No — le dijo con firmeza.

Tom se enojó, ¿cómo podía ser tan necio? —Edes un tonto —le dijo, él también sentándose.

—No me digas tonto.

—No me digas tampozo.

Bill comenzó a llorar, su hermano era muy injusto, por fin había logrado subir las escaleras sólo, quería que su papá lo supiera, quería que lo abrazara y le dijera lo orgulloso que estaba de él, como cuando fue al doctor y le pusieron esa fea inyección y no lloró. Bill se abrazaba de su oso con fuerza, las lágrimas le invadían, Tom era muy malo con él.

—¡No lloreeeez! —Tom, al ver cómo su hermano empezaba a llorar, se desesperó; necesitaba algo con qué consolarlo, algo que decirle, y le dijo la primera tontería que se le ocurrió —si lloras no te voy a queded maz.

Bill lo miró asustado con los ojitos aguados y los moquitos escurriéndose por la naricita. —… Tommi…  —y vio la expresión seria de su hermano y le partió el corazón. Tom no le quería, lo había dicho él mismo. Se levantó agarrándose del barandal, ahora que le tocaba bajar las escaleras ya no se sentía tan valiente, pero lo que Tom le dijo no lo olvidaría, quería estar lejos de él, quería a su mamá.

Tom lo observó algo aliviado, en lo que su hermano bajaba las escaleras, extendió su mano para ayudarlo.

—No, malo... —le dijo Bill rechazando la mano de su hermano.

Tom no sabía ya qué pensar, sentía alivio de que Bill se fuera a la planta baja, pero le dolía su rechazo. —Ered un tonto —le dijo subiendo las escaleras. Cuando llegó al descanso se fue corriendo a encerrarse en la habitación de los dos, también llorando.

Bill ya estaba en el penúltimo escalón, entre el overol, el oso y las lágrimas, le costaba mucho maniobrar, hasta que sin pensarlo resbaló, soltó el osito para cogerse fuertemente con las dos manos pero todo el cuerpo le venció; su mano izquierda se introdujo entre los barrotes de la baranda y en una acción de palanca, y por el peso de su propio cuerpo, su bracito se partió emitiendo un sonido como de una rama seca al fuego. Bill dio un gritito corto y se quedó quieto boca abajo entre el penúltimo y el último escalón, esperando a que siguiera doliendo, respirando agitado, pero no sentía casi nada, solo una presión rara, como que algo aplastaba su brazo. Trató de sacarlo del barandal, no le respondía, se inclino un poco para hacerlo, en eso oyó que Tom abría la puerta de la habitación de ambos, se apresuró a sacarlo completamente, se apoyó en la mano derecha y se paró rápidamente; aun estaba enojado, no lo quería ver, no quería saber nada de él, solo quería que su mamá viniera pronto.

—Billi —llamó Tom algo nervioso, había escuchado como se quejaba su hermano y seguro que se había caído.

—¡No vengas! —gritó desde las escaleras.

En eso Jörg ya había terminado de hablar con aquella persona, se paró en el umbral de la puerta, ya harto del ruido que hacían sus hijos.

—Bill, Tom, a comportarse, ya pronto viene su madre —dijo, y al instante se volvió a meter. Tom también volvió a la habitación, no quería ver a su padre, por lo menos aun no.

 

~o0o~

_Hamburgo, presente._

— _Muy bien, lo sacaremos en tu ambulancia —dijo Mike al paramédico que había venido en la segunda ambulancia._

— _Lo esperan en el hospital, ya avisé —asintió satisfecho Mike al saber eso._

— _Levantémoslo._

— _Una, dos, tres… —levantaron a Bill del suelo, lo posaron en la camilla de ruedas de la ambulancia._

_El paramédico rubio continuaba bombeando aire a los pulmones de Bill. Adam y Knut, que primero se apresuraron en abrir paso a la salida de emergencia, tendrían que bajarlo por ahí, ya lo habían discutido, la ambulancia esperaba encendida y con las puertas abiertas, todo bajo la vigilancia del resto del personal de seguridad._

_Georg trataba de serenarse, quería ir con su amigo, no podía dejarle solo, esta vez no._

— _Iré con él —le dijo a Mike mientras pasaba por su lado._

— _Está bien —dijo,  manteniendo una mano con un apósito en la herida de la espalda del cantante —pero necesitaremos a alguien que pueda tomar decisiones por él._

— _Iré en el auto atrás de la ambulancia —dijo David, entendiendo la obvia petición mientras mantenía el celular en el oído; el abogado de los chicos tenía que venir rápido, lo que sea que haya pasado tenía que ser controlado antes de que llegue a la prensa. Los chicos eran mayores de edad, pero en estos casos era seguro que debía responder por ellos. -Por favor, que viva-,rezaba para sí._

_Salieron por la puerta del frente del edificio, los flash de las cámaras, los gritos histéricos de la gente, las luces rojas y azules de las patrullas y ambulancias, un caos orquestado.  Georg iba atrás de Bill con rostro preocupado, Adam y Knut caminaban al unísono junto a la camilla para evitar tomas indiscretas de cámaras, pero era una tarea casi imposible._

_Subieron a Bill en la ambulancia y Georg iba con él, lo tomó de la mano de manera gentil. —Bill…, estarás bien amigo…, estarás bien. —El cantante tenía los ojos cerrados, no respondía a nada._

_David los seguía en su auto, rogando para que Simone llegara a tiempo también, atrás le seguía un Escalede negro con Adam al volante y Knut como copiloto._

_Mientras que en la residencia de los gemelos el paramédico que había llegado al final, corría a ayudar a su compañero que seguía en el baño, al llegar vio que le había colocado una vía a Tom en el brazo, bajo la atenta mirada de Sakí y Gustav, ahora monitoreaba su corazón con el marcapasos portátil._

— _Ya llevaron al otro chico al hospital._

— _Bill —dijo Gustav._

—¿ _Qué?—le respondió el paramédico sin entender._

— _Se llama Bill, trátelo por su nombre —continuó con gesto algo irritado pero tranquilo._

— _Lo siento, Bill, ya está camino al hospital —le dijo mirándolo con pena. —¿Cómo está…, ehm…?_

— _Tom —le contestó esta vez su compañero; había preguntado antes de ponerle la vía._

—¿ _Cómo está Tom? —pregunto rectificando._

— _Estará bien, siempre y cuando lo llevemos al hospital a tiempo._

_La camilla plástica fue suficiente, sacaron a Tom del edificio, y tal como pasara con su hermano menor, los flashes de las cámaras y los gritos se hicieron presentes._

_Gustav, que iba en el Escalede junto con Saki, encendió el celular, lo había apagado cuando encontró a Bill en… Era mejor no pensar en eso. Comenzó a marcar al celular de Corina, apenas unas horas antes había recibido un mensaje de voz de Bill, le había pillado en su departamento. -Se suponía que estarías embarcado en un avión…, Bill, ¿qué hacías aquí?-pensó Gustav._

_Después de discutir con Corina sobre qué hacer, decidió ir a dar una vuelta a Tom, tal como se lo había pedido Bill, pero nunca pensó encontrarlos así. Corina le había dicho que le llamara apenas supiera algo. El celular por fin se encendió, tenia 135 llamadas perdidas y 250 mensajes, seguramente de personas que apenas conocía. Marcó el número sin revisar nada._

—¡¡ _Gus!! Por fin, dime que no es cierto —le gritó Corina al otro lado de la línea._

—¿ _Qué saben? —le contesto, era obvio que los medios se habían enterado, pero ahora quería saber que decían._

—¡ _Que hubo un accidente!, ¡que asaltaron a Bill!, ¡que Tom está muerto! Gustav, dime que no es cierto, dime qué pasa. —No sabían nada, pensó aliviado, la verdad que ya no alcanzaba a entender si eso eran buenas o malas noticias, él tampoco sabía qué había pasado._

— _No están muertos, pero si hubo un accidente, Bill y Tom están muy mal, no s…_

—¡¿ _Qué?!¿Pero cómo? Bill está en vuelo directo a Los Angeles, ¿cómo pudo tener  un accidente? —le interrumpió Corina asustada e indignada._

— _No lo sé amor, Bill estaba en el piso…, no lo sé —Gustav lloraba por la impotencia, por el miedo, por la incertidumbre._

—…. _¡Oh dios! Están transmitiendo en directo, alguien tiene una cámara siguiéndolos._

—¡ _Hijos de puta! —dijo Gustav desesperado, las cámaras no los seguían a ellos, seguramente seguían la ambulancia que traía a Bill._

—¿ _Qué pasa?—exigió saber Saki._

— _Alguien está siguiendo la ambulancia de Bill con una cámara._

_-¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ese inútil de Adam?! Más le valía bloquearlos-, pensó Saki mientras llamaba al celular de su gente; los intercomunicadores eran inservibles por el momento._

_Mientras Gustav despedía a Corina, le sacó a gritos la promesa de que no se movería de ahí, que iría a buscarle, alguien tenía que avisar a Louis después de todo, y Gustav la necesitaba a su lado para semejante tarea._

~o0o~

**The Strokes - Last Nite**

Anoche ella dijo:   
“Oh bebe me siento tan mal”   
“Cuando me apagas”   
“Cuando me siento abandonada”   
Así que yo… me doy la vuelta   
Oh bebe ya no te preocupes…   
Estoy seguro de esto   
Me voy por esta puerta…   
  
Bueno he estado en la ciudad unos 15 minutos ya…   
Y bebe me siento tan mal   
Y no sé por qué!   
He estado caminando por millas...   
  
Y la gente, ellos no entienden   
las amigas, ellas no pueden entender   
Tus nietos no comprenderán…   
Encima de esto yo nunca voy a entender   
  
Anoche ella dijo:   
“Oh bebe me siento tan mal”   
“Cuando me apagas”   
“Cuando me siento abandonada”   
Así que yo… me doy la vuelta   
Oh bebe todo estará bien   
Todo fue una gran mentira   
porque me fui esa noche, si…   
  
Oh, la gente, ellos no entienden   
Las amigas, ellas no entienden   
Los astronautas, ellos no entenderán   
Y yo nunca llegaré a entender…   
  
Anoche ella dijo:   
“Oh bebe me siento tan mal”   
“Cuando me apagas”   
“Cuando me siento abandonada”   
Así que yo… me doy la vuelta   
Oh bebe ya no te preocupes…   
Estoy seguro de esto   
Me voy por esta puerta, si…

 


	5. DURMIENDO CON FANTASMAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Línea temporal, Capitulo 5  
> Praga, Abril 2009: Bill y Tom tienen 19 años de edad, Gustav 20 y Georg 21 años, los cuatro se encuentran empezando su gira por Europa, mientras tanto a Tom le cuesta conciliar el sueño.   
> Leipzing, Febrero 1993: Bill y Tom tienen tres años, Jörg se equivoca.   
> Magdeburg, Septiembre 2003: Bill y Tom acaban de cumplir 14 años, Tom tiene un regalo especial para Bill   
> Magdeburg, Septiembre 2004: Bill y Tom acaban de cumplir 15 años, Bill quiere Tom le prometa vivir.
> 
> Las letras que se agregan en cada capitulo, son parte del mismo, recomiendo no dejar de leer....   
> Siempre dejare el link del video que le corresponde.
> 
> Sleeping With Ghosts - Placebo
> 
> http://youtu.be/Mvoh4CU8WyM

_El camino hacia el infierno está pavimentado de buenas intensiones…  
Friedrich Nietzche_

~o0o~

Praga, Abril 2009

Tom entró en la habitación en penumbras de su pareja, se escuchaba, tan solo el rumor de la tina llenarse de agua. Sonrió imaginándose a Bill recostado en ella, dejando que el agua tibia lo cubriera en medio de espuma perfumada. Dio luz a la habitación.

—Bill —llamó despacio y solo le respondió el silencio, sonrió resignado, seguramente estaría calladito aguardando a que él entre al baño para invitarlo con su expresión juguetona a acompañarle en la tina.

Tom se fue sacando las camisetas XXL que traía puestas, las tiró por ahí con un movimiento de su pie, se sacó las deportivas blancas, luego el cinturón, el pantalón que se lo iba bajando mientras caminaba.

—Biiiiill —canturreo, como dando una advertencia.

Pero seguía sin recibir respuesta. Se quedó quieto ante la puerta del baño sacándose la gorra con cuidado, en eso sintió unas manos que le abrazaban por atrás y le aprisionaban.

—Me encanta verte desnudar —le susurró Bill al oído izquierdo para luego darle un pequeño beso en su cuello, mientras que con sus uñas perfectamente lacadas dibujaba pequeñas curvas en el torso firme de Tom.

Y no le quedó más que rendirse al placer que eso le daba, apoyó su cabeza con los ojos cerrados en el hombro de Bill, liberando un pequeño suspiro de bienestar. —Me encantas tú —dijo con sinceridad. Inmediatamente se irguió y tomó a Bill del brazo para poderle guiar, ponerle frente a él y observar esa sonrisa amplia adornada con esa expresión pícara que caracterizaba su ceja levantada.

Bill se encontraba con una camisa blanca diminuta que solo cerraba por dos botones en la parte baja, a la altura del vientre, el torso semi descubierto, y cada vez que hacia un movimiento con sus brazos dejaba ver la piel desnuda de su cadera y espalda, además de sus eternos bóxers negros. Se había puesto una línea negra, algo tenue pero suficiente para realzar sus ojos, brillo en los labios, era una visión y lo sabía, esa sonrisa llena de confianza y sensualidad lo delataba. Tom lo miraba de arriba abajo con deseo, y mientras que hacia su característico movimiento con su lengua en el piercing, lo hizo retroceder para pegarlo a la pared del corredor que llevaba al baño. —Me fascinas —le dijo al oído con voz ronca, antes de besarlo con pasión, que Bill correspondió inmediatamente. La lengua de Tom entraba en su boca buscando ese piercing que se había convertido en una zona erógena del cuerpo de Bill, mientras el moreno, con la mano derecha y sin abrir los ojos disfrutando del beso, abrió la puerta del baño, agarró a su pareja del cuello para no separar el beso y retrocedió, guiando a su pareja dentro; para cuando se encontraban entre el espejo y la tina, Bill lo soltó, no así Tom que lo mantenía agarrado de la cintura.

El menor de los dos rompió el contacto con la boca del mayor, saboreando con pena abrió los ojos y miró atentamente a los chocolate de Tom, que ahora estaba agitado por el delicioso beso que se habían dado.

—No pares —le dijo Tom con deseo, queriendo continuar.

—Espera —Bill presuroso puso sus dos manos en el pecho de Tom y comenzó a bajar despacio la altura de su bóxer, y estando ahí de rodillas, despacio, trasladó sus manos, sin dejar de tocar el cuerpo de éste, hacia la ropa interior. La tomó y la hizo bajar despacio para descubrir lo que se veía en la silueta del bóxer, un miembro que demandaba “cariño”, si así se podía describir al prominente miembro excitado de Tom. Bill siguió bajando el bóxer pegando un poco su mejilla a la entrepierna de su contrario, Tom miraba hacia abajo extasiado, su respiración no se había calmado, al contrario, se había vuelto más ligera y rápida, y de solo mirar la cercanía de la boca de su pareja  con su miembro le hacía desear ponerlo dentro de ella.

Bill le tomó de una pierna indicándole que le ayudara a sacarle el bóxer, primero la izquierda, luego la derecha, tiró por ahí esa prenda que ya no le era útil y se levantó un poco hacia el pene de su pareja para darle un pequeño beso, que hizo que Tom tirara la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido, Bill se paró suavemente, sin dejar de acariciarle, pero aun no era momento de llegar a más, tenía planeado otra cosa. Le tomó de la mano y lo guio a la tina.

—Ven amor, es hora que te relajes. —Tom se dejó guiar a la tina que estaba ya a punto. —Métete, vamos.

Tom se metió en la tina, confiado, disfrutando de la tibieza del agua; en algo tenía razón, el agua tenía espuma perfumada, y ahora que se fijaba, el baño estaba plagado de pequeñas velas.

—¿De dónde sacaste todas las velas? —le preguntó algo divertido.

—Room service, son muy eficientes cuando pagas bien —le dijo mientras cerraba la llave de la tina parando el agua. —Vamos, acuéstate.  —Bill, en una esponja suave puso jabón líquido, de ese que le gustaba a Tom, que olía a nada, porque no le agradaban las “florecitas”, como decía él.

Pasó la esponja por el cuello suavemente, luego por antebrazo y continuó dando pequeños masajes al cuerpo de su pareja, Tom dejaba escapar suspiros de satisfacción, le gustaba que lo trataran así, con suavidad, con la ternura que solo Bill le podía transmitir.

Bill cambió de posición y se interesó por el torso de su pareja y continuó más abajo. Miró el rostro de Tom, mantenía los ojos cerrados con una expresión de alivio y satisfacción, así que continuó. Sintió el miembro semierecto de Tom, con tranquilidad dejó la esponja, lo tomó con su mano para empezar a darle suaves masajes en la punta, Tom soltó un gemido y movió las caderas pidiendo más, Bill no estaba para negárselo, continuó con movimientos ágiles a lo largo del pene sintiendo su palpitar extasiado, Tom continuaba con sus gemidos y posó su mano en la pierna de Bill para continuar hacia arriba buscando y encontrando aquel mimbro tan excitado como el propio, no aguantó más, abrió los ojos y de repente se incorporó y tomó a Bill de la cintura para meterlo en la tina con él, sin importarle que el agua saliera de la tina en la misma proporción que el peso de sus cuerpos.

Bill se reía a carcajadas por la sorpresa. Tom le arrancó la camisa con salvajismo, luego continuó con el bóxer y su pareja le ayudó con rapidez lanzando las prendas en cualquier parte menos en la tina. Tom puso las manos en sus glúteos para estrujarlos, eran deliciosos, lo guio hasta su pene, Bill moría de ganas, guio el miembro erecto de su pareja hasta su entrada, no necesitaba lubricación, no era la primera vez que lo hacían y la humedad del agua ayudaba, pero siempre era algo molesto al principio. Suavemente Tom lo penetró y los dos dejaron salir un grito mezcla de dolor y satisfacción para quedarse quietos.

—Tom —dijo Bill suspirando, le encantaba tenerle dentro, incluso si no se movía como en ese momento.

Entonces el menor se levantó un poco, y reaccionando, Tom le impuso el ritmo, despacio, gentil pero excitante, cada movimiento hacía que Bill tocara el paraíso, siempre le encantó la idea de ir al cielo por medio del pecado; el vaivén se hacía más y más rápido. Bill, que se encontraba prácticamente sobre Tom, dejaba escapar pequeños grititos por cada vez que Tom llegaba a su próstata; su pareja lo mantenía abrazado fuertemente, como queriendo que no se escape.

Tom se corrió primero en el interior de Bill, al correrse, el moreno se aferró más a su pareja respirando de manera entrecortada en el cuello de Tom, sus pechos subían y bajaban en una respiración agitada, sus corazones palpitaban al unísono, era el paraíso, ciertamente, y les encantaba llegar a él.

Pasaron casi dos horas más, habían repetido en la cama de Bill,  los dos dormían ahora, Bill en posición fetal y Tom abrazándolo, manteniéndolo muy cerca, casi respiraban al unisono.

Tom dio un salto asustado por un mal sueño, abrió los ojos de golpe.

—Humm… Tom…,  ¿qué pasa…? —dijo Bill entre sueños. Había despertado a su pareja con ese salto, el corazón lo tenía agitado así como su respiración, le besó en la mejilla para no preocuparle. No siempre se acordaba de lo que soñaba, a veces recordaba imágenes, a veces gritos, pero siempre persistía la sensación de culpa y terror  acompañado de lágrimas. Con los ojos cerrados, suspiró un poco más resignado, depositó otro beso, esta vez en el hombro de Bill y se puso boca arriba, se limpió las lágrimas, esa sensación tan conocida volvía.

Bill se había dormido de nuevo, lo vio temblar un poco, estaban desnudos, lo tapó bien con la sábana. Tom ahora divagaba, veía la ventana que dejaba pasar la luz tenue de la luna. ¿La guitarra Gibson blanca? … _Sí, Tobías se la llevó_ , pensaba. Otra vez observó a su pareja que seguía dormido. Dejó salir un suspiro, _¡maldición! ¡Trata de dormir!,_ se tomó la cabeza pero nada, no sentía ganas, pero estaba cansado, muy cansado. Dejó caer el brazo en el colchón pesadamente haciendo que se moviera un poco. La ventana seguía ahí… Gordon, se le ocurrió pensar después que había dicho  _“saludaré a tu madre por ti”,_  soltó una risita, pero comenzaba a sentir otra vez la sensación de culpa, los ojos comenzaban a inundarle con las lágrimas, se las secó bruscamente. Papá…Entonces vino la furia, la culpa y la furia otra vez, se colocó en posición fetal poniendo el rostro entre el colchón y la espalda de Bill, no quería pensar, no quería sentir.

Bill dejó salir un largo suspiro, el movimiento de Tom lo había despertado de nuevo. —Tom, ¿no puedes dormir? —Decidió darse la vuelta suavemente hasta ponerse de lado al frente de su pareja, lo miró, tenía los ojos abiertos. —Dime, ¿qué pasa?

Tom sonrió tristemente como respuesta

—Ven, abrázame —le dijo abriendo los brazos, invitándolo, Tom le correspondió posando la cabeza en su pecho como siempre hacía después de hacer el amor, cuando se asustaba, cuando no podía dormir como ahora, pero lo mejor era escuchar la respiración tranquila de Bill, el compás de ese corazón tranquilo. Bill empezó un suave masaje en su espalda, besó su frente. —¿Me dirás qué te molesta?

—Son los nervios, eso es todo.

—Todo saldrá bien Tom, ya verás.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Por favor, trata de dormir, ¿si?

—Sí, lo haré, tranquilo, ahora duérmete también —le dijo mientras Bill ocultaba un gran bostezo.

—Ajam —dijo asintiendo despacio y volviendo a bostezar. Bill volvió a dormir, no así Tom, de verdad fue una larga noche.

~o0o~

****

 

Leipzing, Febrero 1993

Simone tomó a su hijo menor rápidamente —Mami…, ¿por qué? … Mami…, ¿por qué Tommi no me quiere…?

—¿Tommi…? ¿Él te lastimó bebé?   


Su hijo solo la abrazó como respuesta, Tom lo había lastimado diciéndole que no le quería. De repente su mamá hizo un movimiento brusco con su brazo.

—¡Ahhh! —Bill dejó salir un grito desesperado, ahora le dolía, algo dentro de su brazo se había movido.

—Simone, ¿qué sucede querida? —la abuela Tina preguntó alarmada, se había levantado de su cama oyendo el escándalo.

—¡¡Jörg!! ¡Jörg! —gritaba una desesperada Simone ignorando a la abuela, era él quien estaba  a cargo de sus hijos mientras ella estaba de compras.

Tom se paró de un salto, asustado debido al grito de Bill. Desde hace rato no se sentía bien, no era por su padre, era por Bill, pero su hermanito le dijo que no vaya, que no lo quería ver, estaba angustiado por él, pero aun se sentía enojado cuando su mamá le preguntó dónde estaba Bill. Tom se mecía en el piso de su habitación junto a la puerta tratando de consolarse, pero cuando oyó el grito de su hermanito salió de golpe de la habitación, miró a la planta baja solo para encontrar a su mama cargando a un desconsolado Bill en brazos y a la abuela muy asustada. Mientras Tom asimilaba todo, su padre salió disparado de la habitación.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Qué sucede?

Jörg comenzó a bajar las escaleras con rapidez ignorando a Tom, que al verlo le dio una gana loca de esconderse.

—¡¿Qué crees que pasa?!

El padre de los niños miró a su hijo menor, llorando desconsolado en los brazos de su madre.

—¿Se cayó? ¿Mamá? —dijo Jörg tratando de entender.

—No lo sé… Me he enterado al ver a Simone con el niño.

—¡¿Dónde estabas?! —pregunto Simone ignorando nuevamente a la anciana.

—En la habitación haciendo la maleta —le dijo su marido desconcertado. —Pero dime, ¿qué pasó? —le dijo Jórg desde el final de la escalera sin atreverse a acercarse. Simone, nerviosa, mecía a Bill, el niño no paraba de llorar como loco, pero él aun no alcanzaba a mirar el motivo por el que su hijo llorara de esa manera, hasta que Simone se giró y dejó ver el bracito de Bill. —¡¿Qué pasó?! —le gritó esta vez Jörg.

—¡Que Tom le rompió el brazo a tu hijo! —le dijo señalando las escaleras. Esa acusación sorprendió tanto a Tom e indignó a Tina por partes iguales; el niño, que venía bajando las escaleras, se detuvo a mitad de éstas, miró asustado a su mamá y a la abuela, no podía entender, no podía negar, no podía desmentir, el también empezó a llorar.

—Querida por favor, Tom no haría nunca nada de eso —respondió la anciana indignada.

Jörg se dio la vuelta siguiendo la mirada de su esposa y encontró a su hijo mayor llorando agarrado de la barandilla, su padre intentó acercarse, no lo podía creer. —¡Tom, ven! —intentó dar un paso para alcanzar a su hijo, pero el niño, al ver cómo se acercaba, se asustó y retrocedió, confirmando en la mente de su padre la acusación de su esposa, porque si no fuera culpable de lo que le pasó a su hijo menor, no debería estar asustado.

—Jörg, lo estas asustando, por favor cálmate —rogó su madre.

Al niño se le vino de repente el recuerdo de las palabras que le escuchara decir a su padre: _“te mataré a palos”._ No quería que le toque, la angustia que sentía crecía, y escuchar cómo lloraba y gritaba al fondo su hermanito, no ayudaba a tranquilizarlo. Tom temblaba de pies a cabeza mirando fijamente a su padre, sintió que algo caliente recorría sus piernas, se había orinado encima.

—¡Maldito seas! ¡Ven! ¡Ven, te digo! —le dijo Jörg avanzando por las escaleras. Tom retrocedió, se dio la vuelta y empezó a subirlas tratando de huir de su padre, pero él era más rápido, así que lo tomó del brazo y empezó a sacudirle. —¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?! ¡Contesta! —le dijo.

—Suéltalo, suéltalo, ¡ya! —la anciana, que a pesar de usar bastón, se apresuró lo que pudo para separar a su hijo de su nieto.

 

Tom no paraba de llorar logrando desesperar a Jörg, levantó el brazo derecho y le dio una cachetada con el reverso de la mano, que le volteó completamente, Tina soltó un grito indignado, Jörg sacudió más al niño, le hizo incorporarse, ahora Tom daba hipidos y temblaba. —¡Papi! —logró decir.

—Deja al niño en paz, Jörg —pobremente alcanzó el primer escalón.

—No llores, o te juro que te daré una buena razón para llorar de hoy en adelante.

—¡Jörg! ¡Déjalo! ¡Necesitamos llevar a Bill al hospital! —le dijo Simone mientras mecía a su dolorido hijo que hallaba consuelo con la cabecita en el hombro de su madre y no se había enterado de nada.

El padre dejó al niño, milagrosamente la abuela alcanzó el escalón donde Tom había quedado, mientras los adultos se iban cargando a Bill, el otro pequeño lloraba desconsolado en los brazos de su abuela.

—Yo no fui —susurró el pequeño Tom.

—Lo sé, mi ángel, lo sé  —dijo la anciana, meciéndole.

~o0o~

  
Magdeburg, Septiembre 2003

 

—Bill —susurró Tom a lado de la cama de su hermano. —Bill —lo movió un poco tomándolo del hombro, había encendido la lamparita de la mesita de luz.  
  
—Bill, Bill, Bill —y con cada Bill que pronunciaba movía a su hermano, pero el menor no reaccionaba. —¡Bill! ¡Me voy y te dejo solo! —le dijo en tono de amenaza.

El moreno pegó un salto quedando parado en el colchón, llevándose consigo el cobertor. A Tom no le quedó más remedio que reírse por la proeza.

—¡¿A dónde vaaas?! ¡Voy contigoooo…! Ajam —dijo Bill bostezando y frotándose los ojos, para luego caer de rodillas y casi sentarse en la cama por la modorra, los ojos se le cerraban otra vez.

—Bueno, entonces arréglate que perdemos el autobús. —Bill abrió los ojos un poco por la sorpresa.

—¿Qué autobús?

—¿Te vas a arreglar o me vas a seguir preguntando? —dijo Tom de lo más divertido.

Bill se pasó las manos por la cara para acabar de despertarse. —¿Qué hora es? —

—Las cuatro de la mañana.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Vienes o no?

—Ya me levanto… Al menos deja me lavo la cara.

—Ya, dale…, si por eso te levanté temprano, para que tengas tiempo de embellecerte —le contestó Tom con sarcasmo.

Bill se bajó de la cama dándole un golpe en el hombro y corriendo al baño por miedo a las represalias.

—¡Auch! —se sobó el hombro el rubio pero sin enojo, se sentó en la cama mirando el reloj, si salían de casa calculaba a las cinco, conociendo a Bill eso era poco probable. Que no despierte Gordon o Simone, y todo tranquilo.

Lo dicho, Bill, después de entrar y salir del baño como unas doscientas veces buscando ropa y pasándose la laca, se quedó quieto frente a Tom. —Ya estoy listo. —Su hermano, que se había acostado para observarlo con calma, se levantó con una cara de “ya era hora”, lo tomó de la mano, le pasó la bufanda que colgaba del pomo de la puerta y salió con él a toda máquina.

—¿Por lo menos les dejaste una nota a mamá y a Gordon? —dijo Bill caminando casi arrastrado por su hermano que lo llevaba de la mano con una urgencia evidente.

—No me dio tiempo —le contestó con tono cansino.

—Pero si estabas acostado sin hacer nada mientras me cambiaba.

—No lo hice, ¿está bien?

—Bueno, pero tenemos que parar en alguna parte para llamarlos.

—¿Tienes el celular que te regaló Simone?, ella llamará seguro para saber dónde estás.

—Trato de decirte que prefiero decirles dónde “estamos” —apuntó, —a que nos estén llamando disgustados porque no les dijimos nada.

—No es importante que lo sepan —le dijo sin mermar la marcha y muy serio.

—Bueno, ¿al menos me lo vas a decir?

—En el autobús.

En ese instante era mejor no insistir, además a Bill no le disgustaba la idea de salir por ahí en una aventura con su hermano, en realidad nunca se negaba a nada que Tom le pedía. En la ciudadela solo se escuchaban los pasos de los gemelos que iban en silencio, estaba oscuro, aun no amanecía y para eso faltaba una hora más, Tom aun arrastraba a Bill que venía distraído acomodándose la bufanda y la cazadora con una mano, no vaya a ser que esté desaliñado.

Les tomó veinte minutos de caminata en silencio para llegar a la estación, eran cerca de las seis de la mañana, entraron a la terminal por las grandes puertas de cristal. No eran los únicos, el lugar bullía de gente, todos apurados con maletas y demás cosas. En lo alto del recinto se podía ver una gran pizarra electrónica que indicaba los destinos, las horas de salida y de llegada, Bill la miró tratando de adivinar dónde era que su hermano lo llevaba.  
  
Tom también se fijó en la pizarra, la leyó con atención, tomó los boletos que tenía en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.  
  
—¡Mierda! Está por salir —apretó aun más la mano de Bill y salió corriendo con él a cuestas. Pasaron por el torniquete fácilmente entregando los boletos a un dependiente que no sabía si reírse o ir atrás para ver si lograban llegar a tiempo, en el aparcamiento un autobús blanco con rayas azules a los costados empezaba a moverse, Tom corrió con más fuerza y a Bill no le quedó más remedio que imitarlo, este tomó velocidad.  
  
—¡Pare!, ¡pare! —gritaba Tom en medio de todos los buses que se movían y el de ellos que comenzaba a acelerar; estaba algo lejos, no era seguro que lo pudieran alcanzar.  
  
Uno de los pasajeros se dio cuenta y dio la alarma al chofer, éste frenó bruscamente  y movió la palanca hidráulica abriendo la puerta, Otro pasajero se posó en el umbral para darle la mano a Tom, quien la tomó jadeante seguido por un agitado Bill, el joven los levantó a cada uno para que entren en el bus, los otros pasajeros aplaudieron, también se alegraban evidentemente.  
  
—¡Casi nos dejas cabrón! —le reprochó Tom mientras se inclinaba colocando las manos en las rodillas para tomar aire, el chofer hizo como que no le oía pero frunció el ceño.  
  
—Gracias —dijo Bill en medio de la agitación.   
  
—Bueno, adentro, que tengo un horario que cumplir —dijo el chofer disgustado.  
  
Bill agarró de la mano a su hermano para seguir por el corredor a sus asientos, se sentaron más tranquilos en los de atrás, el autobús se había puesto en marcha.

  
—Así que nos vamos a Berlín —afirmó Bill mirando a su hermano, no era difícil de adivinar, después de todo, al tomar la carretera el autobús, era evidente que ese era el destino.

—Así es... ¿Te asusta? —le preguntó Tom.

—No, para nada —le contestó su hermano algo serio, aun pensaba en su madre y en Gordon, necesitaba avisarles, pero como siempre, nunca tenía saldo en el celular, tendría que buscar un monedero para hacerlo. Bostezó, y Tom, al ver esto, lo arrimó a su hombro para que durmiera lo que faltaba del viaje, acomodándose él también. Tardaron dos horas aproximadamente en llegar a la terminal de Berlín.

Todos los pasajeros se bajaron, los jóvenes que ayudaron a los gemelos, ahora se ocupaban de sus enormes mochilas que el chofer sacaba de la bodeguita del autobús estacionado en el aparcamiento.

Bill encontró por fin un teléfono, cogió el auricular, puso unas dos monedas y marcó. Tom mientras tanto se posaba en un pie y en otro nervioso, con las manos en los gigantes pantalones, ya le deba igual avisar dónde estaban, pero si así lograba que Bill dejara atrás el tema y que su madre no mandara a las patrullas por ellos, pues bienvenido sea.

Solo se escuchó un tono y una frenética Simone atendió.

—Hola.

—Mami.

—¡¡¿Dónde están?!! ¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡Me tienen preocupada!

—Estamos bien, est… —Tom le tapó la boca en un salto y le quitó el teléfono en un forcejeo que él ganó fácilmente.

—Estamos bien, no te preocupes.

—¡¡Tom!! ¡Por dios! ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Por qué se fueron así?!

—Estamos bien, regresamos en la noche, solo es un paseo, tenemos dinero y el celular, tranquila no nos pasará nada.

—¡¡¿Qué dices?!! Tom, pásame con tu hermano, los quiero aquí en este instante, ¿cómo pueden hacer esto?, pásame con tu hermano… —Tom le dio el teléfono con gesto serio. —No digas dónde estamos —le susurró. Bill tomó el teléfono, enojado con él pero de acuerdo al fin.

—Mamá.

—Quiero que regresen, no me interesa saber dónde están, ya sé que no me lo vas a decir, solo quiero que regresen.

—Mami estamos bien —miró a Tom en busca de ayuda, éste le dijo hablando solo con los labios sin emitir sonido: “regresaremos en la noche”.

—Regresaremos en la noche —le imitó en voz alta, Tom le quitó otra vez el teléfono frustrado.

—¡Es una sorpresa para Bill!, ¿estás conforme? Es una sorpresa mía para él, regresaremos pasada la media noche, si quieres castigarme hazlo, pero queremos hacer esto, por favor no te alteres, es solo un paseo.

Se hizo el silencio, Simone lloraba al otro lado de la línea.

—Está bien —dijo después de un rato. —A la media noche estaré en la puerta de esta casa esperándoles, y más les vale regresar a esa hora o te juro Tom, qué llamare a tu padre para que los traiga a rastras, ¡estén donde estén!, ¿me entendiste? 

—Si —le respondió Tom cortante y le pasó el teléfono a su hermano.

—Mami.

—A la media noche Bill, o tu padre va por ustedes —Simone colgó.

—Está muy disgustada —dijo Bill mirando al teléfono como si fuera una cosa extraña. —¿Crees que mi sorpresa me la puedas dar antes de la media noche? —le preguntó a su hermano con una sonrisa.

—Haremos el intento —le contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Bueno, entonces aprovechemos el poco tiempo que nos queda de vida.

Cogieron otro bus, éste en cambio los llevaría al centro de la ciudad, precisamente a los Tiergarten, les encantaba a los dos el aire libre y la naturaleza, así que, qué mejor que empezar el día de paseo en los bosques permanentes de Berlín.

—¡Bill, espera! —el moreno se había bajado emocionado del autobús para llegar más pronto a donde sea. Eran ya las nueve de la mañana, no habían desayunado, así que Tom dio un stop a la carrera frenética que los dos hacían para llegar al parque, ante un puesto de currywurst para comprar dos y capear el hambre.

—¡Apúrate Tommi —le gritó Bill todo feliz corriendo aún más.

Pagó, agradeció al hombre del puesto, le dio un mordisco grande al suyo y corrió como si de salvar su vida se tratase. —¡Esbejaaaa! —Bill solo reía contento.

En el parque alquilaron patinetas con sus cascos y protección, no les llevó mucho tiempo derrochar los ahorros de Tom en chucherías, jugaban a las carreras con un balón que se consiguieron por ahí, Bill se cayó un par de veces, Tom unas cuantas más, dejaron los patines al fin, se subieron a los árboles, tiraron piedras al río, el sol y el calor era abrasadores pero no les importó, estaban juntos, sudorosos, sucios, con las rodillas del pantalón rotas en el caso de Bill, pero juntos.

Tom se recostó en el pasto jadeando después de una carrera compitiendo con su hermano a ver quien llegaba más rápido entre el puente de madera y el claro en el que estaban.

—Hi...cis...te  tram...pa —le reprochó Bill tratando de recuperar el aire con las manos en las rodillas, aun le dolía la derecha, así que tuvo una obvia desventaja.

—Jajaja, porque siem…pre di…ces lo mis...mo —le contestó.

—Porque es verdad —le contestó el moreno recostándose a lado de él. —¡Auch! —se quejó moviendo la rodilla.

—¿Aun te duele?

—Si, un poco.

—¡Vamos! Ya me cansé de estar aquí, vamos de compras —se levantó y lo tomó de la mano para ayudarle a pararse, tenía que distraerlo o de lo contrario se la pasaría quejándose de la pierna todo el tiempo.

Bill cojeó un poco pero ya se recuperó en seguida, entusiasmado por saber a dónde más su hermano le llevaría. Salieron del parque para caminar unos diez minutos y encontrarse en las zona de Unter den Liden y Friedrich Str. Era el paraíso para Bill, tiendas de ropa exclusiva, joyería, zapatos, y en este punto el moreno se convirtió en el ser más impredecible de la tierra, de vitrina en vitrina iba gritando de emoción por lo que veía, y un paciente Tom acompañándole. Varias veces se llevó sustos de muerte cuando gritaba como loco “¡No puede ser!”, o también un “Me siento morir”, hasta que Tom se hartó, era mejor sacarlo de ahí o lo dejaría sordo por tanto alarido y tampoco quería que Devilish terminara sin vocalista. Jaloneándolo lo llevó a la estación del metro, esta vez seria Potsdamer Platz, centros comerciales, patio de comidas, baños en donde quitarse la mugre y un poco de sombra, y seguro Bill se la pasaría pegado a las vitrinas otra vez mientras Tom buscaba la manera de seguir entreteniéndolo hasta que sean las 21:00, que era la hora de la verdadera sorpresa.

Llegando a la estación subterránea, Bill no podía dejar de ver la felicidad que irradiaba la cara de Tom, solo eso quería, solo eso buscaba, verlo feliz, después de todo, ¿qué clase de hermano sería si no podía obtener esa tontería? La sorpresa era para él, pero Tom era feliz dándosela y viéndolo disfrutarla, la pierna lo mataba; su madre estaba disgustada, pero qué más daba si tenía a Tom a su lado.

El vagón llegó a destino, Tom le agarró de la mano y salió corriendo, pero Bill decidió adelantársele haciéndolo con más fuerza. Llegaron a la zona en medio del tráfico de Berlín, turistas iban y venían, después de todo el lugar era el más visitado por toda la cultura e historia que la ciudad mantenía, el ruido de la urbe y los rascacielos inmensos rasgaban el cielo berlinés. Entraron a uno de los centros comerciales, la musiquita de Jazz barato daba la bienvenida, mucha gente se daba encuentro en medio de fuentes y plantas artificiales.

—Necesito el baño.

—En el parque fuiste como cuatro veces —le reclamó Bill gritando a la nada porque Tom ya había desaparecido en medio de la gente; él, mientras tanto, encontró nuevas tiendas de las cuales enamorarse.

Para cuando Tom le dio el encuentro ya estaba queriendo matar a un dependiente por no dejarle tocar una cazadora de cuero con chapas metálicas y zipers extra—extra grandes.

—Vámonos.

—Pero…, es que mírala…, la necesito Tom.

—Le dices a Simone que te la compre.

—No va a querer —dijo Bill haciendo un puchero.

—Verás que sí.

Luego de dos horas de pasear por ahí y de consumir lo que se les venía en gana -todo patrocinado por Tom, por supuesto-, Bill ahora sí se aburría. Apenas eran las cinco de la tarde, todo lo vieron, todo lo comieron, no había más. Decidieron salir del centro comercial e ir a Sony Center para mirar una película, que igualmente acabó.

Sentados en una de las banquetas del Potsdamer Platz, mientras Tom devoraba su segunda manzana con caramelo.

—Tommi, es hora de volver.

—Nop, aún tenemos algo que hacer.

—Pero estamos sucios, cansados y mamá nos quiere antes de la media noche en casa.

—No Bill, aun tenemos que hacer algo —harto, éste suspiró. —Bueno, levántate, que a donde vamos no está lejos, tenemos que caminar un poco pero llegaremos bien.

A Bill le asaltaba una duda desde hace rato, sin embargo se estaba aguantando preguntar, pero ya no pudo más, así que lo soltó de corrida.

—Tom, ¿de dónde sacaste el dinero para todo esto? —su hermano se quedó quieto mirándolo desde su sitio en la banqueta.

—De mis ahorros, ¿por qué? —le contestó desafiante.

—Te lo voy a devolver, me encanta todo, no lo tomes a mal, pero no quiero que gastes en mi y te quedes sin comprarte tus cosas —se puso colorado diciendo esto.

—Bill, tu eres la razón por la que ahorré, además, si esperaste hasta ahora para preguntarme, quiere decir que te lo pasaste muy bien —le dijo sonriendo al fin.

—Si esperé es porque quiero que quede claro que te lo agradezco y que te lo voy a devolver —le contestó Bill.

—Bueno, está bien, me lo devuelves, pero que quede claro —expresó imitando la frase de Bill, —que no me interesa que lo hagas y ya levántate, que tenemos que caminar —le tendió la mano y lo jaloneó.

Después de quince minutos de caminata se encontraron frente a un edificio enorme, otro rascacielos, era impresionante pero no tanto como el enorme cartel de la entrada con una fotografía de Nena vestida con su típico traje blanco, blusa negra y collar de perlas, con una sonrisa desenfadada.

Cuando Bill vio esto se paró en seco, más que sorprendido estaba casi ahogado, el cartel enorme anunciaba a Nena en vivo en RTL.

—Tom Kaulitz, dime que no es cierto —le dijo agarrándole de la mano sin despegar la mirada del cartel.

—¡Claro que es cierto! ¡¿Cómo un fan de Nena como tú no lo sabía?!

—Por Dios, no lo sabía, ¡te juro que no! —le dijo un emocionado Bill con los ojos abiertos como platos y las dos manos en la boca para tapar su expresión de sorpresa, Tom se sacó una libreta del enorme bolsillo, se la tendió a su hermano junto con un rotulador.

—Bueno, ya estás aquí, aprovéchalo —Bill solo atinó a abrazarlo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Había varias personas esperando afuera del edificio, muchas, enormes personas con cámaras que ya acampaban esperando por un autógrafo de Nena, Bill solo saltaba de un lado a otro tratando de hacerse un huequito entre tanta gente, Tom solo lo observaba desde lejos, Nena no era su cantante favorita así que le daba igual, pero Bill debía conseguir ese autógrafo como sea, así que meditaba el cómo colarse entre tanta gente.

Y Nena llegó, la limosina negra aparcó lo más cerca y comenzó la confusión, mucha gente gritaba pidiendo autógrafos, los flashs de las cámaras daban la impresión de ser estrellas en un negro firmamento, y ahí vio la oportunidad, todas las personas se aglomeraban del lado derecho de la valla de contención, ya que la cantante se había detenido a firmar autógrafos a unos fans.

Tom le agarró de la mano a Bill, que solo estaba atrás dando saltitos sin poder lograr nada, lo metió entre dos o tres cuerpos que no hacían mucha presión entre sí, y lo puso adelante en un santiamén. —Ahora depende de ti —le susurró al oído. Se quedó ahí gritando igual que Bill.

— ¡¡Nena!! ¡¡Nena!! ¡¡Te amo!! ¡Bueno yo no, mi hermano!

—¡Cállate Tom! ¡Nena! ¡Nena!

Debió ser la suerte porque en medio de tanto grito, flashes y gente, Bill y Tom no lograban la atención de la cantante, pero algo la hizo girar para lograr ver a dos jovencitos: un rubio con rastas y camisetas enormes y otro moreno con una preciosa sonrisa; se acercó, sin más tomó la libreta de Bill y el rotulador, y escribió algo simple.

“Cuídate precioso. Nena”

Todo esto mientras Bill decía como loco cuánto la adoraba y admiraba, y mientras la gente los aplastaba a él y a su hermano, la cantante solo alcanzó a sonreír asintiendo, al terminar le devolvió la libreta a Bill con un beso en la frente y le dio uno igual a un sorprendido Tom, que también se había emocionado y ahora estaba taquicárdico, pero no tanto como su hermano, que además flotaba de la felicidad.  
  
Ella se alejó para seguir firmando más autógrafos y posar en algunas fotos, y hasta que no entró al edificio no dejaron de gritar de la emoción, porque Tom había olvidado totalmente eso de no querer a Nena, estaba eufórico al igual que Bill.

 

~o0o~

 

Magdeburg, Septiembre 2004

Bill jaloneaba a Tom mientras subían una colina, una de las tantas que circundaban el valle. Tom subía con dificultad, las heridas de sus piernas dolían todavía, el “incidente” era reciente aun, estaba obscuro y solo se escuchaba el rumor de un río cercano y los pasos de los gemelos.

—¡Bill! ¡¿A dónde me llevas?! ¿Podrías parar un poco?

—¡Ya llegamos, aguanta! —le decía un sonriente Bill. —¿Te acuerdas del año anterior? —le preguntó para entretenerlo.

—Si, te llevé a Berlín a ver a Nena.

—Bueno, ¿te acuerdas que te dije que te devolvería todo lo que gastaste ese día?

—Aun no lo has hecho —le dijo su hermano con la respiración pesada.

—No te preocupes que tu regalo lo tengo en casa y esa es mi compensación por ese día.

—Prefiero el efectivo —murmuró. —Y entonces, ¿qué hacemos subiendo a esta colina? —dijo mas alto.

—Es que busqué información y Sammi de Luxe no está en Alemania, así que no puedo llevarte donde él, pero puedo darte otra cosa.  
  
—¡Un infarto!   
  
—No tonto, mira, ya estamos cerca —la cima de la colina estaba a unos pasos, habían caminado mucho para estar ahí y Bill no pensaba retroceder.  
  
—Bill, es que me duele.   
  
—Solo un poco, además no te preocupes, le dije a Gordon que nos recogiera en la carretera a las diez, así que no tendrás que caminar de regreso a casa —Tom respondió con un gruñido.  
  
Llegaron al fin a la cima, Tom se dejó caer, cuan pesado era, en el piso arenoso del lugar, estaba muy alto, se podían apreciar las luces de la ciudad, todo Magdeburg iluminado se podía ver desde ahí, Tom contuvo el aliento emocionado por lo que veía.  
  
—Bill, es genial.   
  
—¿Te gusta? —Le dijo mientras se sentaba junto a él.  
  
—Bueno es hermoso, pero aun no entiendo por qué estamos aquí.   
  
—Ya lo verás.

—Bueno, mientras me tiendo, ruega que las heridas no se me abran porque me desangro aquí mismo y me tendrás que cargar de regreso a casa.

Bill se quedó callado, no le gustó nada lo que su hermano dijo, lo que menos quería era ver a Tom desangrarse otra vez.   
  
—Bill…, lo siento, soy un estúpido —le dijo Tom sentándose para poderle alcanzar.  

  
—Tom, prométeme algo —habló cabizbajo.  
  
—Dime.

—Que no lo volverás a hacer —le pidió mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
—Bill…  
  
—Prométemelo.   
  
Una explosión y un estruendo enorme que iluminaba se hicieron presentes mientras los chicos se miraban fijamente. Tom retiró la mirada del rostro de su hermano asustado para mirar los juegos pirotécnicos que eran lanzados en honor a la inauguración del nuevo estadio de la universidad de Magdeburg. Bill lo había sabido, por eso había llevado a su hermano para allá para que disfrutara.

Más explosiones de estrellas, ahora el cielo se iluminaba con colores amarillos, luego rojos y después azules, otra explosión y una estrella se formaba en el cielo para deshacerse en una lluvia multicolor.  
  
Tom miraba embelesado, estaba sonriendo feliz, el espectáculo duró cinco minutos, los cuales había disfrutado cada uno de ellos, Bill solo lo observaba a él, le miraba sonreír y esto lo aliviaba, era una felicidad efímera la que le podía brindar, pero necesitaba creer que por lo menos algo hacía por salvar a su hermano, de ahí la promesa.  
  
Las explosiones terminaron, Tom pudo bajar la mirada del firmamento para encontrarse con una, del preocupado y lloroso Bill, que le tomó de la mano con fuerza.  
  
—Prométemelo —insistió  
  
Tom aun no quería contestar, había tratado de morir,  lo había hecho porque era lo mejor para todos, lo había hecho porque nada valía la pena, lo había hecho porque sentía cosas que no debía sentir por su hermano, lo había hecho porque no soportaba las miradas acusadoras de sus padres, lo había hecho porque él, consiente o inconscientemente, se había encargado de destruir a su familia,   lo había hecho porque se sentía un lastre como decía su padre, especialmente para Bill; pero también era cierto que al final se arrepintió. Se arrepintió porque era la imagen de su hermano lo que buscaba cuando estaba triste, fue esa misma imagen la que le había impulsado a gritar por ayuda y se había hartado de sentirse culpable, estaba harto de recriminaciones y así se lo había hecho saber a Jörg, había renacido, renacido sin culpa, sin remordimientos, así que no fue difícil prometerle a Bill no volverlo a intentar, en realidad esa promesa se la había hecho a sí mismo cuando le habían encontrado en esa bañera. Quería vivir, a su manera, pero vivir, porque no quería estar en ningún lugar que no sea con Bill a su lado.   
  
—Te lo prometo —dijo al fin, decidido.  
  
El moreno se apresuró a abrazarlo con fuerza algo aliviado, sin deshacer el abrazo Tom condujo a Bill a que se acueste a su lado.  
  
—Pero necesito que me prometas algo a cambio.   
  
—Dime qué.   
  
—Prométeme que nunca me alejaras de tu vida, promete que siempre estaremos juntos.  
  
—Te lo prometo Tom, siempre estaré contigo. 

Tom besó a Bill tranquilamente en los labios, no era la primera vez que mostraba ese tipo de cariño con él, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía con deseo y sin vergüenza; quería vivir, pero no sería de otra manera  que esta. Su hermano menor lo miró aturdido, había percibido la diferencia de este beso.

Promesas robadas, eran poderosas y peligrosas, Tom, al ver que no lo rechazaba, lo besó de nuevo, pero esta vez le invitó a que lo dejara entrar en su boca, Bill se replegó un poco pero aceptó, sentir a Tom así, ¿estaba mal? Su hermano estaba más vivo que nunca en sus brazos _“Prométeme que nunca me alejaras de tu vida, promete que siempre estaremos juntos”_ ¿Era esta la manera? Lo abrazó aun más si se podía, tantas dudas, lo quería vivo, lo quería con él, y también de una manera extraña, lo deseaba. Sus lenguas se entrecruzaban buscando saborear la vida y la felicidad que casi se les escapa, estaban juntos, solo eso importaba y ninguno de los dos cometería la tontería de tratar de alejarse del otro.

Las respuestas a tantas dudas vendrían después.  
  
Tratando de recuperar el aliento separaron sus bocas para dejar sus frentes pegadas para mirarse intensamente.  
  
—Feliz cumpleaños —le dijo Bill.  
  
—Feliz cumpleaños—le contestó Tom con convicción.   
  
……..

SLEEPING WITH GHOSTS  
Placebo

  
Los mares se evaporan  
Aunque no es una sorpresa  
Estas nubes que estamos viendo  
Son explosiones en el cielo  
Parece que está escrito  
Pero no podemos leer entre la línea  
Calla  
Está bien  
Seca tus ojos  
Seca tus ojos  
  
Alma gemela seca tus ojos  
Seca tus ojos  
Alma gemela seca tus ojos  
Las almas gemelas nunca mueren  
  
Esta única visión del mundo  
Nos pone en compromiso  
Que buena es la religión  
¿Cuando el uno al otro nos despreciamos?  
Maldito el gobierno  
Malditos sus asesinatos  
Malditas sus mentiras  
Calla  
Esta bien  
Seca tus ojos  
Seca tus ojos  
  
Alma gemela seca tus ojos  
Seca tus ojos  
Alma gemela seca tus ojos  
Las almas gemelas nunca mueren  
  
Las almas gemelas  
Nunca mueren  
Las almas gemelas  
Nunca mueren  
  
Las almas gemelas nunca mueren.

 


	6. EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Línea temporal, Capitulo 6
> 
> Hamburgo, presente: Es el ahora, en el hospital, Georg y David esperando noticias de Bill y Tom
> 
> Zurich, Abril 2009: Bill y Tom tienen un buen momento, pero Tom lo arruina. 
> 
> Las letras que se agregan en cada capitulo, son parte del mismo, recomiendo no dejar de leer....  
> Siempre dejare el link del video que le corresponde.
> 
> Queens of the Stone Age - Feel Good Hit of the Summer  
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fc860EKc7LI)

_Nicotina, Marihauna, Extasis, Vicodin y alcohol…._   
  


~o0o~

  
Hamburgo, presente.

_Georg caminaba de izquierda a derecha por el corredor de la sala de urgencias del hospital, hace unos minutos había llegado con Bill, lo habían metido a una de las salas detrás de una puerta enorme que no le dejaban cruzar._

_No entendía qué es lo que había pasado, solo sabía que Bill y Tom estaban en Alemania cuando no debían estarlo, que Bill le había llamado desesperado a minutos  de tomar un vuelo de regreso a su casa, y que Tom…, pues no sabía que había pasado con él._

__  
Y ahora, en vez de encontrar a Tom, había encontrado a Bill mal herido en un departamento que ninguno de los dos habitaba por años; era seguro que Bill, en lugar de coger el avión que le llevaría a Los Angeles, había ido a buscar a Tom por su cuenta.  
  
Un golpe le hizo despertar de su ensimismamiento. La camilla que traía a Tom pasaba en ese instante por la puerta, Georg corrió al reconocerle,  lo llevaban por un corredor lateral, pudo distinguir que estaba mojado, sus labios habían adoptado un color azulado y se notaba que temblaba. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde lo habían encontrado?

_—Tom —le llamó absurdamente. Una enfermera le cortó el paso impidiéndole entrar. —¿Qué le pasa? —le preguntó asustado por su amigo._

_—Espere aquí, deje que los médicos hagan su trabajo._

_Iba a contestarle a la impertinente enfermera, cuando una luz de flash de una cámara lo distrajo. En la puerta principal del aparcamiento de ambulancias, se habían aglomerado unos mal llamados periodistas buscando la foto que arreglara sus carreras._

_La puerta se cerró y el estruendo pasó, Tom se había esfumado atrás de esa puerta de vaivén y hubo silencio, ese que te deja con nada más que tus propias voces._

_Y esperó._

_La gente pasa a tu lado y te mira fijo sin decir nada, sin preguntar, solo te mira, y si tienes suerte continua con su camino, o de lo contrario se queda cerca a esperar que hagas el siguiente movimiento para tener de qué comentar; cuando esto pasa, puedes decir que te sientes solo, abandonado, impotente, desnudo._

_Cuántas veces Georg fue expuesto al escrutinio público…, y no era que le importara demasiado, era parte del trabajo, y años en ese mismo tren hacia costumbre…: poses fingidas, entrevistas absurdas; pero todo tenía un factor común, la sensación de ser observado y analizado que no se iba jamás._

_Pero hoy el trago amargo de la soledad era diferente, antes se podía decir que no se sentía tan aislado, estaba a su lado Gustav, Tom y Bill. Esta ocasión no, ahora se encontraba en una sala fría y blanca, expuesto, pero no al fanatismo ni a la explotación comercial, estaba expuesto a la lástima, a la angustia, al dolor y a la incertidumbre._

_Lo peor es sentir la impotencia de ver que tu amigo se muere ante tus ojos y no poder hacer nada, puedes rezar, puedes gritar, puedes agarrar su mano y decirle que todo saldrá bien, puedes esperar junto a él a que la luz de sus ojos se extinga, puedes hacer muchas cosas, pero no puedes ayudarlo de verdad._

_Al separarlo de Bill, dejándolo allí, sintió de golpe todo el peso de la tristeza. Estaba aliviado de que alguien más pudiera hacer algo por él, porque Georg ya no se sentía capaz, ya ni siquiera de mantenerse en pie, pero lo hizo, más que nada porque al momento que sentía sus piernas flaquear recibió un mensaje que le recordó que aun hay esperanzas, que la soledad ya no era tan grande, que tenía a alguien que lo amaba por encima de lo que sea, y la vena protectora surgió otra vez, pero ya no por Bill, aunque permanecía su preocupación, sino por ella, la persona que le había enseñado que la vida es hermosa, aunque a veces sepa amarga._

_El celular vibraba en el bolsillo de su cazadora, enseguida metió la mano ahí y apretó el aparato como rogándole que se detuviera, sin embargo no quería apagarlo porque en él estaba la evidencia de que alguien ahí afuera se preocupaba auténticamente por él; gracias a ese aparatito y a la persona que insistía con su tercer mensaje, la soledad y las miradas impertinentes de enfermeras y pacientes eran más llevaderas._

_En la ambulancia ya le había contestado que él estaba bien y que se quedara en el departamento, allá afuera había una gran cantidad de periodistas y cámaras y Georg solo pensaba en el bienestar de Demmi._

_—¡¡Georg!! —le llamó David cortando su cadena de ideas. El productor venía caminando hacia él en un ritmo frenético por el pasillo de aquel apestoso hospital, gracias a eso se dio cuenta de dos jovencitas que estaban paradas en la esquina al final del pasillo, que sostenían una libreta y hablaban por el celular, mirándolo; era de suponerse que estaban informando a alguien sobre los últimos movimientos del bajista de Tokio Hotel._

_Finalmente David llegó a su posición. —¡¡Vamos!!, tengo que sacarte de aquí —lo tomó fuertemente del brazo, dispuesto a sacarlo._

_—¡¡David, suéltame!! —exigió Georg jalando y soltando el agarre del productor. —¿Qué te pasa?_

_—Tengo que sacarte de aquí, hay periodistas por todas partes, gente curiosa, hay incluso un grupo de fanáticas con velas en el estacionamiento —dijo como si Georg no lo supiera ya._

_—Cálmate, ¿quieres?, me pones más nervioso de lo que ya estoy. ¿Dónde está Gustav?_

_—Gustav está con Sakí rodeando el hospital en el vehículo, no pueden entrar, hay demasiados coches y ambulancias, ¡es un caos afuera!, así que los llevaré a un lugar seguro a los dos, ¡vamos! —tomó de nuevo el brazo a Georg._

_—¡No! —el bajista se soltó de nuevo. —No me moveré, habla con los administrativos de aquí, haz lo que sea necesario, pero no los dejaré solos._

_—No están sol… —iba a decir “no están solos, tienen a los doctores y enfermeras que los están atendiendo”, pero hasta él mismo entendió de lo estúpido y egoísta que sonaba, él también quería quedarse y esperar, pero no podía, los chicos necesitaban que él se ocupara de todo y así lo haría; si era esa la única manera de decir “lo siento”, la aprovecharía._

_—Ocúpate de todo, ¿quieres? —le rogó Georg, ignorando conscientemente lo que David casi soltó; como respuesta David le apretó del hombro resignado, en el fondo sabía que los chicos se quedarían con sus compañeros, las cosas fueron así en el grupo, siempre los cuatro aunque pareciera lo contrario._

_—Tranquilo, lo haré, ya he hablado con los encargados de este hospital, los de Universal se están movilizando, la seguridad tiene que mejorar ahora mismo. —Se apartó para hablar por el celular, si tenía que mover un contingente de la policía, lo haría._

_Georg aprovechaba entonces para coger el celular y mirar el mensaje que le habían dejado._

_“En unos minutos estaré ahí, no pienso dejarte solo, aunque creas que es lo mejor”._

_Le conocía demasiado bien, debía admitirlo, no era necesario atar muchos cabos, seguramente al ver que tardaba y que no le contestaba al celular, empezó a llamar a todos los contactos y por supuesto habrá encendido la televisión._

_—Familiares de Tom Kaulitz —voceó,  desde el pasillo de la sala de urgencias, una doctora con claros rasgos asiáticos, pequeñita y con cara de preocupación. Georg guardó el celular en su cazadora, trató de limpiarse en el pantalón las manos que tenían aun sangre, y le dio el encuentro seguido por David, que estaba algo más tranquilo._

_—Somos nosotros —le dijo expectante._

_—Necesito hablar con un familiar directo —dijo mirando a Georg y a David al tiempo._   
  


~o0o~

  
  
Zurich, Abril 2009  
  
El primer concierto de la gira se realizó con éxito. Ya más tranquilos todos, pero bastante presionados, las cosas continuaban su cauce.

Bill se encontraba sentado en su cama con las piernas cruzadas, mantenía sobre la derecha su libreta de apuntes, se encontraba garabateando algunas ideas.

Alguien dio dos golpecitos en la puerta de la habitación y entró con timidez sin esperar ninguna reacción de parte del cantante, era Tom que venía hablando por el teléfono, Bill levantó un poco la mirada para verlo entrar y continuar.

—Ajá, ¿y cómo cuánto…? —decía Tom mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba pesadamente haciendo que Bill se moviera provocando un rayón en el apunte.

El moreno apretó los dientes conteniendo las ganas de matar al impertinente Tom. Mientras este se recostaba de manera transversal en el colchón, dejando que los pies reposaran en el piso de la habitación,  Bill continuaba con la idea…

—Pero puedes venir y… —Tom puso su mano izquierda en la rodilla de Bill. —Ya…, entonces… Ajá… Entonces vienes…, totalmente libres... No, nada… Georg está enfermo…, ajá…,  no sé, algo de lo que comió ayer… Jajajaja…, si, lo mismo pensé…

Bill reaccionó, se acordó que aun no había visitado a Georg para ver como seguía. No lo habían llevado al hospital ya que el médico que le revisó determinó que no era necesario, _“una intoxicación por comida, no era una emergencia”,_ había dicho. —Pobre idiota — masculló Bill al enterarse, pero viéndolo bien, era mejor así, sin fans gritando en el hospital, sin prensa amarillista que le diagnosticaba poco tiempo de vida a Georg…, en fin, era mejor así, el pobre se la había pasado toda la noche en el baño. Hoy tenían ensayo y sesión de fotos, que obviamente se canceló; a costilla del bajista tenían descanso y Bill quería verlo aunque sea un momento. Se levantó con libreta en mano, avanzó y se dispuso a cruzar la puerta.

—Espera… ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Tom tapando con la mano el micro del celular. 

—A ver a Georg —le dijo, dándose la vuelta extrañado. 

—Te vuelvo a llamar. —Se levantó presuroso, le tomó de la mano con carita de cachorro hambriento.

—Pero quería pasar el día contigo.

Bill sonrió por los tontos intentos de Tom, le dio un pequeño beso en la boca.

—Trae tu guitarra, yo le daré una vuelta a Georg y en diez minutos nos vemos aquí —Tom le miró fingiendo enojo.

—En diez minutos Bill Kaulitz —dijo con falso tono terminante.

—Siii —le dijo con tono burlón, —pensándolo bien, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo?, Georg está a dos puertas.

—No querrás que le vomite encima, ¿verdad? —le contestó Tom con cara de asco. 

Bill rodó los ojos y movió exasperado la cabeza, pero aun sonreía. —Como quieras —le dijo al fin saliendo de la habitación.

—En diez minutos —le insistió Tom. Se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta mirando la espalda de Bill, y como siempre le pasaba, ver ese flaco trasero le hacía olvidar hasta el apellido. Dejó salir un suspiro y caminó en dirección contraria.

Bill dio dos golpecitos a la puerta de Georg, le abrió Dunja. La rubia señora recibió al cantante con una sonrisa, le hizo un gesto de silencio con el dedo para dejarlo pasar y para luego ella salir con un adiós igualmente silencioso.

Al entrar vio un cuadro penoso: Georg con un suero pegado al brazo, con los ojos bien cerrados y su tez reflejaba un tono verduzco. Bill caminó despacio, dio vuelta a la cama y se dejó caer en ella provocando un salto de grandes proporciones al colchón, se acomodó exageradamente mullendo las almohadas en su espalda mientras que el cuerpo de Georg se movía sin ninguna pena, luego de que lo hizo, puso con parsimonia la libreta en su regazo y luego cada mano, despacio, primero la derecha, luego la izquierda, se miró las uñas, tendría que pedirle a Nataly un retoque.

Con un gesto infantil e inocente y bailando un poco al ritmo de la canción en la que estaba trabajando, echó la cabeza para atrás para mirar el techo; ese hotel necesitaba una redecoración urgente.

Georg dio un suspiro y despertó, despacio se dio la vuelta y se fijó en Bill, al sentir su mirada dejó de ver el techo y posó la mirada en los ojos de Georg.

—¡Hola! —le saludó con fingida sorpresa con su típica sonrisa pícara.

—Te ves horrible sin maquillaje —le dijo Georg con tono cansado, lo miraba desde su posición con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta la próxima vez que te visite. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¡Muy bieeen! —se notaba el sarcasmo en su voz.

—¿Y cómo está ella? —preguntó Bill por la niña con la que Georg había salido la noche anterior.

—Bien, no pidió camarones —dijo con la mandíbula apretada, el estomago dolía aun y la vía le estorbaba. 

Bill tosió un poco tratando de contener la risa. 

—Lo peor de todo es que fue la cena más aburrida de mi vida: que si te admiro mucho…, que mis amigas se van a morir cuando lo sepan…, que dame el teléfono de Tom…

Bill hizo una mueca mezcla de sorpresa y furia por lo último que decía su amigo.

—Ya te cuento —le reafirmó lo dicho con indignación, —y ahora que lo pienso, creo que ella fue la que me intoxicó, los camarones no tienen la culpa.

Bill le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Bueno, unas se pierden otras se ganan, la próxima vez no pidas camarones, por si acaso, y no invites a una fan de Tom —dijo un serio Bill.

Georg lo miró también serio, se cruzaron sus miradas y al unísono estallaron en carcajadas por semejante conclusión.

—¡Ahh, mi estómago! —protestó Georg sobándose el vientre después de unos minutos de risotadas. —Mejor dime, ¿qué planes tienen hoy, par de vagos? —terminó con tono quejumbroso.

—Mmm… Un poco de música, nada más —le contestó encogiéndose de hombros, le encantaban esos momentos con Tom, después lo convencería de hacer otras cosas.

—Déjame ver —le dijo extendiendo la mano después de un rato, como clara indicación de que le pasara la libreta. Bill se la dio con un poco de desconfianza, no le gustaba la idea de mostrar sus canciones, pero había llevado la libreta y las pocas veces que Georg veía una letra de una canción suya sin publicar, tenía buenas observaciones.

Georg leyó en silencio, por un momento repaso las otras hojas que tenían canciones ya conocidas, las primeras versiones al menos. Se quedó leyendo las anotaciones nuevas de Bill.

—Me gusta —le dijo mientras le devolvía la libreta. —¿Y tus diseños?

—Gracias, aun los estoy puliendo  —le respondió evasivo tomando la libreta. La verdad es que los había guardado, cada vez que regresaba a ellos le daba por rezongar y desear hacerlos realidad y ese no era el acuerdo que habían hecho él y Tom.

A Georg se le cerraban los ojos, Bill, notando esto y más tranquilo por haber hecho reír a su amigo, se levantó con cuidado. —Te dejo para que descanses.

—Está bien, gracias y perdóname pero eres muy aburrido para mi gusto —le dijo bostezando.

—Ya, claro —le sonrió y le extendió la mano para intercambiar una despedida sonora de palmas y una pequeña sacudida para luego soltarse.

Bill se dirigió a su habitación. Al abrir pudo escuchar las notas de la guitarra de su pareja, esto le hizo sentir un calorcito conocido.

Tom estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, tocando su guitarra acústica. Mantenía una libreta abierta frente a él, casi igual a la de Bill, anotaba los acordes mientras los repasaba otra vez con la guitarra, era una melodía suave, algo triste. Despacio, el moreno entró, viéndolo tan sexy cuando se mordía el labio inferior por la concentración. Solo cuando Tom tocaba la guitarra acústica se podía apreciar su verdadera personalidad, sin bromas tontas de por medio, sin sus desplantes de galán, sólo Tom, eso era algo que Bill siempre le agradecería a Gordon. Se sentó atrás de él y posó su barbilla en el hombro de éste disfrutando de la melodía.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Tom de repente sin dejar de tocar. 

—Ajá —le contestó con sinceridad, —es nueva —le afirmó. 

—Sí, estaba pensando que en esta parte —y tocó unas notas —las alargo para que de la sensación de que la nota es infinita. 

—Y si… —le dijo Bill —las alargas pero le das más fuerza. De de la manera en que las tocas ahora, si las alargas, casi no se distinguirán.

—¿Algo así? —y Tom volvió a tocar la melodía anterior pero dando más fuerza al rasgado. 

—Exacto, me gusta más.

Tom continuó tocando. —Me llamó Andreas —soltó como si nada, borrando la sonrisa de su pareja. —Le dije que viniera —Bill continuaba en silencio, Andreas era un buen amigo, pero la combinación Tom/Andreas era explosiva, siempre había problemas de los más variados calibres.

—¿Bill? —llamó Tom.

—Ya. Y..., ¿dónde lo veremos?

—Nancy —Bill recordó la conversación anterior… Así que Tom hablaba con su amigo… Tenía la esperanza de que no concretaran nada, obviamente se equivocaba.

—¿Qué me dices? —Tom sabía lo que pensaba Bill, pero le había hecho jurar a Andreas que no se meterían en demasiados líos. —Nos portaremos bien, te lo prometo, y tú también lo pasarás bien, es tu mejor amigo, ¿recuerdas? —Tom esta vez dejó de tocar para girar y mirarlo haciendo que Bill se separara de él.

—Ok —le dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada que no convenció para nada a Tom, sin embargo era un buen comienzo de aceptación. Éste se inclinó un poco para pedirle un beso que Bill correspondió tratando de dejar el tema atrás y queriendo disfrutar del día libre. Intentó limpiar su mente de pensamientos tanto negativos como preocupantes, vigilaría a Andreas, eso seguro, pero no era momento para más argumentos.

—Mmm… ¿Sabes?,  estoy inspirado —dijo Bill. Dando un saltito sin bajarse de la cama se encaminó gateando hacia la cabecera, se volteó y se dejó caer en el colchón, Tom hizo lo mismo acostándose a su lado.

—A ver, ¿en qué?

En una hoja en blanco de su libreta, Bill comenzó a escribir mientras su pareja le miraba. —Listo, es la primera estrofa, ¿qué te parece? —le pasó la libreta.

Tom le pidió con un gesto la pluma, Bill se resistía a dársela porque sabía lo que haría: correcciones. Si hubiera sido otra persona, hubiera salido corriendo con la libreta en mano para tratar de proteger sus notas.

Siempre que se las pasaba a David y “compañía”, como les decía a Pat Benester y al resto de víboras, le sangraban los labios de tanto mordérselos por los nervios y la frustración que tenía cuando hacían sus “correcciones”, y si se les ocurría hacer cambios, debía mantener una sesión previa de “tranquilízate que son cambios pequeños” con Tom, para no comenzar a gritar como loco y discutir, pero a veces ni siquiera Tom lograba calmarlo, sobre todo porque algunos cambios si eran de verdad estúpidos y en eso su pareja también protestaba.

Tom borroneó dos palabras haciendo que Bill se mordiera los labios instintivamente y las sustituyó por otras similares para que rimen mejor, un cambio pequeño en realidad, todo para que, como lo demostró cuando cogió la guitarra, cupiera en la melodía que venía pensando. A Bill le encantó, dejó de morderse los labios y respiró tranquilo porque estaba bien como sonaba, cantó un poquito mientras Tom tocaba la guitarra.

—Ya, entonces le seguimos con esto —y Bill escribió dos estrofas más.

Tom continuó con la música por su lado, corrigiendo las faltas ortográficas de Bill, que no eran muchas pero que le ponían nervioso, ese era un tema compulsivo que tenía, “destrozas el idioma Bill”, le decía en broma, muy exagerado ciertamente, ya que las faltas eran mínimas; a veces quitaba una palabra y ponía otra en cada estrofa, a veces Bill le pedía que alargara una que otra nota, o que la acortara.

Se convirtieron en dos meros instrumentos por donde música y letra fluían y se hacían uno con la pareja.

Se la pasaron así dos horas, a Bill le dio un poco de hambre, así que ordenaron algo ligero; a éste le gustaban mucho las fresas con miel que este hotel en particular tenía en la carta, cuando las trajeron el moreno dio un saltito de alegría moviéndose feliz.

Saliendo por fin de la cama, el botones se fue con una expresión de ''qué ridiculez'', pero Bill era feliz con esas tonterías y Tom lo era por su pareja viéndole desde su lugar en la cama; el menor de ellos destapó la fuente relamiéndose los labios.

—Rico…, rico…, rico... —cantaba y meneaba sugerente las caderas  mientras escurría la miel en las fresas y tomaba luego una de ellas.

—Estás loco —le decía Tom riendo feliz, disfrutando de aquel panorama.

—¿Quieges…? Mmm..., eja gijo… —le ofreció con una de las fresas en la boca, pero Tom lo único que veía era una gota del jugo de aquella fruta que se deslizaba por el mentón de Bill, despacio, llegando a su cuello; quería saborearla, quería devorarlo, no aguantando más dejó la guitarra al lado de la cama, se levantó despacio hasta llegar a la mesa.

Cogió una de las fresas en alto. —Abre la boca —le dijo, y un Bill muy obediente le sonrió satisfecho. Si a Tom le gustaba hacer gemir a Bill, a Bill le encantaba provocar a Tom; cerró los ojos e inclinó el cuello esperando el bocado, Tom se la acercó despacio, el moreno abrió un poco solo para dar un pequeño mordisco a la punta, apoyando los labios en la carnosidad del fruto, continuó masticando dejando salir gemiditos de placer. Tom sentía la presión de su ropa interior, tenía la boca entreabierta por el deseo, disfrutando de los mordisquitos y de los sonidos que hacía Bill, su respiración se hacía cada vez más ligera a la vez que se acercaban sus dedos.

Sin reparo, Bill se los introdujo en la boca junto con el pedazo de fresa que faltaba, y los succionó mirando fijo a su amante, provocándolo, cogió la mano de éste para afianzar el agarre, abrió la boca un poco solo para introducir un poco más los dedos y luego soltarlos despacio, esos dedos eran deliciosos de verdad, los gemidos del moreno continuaban y el rubio dejó salir otros tantos.

Tom, con el salvajismo que le caracterizaba, tomó de la cintura a Bill y lo acercó bruscamente para lamer el cuello de éste por donde había pasado aquella gota de jugo que había empezado todo. Bill disfrutaba de las lascivas lamidas combinadas con besos y mordiscos que Tom le daba a lo largo de todo el cuello, éste aplicaba todo su peso en el moreno llevándolo torpemente hasta el extremo de la habitación, Bill se dio un golpe fuerte con la cajonera haciéndola mover con todo su contenido, dejando salir un gritito de placer y sorpresa.

Todo esto mientras que con los ojos cerrados, el menor de los dos metía sus manos en la camiseta de su amante llegando a su espalda, pasándolas luego por su abdomen y subiendo a su torso. Sin embargo, Tom estaba concentrado en su cuello y en los pantalones de Bill; abrió el botón de los vaqueros, bajó el cierre rápidamente, todo con una sola mano mientras lo mantenía agarrado de la cintura.

Tom soltó la cintura de su amante, dejó de besarlo en el cuello y se inclinó llevándose con él la ropa interior de Bill y los vaqueros, se levantó y puso las manos en los glúteos de éste, apretándolos.

—Súbete —le ordenó.

Bill apoyó los brazos en los hombros de Tom, y guiado por el mayor, dio un salto a la parte superior de la cómoda. Mordiéndose los labios con deseo, tomó el miembro ya excitado de su pareja  y con la otra mano acariciaba la base de los testículos; una corriente de placer recorrió la espalda de Bill aguantándose las ganas de gritar, y jadeando dejó caer la cabeza para atrás.

Tom continuaba con su trabajo, ahora masajeaba el pene a lo largo, desde la base hasta la punta, despacio, obligándolo a que la circulación de Bill lo mantuviera erecto.

—¡Tom…! ¡Ahhh! —El placer le embargaba, no podía articular palabra, Bill tomó del pelo a su amante para guiarlo.

Sintiendo la humedad de la punta del pene de Bill, Tom se lo metió ansioso en la boca, saboreando, tal como lo hiciera el moreno con la fresa, dejándose llevar por las exigencias de Bill; con la lengua hizo circulitos alrededor de la punta  y luego bajó hasta la base haciendo que su pareja jadeara aun más, movía la cadera pidiéndole más,  el menor veía cómo la boca de su pareja se movía en su miembro y eso le enloquecía en proporciones inimaginadas, temía correrse ahí mismo, trataba de aguantar y hasta el momento lo lograba apenas.

—¡Ohh! ¡Maldición! —apretó más el agarre  de los pelos de Tom. Dónde  aprendía sus artes era un misterio para él, pero a la persona que se lo enseñó se lo agradecía en el alma.

El rubio sintió con la lengua el palpitar enloquecido de éste, él también dejaba escapar gemidos de placer, sabía tan bien, se sentía tan bien, el tenerlo dentro de su boca, ese dulce fruto, tan blanco, tan puro, tan suyo.

Bill apresuró el ritmo con el ritmo haciendo presión en la cabeza de Tom y éste no se resistía, obedecía gustoso. El pene de Bill entraba y salía de la boca de Tom, no aguantaría mucho tiempo más,  adentro y afuera, arriba y abajo, tan suave y tan tibio, los quejidos se hacían mas intensos, las oleadas de placer aún más seguidas.

—¡Tom! Ya..., me corro…, ya  —le dijo desesperado. Tom obedeció y le ayudó a que acabara en su mano, Bill dejó caer su cuerpo atrás al mismo tiempo que gritaba de placer al explotar.

Jadeaba como si de una maratón se tratase, su pareja lo observaba satisfecho desde su posición, no le importaba tener las manos manchadas con su semen, Bill reaccionó, se incorporó y se encontró con la mirada embargada de felicidad de Tom y esa sonrisa satisfecha; se lanzó a sus brazos a besarle esa boca maravillosa que le había dado tanta satisfacción probando su propio sabor.

—Gracias —le alcanzó a decir en medio del beso apasionado.

Tom no puedo evitar reír,  le cargó para llevarlo a la cama.

—Agradéceme como se debe —lo lanzó a la cama. Al caer en el colchón Bill y Tom empezaron a desnudarse completamente con la sonrisa en los labios, provocándose con las miradas juguetonas.

Y se amaron dejando que las horas de la tarde pasaran, dejando atrás la música, las fresas, pero manteniendo intacta la miel en cada caricia.

Tom despertó con un sobresalto como siempre, eran las ocho de la tarde, su pareja dormía a su lado boca arriba con una mano en el pecho, respirando tranquilo, con el cabello alborotado pero hermoso aun. El rubio sonrió al verlo, dio un vistazo a la habitación, era un desastre, las fresas estaban olvidadas en la mesa; los recuerdos se le venían a la mente, hermosos y gratos. Decidió levantarse y darse un baño, despertaría después a Bill para cenar algo los dos por ahí.

Se sentía tranquilo, había logrado sacar de la cabeza de Bill esa tontería del diseño, temporalmente al menos, no era ni el tiempo ni el momento. A veces Bill no entendía que esas cosas se debía planear de mejor manera, los desastres, como siempre, los tenía que arreglar él, así que necesitaba concentrarse en una sola cosa a la vez; por hoy gira, mañana cualquier otra cosa.

Hoy Tom se sentía inmortal y eso era porque siempre eran Bill y él, y hoy era el momento de la música.

El amor era tan retorcido…

La necesidad de uno por el otro, el sentirse seguro tan solo con mirar a tu pareja, confiar ciegamente, íntimamente.

Terminó el baño, salió de la ducha, se puso una toalla en la cintura y así salió del baño. Su pareja no había despertado aun, continuaba en la misma posición. La habitación estaba a oscuras y en silencio, un rumor tenue de la calle se oía, pero nada más. Buscó la ropa -¿dónde la tenía Bill?-, en las maletas, y esas maletas siempre estaban a lado de la ventana. Y sí, ahí estaban; su pareja llevaba alguna que otra mudada de Tom en las suyas para emergencias, como él decía: camiseta, pantalón, suficiente para salir de manera decente a su cuarto y buscar en la suya algo más de acuerdo a la ocasión.

Estando ya en su habitación con el cambio definitivo y disponiéndose a salir de nuevo para despertar a Bill, recibió una llamada, era Andreas, dos veces en este día -algo le debe pasar al miserable-, pensó.

—¡Dime!

—Me lo vas a agradecer toda tu vida, patán.

—¿Te vas a morir…? ¡Seria genial! —le dijo Tom con sarcasmo.

—Mal chiste Tom, mal chiste, sigue practicando para la próxima —le contestó.

—Bueno, ¿qué te tengo que agradecer? —le preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—A que no sabes quién está en Zurich preguntando por ti.

—Ni idea, y no me vengas con tus fiestas sorpresa con grupies, que he tenido bastantes problemas por ti.

—¡Uy! ¿A Tommi lo castigaron? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Andreas, ya dime quién —le exigió con tono harto pero divertido.

—Sofía.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Sofía! —Los viejos recuerdos volvían. Sofía, la pequeñita de pelo largo con cuerpo de impresión, un tatuaje de dragón en la espalda, la cariñosa y experta Sofía.

—La misma animal, y no me grites —le contestó riéndose.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí?

—Más tonto y no naces, Tom Kaulitz… ¿Qué crees que hace ahí? Está siguiéndote —Tom dio un salto triunfante. —Bueno, en la última reunión del Street-team -alias centro oficial de citas de Andreas, pensó Tom-, me encontré con Chloe.

—¿Te encontraste o te montaste a Chloe? —interrumpió Tom.

—¿Quieres detalles o quieres que te diga lo que te interesa?

—Continúa.

—Por cierto, me la monté. —Rieron los dos.

—Bien…, me comentó que Sofía se había ido a Zurich a darte una sorpresa, aprovechando que su abuela o algo así es de por ahí, y como soy un amigo comprensivo, pendiente de tus necesidades..., le pedí el número telefónico de Sofía y te arreglé una cita con ella, hoy a las 10 pm, el lugar por supuesto lo eliges tú.

—Espera, frena tus caballos, ¡¿que hiciste qué?! —le preguntó Tom sorprendido y algo consternado. 

—Cita..., Sofía…, a las diez..., lugar eliges tú..., ¿qué parte no entiendes?

—Pero hoy no puedo.

—¡¿Cómo que no puedes?! Sé de tu horario animal, me dijiste claramente que no tenías planes.

—Bill —se le escapó, pero ya era tarde.

—No me digas que otra vez está con sus ataques de hermano celoso. Espera, pienso… —se quedó callado un instante.

Claro que estaba con sus ataques de hermano celoso, y de amante celoso también si nos poníamos en detalles. Sofía, se podría decir, era un viejo amor de juventud, cuando aún estaba en el instituto, ella era la chica 10, con muchos amigos, experta en varias artes, cuando por fin le hizo caso, ella se encargó de sacarle de su modalidad de niño inocente para meterlo directo en las grandes ligas de amantes sin par, pero duró lo que dura un buen sexo en el baño de un bar, incómodo,  vergonzoso, rápido, pero disfrutable al fin; desde ahí los encuentros con ella han sido esporádicos pero de lo más confortables y aleccionadores, siempre traía sorpresas. Bill le iba a matar.

—¡Ya sé! —gritó Andreas sacando a Tom de la oleada de recuerdos. —Sofía debe estar con la prima…, ehm…

—Mel —le ayudó Tom. 

—Sí, ella, bueno ella es dulce, a Bill le simpat...

—No, déjalo, yo me arreglo con él —le dijo interrumpiéndolo, no iba a concertarle citas a su hermano y menos salir en una cita doble, primero se castraba él mismo. 

—Ok, te paso en texto el número de ella, porque vas a salir, ¿no es así?

—Sí, tranquilo —le contestó Tom ya harto. 

—Bueno galán, te dejo y me cuentas.

—Adiós Andreas.

—¡Me cuentas!

—Que no, adiós Andreas —le dijo riéndose.

—Pe... —le cortó sin querer oír argumento, al instante Andreas volvió a llamar. 

—¡Me cuentas! —le gritó y colgó.

Ahora un Tom ansioso tenía un tic en la pierna de arriba abajo con ritmo frenético, se mordía los labios, jugaba con el piercing, no sabía qué hacer, si la llamaba Bill le iba a matar, si no la llamaba Andreas no pararía de martirizarlo.   
  
En eso recordó que Sofía no solo era sinónimo de buen sexo, sino que además tenía facilidad de conseguir ciertas cosas divertidas, hierba, polvo, Tom estaba ansioso ahora, ya era tiempo que no se metía nada.

Bill está dormido, -¿qué hora es?, 9:30 ¡Maldición! Es tarde, no me da tiempo a nada. Le llamo y le digo que venga para acá y…, ¡y luego ¿qué…?!, cena, velas…, ¡y que pase lo que tenga que pasar!-. Se levantó sobándose las manos, esta noche iba a haber fiesta, solo que Bill no se despierte y listo. 

Recibió el mensaje, el teléfono lo tenía, marcó mientras salía de la habitación.

Tom le dio la dirección del hotel, le dijo que le esperara en el lobby. Dejaría indicaciones más tarde, era hora de ver si seguía Bill dormido, de lo contrario los planes tendrían que cambiar drásticamente. Abrió la puerta despacio, su pareja seguía igual, en la misma posición; su conciencia parecía no dejarle en paz ese día, sin embargo se fue prometiéndose que solo sería por esta vez, esperando que Bill no se enterase.

Tiempo más tarde el moreno dio un suspiro, despertó despacio, bastante reconfortado, buscó a Tom a su lado pero no lo encontró, se incorporó despacio, la habitación estaba en penumbras, solo se dejaba ver un poco de luz a través de la puerta del baño.

—¿Tom? —llamó Bill,  pero no se escuchó contestación. Decidió levantarse y con toda su desnudez se dirigió al baño sobándose los ojos como niño, tratando de no pisar su cepillo, cremas y demás cosas que habían caído de la cajonera.

—¿Tommi? —Abrió la puerta y nada, Tom había dejado la luz del baño prendida, se giró y buscó con la mirada por la habitación, divisó las maletas abiertas -seguro se dio un baño y estará por ahí o con Georg-, pensó. Ahora que estaba ahí parado decidió darse un baño él también, tenía mucha hambre y le apetecía salir un rato.

Para cuando terminó de ducharse buscó el celular, eran las 11:45 de la noche. Intentó llamar a Tom pero lo tenía apagado -se le habrá acabado la batería, no lo cargó desde ayer-, pensó  mientras buscaba entre las maletas algo de ropa. Para cuando terminó de arreglarse eran las 12:30, todo un record conociendo su historial, salió de la habitación insistiendo otra vez con el celular pero nada, su pareja no contestaba.

En lo que atravesaba el umbral de la puerta escuchó risitas que provenían del ascensor, reconocería esa risa en kilómetros, era Tom, venia con alguien, una mujer; por instinto entrecerró la puerta esperando oír más pero que no lo vieran.

—Llegamos —dijo Tom a la desconocida. 

Ahora se escuchaba solo un rumor, parecía que ella le hablaba bajito al oído. 

—Hagamos ese dragón volar pequeña...

Luego se oyó el sonido de dos bocas intercambiando fluidos, abrieron la puerta y la cerraron de golpe.

Silencio, abrumador y cruel silencio, Bill estaba  estático, podía enfurecerse, si podía, también podía llorar, podía maldecir, pero en vez de hacer todas esas cosas, miro la habitación, las fresas con miel, su ropa, la ropa de Tom, las sábanas manchadas después del sexo, y olió la colonia de Tom, su perfume, y sintió el frío de sentirse usado, de sentirse vacío…, y decidió no pensar.  
  
Bill tomó su chaqueta y se fue, a cualquier lugar, no le importaba, pero no soportaba estar en la siguiente habitación de donde Tom estaba follando a una cualquiera.

Nicotina, marihuana, éxtasis, Vicodín y alcohol…

Sofía salió del hotel tambaleándose, Bill la reconoció.

Ya casi amanecía, Bill había tratado de conocer a alguien y ligar, tratado de olvidar a Tom follando a otra, tratado de ahogarse en alcohol y tabaco, tratado de acallar las voces que le decían lo estúpido que era; óomo odiaba esas voces:   _“No entres a esa habitación, no entres_ ”, le decían. Bill no hizo caso y entró.  
  
Nicotina, marihuana, éxtasis, Vicodín y alcohol…

 ** _“_** ** _Feel Good Hit of the Summer”*,_** **dijo Bill.** Había tratado pero había fracasado.   
  
Tom estaba inconsciente. Fue hacia la cama, le daba asco sentarse ahí, donde había estado esa; se sentía un masoquista, mirando y analizando el arma con la que Tom lo lastimaba.   
  
Nicotina, marihuana, éxtasis, Vicodín y alcohol…, no se habían dejado nada. 

 

Bill se acercó  y lo sacudió, no respondió, aparentemente estaba bien pero perdido.   


_“Sal de aquí, déjalo, que se consuma en su caldo de borracho”,_ le decía la voz, y como siempre, Bill no escuchaba.   
  
—¿Tom? —Llamó con insistencia; no había reacción. —Tom —volvió a decir más alto.

 

Una voz muy insistente le llamaba, Tom quería responder, quería decir que se sentía muy bien y que no le importaba mucho eso de perder ensayos y conciertos, descansaba.   


~o0o~

  


*Queens of the Stone Age - Feel Good Hit of the Summer (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fc860EKc7LI)

Nicotina, Valium, Vicodin, Marihuana, Extasis y Alcohol   
C-C-C-C-C Cocaine    


	7. CEGUERA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Línea temporal, Capitulo 7
> 
> Zurich, Abril 2009: Bill y Georg hacen un plan.
> 
> Hamburgo, presente: Es el ahora, La Doctora Alveal tiene noticias de Tom.
> 
> Las letras que se agregan en cada capitulo, son parte del mismo, recomiendo no dejar de leer....  
> Siempre dejare el link del video que le corresponde.
> 
> Special K - Placebo
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fw2sJlSd5vg

_La ilusión es el consuelo de los tontos…_

  
~o0o~

Zurich, Abril 2009  
  
Al principio parecían murmullos de tambores, ¿Gustav estaría probando la batería?, que mal tocaba últimamente…

Los golpes se volvieron más persistentes  
  
—¡Gustav, déjame dormir! —gritó Georg en medio de su sueño. Los golpes continuaban, no era una batería, alguien golpeaba la puerta; se levantó rápidamente, cualquiera que sea a las casi seis de la mañana parecía desesperado.   
  
Abrió la puerta, sólo ver la cara de Bill le dio ganas de llorar.  
  
—Bill, ¿qué pasa?

—Necesito tu ayuda, ¿puedes venir?   
  
Georg solo atinó a ponerse una camiseta, siempre dormía con el torso desnudo y salió corriendo atrás de Bill. Fueron directo a la habitación de Tom.   
  
—¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? —preguntó el bajista.

—Supongo que a Tom y a su amiga de turno se  les fue la mano.  
  
Apestaba, además parecía que un tornado se hubiera instalado en la habitación de Tom, Bill le lanzó un frasco de pastillas, las reconoció de inmediato.   
  
—Estas son las que toma...

—David —interrumpió Bill, —pero no solo se tomaron eso, faltan cinco, las conté.  
  
—¿Está bien? —preguntó Georg señalando a Tom.  
  
—Hasta donde puedo saber…, sí, está bien, el imbécil.

—¿Y tú?

Bill lo miró sorprendido. ¿Cómo se contesta a esa pregunta? No, no estaba bien, estaba… , sabía que estaba mal, pésimo, terrible, tenía ganas de sentarse en el piso y llorar, tenía ganas de coger a Tom y lanzarlo por la ventana, tenía ganas de destrozar, de matar, de follar, de reír por lo ridículo de la situación…, en fin, estaba…  
  
—Necesito de tu ayuda —dijo como respuesta, Georg no insistió.  


Armaron el plan rápidamente.

Como a los diez minutos antes de las 7 am, se oyeron ruidos que provenían del corredor: Gustav y Corina salían de su habitación y se metían en la de Georg. El bajista estaba ahí esperándoles, sobre todo para que el resto del Staff no sospechara nada, ese día tenían planeado un desayuno /reunión para después dar entrevistas con varios medios de comunicación y luego continuar con la prueba de sonido y un meet & greet…, por lo tanto vendría alguien a despertarles.

Tom seguramente dormiría como unas ocho horas y al despertar estaría mareado y somnoliento,  obviamente el día estaba perdido para él.

—¡Chicos! —llamó Silke a la puerta de Bill. —¡Tenemos un desayuno—reunión en diez minutos y van retrasados! —dio unos ligueros golpecitos a la puerta.

Bill guardó silencio, no se había movido de la habitación de Tom.

Georg, seguido por unos cariñosos Gustav y Corina, salían de la habitación del primero riendo y en medio de una conversación casual, Corina tenía que tomar un vuelo a Berlín, debía retomar sus clases pronto si no quería cargarse el semestre, Gustav y Georg pensaban acompañarla al aparcamiento para que uno de los autos que tenían a disposición la llevara al aeropuerto.

—Chicos,  tienen reunión en diez minutos, ¿podrían encargarse de que Bill y Tom lleguen a tiempo?, ¿que todos lleguen a tiempo? —dijo Silke con fastidio.

Gustav sonrió —no sería la primera vez que se quedan dormidos.

—Silke, deja, yo me encargo de despertarlos —dijo Georg.

Silke le agradeció y se fue, al fin y al cabo ella tenía otras cosas qué hacer y despertar a los chicos no estaba en la cabecera de la lista. —Solo espero que no estén ebrios, David me advirtió que si no los ve en la mesa en treinta minutos, listos para todo lo que tienen que hacer hoy, ¡tendremos que pagar varios las consecuencias! —Diciendo esto se acercó a Corina para abrazarla y desearle lo mejor. —Que te vaya bien querida, nos vemos pronto. —Corina conmovida le devolvió el gesto y le sonrió. —Me llamas por cualquier cosa —dijo Silke como última advertencia  a Georg.

—Tranquila —le dijo Georg mirando cómo Silke se alejaba por fin, en eso se acercó a Corina para él también abrazarla y dejar un beso en su mejilla. —Regresa pronto y no te preocupes por esos dos irresponsables —Corina rio con ganas.

—No te preocupes que regresaré más pronto de lo que crees y me vengaré  —contestó con tono burlón.

Bill permanecía sentado aguzando el oído, a veces escuchaba rumores, pero sí pudo escuchar claramente a Silke cuando hablaba de David y de pagar las consecuencias.

La furia comenzó a invadirle nuevamente, David era un inconsciente, ¿cómo se le podía habérsele ocurrido darle pastillas a Tom?  —¡Hijo de puta! —dijo Bill con la mandíbula encajada y mirando los frasquitos que aun tenia agarrados, se los puso en el bolsillo, luego pensaría qué hacer con ellas, pero no se las devolvería a Tom.

Miró a su hermano con la misma rabia y se le acercó para darle un golpe en el hombro.  —¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido? —preguntó frustrado, sin importarle que hubiera alguien afuera, mientras empezaba a pasearse por la habitación de un lado a otro.

Alguien golpeó la puerta y movió el pomo despacio tratando de entrar.

—Bill… —susurró Georg. Le dejó entrar.   
  
El plan que habían armado era simple, si alguien veía en ese estado a Tom enseguida lo catalogarían como un adicto o algo peor; de Georg y Gustav jamás lo pensarían, pero del resto mejor no hablar, todos mirarían a Tom como un inadaptado cuando el verdadero culpable era otro y no podían permitir que eso pasara.

El cantante, que se encontraba cerca de la cajonera, tuvo una idea. Se acercó a las maletas, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a los secretos, abrió una de ellas, buscó hasta el fondo y envuelto en uno de sus calcetines había una botella de vodka, buscó un poco más y encontró cigarros, lo sabía porque él mismo los había puesto ahí.

Sacó un del paquete y lo encendió con la fosforera de calavera que había comprado a Tom  alguna vez en uno de los tantos viajes de la anterior gira, Bill solo se lo reservaba para antes de los conciertos, pero este día sería la excepción. Dio una profunda calada, se tragó el humo dejándolo escapar por la nariz y los labios entreabiertos, abrió la botella que ya tenía unos cuantos tragos menos y la empinó como si de agua se tratara. El sabor ya conocido era horrible, ácido que le quemaba la boca, la garganta y se posaba en su estómago vacío sin ninguna pena. Terminó el trago y rio por la ironía del asunto, él provocando un escándalo para que nadie se enterara de que su hermano se había drogado. Era mejor que pensaran que los hermanos Kaulitz estaban ebrios en su habitación, que decir que Tom Kaultiz se encontraba sedado sin remedio y por imbécil, cabe agregar, sin mencionar el lio que se armaría con su madre que ya de por sí no confiaba en Tom, si él se veía involucrado sería más fácil procesar que solo era una borrachera.

Georg tomó un poco igual, para él el efecto fue peor, acababa de salir de una intoxicación de comida. Se regaron un poco de licor por la camiseta, al parecer ya estaban un poco por igual al olor de Tom.

Bill le dio un último trago largo a la botella y otra calada al cigarro, ya empezaba a sentir los efectos de la nicotina y el alcohol, mezclado con los tragos que había tomado en la madrugada ya se sentía un poco mareado y un poco eufórico. Paso la botella a Georg que tomo su parte y se la devolvió, Otro traguito más…, a esta altura la boca ya la tenía adormecida, casi ya no sabía tan mal, por eso la habían guardado, les gustaba esa sensación de adormecimiento, tranquilo, sin pensamientos que le perturbaran, era más fácil reír en ese estado.

Lo que quedaba del licor fue vaciado con éxito entre los dos, le dio una última calada al cigarrillo, fue al baño y tiró la colilla en el retrete, dejó ir el agua, se alborotó el cabello. Ya de por sí tenía mala cara, observó mirándose al espejo.

—Si te vieras la cara — le dijo Georg por detrás. Bill no dijo nada, solo dejó salir una sonrisa fingida, se veía la cara y decía casi todo lo que sentía, se sentía enfermo, pero de ser utilizado, manipulado y de querer tanto a Tom.

Bill, disimulando la ansiedad, salió del baño, no quería contestar ninguna pregunta que tuviera algo que ver con sus sentimientos o su vida, rodeó la cama para sentarse al lado de su hermano, la cabeza le empezaba a dar vueltas.

Con resignación, Georg tomó dos botellitas y le lanzó una a Bill, que la atrapó en el aire.

—Bueno, continuemos y hagámoslo como Dios manda —dijo mientras abría la suya. Una mirada de complicidad y entendimiento fue suficiente para el moreno, Georg ya no iba a preguntar, Bill no iba a dar respuestas, estaban juntos en esto y era bueno ya que lo hacía todo más creíble, ya no serían los hermanos Kaulitz, ahora serían los miembros de Tokio Hotel, borrachos en un cuarto de hotel.

Bill abrió la suya y se la empinó, Georg lo miró por un momento con admiración pero lo siguió, al fin y al cabo él también necesitaba evadirse.

—¡Yak! Esto sabe horrible —dijo Bill con la cara arrugada mirando la etiqueta de la botellita, provocando una risita ligera en Georg que aun bebía de la suya.

Georg se sacudió como perrito recién bañado para apartar el mal sabor. —Voy a llamar a Gustav, espero que Corina ya lo haya liberado.

—Debe estar aun en su sesión de besos.

—No lo creo, tenía que irse pronto —diciendo ésto marcó a Gus mientras Bill seguía con su botellita, se la estaba acabando.

—¡Dime! —contestó Gustav.

—Te esperamos en la habitación de Tom.

—¿Ya despertaron? —preguntó extrañado.

—Por lo menos Bill si..., ¿ya se fue Corina?

—Si, ya se fue —dijo Gustav suspirando con pena.

—Pues entonces sube porque lo necesitas tanto como nosotros.

—Ya voy, sea lo que sea suena bien. —Gustav venía caminando por uno de los corredores del hotel, se había estado dirigiendo al área privada que les habían preparado para su reunión, él no sabía del plan aun, en eso escuchó los gritos de David.

—¡¡¿Cómo que aún no bajan?!! ¡¡Quiero a esos cuatros aquí ahora mismo!!

Gustav no necesitó decir nada, Georg también lo había escuchado al otro lado de la línea.

—Sube rápido, no dejes que te vean. —Gustav colgó como respuesta y cambió de rumbo lo más rápido que pudo, David estaba furioso y era mejor salir del campo minado.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Bill preocupado, había estado observando los gestos de Georg mientras hablaba con Gustav y evidentemente algo había pasado.

—David está furioso porque no bajamos a la reunión.

—Pues que se vaya al diablo —masculló Bill de mala manera.

Georg se acercó a la cama riendo para acostarse a los pies de los gemelos de manera pesada y emitiendo un sonoro suspiro,  David tampoco era santo de su devoción, pero no había obligado nada a Tom.

—No te acuestes y pásame otra que ésta ya se acabó —dijo Bill con la cabeza inclinada y la boca abierta, esperando recibir hasta la última gota de licor, debido a que lo necesitaba, se estaba relajando dispuesto a pasar una mañana en compañía de sus amigos.

—Si serás ansioso —dijo Georg rodando los ojos. —Tengo hambre, ¿tú no? —preguntó con la botellita en el regazo.

—Sí, cógelo, llama y pide algo —le pasó el teléfono junto con la carta de la mesita de noche de su lado mientras se levantaba a la maleta y traer los cigarros, y por supuesto más botellitas ya que el vago de Georg lo había ignorado olímpicamente.

En eso alguien golpeó frenéticamente la puerta, Bill soltó los cigarros y lo demás en el estómago del bajista provocando que se le cortara el aire por el impacto, éste lo miró con cara de odio pero no dejaba el teléfono, Bill dando zancadas, y la verdad que bastante más alegre, se apresuró a abrir dejando entrar a un apurado Gustav que se paró en seco cuando asimiló el olor.

—¡Qué asco! Huele peor que el Tourbus.

Bill rio por la gracia del baterista mientras cerraba la puerta poniendo el cerrojo para que nadie pudiera entrar por sorpresa.

—David está por subir en cualquier momento  —continuó fijándose en la condición del cantante. —Ya podríamos estar despidiéndonos de ti, porque si te ve así te mata.

—Bueno, creo que nos mata a todos, ¿no te parece? —le contestó Bill con un gesto de “mira por ti mismo” que hacía con la mano.

El baterista por fin se fijó en toda la escena. Tom tirado en la cama profundamente dormido, Georg a los pies de éste con un montón de botellas en el regazo y ordenando comida por el teléfono.

—¿Te unes? —le preguntó Bill con cara de perrito hambriento.

—A ver, pásame una de esas y aliméntame, porque esto seguro me deja muerto —dijo señalando una de las botellitas que estaban junto Georg.

—A sus órdenes —dijo Bill imitando el saludo militar

Gustav se acercó a la cama y empezó a empujar a Tom para dejarlo boca abajo y arrastrándolo un poco más.

—Espera te ayudo —se ofreció Bill rodeando la cama, dejó lo que tenía en la mano en la mesita y se puso a empujar a su hermano por su lado. Gustav se sentó en la cama al otro lado, en el espacio que se había hecho, y Bill se arrodillaba al lado contrario tomando las botellitas, los cigarros de la mesa y sacando la fosforera que mantenía en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Le pasó una de whisky, encendió un cigarro y se lo pasó luego de darle una calada, para después acostarse pesadamente a lado de su hermano.

—Bueno ya está, he pedido de todo un poco, así que no se pueden quejar —expresó Georg para luego dar un respingo ya que su celular daba la tonadita de que estaba recibiendo un mensaje. —Es Silke —dijo leyendo la pantalla de su celular.

—“David les da quince minutos para estar aquí, de lo contrario irá a buscarlos con Saki” —leyó  en voz alta.

Bill se incorporó de un salto haciendo que se le regara la bebida a Gustav, que la había acabado de destapar. El cantante le quitó el aparato mientras que de rodillas en la cama le respondía.

Georg y Gustav se apresuraron a rodear al cantante, el baterista por su parte aplastó sin ningún miramiento a Tom para apoyarse en sus piernas.

“ _Los miembros de Tokio Hotel se encuentran celebrando una reunión privada, por lo tanto nos es imposible retomar cualquier agenda, rogamos no molestar, estaremos listos para la prueba de sonido, gracias._

_B. K”_

 Georg y Gustav rieron a carcajadas mientras Bill enviaba el mensaje.

Gustav dio un trago largo a la bebida —Cof..., .cof... Vamos a necesitar más de estos si me preguntan —dijo con gesto de ardor.

—Bueno, podemos pedir más —dijo Bill devolviendo el celular.

—Enseguida lo arreglo —aseguró Georg tomando el teléfono.

—Solo esperemos que David no llegue antes y no nos puedan traer nada —observó el baterista.

—Gustav, ¿estás cómodo? —le preguntó Bill divertido, se había fijado que éste se encontraba prácticamente sentado en las piernas de Tom.

—No, no del todo —respondió éste a su vez mientras se acomodaba más sobre él y empinando la botella —ahora si —dijo terminando el trago.

Los tres se quedaron quietos al ver que Tom se movía incomodo, pero se volvía a quedar quieto para caer dormido rendido.

—Al menos sabemos que el inútil está vivo —apuntó Georg haciendo que los otros dos rieran al igual que él.

El cantante se recostó de nuevo a lado de su hermano cogió enseguida una botella de la mesita de luz, la destapó y empezó a beber de nuevo.

David estaba furioso, aporreaba los botones del ascensor, lo acompañaba Saki y el jefe de staff del hotel agarrado las llaves de las habitaciones de esa área, la campanilla les anunciaba que habían llegado al piso correcto, se encaminó el productor por el corredor para encontrarse en la puerta.

—¡¡Ábrala!! —dijo con furia al empleado del hotel señalando la puerta.

—Al menos intente comunicarse con ellos. —

—¡Ábrala! —repitió David más que furioso, no estaba para lecciones ahora mismo.

Los chicos ya lo habían escuchado, sabían lo que se les venía, pero esperaron con calma, Gustav decidió acabarse de un zampado todo el alcohol, si esos eran sus últimos momentos en esta tierra que sean en sus términos, el empleado del hotel abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al enardecido productor que entró a la habitación como toro en encierro.

—¡¡¿Qué mierda se creen?!! —preguntó parándose en el centro de la habitación seguido de un imperturbable Saki.

Bill soltó una carcajada seguido luego por los otros ante la ridícula pregunta y para capear un poco la vergüenza.

—¡Ay David! ¡Me haces reír! —continuó limpiándose unas fingidas lágrimas.

—¡¿Te hago reír?! ¡Vamos a ver lo mucho que te hago reír, los quiero ahora mismo fuera de esta pocilga! —Le respondió señalando la puerta.

—No se ustedes chicos, pero yo no me pienso mover de aquí —apuntó Gustav. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, el batería casi no hablaba y cuando lo hacía de manera precisa.

—¡¿Crees que estoy jugando?!! —

—Cálmate David —terció Georg, se había fijado en lo rojo que se estaba poniendo Bill y no precisamente de la vergüenza, esa mirada lo único reflejaba era un profundo desprecio.

Bill bajó las piernas de la cama, empezaba a impacientarse, eran muchas las cosas que quería decirle a David, pero no delante de todos, ¿que se creía él al hablarles de esa manera? ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a pararse enfrente de ellos?

—Que me calme… ¡Vaya! Quieres que me calme... Intenta calmarte cuando tengas que lidiar con cuatro niñatos desubicados a los cuales de repente les surgió la vena rebelde y que no respetan el trabajo de los demás… Entérense que mientras ustedes tuvieron su día libre, hubo mucha gente que tuvo que trabajar para organizarles la vida, como siempre…—

Bill no lo aguanto más, se paró de repente y Georg también lo hizo por si tenía que controlarlo.

—Tuvimos el día libre porque Georg estuvo enfermo, “¡entérate!”, que ya estamos hartos. No hemos tenido un día libre en casi dos meses y el único que no respeta el trabajo de los demás eres tú, te apareces aquí con Saki, ¿para qué? ¿Nos tienes miedo? Vergüenza debería darte de tratarnos como lo haces ¡Todos aquí trabajamos duro, y si queremos un puto respiro lo vamos a obtener! —le dijo desde su distancia.

—¿Miedo?, ¿vergüenza?, ¿respiro? ¡Qué! ¡¿Se te olvidó lo difícil que es? ¿Crees que te puedes aparecer con tu linda cara y que todo el trabajo está listo? ¡El hecho de que estés parado aquí y ahora me lo debes a mi capull…!

—¡Claro que te lo debo a ti! —interrumpió Bill, éste no aguanto más, quería ir donde el productor y partirle la cara, culpaba a David, consciente o inconscientemente, él fue el que le dio esperanzas con eso del Diseño y ahora esa esperanza se había convertido en amargura, para Bill David era él culpable de  que su hermano esté así y que haya tenido que armar todo ese teatro se le debía a él, por supuesto. Porque alguien debía pagar, debía llevarse la frustración y la impotencia que sentía y quien mejor que David.

Quería quitarle ese gesto de arrogancia de una buena vez, Georg se lo impidió agarrándolo del brazo, en eso Gustav también se había parado listo para ponerse en medio del productor y Bill si era necesario, su amigo se estaba alterando más de lo que él creyera posible.

—Cálmate Bill, y tú también David —dijo Georg mirándolo con súplica para luego tomar de los hombros a su amigo.

—Si quieren perdurar como artistas se van a tener que esforzar, eso lo saben mejor que nadie —dijo David mirando fijo a Bill de manera amenazante y tranquilizándose para no terminar las cosas en algo de lo que se podía arrepentir más tarde. —La anterior gira no fue nada en comparación a esta, apenas empezamos y ya tengo quejas de que están cansados, cancelan planes y proyectos.  —Ese fue un mensaje claro para Bill. Continuó dejando ver su decepción, mientras el cantante se encontraba sujeto de los hombros por el bajista, pero no forcejaba, sólo lo miraba con ira y algo avergonzado por lo último.

—David, necesitamos esto, necesitamos unas horas para nosotros —le dijo Gustav claramente. —Tómatelas tú también, dáselas a todos, lo sabes David, todos necesitamos un momento libre —terminó diciendo serenamente.

David suspiró. —¡Hagan lo que les dé la gana! —gritó saliendo tan rápido como entró, para detenerse de repente y girarse. —Saki vendrá a las dos de la tarde a sacarlos de aquí, a esa hora los quiero despiertos y listos, los privilegios se acabaron. Necesitan estas horas, tómenlas, pero no habrá más concesiones —y otra vez retomó su camino pasando por encima del jefe de staff del hotel, que se había quedado a presenciar toda la discusión, y un mesero que traía lo que suponía era el desayuno para los chicos, lo que se resumía en más trabajo para el productor, quien ya se empezaba a imaginar los encabezados de mañana: “Miembros de la banda Tokio Hotel, ebrios en un hotel de Zurich, discuten con productor previo al concierto”. Necesitaba sus píldoras, pero algo no le acababa de convencer, Tom estaba inconsciente, Bill sumamente alterado y con ese pensamiento desapareció dentro del ascensor seguido de Saki.

 

~o0o~

 

_Hamburgo, presente._

_La  doctora Alveal, miró con exigencia a David y Georg._

_—Están en camino, llegarán pronto —le  informó Georg angustiado._

_—¿Usted estaba presente cuando el incidente? —preguntó la doctora con tono resignado, pasando a preguntas más útiles en ese momento._

_Georg, sin entender mucho, frunció el ceño negando con la cabeza levemente._

_—No estuvo nadie presente, lo encontramos después —señaló David impaciente, ya tenía experiencia en estos casos, el abuso de drogas en el mundo de la música y en el caso de Tom era cuento común. —¿Cómo está?_

_—De momento presenta síntomas claros de una sobredosis, al parecer por la combinación de heroína y cocaína. También encontramos indicios de Valium en su torrente sanguíneo, la situación se presenta difícil —afirmó._

_—Un momento, no entiendo nada —replicó Georg llevándose las manos a la cabeza. —¿Qué combinó qué?_

_—Heroína y cocaína, ¿saben si estuvo en rehabilitación?, ¿en algún programa de desintoxicación? ¿Tenía un patrocinador?_

_—Sí, claro que sí —contesto Georg consternado._

_—Ya dejé un mensaje a su patrocinador, pero en Los Ángeles es la madrugada, no creo que lo haya visto aun._

_—¿Se pondrá bien? —preguntó Georg impaciente._

_—Es común que una persona después de un periodo de abstinencia, retome las mismas dosis sin darse cuenta y que el cuerpo ya no las tolera como antes, debo hablar con el patrocinador, apenas sepan de él contáctenme, si está en Los Ángeles dígale que venga pronto, tengo confianza de que Tom resista, pero aún es pronto para asegurarlo —explicó comprensiva la doctora. —Está estable por el momento._

_Georg no podía decir nada, el nudo que se le formó en la garganta le ahogaba._

_—Sus padres llegarán pronto, pero yo puedo firmar cualquier orden que sea necesario —le  contestó David._

_—Lo llamaremos si es necesario, si me disculpan tengo que regresar —les dijo sonriendo levemente para darles confianza. No le gustaba nada cómo se estaban dando las cosas, no se encontraba cerca el hermano del muchacho, entonces el rumor de que había sufrido un accidente parecía confirmarse._

_Dejó que sus pasos la condujeron a la sala en donde reposaba su paciente, rápidamente abrió las puertas dobles dejando ver el cuerpo de Tom en medio de la habitación. Monitoreaban su corazón, la respiración y la presión, todas ellas comprometidas por las sustancias que se había metido, la médica confiaba, que el guitarrista se recuperara. Tom había tenido suerte de vomitar algo de lo ingerido y los paramédicos habían ayudado mucho al solo hidratarlo, si hubieran estimulado su corazón de seguro lo mataban, ahora había que limpiar su organismo pero necesitaba esos exámenes rápido._

_Agarró la muñeca de Tom para contar sus pulsaciones con la ayuda de su reloj de pulsera._

_—¡¡Jutta!!, ¿ya tienes los análisis? —insistió en voz alta a una de sus residentes. —… noventa y ocho pulsaciones... —Parece que te estabilizas, eso me gusta —dijo en un susurro al oído de Tom mientras dejaba reposar la mano del guitarrista en la camilla._

_—Nada más, solo Valium —dijo una mujer rubia, alta y algo ancha de hombros; agarraba unos papeles que había traído del laboratorio 3._

_—Está bien…, parece que empezamos a tener suerte —dijo satisfecha. —Aún hay mucho camino que recorrer contigo lindo, y créeme cuando te digo que me debes un gran favor Tom Kaulitz, y no pienso dejarte ir tan fácilmente —afirmó desafiante mirando al rostro pálido y sudoroso del guitarrista._

_—Jutta, dale cinco miligramos más de Narcan._

_Tratar que no sufra una parada, mientras las oleadas de los efectos contrarios de las drogas lo atacaban, era la meta de la doctora, el punto crítico siempre se daba en las primeras dos o tres horas de consumidas las drogas, Tom obviamente se había inyectado el speedball hace más o menos ese tiempo, y el Valium se lo había tomado después. El cuerpo no había tenido tiempo de absorberlas totalmente, el lavado estomacal que le hicieron así lo demostraba, sin embargo aún quedaba por esperar unas horas más para poder cantar victoria._

_—¡¡Doctora Alveal!!  Bill Kaulitz está en urgencias 2... —dijo una enfermera, alarmando a Jutta, a Zu y a un enfermero que atendía a Tom._

_—¿Qué…? Explícate…, ¿de qué hablas?_

_—Lo trajeron antes que a su hermano, parece que cayó de unas escaleras, está muy mal, el Doctor While y el Doctor Frieden están con él._

_—Jutta, encárgate —instruyó la doctora, tenía que averiguar por ella misma qué es lo que sucedía. Entendía perfectamente que el mejor cirujano del hospital estuviera atendiendo a Bill, después de todo la administración también había hablado con ella explicándole innecesariamente de la importancia de la vida de Tom y las posibles repercusiones legales si algo salía mal, pero de ahí a que el propio jefe de cirujanos esté en el caso, ya era síntoma de algo muy grave._

_—Doctora, eso no es todo, la policía llamó, dicen que apenas estabilicemos al paciente lo pasemos a una habitación custodiada —afirmó la enfermera recién llegada._  
  
—Jutta, si pasa algo, lo que sea, me llamas, tengo que averiguar por mí misma qué pasa aquí— dijo la Doctora Alveal saliendo de la sala.  

~o0o~  


 **Placebo - Special K**  
  
Surgiendo más allá de la creencia   
Sobre este ladrón coronario   
Más que sólo una melodía   
Más caótico, ningún alivio   
Yo describiré la manera como me siento,   
Heridas lloronas que nunca sanan,   
¿Puede el salvador ser real,   
O sólo eres mi séptimo sello?   
  
Ninguna vacilación, ningún retraso   
Tú vienes sólo como una Especial K   
Sólo trague como la mitad   
Yo nunca jamás he querido chocar   
Ninguna vacilación, ningún retraso   
Tú vienes sólo como una Especial K   
Ahora regresas queriendo droga   
Y yo me hundo en la arena.   
Gravedad.   
No escapo a la gravedad   
Gravedad   
No escapo… no para ser libre   
Me caigo… Golpe en la tierra   
Hace un sonido pesado   
Cada vez que parece que tú vienes   
  
Yo describiré la manera como me siento,   
Tú eres mi nuevo Talón de Aquiles,   
¿Puede este salvador ser real,   
O sólo eres mi séptimo sello?   
  
Ninguna vacilación, ningún retraso   
Tú vienes sólo como una Especial K   
Sólo trague como la mitad   
Yo nunca jamás he querido chocar   
Ninguna vacilación, ningún retraso   
Tú vienes sólo como una Especial K   
Ahora regresas queriendo droga   
Y yo me hundo en la arena.   
Gravedad.   
No escapo a la gravedad   
Gravedad   
No escapo… no para ser libre   
Me caigo… Golpe en la tierra   
Hace un sonido pesado   
Cada vez que parece que tú vienes   
  
No escapo a la gravedad   
No escapo a la gravedad   
No escapo a la gravedad   
No escapo a la gravedad   
Gravedad   
Gravedad   
Gravedad

 


	8. REUNION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Línea temporal, Capitulo 8
> 
> Hamburgo, presente: Es el ahora, La Policia tiene cosas que preguntarle a Georg
> 
> Zurich, Abril 2009: Bill, Georg, y Gustav, pasan un momento agradable y rebelan secretos.
> 
> Las letras de las canciones que se agregan en cada capitulo, son parte de el, recomiendo no dejar de leer....
> 
> Siempre dejare el link del video que le corresponde.
> 
> Linkin Park - With You
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GH861eiq4ok
> 
> ** Por cierto, les agradezco todas las lecturas que ha tenido el fic, no tengan miedo de comentar, me alegraria mucho saber que opinan.

_El sonido de tu voz pintada en mis recuerdos…  
_ _With You - Mike Shinoda, Chester Bennington_   
  


~o0o~

 

_Hamburgo, presente_

_Era la quinta vuelta que daban en el todo terreno, no había manera de entrar, la policía estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de organizar todos los autos y gente curiosa que quería averiguar qué sucedía con dos de los miembros de la famosa banda Tokio Hotel._

_—No tiene caso, es imposible entrar —dijo Saki de manera distraída mirando en dirección al hospital mientras transitaba a muy baja velocidad por la avenida._

_—Llévame al departamento Saki, aquí no podemos hacer nada más —dijo frustrado. Gustav agarró el móvil y empezó a marcar el número de Corina cuando sintió un golpe a un lado derecho del todo terreno y el frenazo que casi lo llevó a estamparse en el parabrisas._

_—¡¡¿Qué fue eso?!!_

_—Que casi mato a Demmi —respondió Saki mirando por el retrovisor._

_Gustav giró su cuerpo para mirar a la parte trasera del coche sin poderse creer lo que estaba viendo, sin embargo, conociéndola, sería la única capaz. Una morena delgada y muy alta de ojos verdes corría hacia ellos a pesar de sus tacones de punta que acostumbraba ponerse, llegó al todo terreno, abrió la puerta trasera sin ningún miramiento y se metió al coche agitada._

_—Demm… —balbuceó Gustav a duras penas por la impresión._

_—Y quién si no…, deja me recupero… ¡Casi me matas! —dijo Demmi con mirada de odio a Saki, que también la veía con admiración por el retrovisor._

_—¿Cómo supiste que éramos nosotros? —le preguntó Gustav mientras Saki arrancaba el coche con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_—Escalade con vidrios ahumados, dando vueltas por el hospital…, perdóname Gus..., pero es bastante obvio —le contestó haciendo cuentas con los dedos de su mano derecha y recuperada de la pequeña carrera._

_—Y lo más probable es que el resto de gente no tarde en deducir lo mismo —acotó Saki._

_Gustav se levantó de su asiento y se pasó a la parte de atrás con Demmi, necesitaba un abrazo y ella era la mejor para darlos._

_—¿Qué pasó…? Primero Bill, que está por alguna razón en Alemania a horas del lanzamiento de su línea de ropa, deja un mensaje a Georg sobre que algo le pasaba a Tom, y luego veo en la televisión que tuvieron un accidente. —Le preguntó mientras se apretaban fuerte y Gustav pasaba saliva para aliviar el nudo que tenía en la garganta, suspiró después de sentirse algo mejor y se separó de la morena._

_—No lo entiendo tampoco... Lo encontramos en el antiguo departamento, se había caído desde el barandal. —Demmi solo pudo taparse la boca para no dejar escapar un grito. —Había mucha sang… —Gustav no pudo continuar, el recuerdo era demasiado para él._

_—Gustav, no puede ser —dijo Demmi separando la mano de la boca. —Bill está en un avión de camino a los Estados Unidos, se lo prometió a Georg —dijo negando que todo eso pudiera ser cierto._

_—Es obvio que prefirió quedarse._

_—¿Dónde está Georg? —preguntó la morena._

_—Está en el hospital, llegó con Bill en la ambulancia —respondió Gustav._

_—¿Y cómo está Bill? —preguntó con preocupación._

_—No lo se... Estaba muy mal cuando lo encontramos._

_—¿Y  Tom? ¿Lo encontraron?—preguntó con aprensión._

_—¡Demmi…! Encontramos a Tom en el baño con una sobredosis por alguna mierda que se había metido…, el muy imbécil... —dijo Gustav desesperado y furioso dejando a la morena sin habla por segunda vez. Sabía de los problemas de Tom, pero no podía procesarlo, no podía discernir. ¿Bill accidentado?, ¿Tom con sobredosis? ¿Por qué tantas cosas malas se daban tan de pronto?_

_Gracias a su terquedad y a su facultad de no dejarse amilanar, pensó en Georg inmediatamente. Ahora más que nunca él la necesitaba y Demmi necesitaba estar con Georg, necesitaba sentirse útil y de alguna forma convencerse también que esto no era un mal sueño y que sus amigos no se estaban muriendo._

_—¡¡Saki, para el coche!!  —ordenó decidida, y entrenado como estaba a reaccionar rápido, el guardaespaldas frenó de golpe, suerte que los coches de atrás estaban a prudente distancia para poder frenar también. —Gustav..., dile a Corina que avise a Louise, él no merece enterarse por la televisión o por algún extraño —dijo acercándose a la puerta para salir. —¡Saki! Necesito que les digas a tus chicos que me ayuden a entrar..., ¿supongo que podrán? —Cruzaron miradas por el retrovisor, con Demmi no había hombre que se le enfrente, a menos que se llame Bill Kaulitz y de vez en cuando Georg Listing._

_—Ve tranquila —afirmó Saki sin ninguna gana de discutir._

_—¿Qué harás tú? —le preguntó a Gus abriendo un poco la puerta._

_—Iré con Corina al piso, trataré de hablar yo mismo con Louise, regresaré al hospital en cuanto pueda —le afirmó Gustav._

_—Está bien —Demmi se regresó para darle un último abrazo._

_—¡Llámame en cuanto sepas algo en concreto! —le pidió Gus mientras la morena salía a la avenida transitada._

_—¡Lo hare! —gritó._

_Rápidamente y evitando los coches que venían por el carril contrario, puesto que los que venían de atrás ya los habían evadido, Demmi entró al perímetro del hospital tratando de no pensar demasiado en lo que le había dicho Gustav; primero tenía que ver a Georg, verlo y abrazarlo, necesitaba algo de razón a toda esa locura que se había desatado._

_En el hospital, David, un poco más sereno y esperando que le den una respuesta sobre la sala de espera privada que había pedido a la administración del hospital, se puso hablador._

_—Pensé que estarías en Madrid toda la semana —le dijo a Georg._

_El bajista, que se había quedado en silencio contemplando la nada, salió de su ensimismamiento dejando salir un suspiro, para luego mirar a los ojos a David._

_—Decidí regresar antes, los chicos lo sabían, perdón por no decírtelo —le contestó tranquilo._

_—Está bien, solo quería saber. ¿Por qué? —le dijo David. Fue entonces que Georg se dio cuenta que la pregunta llevaba a un punto en concreto que él mismo trataba de evadir y por lo visto David no quería dejar pasar._

_—Gustav y yo teníamos que hablar… —se quedó en silencio mirándolo fijamente, esperando a la siguiente pregunta o al silencio._

_—Georg, el grupo…_

_—Si David, el grupo… Gustav y yo tenemos que hablar sobre ello —le contestó resuelto, no quería darle más cuerda a la caja musical de David, él no sabía que iba a pasar con el grupo, Gustav, mucho menos, ¿quería continuar con la música? Ni siquiera se había planteado la pregunta si no hasta hace unos segundos._

_—Lo siento —dijo David. —El proyecto del álbum tiene demasiado retraso y a ninguno de ustedes parece preocuparle._

_——¿Por qué lo sientes…? David, no es tu culpa, Georg, Gustav y Tom decidimos darle este tiempo a Bill…, pero ahora, no sé, Tom... —le contestó Georg._

_—Sí, Tom —concluyó el Manager._  
  
El sueño llamado Tokio Hotel estaba en un punto muerto en el que ninguno de los chicos había tenido la decisión de reanimar. 

_Sin darse cuenta, los ojos de Georg estaban húmedos, era doloroso, por supuesto que sí, después de todo debía tomar una decisión que también implicaba dejar atrás gran parte de su vida y no se sentía con fuerzas para pensar en eso ahora._

_Los dos se quedaron en el mismo sitio, meditando sobre todo lo que se había dicho, lo que se había callado y por todo lo que se esperaba que pasase, esperando en mutua compañía._

_David de repente sonrió mirando hacia la salida._

_—Georg, alguien viene a verte —dijo con tono cómplice señalando con la cabeza._

_El bajista giró rápidamente y la vio, Demmi estaba siendo escoltada por Knut, que seguramente se mantenía en la puerta cuidando que ningún curioso ingresara. No lo pensó dos veces y corrió a su encuentro, dividido entre retarla por desobedecer a pesar que le había pedido que no vaya, o agradecerle por estar ahí para consolarlo._

_Se arrojó a sus brazos aliviado, Demmi no podía estarlo menos, a pesar que ya sabía que eran Bill y Tom los que estaban ingresados, la sensación de urgencia por Georg no se había disipado, solo hasta verlo relativamente bien y entero. Ella no había podido respirar tranquila, pero aun así, verle tan pálido y con la camiseta llena de sangre, la impresionó, pero guardo calma por él._

_—Te dije que no vinieras…, te dije…, que no debías —le dijo Georg sollozando, apoyando la frente y los labios en el cuello de la morena._

_—No podía dejarte solo —le contestó mientras Georg le abrazaba más fuerte. El bajista sentía alivio porque solo con ella podía ser él mismo, sin poses ni protocolos, y ésta no era la excepción; con ella no necesitaba hacerse el fuerte, en sus brazos encontraba esa paz tan anhelada, aspirando ese aroma a miel y café, tan cómodo se sentía que sin darse cuenta sus defensas mentales se derrumbaron y el recuerdo de todo lo anterior le sobrevino como una ola gigante aplastándolo._

_—Demm…, no pude hacer nada, no pude llegar a tiempo —le dijo sollozando aún más fuerte._

_—Shhh…, tranquilo… —Demmi acariciaba su espalda temblorosa mientras lo estrechaba, por encima del hombro de Georg alcanzó a ver a David, y con una sonrisa y un gesto afirmativo lo saludó, reconociendo en los ojos del productor la misma preocupación que ella sentía por todos, no pudiendo evitar dejar salir algunas lágrimas._

_Geo y Demmi continuaron abrazados por un momento más, pero entre los dos alguien ahí tenía que ser fuerte, esta vez le tocaba a Demmi y devolver en algo lo mucho que él había sido fuerte por ella._

_—Ven amor, vamos al baño, necesitas refrescarte —le dijo separándolo gentilmente, le pasó el brazo derecho por la cintura y Georg dejó reposar su cabeza en el hombro de la morena mientras se dirigían al baño._

_David se quedó atrás sintiendo algo de envidia, pero también alivio por Georg, definitivamente extrañaría a los chicos si decidían abandonar de una vez por todas a Tokio Hotel, solo esperaba que Bill y Tom tuvieran también la oportunidad de retomar su vida._

_—¿Cómo… llegaste? —preguntó Georg entrecortadamente, intentando calmarse._

_—Tomé un taxi que me dejó a unas seis cuadras de aquí —le contestó la morena con suavidad mientras entraban a los baños._

_—¿No tuviste… problemas… allá afuera?, ¿no…  te molestaron? —preguntó preocupado._

_— No, nada —le contestó tranquila cuando estaban frente al gran espejo. Dejando el bolso en la encimera, abrió el grifo y le dirigió las manos bajo el agua para lavar la sangre. Él se dejó hacer. —Le  pedí a Saki que avisara que iba llegando y que me ayudaran a entrar, así que no hubo problemas._

_—¿Saki…?,  ¿viste a Gus también? —le preguntó ansioso mirándola a través del espejo._

_—Si… —le contestó Demmi. —Estaban afuera dando vueltas, pero ahora se iba a lo de Corina para traerla —pasó sus manos húmedas por la nuca de Geo, despacio, casi como una caricia, necesitaba relajarse, aprovechó también para humedecerle el pelo. Geo continuó  sacándose la sangre por sí mismo, su respiración se iba tranquilizando. —También iban a avisar a Louise. Mejor que lo sepa por nosotros y no por la prensa. —Geo hizo un gesto afirmativo; al lavarse sintió que con la sangre una parte de Bill se estaba yendo por el caño de aquel lavabo, era mejor no pensar en eso. Volvió a las palabras de Dem._

_—Ya le vale a Gus, tendría que haber venido con Tom en la otra ambulancia —dijo tajante._

_—Tal vez no le dio tiempo de entrar a la ambulancia —dijo Demmi mientras se quitaba la cazadora de cuero que llevaba, prefiriendo no darle importancia al comentario de Georg. —Venga, sácate eso —continuó  tomándolo de los hombros para que se volteara y gentilmente le empezó a sacar la camiseta manchada de sangre, Geo solo atinó a levantar los brazos y ayudarla con la labor, ella se quitó la sudadera que llevaba y le ayudó a ponérsela._

_Georg no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al reconocer su propia ropa, ella le miró y sonrió también. —Si, es la tuya. —Él no dejaba de admirarse, Demmi le había sacado una sonrisa en esas circunstancias, solo ella podía._

_Demmi guardó con cuidado la prenda intentando disimular el dolor que le producía tratar de imaginar la horrible escena que Geo posiblemente contempló, sacó unos pañitos húmedos de su maxibolso, idéntico al de Bill y motivo de discusiones entre los dos. Lo miró con cierta tristeza que sacudió de inmediato, no era el momento ni el lugar, Geo la necesitaba fuerte._

_Dem entonces se dedicó a limpiarle el rostro con ternura, le correspondió la sonrisa transmitiéndole toda la fuerza que podía, estaba mal todo, lo sabía, pero no iba a dejar que Geo se derrumbara._

_Poco a poco fue recuperando la fortaleza serenándose. —¿Cómo te sientes? —le  preguntó Demmi mirándole a los ojos enrojecidos pero de un precioso color verde acuoso, fruto del llanto. Georg abrió apenas la boca para contestar cuando Knut entró al baño para decirles que dos policías querían hablar con todos. Suspirando Georg la dejó terminar, le dio un casto beso murmurando un gracias, la tomó fuerte de la mano y salieron resignados._

_No eran difícil de identificar, portaban uniforme negro y tenían unas chapas en la solapa que los identificaba como policías de la ciudad de Hamburgo, muy altos, incluso más que Knut, tal vez 1.98 o 2.00 metros, tan altos como Bill. Rubios y de mirada seria, jóvenes aparentemente, pero dignos de tomar en serio; además de ellos, un hombre de mediana edad enfundado en un traje obscuro los acompañaba._

_—Señor Listing, quisiéramos hacerle algunas preguntas, si nos lo permite —dijo uno de los uniformados dándole la mano, gesto que Georg correspondió un poco nervioso._

_—Si... Claro, dígame —les contestó dudoso._

_El hombre extraño y David se mantenían atrás de los gendarmes con un gesto serio. Con una leve inclinación afirmativa le dijo a Georg que podía confiar, compulsivamente apretó más, si se podía, la mano de Demmi._

_—Señor Listing, soy Albert Speer el administrador del hospital —le dijo acercándosele para estrecharle la mano de manera cálida y segura. —Hemos preparado una sala en el quinto piso —dijo el hombre solidarizándose un poco con el nerviosismo de Georg._

_—Pero Bill..., y Tom._

_—El señor Kaulitz fue llevado a quirófano y su hermano está siendo tratado, le aseguro que serán informados oportunamente de sus progresos —y sin más se adelantó al grupo. —Por favor, tengan la amabilidad de seguirme._

~o0o~

Zurich, Abril 2009  
  
  
Todos se habían quedado en silencio en la habitación.

—Suéltame Georg —dijo Bill casi susurrando; el bajista dio un respingo.

—Perdón —y lo soltó.

—Disculpen las molestias recibidas —dijo el jefe de staff con clara vergüenza, le indicó al mesero que entrara para él retirarse, había visto cosas peores, pero nunca había participado en una intromisión tan grave en la vida privada de alguien.

—Bueno, ¿en qué estábamos? —preguntó Georg dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a Bill para luego dirigirse a la mesa servida con el desayuno que había ordenado.

—¡Espere, dame acá! —se apuró Gustav a coger una fuente de fruta que el mesero ponía en la mesa.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? —dijo el bajista divertido.

—Ya verás —le respondió Gustav abrazando la fuente como si fuera un tesoro valiosísimo.

Bill se había quedado de pie mirando a Tom, dormía tan plácido sin enterarse de nada y la amargura le empezó embargar de nuevo, no quería estar cerca de él, así que siguió a Georg para intentar comer algo, aunque ya no tenía hambre, David y Tom le habían quitado las ganas de todo.

Gustav puso la fuente en la mesita de luz y se unió más tarde a Bill y Georg. —Debo admitir que esto me gusta —dijo.

—¿Beber antes de medio día?, ¿pelearte con David y luego desayunar como si nada? —le preguntó Georg mientras tomaba una tostada y le ponía mantequilla.

—No, nada de eso, aunque no está mal tampoco. Hablaba de estar tranquilos compartiendo, a pesar de que el inútil de tu hermano no diga mucho —dijo mirando a Bill con sonrisa satisfecha.

Bill dio un soplido con una risa fingida, moviendo la cabeza negativamente. Sí, era verdad, Tom no decía mucho pero las cosas que hacía eran las que jodían la existencia de él mismo y de los demás.

Gustav continuó con lo suyo, con alcohol en el sistema se ponía muy hablador. —¿Se imaginan qué sería de nosotros si David no hubiera convencido a tú papá de firmar? —Bill, que estaba picando la comida con el tenedor, se detuvo para mirarle con cara de pocos amigos.

—David no le convenció de nada, fue Tom el que lo hizo.

—Ajam… A mi mamá tam…*glup* también —dijo Georg terminando de pasarse la tostada. Gustav se quedó petrificado con los ojos saltones de la impresión, Bill le ayudó afirmando con la cabeza para que se lo acabara de creer.

—¡A ver! —el batería apoyó los dos codos en la mesa y con las manos levantadas, gesticuló como esperando recibir un balón que le diese el pase del entendimiento. —¿Cuantos años estamos con David?

—Siete años —le contestó el moreno con seriedad y mirándole fijo a los ojos.

—¿Y recién me lo dicen? —les dijo tomándose la cabeza con desesperación.

—No preguntaste —le dijo Georg levantando el hombro.

—Y yo pensando todo este tiempo que fue David el que convenció a sus padres.

—Pues ya ves que no es cierto —le contestó Bill soltando el tenedor de la comida que no quería, y agarrando una de las botellitas que habían dejado en la mesa para empinársela mientras sus compañeros lo veían ya con preocupación.

La situación era fácil y difícil de comprender al mismo tiempo. David los descubrió en los bares de Magdeburg, pero el productor no podía hacer nada por la carrera de los chicos si los padres de éstos no le daban cierta independencia y poder de decisión sobre la vida de sus hijos; como consecuencia de esto los contratos con discográficas, o de presentaciones, o de cualquier otra cosa como grupo, los firmaba David con los chicos con el aval de sus respectivos abogados, por supuesto. Los padres de éstos eran comunicados, podían objetar sobre el trato y el bienestar físico de ellos y acaso sobre su educación, pero no tomar decisiones sobre la carrera musical de sus hijos. David los sacaría de sus hogares para embarcarlos en el proceso de grabar demos y promocionarse en presentaciones fuera de su ciudad e incluso fuera del país, y para todo eso necesitaba que los padres de Bill, Tom, Georg y Gustav le confiaran, y sin exagerar, la vida y las carreras de sus hijos.

Y por supuesto no fue fácil convencerlos. David trató con todos pero no convenció de primera a ninguno; la madre de Gus se negó afirmando que ella podía acompañar a los chicos a donde sea y que así no serían necesarias tales cláusulas en los contratos que David les había pedido firmar.

Los padres de Georg eran otro problema. Su madre no confiaba en David y eso era todo, no le agradaba el productor, la oportunidad que les brindaba era innegable pero no confiaba, y como la opinión de su ex esposo siempre era la misma: “Tú sabrás…, si Georg quiere”, se sentía demasiado sola y rotundamente dijo no a lo que sea.

Jörg era cuestión aparte, daba largas a todo, no daba razones y si se le insistía, reaccionaba de manera violenta; de cierta manera y para los otros padres, él se había convertido en el pretexto para no firmar el contrato ante sus hijos, Simone lo había dejado claro en una de las tantas reuniones para eso, solo lo haría mientras su ex marido estuviera de acuerdo.

David habló con él solo una vez, después de hablar con los otros padres. Tuvo suerte de que estuviera en la ciudad. La discusión se fue de las manos, parecía todo perdido hasta que algo o alguien, como se había enterado recientemente Gustav, intervino y logró convencer a Jörg y luego a la madre del bajista, y para el resto los pretextos se acabaron.

Si la firma del permiso de sus padres fue difícil, lo peor vendría un tiempo después con la firma del contrato de Sony y la cancelación de éste. Y en medio de todo estuvieron Bill, Tom, Gustav y Georg, que por momentos recibían la noticia más importante de sus vidas y las desilusiones más dolorosas, todos esos meses para ellos fue un “Roller Coster” emocional lleno de subidas y bajadas vertiginosas de las que no alcanzaban a recuperarse para entrar en otra.

Esa vez el cantante fue el que pidió a su descubridor que no se alejara de sus vidas, que luchara por ellos, porque le agradecía a la música todo lo que era y porque no concebía ver que las fuerzas de su hermano se desvanecían con cada desilusión. Y vaya que la ironía era grande; ahora, cuando al fin habían logrado algo juntos, Bill deseaba con todo su corazón que David se alejara, pero las razones ya no tenían nada que ver con la música, esas razones tenían nombre y apellido… “Tom Kaulitz”.

Todo esto Bill lo pensaba y recordaba mientras que se intoxicaba con licor, Gustav se quedó embelesado mirando cómo se pasaba todo el contenido de la botella casi sin hacer un gesto, Georg por su parte decidió seguir al cantante, a él también le agobiaba el peso de realizar su más grande sueño.

El cantante se acabó la bebida y haciendo sonar el cristal de la botellita contra la madera, lanzó un sonoro eructo. Georg casi se atraganto del ataque de risa que le dio de repente y Gustav no tardo en seguirle.

—Bueno, ¿qué no vas a beber o eres un cobarde Gustav Schäfer? —dijo el cantante casi gritando.

—A mí nadie me llama cobarde, trae acá —tomó una de esas botellitas y la empinó con las mismas ganas con las que lo hiciera Bill, pero no podía dejar de hacer gestos de asco.

—¿Saben lo que necesitamos? —preguntó Georg dejando la suya en la mesa; faltando solo un trago para terminarse la bebida, ya empezaba a sentir los estragos.

Bill esperaba que hablara, parecía ser una pregunta capciosa, pero el bajista se había quedado en silencio, mirando los reflejos del cristal con obvia tristeza.

—¿Georg?

—¿Qué? —le contestó mirando a Bill extrañado.

—¿Qué necesitamos?

—¿Necesitamos…? ¡Ahh, si…! Bueno, necesitamos a alguien que nos quiera.

—¿Por eso saliste con esa grupie? —preguntó Bill bastante divertido.

—¡Cállate imbécil! —le contestó Georg mirándole avergonzado y con los ojos  
como rendijas. —Eso solo fue una estupidez, yo hablo de algo más serio.

—Alguien que piense en ti y te llame sólo para saber cómo estás —apuntó Gustav entendiéndole. Ya se había acabado el contenido de su botella.

—Sip —aprobó Georg tratando de acabarse esa parte de licor que faltaba.

La nostalgia comenzaba a embargarles, los recuerdos de noches solitarias lejos de casa, de días en los que solo querían quedarse en cama y no hacer nada pero sin poder hacerlo porque siempre había alguna cita a la cual asistir, un concierto que dar, y que al llegar a sus habitaciones no haya nadie que los recibiera con una sonrisa y les preguntara cómo les había ido, también se hacían presentes.

—Alguien que no te deje porque tiene que estudiar —continuó Gustav con amargura.

—Eso no cuenta, ella volverá —le dijo Bill algo disgustado.

—¿Y..., si se cansa…?, ¿y si ya no quiere regresar? Eso no lo sabemos —contestó Gustav agobiado.

—No seas estúpido, regresará —le replicó Georg.

—La extraño —contestó el batería para abrir otra botellita y empezar a beber.

—Yo quiero tener a alguien a quien extrañar —afirmó Georg.

—Alguien que no tenga miedo —dijo Bill mirando al vacío, -que no te use, que no tenga vergüenza de sus propios sentimientos- pensó con amargura.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio después de eso, bebían pausadamente, y es que el miedo era justamente la palabra que explicaba todo, miedo a la soledad, miedo a la pérdida, miedo al dolor, miedo al amor, miedo a la vida, miedo al fracaso, miedo al olvido…, los cuatro tenían miedo.

Tom otra vez se movía un poco, algo balbuceaba, pero nada coherente. A pesar de que Bill sentía que la habitación le daba vueltas, quiso levantarse apoyándose pesadamente en la mesa para ver qué le pasaba.

—Deja yo me encar… hip... encargo —le dijo Gustav deteniéndolo. Se había levantado más rápido que Bill y se dirigió dando zancadas a donde Tom; si hubiera podido saltar de la felicidad lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —le preguntó Georg viéndolo tan entusiasmado.

—Es hora de mi venganza —le contestó.

Bill se volvió a sentar pesadamente riéndose bajito, si se quería vengar que se prepare para la réplica de Tom, sería divertido ver cómo acababa, pero antes una advertencia: —Lo que… quierass haceerr…, no te metass con su pelo —dijo a duras penas.

Gustav lo miró suplicante tomando la fuente de fruta  que había dejado en la mesa de luz —Por favooorr.

—No, el pelo, nop.

Georg reía, él también quería ver en qué acababa todo, Gustav y Tom siempre habían tenido una relación algo tirante y era consecuencia de las múltiples “venganzas y travesuras”, que por lo regular paraban solo cuando ya estaban a punto de irse a las manos para luego darse tregua por unos meses y luego continuar, como ahora.

Esta vez fue Tom con sus interrupciones el que inició la batalla, ahora le tocaba a Gus la venganza, después sería la réplica. El batería se sentó al lado de Tom con la fuente en el regazo.

—¡Hey! ¡Bill!, ¿dónde amaneció este imbécil? —preguntó inocentemente mientras tomaba un fresa de la fuente.

—En su cama con una zorra —dijo Bill con amargura.

—Así que tu zorrita de turno te dejó agotado y con un par de copitas te sientes morir, ¿ahh? —le preguntó a un inconsciente Tom mientras metía la fresa en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de éste; con una sonrisa maliciosa, continuó la operación, pero esta vez aplastó unas dos y se las puso en la palma de la mano, luego puso una entera en el resto de los bolsillos de la cazadora y del pantalón, todo lo hacía mientras silbaba una tonada inventada, trató de dejar un poco de plátano en el pelo de Tom, pero Bill estaba vigilante así que no lo pudo hacer.

Mientras Gus se divertía, Georg dijo —Estaba pensando qu...

—No pienses demasiado Georg —le dijo Bill fingiendo seriedad. —Es contraproducente para tu salud.

—¡Estúpido! —le contestó el bajista mientras le daba un manotazo que arrojó a Bill al piso cuan largo es, provocando tal ataque de risa en el cantante que no podía pararse.

En plan de risas y anécdotas, el medio día les sorprendió a los cuatro. Hacía rato que no bebían ninguno de los tres, solo estaban en paz, juntos, riéndose. Se encontraban otra vez en la cama alrededor de Tom, a Bill como a los otros, la cabeza no paraba de darles vueltas, de repente sintió el golpe de una fuerte nausea, no aguantó más y corrió al baño.

—¿Bill?  —lo llamó Georg preocupado, viendo como llegaba justo a tiempo al retrete para expulsar todo el alcohol y la comida que había ingerido; el bajista lo siguió despacio al baño.

—Creo que ya es hora que lo dejemos aquí —dijo el bajista desde el umbral de la puerta del baño, sintiendo nauseas él también ante semejante espectáculo. Gustav, que también se había acercado, afirmó con un gesto.

Bill sentía las sacudidas que su estomago daba con el propósito de expulsar todo el veneno que se había metido, no le quedó más que abrazarse a la tasa del baño para no caer rendido mientras era observado por Gustav, que era el menos afectado de los tres por el alcohol, a la espera de que su amigo terminara de vomitar. Georg se alejó de la puerta con rapidez.

—Lo siento, pero necesito ir a… —se tapó la boca con la mano, el bajista también empezaba a sentirse igual de mal y el sonido de las arcadas y vómitos de Bill no ayudaba a calmarse, así que también salió corriendo pero lo hizo directo a su habitación.

El cabello de Bill era un desastre, intentaba agarrarlo para que no se le ensuciara pero era en vano, estaba demasiado mareado, y Gustav no se pensaba acercar, el batería lograba aguantar el asco pero si se acercaba más no creía podía hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

Por fin el vómito había cesado, ahora solo trataba de recuperar el aliento. Bill jadeaba esperando que no le atacara más la nausea, Gustav decidió acercarse un poco —¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó. Bill negó enérgicamente, la cabeza le retumbaba, no se sentía capaz de sostenerse por más tiempo, la vista se le hacía cada vez más borrosa, solo esperaba no caer inconsciente en el piso del baño.

—¡Vamos!, te ayudo —tomó de la cintura al cantante, como era un delgaducho podía fácil con él, ambos se movieron tambaleantes a la habitación, Gustav guio con dificultad a Bill para que se acostara en la cama a lado de su hermano, éste se dejó caer pesadamente a lado de Tom quedando en posición fetal de cara al guitarrista, trataba de respirar profundamente para tratar de calmar el mareo. —Nos vemos más tarde —le dijo Gustav dándole palmaditas a Bill en el hombro.

—Gracias —susurró Bill con esfuerzo.

La pequeña fiesta había terminado, Georg, Gustav, Tom y Bill necesitaban recuperarse y solo tenían dos horas para hacerlo ya que a las dos de la tarde vendría Saki a sacarlos a la fuerza. Puntualmente éste llegó y los encontró inconscientes, el jefe de seguridad de los chicos tampoco le molestaba la idea de que hayan pasado una mañana de juerga, así que no se molestó verles en ese estado, solo le dio pena de pensar que tendrían una tarde y parte de la noche llena de trabajo. Moviendo la cabeza suspiró y se dio el trabajo de llamar al room-service por dos aspirinas para cada uno y una jarra de agua.

Fue de habitación en habitación golpeando frenéticamente la puerta, haciendo entrar al mesero del hotel para que deje la jarra de agua y las aspirinas, limpiara un poco la habitación de Tom y se fuera. —¡Ya es hora! ¡Arriba! —Ninguno pareció reaccionar, Saki estaba parado afuera en el corredor, en medio de las tres habitaciones escuchando y esperando a que se pusieran en marcha.

Nada pasó así que entró de nuevo, esta vez a la habitación de Georg. Agarró al bajista, lo levantó con esfuerzo, se lo colocó en el hombro derecho, lo cargó al baño y lo puso todo vestido en la tina, abrió la llave dejando caer el agua helada.

—¡¡Ahhhhhhh!! —gritó Georg despertándose por el impacto del agua fría —¡Qué mierda pasa!

—¡Ya es hora! ¡Despierta! —le gritó a su vez Saki, lo dejó solo para que continuara con el baño y el mismo proceso hizo con Gustav y Bill recibiendo la misma reacción, solo que el baterista uso la palabra coño y el cantante algo como puta o algo parecido.

Cuando se acercó a Tom se fijó en lo que Gustav había hecho, así que decidió dejarlo en la cama riéndose por lo bajo. Las bromas que Tom y Gustav se hacían eran conocidas, tuvo que darle unas cuantas fuertes sacudidas para despertarlo.

—¡Tom! ¡Tom! ¡Despiertaaaaa! —Pero el guitarrista estaba hecho piedra, entonces sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo tiró en la cara logrando que éste murmurara algo y levantara la mano que contenía el puré de fresas que Gustav le había dejado y se embarrara el rostro.

Saki solo rio calladamente —¡Tom, de pie! —le exigió otra vez y se dispuso a salir al ver que éste abría un poco los ojos.

Tom empezaba a despertar, se sentía sumamente cansado, le dolía la cabeza, se sentía húmedo e incómodo, algo escuchaba a la lejanía, algo como un “Tom de pie”, y quería hacerlo, quería obedecer, pero el cuerpo le pesaba.

—¿Bill? —llamó con dificultad, parecía que el cuerpo no le obedeciera. Semiconsciente arrugó la frente esforzándose más para acabar de despertar, comenzaba a recordar que ya lo había intentado pero sin éxito, era como que sintiera un gran peso en el cuerpo que no le permitía hacerlo.

Mientras tanto en la ducha, Bill se había sacado la ropa mojada para dejarla en el piso del baño, no estaba enojado, más bien agradecido, aun se encontraba mal, estaba mareado y se sentía incoherente. Dio un largo respiro y comenzó a lavarse a conciencia, no quería que las fans en el meet & greet notaran que había estado bebiendo; si el evento no iba ser cancelado, por lo menos debía dar una buena impresión.

Para cuando salió fue a dar una vuelta a Tom, tan solo se puso un bóxer, pantalón y una toalla en cabeza, encontró que Tom se había movido, estaba más embarrado que antes, la cama estaba mojada. Ya suponía qué había pasado, cogió las aspirinas, se las tomó con un poco de agua y se acercó a Tom, se inclinó un poco para llamarlo.

—Tom…, Tom…, tienes que despertar.  
  


~o0o~

  
Linkin Park - With You

Hoy me desperté soñando   
Al frío de la estática   
Y puse mis pies fríos en el suelo   
Me olvidé todo lo de ayer   
Recordando que simulo estar donde no estoy más   
Un poco de sabor a hipocresía   
Y dejo de seguir al error   
Lento a reaccionar   
Y aunque estés tan cerca de mi   
Estás aún tan distante   
Y no puedo volver a traerte   
  
Es cierto   
La manera en que me siento   
Estaba prometido por tu cara   
El sonido de tu voz   
Pintada en mis recuerdos   
Aun cuando no estás conmigo   
Yo estoy contigo   
  
Tu   
  
Ahora veo   
Guardándolo todo adentro   
  
contigo   
  
Tu   
  
Ahora veo   
Aún cuando cierro mis ojos   
  
Te pego y tu me pegas   
Caemos al piso   
El resto del día se detiene   
Línea fina entre esto y aquello   
Cuando las cosas van mal simulo que el pasado no es real   
Ahora estoy atrapado en este recuerdo   
Y dejo de seguir al error   
Lento a reaccionar   
Y aunque estés tan cerca de mi   
Estás aún tan distante   
Y no puedo volver a traerte   
No   
  
Es cierto   
La manera en que me siento   
Estaba prometido por tu cara   
El sonido de tu voz   
Pintada en mis recuerdos   
Aun cuando no estás conmigo   
Yo estoy contigo   
  
Tu   
  
Ahora veo   
Guardándolo todo adentro   
  
contigo   
  
Tu   
  
Ahora veo   
Aún cuando cierro mis ojos   
  
contigo   
  
tu   
  
ahora veo   
guardándolo todo adentro   
  
contigo   
  
Tu   
  
Ahora veo   
Aún cuando cierro mis ojos   
  
No importa cuán lejos hayamos llegado   
No puedo esperar a ver el mañana   
  
Contigo...   
  
tu   
  
ahora veo   
guardándolo todo adentro   
  
contigo   
  
Tu   
  
Ahora veo   
Aún cuando cierro mis ojos   
  
contigo   
  
tu   
  
ahora veo   
guardándolo todo adentro   
  
contigo   
  
tu   
  
ahora veo   
aun cuando cierro mis ojos


	9. AYUDAME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Línea temporal, Capitulo 9  
> Hamburgo, presente: La policia interroga a Georg. 
> 
> Las letras de canciones que se agregan al final de cada capitulo, son muy importantes, recomiendo no dejar de leer....  
> Siempre dejare el link del video que le corresponde.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IYwZmZw7s74
> 
> ** Por cierto, les agradezco todas las lecturas que ha tenido el fic, no tengan miedo de comentar, me alegraria mucho saber que opinan.

**  
**__  
Es mejor no saber, es mejor no decir, es mejor no ver, es mejor no pensar… ****  
  
  
  


~o0o~

_Hamburgo, presente_   
  


_El administrador los llevó por el ascensor al quinto piso, tal como lo había dicho antes; el lugar no tenía un alma por los pasillos, Georg vio gente de seguridad en cada acceso. Los condujo a una sala amplia, en una mesa cercana había café y agua por si les apetecía, era como el catering en los conciertos; de repente la fama comenzaba a apestar a consentimiento._

_—Antes de nada quisiéramos aclararle que esta conversación será confidencial, no tiene por qué temer. El señor Jost nos ha llamado, preocupado como todos, por esclarecer lo antes posible qué es lo que sucedió con sus compañeros de banda y por eso necesitamos hablar con usted —dijo uno de los policías cuando el administrativo los dejó solos._

_Georg suspiró y asintió rápidamente, por ese obvio gesto uno de los policías continuó._

_—Usted llegó al país esta mañana, ¿no es así?_

_—Si..., ¿pero qué tiene que ver con todo esto? —contestó algo intranquilo._

_—Solo quiero establecer los eventos del día, nada más... Prosiga por favor —le contestó el policía sacando una libreta para anotar todo lo que decía Georg, mientras David, Knut y Demmi permanecían atentos a cada uno de sus gestos y por alguna razón empezó a sentirse culpable de algún crimen._

_—Ehm…  —miró en ese instante a Demmi para que le ayudara a recordar. —Llegamos cerca de las doce del día, fuimos directo a nuestro piso._

_—Estábamos agotados, así que decidimos tomar un baño y dormir un poco antes de tu cita con Gus —recordó Demm._

_—Si… Creo que despertamos a las 4 o 5 de la tarde, no me apetecía salir, así que comimos algo ligero —continuó Georg._

_—¿A qué hora tenía que encontrarse con su compañero? —le preguntó el policía que no había dicho una palabra hasta ahora._

_—A las diez de la noche en nuestro departamento  —contestó Demmi. —Corina llamó a confirmar cuando estabas en la bodeguita desempacando las copas... —le aclaró, ya que Georg lo miró sorprendido, él aun no sabía a qué hora exactamente tenía que verse con Gustav._

_—Y como a las 8 de la tarde recibí un mensaje del móvil de Bill —prosiguió Georg._

_—¿Tiene aquí su celular? —preguntó uno de los uniformados._

_Georg se limitó a sacarlo de su chaqueta, trasteó un poco, entró al menú de mensajes, localizó el primer mensaje de Bill y se lo pasó al gendarme para que leyera, tenía la hora exacta de 20:17._

_¿Qué tal el viaje? Siento molestarte, estoy buscando a Tom, ¿me puedes decir si sabes algo de él?, B._

_—¿Contestó el mensaje? —preguntó  el policía._

_—No, el primero no lo pude contestar. —Geo pasó saliva por el conocido dolor en la garganta que ya se le había hecho huésped frecuente en estas últimas horas._

_—¿Por qué?_

_—Estábamos ocupados —contestó Demmi rápidamente. No pensaba explicar de qué clase de ocupación se trataba, aunque solo bastaba decir que se bañaron otra vez, juntos._

_Al parecer el uniformado entendió y no insistió más, sin embargo el otro continuó con las preguntas._

_—Dice usted que fue el primero, ¿qué me dice de los demás?_

_—Contesté el segundo que llegó, fue a las nueve y pasadas —aclaró Geo._

_“Siento de verdad molestarte, estoy en el aeropuerto de Hamburgo  y no puedo localizar a Gus, por favor ayúdame a encontrar a Tom,  algo malo le pasa, estoy seguro. No sé a quién más recurrir” B._

_Leyó el policía, la hora exacta del mensaje eran las 21:15_

_—Estábamos preparando la cena —acotó Demmi mientras el uniformado leía en voz alta._

_—¿Qué le respondió?_

_—Le llamé, le pregunté sobre qué hacía en el país._  
  
—¿El señor Kaulitz no debía estar aquí? —preguntó extrañado el policía.   
  
—Bill tiene… Tenía un lanzamiento de una nueva línea de ropa de su marca en LA en unas horas más —contesto David. —Creo que todos nos sorprendimos al saber que Tom y Bill estaban aquí.   
  
—Nos informó la Administración de la ciudadela, que el departamento estuvo deshabitado por años —comentó uno de los policías.   
  
—Ellos han vivido en Los Angeles por mucho tiempo, cuando han venido a Alemania se han quedado con nosotros, conmigo o Gus —afirmó Georg.  
  
—¿Gus?   
  
—Gustav Schäfer —aclaró David, —es el batería de la banda.  
  
—Tengo entendido que él también estuvo en el departamento de los hermanos Kaulitz —dijo intrigado el policía más joven.   
  
—Me lo encontré afuera, decidió ir por su novia y avisar a la pareja de Bill de lo que ha pasado, antes de venir al hospital —aclaró Demmi.   
  
Los policías tomaron nota, a Gustav le esperaba un interrogatorio igual. 

_—Continúe Sr. Listing —pidió el policía más adulto. —¿Qué más le dijo a su amigo?, ¿le explicó que hacía en el país?_

_—Me dijo que estaba aquí desde ayer,  que había comprado un boleto para regresar hoy en la noche, pero no era muy claro, estaba muy asustado, me decía constantemente que tenía que encontrar a Tom. Le pregunté que si estaba seguro que Tom había venido a Alemania, me dijo que estaba muy seguro, me contó que Tom no le respondía las llamadas, que Andreas, un amigo de los dos, había contestado una y  que decía cosas incoherentes… —Georg suspiró recordando el tono de voz tan desesperado que había usado Bill. Demmi le apretó un poco más la mano para que continuara. —Me dijo que creía que Andreas estaba con Tom y que no sabía qué hacer… Le dije entonces que no se preocupara..._

Flashbak.  Hamburgo, 6 horas antes

 

 **—** Déjame a mi Bill, yo buscaré a Tom _._

 **—** Georg, recógeme aquí _._  
  
 **—** No, tú agarra un avión y regresa con Louis, ¿me oíste?

 **—** No lo puedo dejar solo, algo malo le ha pasado, Tom no es así.

 **—** Bill, agarra ese puto avión y déjamelo a mí.

No se oyó nada por un rato, solo el altavoz con una suave voz femenina que anunciaba el retraso del vuelo Hamburgo-Los Angeles, de Lufthansa.

 **—** Bill, promételo.

 **—** Georg...—dijo el moreno con miedo.

 **—** Por favor.

 **—** No vine aquí por nada Georg, no me puedo ir…   
**  
—** Va a ser por nada si no tomas ese avión y asistes a tu presentación mañana, deja que me encargue esta vez, ¿me oyes…? Joder, ¡Bill!, como no cojas ese avión yo mismo te regreso de una patada, ¿entendido…?  
  
 **—** Está bien, el vuelo sale en una hora más por lo que me dicen, avísame lo que sea, voy a tratar de llamar a Gus para que te acompañe.

 **—** Ya… Tranquilo, sé que no le pasa nada grave.

 **—** Espero que tengas razón…

Fin de flashback 

_En ese punto Georg ya tenía la cara completamente húmeda por las lágrimas, recordando la voz de Bill al otro lado de la línea, haciéndole prometer lo que sabía que Bill no podía cumplir._

_—¿Y el tercer mensaje?_

_“Localicé a Gus, va para nuestro departamento, creo que Tom está ahí” B._

_—Para ese entonces Gustav ya me había llamado a decirme lo que sabía Bill, al parecer alguien le había dicho que había visto a Tom cerca de la zona... Quedamos en que me adelantara a un bar que Tom y Andreas suelen frecuentar cuando Tom está en Alemania. Un amigo de Gus había visto a Andreas por el lugar, y como Gustav tenía que primero dejar a Corina en su departamento, que queda muy cercano al de los hermanos, él quedo en ir por allá. Estaba en camino del bar cuando recibí el tercero, así que no contesté el mensaje de Bill. —Georg ya no podía hablar sin que su voz temblara. Si tan solo le hubiera contestado, si lo hubiera calmado, si hubiera acudido primero al departamento y no al bar, Bill no habría salido del aeropuerto, tal vez Bill estaría bien y de camino a casa con Louis._

_—Pero obviamente el señor Kaulitz no tomó ese vuelo, e incluso llegó antes que ustedes a su departamento —le increpó el policía._

_Demmi miró con odio al policía, ya Georg se sentía lo suficientemente culpable como para que alguien más le hiciera sentir igual o peor; felizmente el policía no insistió más y agachó la mirada murmurando un “prosiga”._

_—Entré al bar, hablé con unos amigos que también estaban por ahí y me dijeron que Andreas, Tom y alguien más habían estado juntos, que tuvieron una discusión, que Tom había salido tambaleándose, agarró su coche y se fue —dijo Georg._

_—¿Salió solo?_

_—Eso fue lo que me dijeron, al parecer Andreas y este amigo se quedaron en el bar por un tiempo más._

_—Exactamente, ¿quién es el tal Andreas?_

_—Como le decía, un amigo de la infancia de Bill y Tom —le contestó Georg mal disimulando la rabia que le tenía al rubio._

_—¿Y ese amigo es peligroso?, ¿tuvieron algún problema con él?_

_—Andreas…  —Geo dudaba en decirlo. —Andreas es una persona con muchos problemas… Problemas de drogas...  Andreas y Tom cayeron en esa situación al mismo tiempo, Tom trató de salir de ese mundo pero Andreas no le dejaba, hubo un tiempo en que ni siquiera se podía hablar con Tom sin que Andreas estuviera presente, siempre que salían juntos desaparecían por días._

_—¿Y qué hizo su hermano?_

_—Bill lo intentó todo —dijo  Georg._

_—Nos pidió que lo ayudáramos a alejar a Andreas de Tom —intervino David, —incluso se le expulsó del streat team y los miembros de seguridad tienen instrucciones precisas de no dejarlo pasar si lo ven cerca, pero eso es cuando Tom está trabajando para el grupo, el resto del tiempo no podemos controlar si Tom acepta la presencia de Andreas o no —concluyó el productor, tajante en una mezcla de justificación e indignación._

_—¿Discutieron alguna vez Andreas y Bill? —preguntó el policía._

_—Muchas veces, Bill no toleraba la presencia de Andreas, hasta que logró que Tom se alejara de él, pero al parecer no  funcionó —continuó Georg._

_—Necesitaremos que nos den acceso a la base de datos del streat team, hay que investigar al muchacho —determinó el policía, recibiendo como respuesta una inclinación de cabeza de David como signo de conformidad._

_—Según lo que usted nos dice, Tom salió solo del bar —continuó el otro policía._

_—Sí, eso fue lo que me dijeron, que Andreas y el otro tipo habían empezado una discusión fuera del bar y que estuvieron ahí por más de media hora, luego Andreas tomó su coche y se había ido de ahí solo y que el otro tipo tomó un taxi._

_Georg hizo una pausa meditando, en parte tratando de recordar algo más de utilidad, tenía una teoría que hacía rato ya se había formado, necesitaba pensar en algo que no le hiciera recordar a Bill en medio de un charco de sangre, murmurando y apenas moviéndose, algo…,  y ese algo tampoco era agradable._

_—¿Fue del bar directo al departamento de sus amigos? —preguntó uno de los policías tratando de despertarlo._

_Georg lo miró fijo, algo con su coche, algo que su coche golpeó a dos cuadras del departamento de Tom._

_—Golpee a un hombre con mi coche —soltó Georg sin más, haciendo que todos lo miraran con sorpresa y lástima. Demmi, además, dio un respingo recordando cierto incidente anterior con Saki, pero nadie dijo nada, todos esperaron a que continuara._

_—Se me apareció de la nada y lo golpee —dijo preocupado y sorprendido por haberlo olvidado. —Salí del coche lo más rápido que pude._

Flashback, Hamburgo 3 horas antes

Una sombra se apareció frente a su rango de visión, pero no alcanzó a ver nada más, solo escuchó el golpe, frenó al momento agradeciendo por lo bajo que el Nissan gris hubiera tenido su ajuste periódico recientemente.  Georg salió del coche rogando que no hubiera golpeado a nada vivo.

Pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados, cuando vio a ese joven tirado al frente de su coche iluminado tan solo por las luces frontales, se le fue el alma al piso. Aparentaba la edad de Georg, muy rubio, estaba consciente y parecía estar muy asustado, estaba sudoroso, lucía como si hubiera salido de una ducha, tenía la mirada perdida.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Georg mientras extendía la mano para que el chico la tomara, pero éste no lograba enfocar la mirada o parecía no escuchar nada de lo que se le decía. Georg estaba seguro que el golpe había afectado la cabeza del muchacho.

Se acercó un poco más y se puso a buscar su celular para llamar a una ambulancia, de repente el chico reaccionó y le dio un manotazo a la mano aun extendida de Georg. Rápidamente y con esfuerzo el chico se levantó, la ropa la tenía completamente pegada al cuerpo, sudaba muchísimo y temblaba.

—Déjame —dijo con voz ronca y retrocediendo un paso, su pierna derecha casi no lo sostuvo, Georg corrió para agarrarlo pero el chico lo rechazó de nueva cuenta.

—Déjame... Cabrón —dijo con esfuerzo y retrocediendo un poco más.

—Necesitas una ambulancia, te diste un buen golpe —insistió Georg preocupado, acercándose más, pero el muchacho echó a correr en sentido contrario dejando a Georg sorprendido y extrañado, pero también aliviado; si podía correr de esa manera, el golpe no podía ser tan fuerte. Por un momento tuvo el impulso de seguirlo para asegurarse que estuviera bien, pero recordó por qué estaba ahí.

Tom lo necesitaba y sinceramente era un alivio que al menos las cosas con el muchacho desconocido no pasaran a mayores.

Fin flashback

 

_Demmi abrazó a Georg, quien durante todo el relato había llorado._

_—¿Pueden continuar después? —ordenó Demmi más que preguntar. Georg se aferraba a sus brazos, se sentía tan pequeño, inútil, perdido, y es que no dejaba de pensar. Si el chico no se hubiera atravesado, él hubiera llegado a tiempo a donde Bill, lo sabía, estaba seguro, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba cómo alguien podía ser tan egoísta, ese chico no tenía la culpa de nada._

_—Carl, da un reporte por la radio, hay que buscar a ese muchacho, debemos asegurarnos que está bien —dijo uno de los policías al otro, quien asintió y salió de la sala rápidamente._

_David se acercó a Georg con un vaso de agua, él también estaba conmocionado pero más sereno, Georg tomó el vaso con manos temblorosas._

_—Georg, quisiera dejarte descansar pero aun necesitamos saber qué más es lo que sabes —le dijo el policía acuclillándose frente a él._

_—¿Puede esperar un poco?,  ¿no ve que no se siente bien? —preguntó Demmi mirando con desprecio al policía, quien iba a replicar pero Georg le interrumpió._

_—No…, está bien, puedo…  Puedo seguir —dijo Georg dejando salir un largo suspiro._

_—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó gentilmente Demmi, tomándolo del rostro._

_—Sí, tranquila —dijo Georg acariciando la mano que sostenía su cara._

_—Entonces, regresaste al coche y, ¿qué pasó? —le alentó el policía._

_—Llegué al piso y…  Lo…, encontré…_

_No había más que agregar, es que ya no podía volver a vivir eso._

_—¿Señor Listing…?_

_—Llamé…, a la ambulancia y a…, David… Gustav llegó al poco rato._

_—¿Señor Listing?_

_—Le tomé de…, la mano… —continuó Georg a pesar de que el policía evidentemente quería decir algo._

_—¿Señor Listing…? Quiero saber su opinión._

_—No lo sé —Geo había entendido, el policía quería saber quién lo había hecho._

_—Señor Listing, escúcheme, el señor Tom Kaulitz, cuando estaba drogado, ¿era violento?_  
  
Georg miró sorprendido al policía, quería gritar que no, que jamás Tom le había puesto una mano encima a Bill, pero… 

_—No lo sé —susurro_ _Georg. Miró a los ojos del policía con súplica, como diciendo: “no me haga decir más”._

_Aun así, todos entendieron, todos guardaron silencio, todos aceptaron lo que parecía evidente y nadie se atrevía a pronunciar, aunque en su interior todos rezaban porque no fuera cierto, porque hubiera otra explicación._

 

_En la autopista, cerca de Hamburgo_

_—Es la sexta vez que marcas —dijo Gordon mirando de lado a Simone, que venía en el asiento del copiloto._

_—Y es la sexta vez que me manda al buzón de mensajes —contestó Simone con la voz congestionada mientras volvía a intentar con gesto de frustración._

_—Ya le dejaste dos mensajes —continuó Gordon suspirando._

_—Son sus hijos Gordon, tiene que estar con ellos —dijo una indignada Simone._

_Gordon prefirió guardar silencio, no quería decir nada de lo cual tuviera que arrepentirse, estaba perdiendo los estribos con todo y no quería imaginar lo que Simone sentía. Gordon era su padre también, él se sentía así, Gordon sabía que los chicos lo sentían así, eran sus hijos._

_La llamada de David había sido tan criptica, había dejado a su esposa en un estado catastrófico, costó levantarla del piso y hacer que parara de llorar, solo repetía que sus hijos se morían._

_Pero, ¿cuándo?, ¿dónde?, ¿de qué hablaba?_   
  


_Los muchachos estaban en Los Angeles, ¡por todos los demonios!_  
  
Solo cuando encendió la radio del coche entendió algo, decían cosas como que Tom y Bill habían sido asaltados, habían escuchado especulaciones, que los chicos habían tenido una pelea, narraciones de gente que decía que los había visto salir del edificio metidos en bolsas para cadáveres. Ahí fue cuando Simome tomó la máscara de la radio y la lanzo por la ventana a la carretera y murmuró un “No soporto esa mierda”.

_Gordon había tratado de tomarla del brazo y darle una caricia, o algo, pero ella se apartó, gesto que resintió pero que de alguna manera entendía; él también empezaba a llorar. Tom se parecía mucho a ella, recordándolo suspiró, “Tom, ¿qué había pasado con él? ¿En qué momento lo perdió?”._

_Había intentado ayudarlo, había intentado que Simome y Tom conectaran, pero solo intentó, y cuando supo lo de las drogas no le sorprendió, pero había vuelto a intentar, a intentar ser padre, a intentar ser esposo y amigo._

_Intentó que Bill no luchara solo, pero Tom no quería a nadie más que a Bill a su lado, y claro, también a Andreas._

_Había intentado tantas cosas, pero no había concretado nada, el sentía que todo lo que había hecho no había servido._

_Faltaban solo veinte minutos para entrar a Hamburgo y Simone seguía intentando hablar con Jörg.“Más le valía a ese aparecer”, pensó, porque no soportaba ver a Simone de esa manera._

_Tal vez Gordon estaba siendo infantil, tal vez era un tonto, tal vez sólo imaginar que Bill y Tom estaban mal le hacía ver cosas que no eran, tal vez su mundo se estaba viniendo abajo y se negaba a aceptarlo, o tal vez solo quería decir: “Simone, abrázame que tengo miedo que mis hijos estén mal, porque son míos y tuyos y no quiero perderlos”._

_Pero era mejor mantener la serenidad, los hombres no lloran, los hombres eran fuertes por aquellos a los que querían, los hombres eran hombres al fin y al cabo._

_Habían concretado un punto de encuentro entre los miembros de seguridad de Universal y ellos. Gordon dejó el coche donde le indicaron y tomó a su esposa del brazo con miedo de que lo rechazara de nuevo, y efectivamente así lo hizo, Simone salió rápidamente sin mirar a nadie, secándose las lágrimas con el pañuelo de papel arrugado que tenía en las manos desde hacía rato._

_A pocos pasos del hospital, las luces de patrullas, de cámaras y demás, no dejaban ver mucho. Gente atrás de barricadas, niñas llorando con velas, policías que los miraban suspicaces._  
  
Gordon no reconocía a nadie por ahí, pero obviamente los esperaban; dejaron pasar al coche despacio entre tanta multitud.

_El camino a la sala de espera a donde habían enviado a Georg y Demmi fue largo y silencioso, Simone continuaba trasteando el celular, le permitía no pensar, no suponer, cada vez su mente le jugaba una mala pasada y le obligaba a recordar la sonrisa de sus hijos, le obligaba a ver sus caras tristes, sentía una opresión en el pecho._

_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que habló con ellos? Dolía, no lo recordaba, solo sintió furia y decepción de los dos y ese recuerdo le estrujaba más el corazón —y dolía—; había dado ya dos vueltas al menú del aparato, esperando._

_Y no podía mirar a los ojos a Gordon, no podía dejar que vea lo mala madre que había sido, no podía dejar que la tocara, porque ella no valía la pena, sentía vergüenza de sí misma._ _“Jörg, ¡donde estás, maldita sea!”._

_Décimo sexto mensaje que enviaba y del cual no recibía respuesta. Jörg lo entendería porque los dos compartían la misma vergüenza, los dos habían decepcionado a sus hijos, los dos los habían herido, solo con él podía descargar esa fría cólera que sentía por sí misma, porque solo Jörg lo merecía, no Gordon, no sus hijos, solo Jörg y ella._

_Una campanilla les anunció que habían llegado al quinto piso, condujeron a la pareja a través de los mismos corredores que había recorrido Georg, en silencio, solo escuchaban los pasos de cada quien. De una habitación a la izquierda salía David y un policía._

_Simone se adelantó corriendo al mirar al productor, aquel que con esa llamada había puesto su mundo de cabeza._

_—¿Dónde están…? ¿Dónde están mis hijos? —le gritó Simone mientras Gordon trataba de agarrarla y ella no se dejaba._

_Los Angeles, Westside 04:26 horas_

_Century City, un  departamento que tenía una vista privilegiada de la ciudad en el nivel 30, Louis no podía dormir, estaba preocupado, tenía un mal presentimiento._

_El teléfono fijo sonó en el salón y el miedo lo asaltó. ¿Quién podía ser a esa hora?, era imposible que Bill hubiera llegado, hace más de 7 horas que había hablado con él por el skype, estaba a punto de montarse en el avión que lo traería junto a él, por eso era prácticamente imposible que fuera Bill._  
  
¡Maldito seas Tom si a Bill le pasaba algo!, pensó Louis.

_El teléfono volvió a insistir,_

_—¿Diga? —contestó con miedo._

_—¿Louis?_

_—¿Gustav? —el acento del rubio era inconfundible,  inconscientemente apretó el teléfono, como aferrándose a un salvavidas._

_—Louis... No sé cómo... —suspiró. —Será mejor que te sientes._

_—Gustav, ¿qué pasa? Dímelo, ¿algo le pasa a Bill? —le dijo a la carrera. —¡¡Gus!! —gritó, ya que el rubio se tardaba._

_—Louise… Bill..._

_—¡¡¿Qué?!!_

_—Bill tuvo un accidente —soltó Gustav._

_—El avión… —dijo con el aire detenido en sus pulmones. De repente el piso comenzaba a acercarse y el teléfono se hacía pesado, tuvo que sentarse._

_—No, Bill no tomó el avión... Louise, ¿me escuchas? —decía Gustav al otro lado de la línea._

_—Sí, te…, te oigo… ¿Cómo esta…? ¿Dónde está…?_

_Impotente, Gustav soltó el aire, el mundo no era justo, ¿por qué personas buenas como Louise y Bill tenían que pasar por esto?, ¿por qué tenía que ser él, el que tenía que dar tan mala noticia?_

_Las cosas no debían ser así, él debería estar en la cama durmiendo con su prometida, Bill debería estar en un avión a punto de encontrarse con Louis. Nadie debería recibir malas noticias, nadie debería estar triste esta noche._

~o0o~

  
**BREATH ME — SIA**

Ayuda, lo he hecho de nuevo

He estado aquí muchas veces antes

Hoy me he hecho daño de nuevo

Y lo peor es que no hay nadie más aquí a quien culpar

 

Se mi amigo

Abrázame, envuélveme

Extiéndeme

Soy pequeña

Y te necesito

Hazme entrar en calor

 

¡Ay! Me he perdido de nuevo

perdida y en ninguna parte donde puedan encontrarme

Si, creo que podría dejar

de estar perdida otra vez y sentirme insegura

 

Se mi amigo

Abrázame, envuélveme

Extiéndeme

Soy pequeña

Y te necesito

Hazme entrar en calor

 

Se mi amigo

Abrázame, envuélveme

Extiéndeme

Soy pequeña

Y te necesito

Hazme entrar en calor


	10. HABLEMOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Línea temporal, Capitulo 10
> 
> Zurich, Abril 2009: Bill deja hablar a su corazón, Tom comete un error más
> 
> Loitsche, Febrero 2000: Bill y Tom visitan a su Abuela.
> 
> Hamburgo, presente: Georg se sincera con Demmi.
> 
> Las letras de canciones que se agregan en cada capitulo, son parte del mismo, recomiendo no dejar de leer...
> 
> Apocalyptica - Bittersweet
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GH861eiq4ok

****  
  
_Aun puedo intentar…_

~o0o~

 

 Zurich, Abril 2009  
  


—Bill… —dijo despacio y arrugando la frente por la dificultad que sentía para despertar.

—Tom, vamos, levántate —lo empujó un poco y lo obligó a ponerse boca arriba. —Tenemos que hacer la maleta e irnos, tenemos concierto, ¿recuerdas? —le dijo como si hablara con una criatura.

—Sí, solo dame..., emm..., minuto..., ajam... —le dijo bostezando, Tom se esforzaba por despertar y parecía que se sentía más alerta.

—Siéntate —le ordenó Bill tomándolo del brazo y jalándole un poco, Tom se dejó llevar.

Bajó las piernas despacio, su mente ya empezaba a ponerse en acción, miró de refilón a Bill que se mantenía parado junto a él, despedía un suave olor a hierbabuena. Extendió la mano derecha para tocarlo, haciendo que éste retrocediera rechazándolo, evidentemente estaba en problemas,  solo atinó a mirar a Bill a los ojos y se arrepintió al instante, en ellos solo se veía decepción.

El moreno se dio la vuelta y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón los estimulantes que había decomisado en la mañana, agarró uno,  sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo acercó a su hermano.

—Tómala —le dijo mostrándole una de las píldoras. Tom lo miró desconcertado pero la agarró y se la metió en la boca. —Pásatela —le ordenó,  él obedeció, pero no sin antes dejar salir una risa irónica.

—¿Vas a controlar mis dosis? —preguntó sínicamente.

—Tom, vete a bañar y arréglate —le dijo cortante, tratando de controlar las ganas de matarlo, se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación.

Tom se levantó con dificultad. Ya más lúcido comenzó a sentir pegajosa la cara, se la tocó y se retiró algunos pedazos de algo que traía pegado y que no supo identificar, se fue al baño bastante cansado y mareado pero ya más recuperado, metió la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sacó de ahí su celular, también embarrado de fruta aplastada.

—¡Gustav! ¡¡Te voy a matar!! — La cólera le llevó a ver todo en rojo. Era una tontería, era solo un celular, pero estaba totalmente alterado. Sin miramientos salió del baño en busca del batería, lo mataría a golpes,  había arruinado su vestimenta el muy miserable.

  
Bill, que no había llegado muy lejos, regresó corriendo a detener a su hermano. Para él eran sabidos los arranques de ira del guitarrista, hacía años que el psicólogo de Tom le había recetado calmantes, pero se los había cortado porque no funcionaban como todos esperaban, Tom los tomaba en total desorden, y antes que desarrollasen una adicción dejó de recetárselos. Bill le había pedido a su hermano que dejara de tomarlas y él le había escuchado esa vez porque en realidad esa ira no se controlaba con medicamentos, era del tipo que se controlaba con cariño y tan solo con escuchar.    
  
Y ahora que estaba aun bajo los efectos de lo que sea que se hubiera tomado, Tom seguramente estaría en su modo salvaje; las drogas ciertamente transforman a la gente en entes sin control.    
  
Tom salía hecho un toro de lidia y Bill lo intercepto, es verdad que era el más débil de los dos, pero era terco.   
  
—¡Suéltame!, arruinó mi celular —gritaba.  
  
De algún modo Bill se las arregló para meter a Tom en su habitación,  no se enteró si Gustav y Georg los habían escuchado.

—¡Cálmate!, maldita sea.  
  
—¿¡Tu dejaste que lo hiciera!?, ¿cuándo? —preguntó tratando aun de soltarse.   
  
—Primero cálmate para poderte explicar, ¡carajo¡ —dijo Bill terminante, ubicándole en la cama. Tom se dejó hacer, pero aun respiraba agitado, aun tenía esa mirada de odio que inspiraba terror, y el cantante se preguntó, ¿de qué sería capaz Tom si no lo lograba controlar?, aun su palabra importaba para su pareja, lo cual era un alivio en estos casos.   
  
—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó exigente. Bill cerró la puerta y dio un profundo suspiro.

—Te encontré inconsciente en tu habitación…   
  
—¡Qué tiene que ver eso con mi celular! —interrumpió gritando, no quería oír cómo Bill lo había encontrado.   
  
El cantante lo miró con cautela y continuó calmado.  
  
—Georg y Gustav me ayudaron a cubrirte con David, hicimos como que hubiéramos estado los cuatro de fiesta, en tu habitación.  
  
Al oír esto, se tomó el tiempo de ver el estado de Bill. Si, aun tenía aliento a alcohol y tenía los ojos rojos; miró su reloj, eran las dos de la tarde, y comprendió.   
  
—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron conmigo? —preguntó más calmado.  
  
—Como cinco horas.  
  
—Me perdí la reunión con el staff y las fotos.  
  
—“Nos” perdimos la reunión de staff y las fotos. —Tom lo miró fijamente, ¿acaso iba agradecer?, sería demasiado pedir.  
  
—¿Qué pasó después? —ya empezaba a ponerse más nervioso y eso solo lo hacía que perdiera la paciencia.

—David vino y está furioso, posiblemente nos castigue a todos.

—¿Pero qué dijo? —le insistió.  
  
—Si quieres saber si David sospecha lo tuyo, pues no lo sé, a los ojos de todos simplemente nos tomamos unas horas para nosotros cuatro.   
  
Tom sintió que el piso se abría bajo sus pies. Así que Bill lo sabía todo y lo había protegido para variar, en verdad  estaba metido en graves problemas.

—Bill..., yo... 

—Estoy cansado Tom —interrumpió el cantante.

—¿Qué?

—Vete a bañar Tom, de preferencia no mates a Gustav, es tu amigo aunque te cueste creerlo, y…   
— Bill no quería hacer reclamos ahora, quería estar solo.   
  
—¿Y?  
  
—Y nada, déjame solo, tengo que arreglarme.   
  
—Bill, hablemos, fue un error, lo sé, pero te lo voy a compensar a ti y a los chicos.  
  
—Tom, déjame solo, se nos hace tarde.  
  
—Es por lo de Sofía, ¿verdad? —Tom se arrepintió apenas soltó las palabras, pero no las podía recoger.  
  
Bill lo miró sorprendido y furioso. —Ten la decencia de no recordarme tus porquerías.  
  
  
—Bill, ya sabes que no son nada, no creo que tenga que aclarártelo cada vez —dijo adivinando lo que quería decir.

—¿Sabes?, no me interesa, puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana y yo también haré lo mismo —dijo el cantante dirigiéndose al baño para encerrarse.  
  
Tom le tomó del brazo para no dejarlo ir.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir?   
  
—Lo que has escuchado —contestó Bill,  empujándole. —Estoy harto, ¿te enteras…? No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar, nunca más,  ¿oíste?

—¿De qué hablas? —Tom empezaba a desesperarse, la respiración la sentía más agitada.  


—Que ya no estoy dispuesto a soportar tus encuentros con otras personas —soltó sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Bill tomó aire, le costaba decirlo pero no veía otra salida. —Que será mejor que nuestra relación como pareja termine —no lo estaba haciendo de la manera más inteligente, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse; ¿de dónde había sacado lo último?, no lo sabía, pero se sintió tan aliviado.

—¿Qué? —Bill había dicho lo impensable y comenzó a verlo todo rojo. —Tú no me puedes dejar —le dijo negando con la cabeza de manera repetitiva. —Tú..., tú me prometiste que nunca me dejarías —la garganta le empezaba a doler por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas, el dolor lo embargaba y la única manera que conocía para aliviarlo era la furia.

—Y no lo voy hacer, créeme… Sé que me necesitas, lo de anoche es una muestra de eso…  Tom, te ayudaré…, pero ya no puedo verte con otra gente… Lo siento pero no puedo aguantar que estés con otra a minutos de estar conmigo…, no puedo…  —mientras lo decía había retrocedido.

Tom dio dos zancadas para agarrarlo del brazo y evitar así que huyera, toda su furia y dolor lo depositó en ese agarre y violentamente lanzó a Bill contra la pared próxima, haciendo que éste dejara salir un gemido de dolor por el golpe que se dio en la cabeza y espalda, su hermano lo aplastó con su cuerpo contra la pared y apoyó una mano en ésta y con la otra agarró su mentón.

—¡¡Tú nunca me vas a dejar!! ¡Nun—ca! —le dijo aplastándolo más.

—¡Tom suéltame! —le exigió jadeante, trataba de empujar poniendo sus manos en el torso de su hermano, pero no lograba mucho. Tom empezó a besarlo de manera salvaje, al principio Bill no respondía, no le dejaba introducir su lengua en su boca, solo empujaba para tratar de liberarse, hasta que el cantante abrió y empezó a besarlo, pero solo para morderlo fuertemente en el labio.

El guitarrista dejó salir un grito, Bill lo soltó y éste se separó de él agarrándose el labio herido, su primer impulso fue darle una cachetada, pero se detuvo al ver el gesto dolido de su pareja. Bill espero lo que fuera un golpe, un cambió de actitud, a Tom arrepentirse, solo milisegundos…, y respiró aliviado al saber que Tom no lo haría. Se escurrió por la pared con la cara escondida entre sus manos.

Y en ese instante, para Tom fue como si el velo rojo cayera instantáneamente y le permitiera ver con claridad, ¿qué hice? Se lanzó rápidamente al cuerpo de su pareja y lo tomó de los brazos, pero esta vez suavemente y lleno de arrepentimiento.

—Bill...,  perdóname…, ¿Bill? —su pareja permanecía en silencio con las manos tapándole la cara.

 —Mírame, por Dios…, Bill, lo siento —como no respondió agarró sus manos con suavidad para apartarlas. —….Si quieres cambios hablaremos sobre ello…, ¿si?... Vamos Bill…

Apartó las manos de su rostro un poco despacio, miró a su pareja a los ojos, los tenía acuosos, tal como él —Tom, yo n…

—Perdóname…, no me dejes Bill…, no me dejes —y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja, le tomó de la mano y lo condujo a su cintura obligándolo a abrazarle. Bill se dejó hacer, con su otra mano libre completó el abrazo que Tom pedía que le diera.

—Tom — suspiró agobiado. ¿Quería dejarlo? ¿Quería cambios? Lo que tenía claro Bill, es que necesitaba paz y no sabía si con Tom o sin él la iba a obtener.

—Hablaremos, te lo prometo —le dijo abrazándolo más fuerte.

Esas palabras no le consolaban, las cosas tenían que cambiar, para bien o para mal, hablarían, pero ahora no, Tom no era Tom en este momento. El cantante permanecía sentado y su pareja arrodillado  con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro depositando su cálido aliento en el cuello de éste, compartiendo un abrazo fuerte. Tom se incorporó un poco y besó, con temor de ser rechazado, el hombro en donde se había apoyado. Bill le dejó, luego el cuello  y luego su boca con suavidad.

Bill fue el primero en retirarse. —Es muy tarde, debo arreglarme —le dijo. Ese gesto removió algo dentro del corazón de Tom. Bill era la persona más importante de su vida y lo estaba alejando  al tratarlo de la manera que lo hacía;  lo besó de nuevo casi con desespero, “ _las cosas tenían que cambiar o de lo contrario lo voy a perder”,_ pensó Tom, Bill reaccionó algo más cálido a este segundo beso.

—Te ayudo —le dijo incorporándose, le extendió la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse suavemente; Bill se encaminó al baño soltándose de su mano.

—Tenemos que apresurarnos... —miró el reloj de su celular que lo había tenido en el neceser. — El concierto está por empezar en tres horas y aún no hemos hecho prueba de sonido y tenemos un meet & greet —acabó diciendo tomándose la cabeza que le empezó a dolerle nuevamente.

—¡Te golpeaste muy fuerte! —Le dijo mientras presuroso lo abrazaba. —Lo siento, soy un animal.

Aceptando la disculpa, Bill le acarició el brazo que le cruzaba el torso con el propósito de traer paz por estas horas. —Te dije que Georg, Gustav y yo estuvimos emborrachándonos esta mañana, me duele la cabeza y el estómago lo tengo fatal.

—Gracias —le contestó Tom dándole un beso en la sien, Bill hizo un pequeño gesto de aceptación, eso le recordó que aun tenía un asunto pendiente que tratar con su pareja, no quería explotara de nuevo, así que lo dijo despacio.

—¿Tom? —ahora lo abrazaba por atrás de la cintura apoyando el mentón en su hombro.

—¿Dime? —se miraron a los ojos a través del espejo.

—No quiero que te vuelvas a drogar, no sé qué fue lo que tomaste exactamente, pero no lo vuelvas hacer.

El guitarrista evadió su mirada y no dijo nada.

—Tom, no quiero que lo hagas —insistió el cantante.

—Bill, es solo un tonto juego, ni siquiera me acuerdo que fue…, ya déjalo, ¿vale?   
  
El menor se giró, lo tomó del rostro para que lo mirara fijo. —No lo vuelvas a hacer.

Tom le besó. —No estoy enganchado, ¿vale…?  Lo hablaremos más tarde, ¿está bien?, me voy a dar una ducha.  
  
Bill lo dejó ir, a veces estas tonterías se debían tomar como tal, como tonterías que no se volverían a repetir, _“Tom no era un adicto, después de todo”,_  pensó. Le llegó un mensaje al móvil.

“Se los espera arreglados y listos para el concierto, no habrá cambio de vestuario ni maquillaje”

Silke

Ya empezaban las represalias, más tarde seguramente recibiría la llamada de enojo de Gordon y de su madre. Suspiró, empezó a arreglarse, se pasaría la alisadora, sombra negra en los ojos y nada más. Gracias Tom, dijo a la nada.

 

~o0o~

  
         Loitsche, Febrero 2000

 

La abuela Tina aun podía usar su antigua máquina de coser, la tenía ya treinta años atrás, todo un clásico. En el asilo tenía su propia habitación con vista al jardín y cuando sus nietos venían a visitarla parecía que el día se desvanecía como arena; aprovechaba cada instante.   


Esta vez a Bill se le había metido entre los ojos la idea de que quería una falda escocesa, Tina estaba segura que lo único que obtendría era una falda de escuela católica, pero vamos, si el niño era feliz, no iba a negárselo.   
  
Mientras tanto, Tom estaba buscando alguna aventura. No era tan tranquilo como su gemelo, y así le encantaba a la abuela que fuera, le recordaba tanto a Jörg de niño.   
  
—Está bien, aquí está —dijo la anciana levantando la falda recién terminada, una horrenda cosa a cuadros rojos y azules, no por la falta de habilidad de la mujer, eso estaba claro, la había mejorado mucho, sin embargo la tela era horrenda; Bill estaba feliz.

El niño saltó de la cama emocionado, casi le arrancó la mano a Tina cuando se llevó ~~a~~ la falda y entró al baño para cambiarse, al salir dio una vuelta entera para que su abuela lo viera.   
  
—¿Qué te parece nana? Me veo bien, ¿verdad?   
  
—Te ves hermoso, mi niño. ¿Qué crees que dirá Tom?

—Dirá que es horrenda,  él no tiene gusto para estas cosas —dijo mientras  admiraba su falda nueva. —Nana, ¿que querías ser de grande? Bueno, ahora eres grande, pero cuando eras chica…

—Sí, ya entendí cariño…, bueno, yo quería ser bailarina.  
  
— ¿Y por qué cambiaste de opinión?  

—Oh, yo nunca cambié de opinión, es solo que… La vida en mis tiempos era muy diferente a como lo es ahora. Y tú, ¿qué quieres ser cuando seas grande?

  
—Ehmm..., yo quiero hacer ropa bonita y cantar  y pintar…, y estar con Tom — dijo Bill mientras se subía a las piernas de su abuela.   
  
—Esos son muy buenos planes —dijo Tina mientras abrazaba a su nieto, —y tal vez también encuentres alguien a quien quieras mucho y con la que quieras pasar el resto de tu vida, así como yo y el abuelo.   
  
—Y como yo y Tom —afirmó el niño muy seguro.   
  
—Es algo muy diferente, tú quieres a Tom porque es tu hermano. Te hablaba de algo muy bonito que solo los novios sienten, y cuando pase no vas a querer estar siempre con tu hermano  —dijo enternecida. —En unos años más me entenderás.   
  
Bill iba a decirle a su abuela que no, que él no necesitaba años para conocer a esa persona, ni necesitaba sentir las cosas que los novios sienten, solo necesitaba estar con Tom, que él quería hacer ropa bonita,  quería ser cantante y pintor como su mamá; para Bill estaba tan claro como el agua y se sentía muy contento sabiéndolo.  
  
—Tina, tu nieto ha roto mi cactus nuevo —dijo un anciano que había entrado a la habitación  en su silla de ruedas motorizada, interrumpiendo a tiempo lo que Bill pensaba decirle a su Nana.  
  
La anciana rió condescendiente, ni siquiera respingó, ni lo pensó —Bill ha estado todo el tiempo conmigo Roy.  
  
—No hablo del niño con falda, hablo del otro rarito con trenzas —dijo el anciano haciendo bucles imaginarios en su cabeza.   
  
—No son trenzas, son rastas —interrumpió Bill indignado  
  
—Déjamelo a mi cariño —susurro Tina. —Roy, mi nieto Tom no lo hizo.   
  
—¿Cómo estás tan segura?, él no está aquí contigo —dijo. Bill también esperó por la respuesta.  
  
—Es verdad, no está, pero yo conozco muy bien a mi nieto y sé que él no se ha acercado a tu habitación Roy —concluyó la anciana.   
  
Roy la miró suspicaz. —Voy atrapar a ese diablillo y te darás cuenta  que no lo conoces tan bien como piensas —dijo el anciano, maniobrando su silla para irse por donde vino.   
  
—Tom es bueno, ¿verdad Nana? —preguntó Bill mirando a los ojos a su abuela.   
  
—No tengo duda de ello, cariño, ¿sabías que cuando una persona repite muchas veces una mentira se la puede creer?  
  
—No lo sabía —contestó Bill admirado y curioso.   
  
—Así es, por eso quiero que me prometas, que pase lo que pase, nunca dejes que Tom crea que es malo, tú y yo sabemos que él es muy bueno.   
  
—Te lo prometo Nana —dijo el niño convencido, era feo eso, siempre había alguien acusando a Tom de cosas malas, su papá y mamá lo hacían a veces y era muy triste, por eso a veces Bill se enfadaba mucho con ellos.   
  
—Entonces veamos qué podemos hacer para acompañar esa falda —dijo la abuela bajando de su regazo a su nieto menor. Pasaron mucho tiempo discutiendo sobre el mejor atuendo, sobre colores y telas.   
  
—Mira Bill, lo que encontré en el jardín —entró Tom como rayo en la habitación, traía los pantalones y las manos manchadas de lodo, había estado buscando piedras de colores.   


Y como siempre, no hubo nada que a Bill le importara más que lo que decía Tom, se sentaron juntos en medio de la habitación compartiendo secretos, piedras y lodo.   
  
—Tom, cariño, ¿pasaste por la habitación de Roy? —preguntó casual la abuela.  
  
—No, esa habitación apesta —contesto Tom categórico.   
  
Tina sonrió satisfecha, era feliz viendo a sus nietos ser unos niños dichosos y traviesos.   


~o0o~

  
_Hamburgo, presente_

 

_Había pasado un tiempo, Demmi permanecía abrazada a Geo dejando que la cabeza de éste reposara en su pecho, Simone  había rehusado a quedarse en la sala que les habían facilitado, en realidad ni siquiera había entrado._

_Georg estaba más calmado y sosegado manteniendo los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de su novia, la cual no podía dejar de pensar en las últimas cosas que había oído, en lo que su novio había dicho a esos policías._

_—¿En qué piensas?  —dijo Geo suavemente, aun así sorprendió a Demmi._

_—Creí que dormías._

_—No creo que pueda dormir, aunque lo intente —le contestó Georg. —Así que dime, ¿en qué estás pensando?_

_Demmi dejó salir un audible suspiro. —Solo estoy preocupada, nada más._

_—Sé que no es solo eso, así que no me engañas. ¿En qué piensas?_

_La morena estaba ciertamente invadida de pensamientos, pero más que eso de recuerdos, las palabras que Georg le diría a los policías le había hecho analizar los recuerdos que tenía de los gemelos, ¿que pudo haber pasado? y algo había encontrado._

_—Amor..., ¿recuerdas cuando estaban a punto de salir de gira?, ¿cuándo Louise y Bill empezaron a salir juntos…?_

_—Si —Geo ya sospechaba qué es lo que Dem iba a preguntar, prefirió entonces incorporarse para mirarla a los ojos._

_—Los encontré, a ti y a Bill en nuestro departamento, él tenía el labio partido, se lo curé._

_—Sí, lo sé._

_—Cuando pregunté qué sucedió, ustedes me dijeron que habían tenido un accidente tonto —continuó la morena mirando la cara de Georg, buscando algo que la hiciera detenerse, pero no había tal. —Me mintieron, ¿no es así?_

_—Lo hicimos —afirmó el bajista, no le gustaba mentir y mucho menos a su novia, pero esa vez lo juzgó necesario y sabía que ella entendería el por qué._

_—¿Tom le pegó a Bill? —Demmi temía la respuesta, pero internamente siempre la supo._

_—Sí…, lo hizo —Georg dejó salir un suspiro triste._

_—¿Por qué…?  A pesar de sus cosas y de la mierda que Tom se metía, nunca..., nunca pensé que..._

_—Ni yo entiendo del todo lo que ha sucedido con esos dos, amor._

_—Georg, Tom quiere profundamente a Bill, ¿por qué llegaría a pegarle…?,  ¿tanto así lo dominan las drogas?_

_—No creo que sea solo eso…_

_—¿Entonces?_

_—Creo que eran celos._  
  
—¿Celos? —preguntó la morena admirada.  
  
—Demmi, necesito que me prometas algo.

_—¿Qué cosa?_

_—Necesito que escuches lo que te voy a decir, que me escuches de verdad._

_—Lo prometo._

_Geo necesitaba sincerarse del todo, quería dejar salir algo que ya no se creía capaz de guardar y él también quería entender, él también quería encontrar razones y tranquilidad para su cabeza, necesitaba desahogarse y qué mejor que hacerlo con la persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo. Bill tendría que perdonarlo, pero era necesario decir lo que Georg guardaba desde hacía años._

  
~o0o~

BITTERSWEET

APOCALYPTICA

 

Me rindo ante el fantasma del amor

En las sombras que me llaman a la devoción

Ella es la única que adoro,

Reina de mi sofocación silenciosa.

 

Rompe este hechizo agridulce que tengo en mí,

Perdido en los brazos del destino,

 

No me rendiré,

Estoy poseído por ella,

Llevo una cruz,

Ella toma todo mi bien.

 

Rompe este hechizo agridulce en mí,

Perdido en los brazos del destino,

 

Agridulce,

Te quiero

(Estoy esperando solamente por ti)

Y te necesito

(Estoy necesitándote sólo a ti)

 

Rompe este hechizo agridulce en mí,

Perdido en los brazos del destino,

 

Rompe este hechizo agridulce en mí,

Perdido en los brazos del destino,

 

 

 


	11. ASUMIENDO CULPAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Línea temporal, Capitulo 11
> 
> Zurich, Abril 2009: Tom reflexiona sobre lo que hizo, mientras Gustav paga las consecuencias
> 
> Hamburgo, presente: Georg sabe mucho mas de lo que él mismo puede imaginar.
> 
> Las letras que se agregan en cada capitulo, son parte del mismo, recomiendo no dejar de leer....  
> Siempre dejare el link del video que le corresponde.
> 
> Robbie Williams - Better Man
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4JhuCnJaCrY

_  
Dudas que matan el alma_

_  
_

      ~o0o~

  Zurich, Abril 2009

 

Un pequeño recuento: El concierto había ido bien, el público se le vio muy entregado, Tokio Hotel se había lucido nuevamente. Recuento terminado. Tom organizaba sus ideas, sus tareas pendientes, sus pensamientos dispersos. El efecto de lo que se había metido, sea lo que sea que haya sido, estaba pasando, se sentía ansioso, fuera de lugar, avergonzado, cansado, fastidiado.  
  
Se le había pasado la mano con Bill, con David, con el Staff, no había hecho su trabajo, él era parte del equipo de producción, ¡maldita sea!, ese puesto se lo había ganado a pulso después de una tonta casualidad…  
  
 _“_ _—Es imposible, hay demasiada estática, no escucho nada, Gustav no escucha nada, ya van dos conciertos que me lo tengo que aguantar, ¡esto es una mierda! —gritó mientras llegaba al área de producción con la guitarra a cuestas.  
_ __  
—Cálmate Tom —dijo David concentrado en el tablero de sonido, no le replicaba más, porque mal que le pese a todos, el guitarrista tenía razón.  
  
―Mira, no soy sonidista, ¡pero vamos hombre!, no esperes que resolvamos tus problemas ―replicó Tom a Will,  sin escuchar al manager.  
  
―Calmémonos todos ―dijo David mirando a Will significativamente, no quería un guitarrista muerto a minutos de empezar el concierto.  
  
―No hay tiempo, solo deja el canal uno abierto, yo y Gustav tendremos que hacernos señas a la antigua ―dijo Tom.  
  
―¿Estás seguro? ―preguntó Will, no era mala idea, tenía problemas con los aparatos desde el día uno y  para solucionarlo le tomaría por lo menos una semana, semana que en plena gira no se podía dar el lujo de tener, habría que improvisar.  
  
―Si, seguro, solo deja hablo con Gus ―dijo Tom decidido. ―Y saquen esa torre de ahí ―dijo señalando una de las torres de sonido. ―La gente no ve nada con eso ahí.  
  
Se hizo lo que Tom sugirió, dos arreglos más y estaban listos.  
  
En realidad eso de hacerse señas conGustav no era cuento nuevo, Tom siempre estaba pendiente de Bill, así que solo era cuestión de no perder el ritmo, las correcciones adecuadas y listo.  
  
El concierto se dio, David estuvo pendiente de lo que hacía Tom, esperaba una larga lista de errores. El guitarrista se había asegurado de que Bill escuchara siempre a la batería y, claro, Tom y Gustav tuvieron que corregirse el uno al otro para no perder el ritmo. Las canciones se oyeron diferente pero bien, sin menos arreglos, más instrumental,  y la gente parecía contenta con el cambio”.  
 _  
_Parte de producir era esto, hacer esas correcciones que parecen insignificantes, pero son sumamente importantes para el éxito de una canción, era la esencia misma de Tokio Hotel, era su firma, y Tom tenía el toque, él lo sabía, así que David, sin muchos miramientos, lo llamó aparte antes de la nueva gira…  
  
 _“―Mira, tú y tu hermano tienen manía por corregir todo lo que los otros hacen, así que hagámonos un favor, van a estar en el equipo de diseño y producirán la gira junto conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?”  
_ _  
_Bill se ocupó de la parte visual, Tom se ocupó de la logística junto con los otros, no era difícil de aprender y de hacer, en realidad los hermanos Kaulitz, especialmente Tom, descubrieron que el mundo de la producción, bien organizado, era genial _._

 _“―Siento el atraso, ¿Will?, ¿cómo va todo? ―dijo el guitarrista, esperando las señales del director de la gira, se le veía furioso, Tom estaba a cargo de varias cosas y había tenido que asignar a dos para que lo suplieran._  
―Bien, todo bien, toma tu guitarra y ubícate en el escenario.  
―¿Will?

 _―Ve, niño, se nos va el tiempo, la gente está esperando una hora ya.”_  
  
Tom odiaba que le dijeran niño, ni siquiera le permitieron realizar su trabajo después del concierto, Will no lo quería cerca, era en verdad humillante.  
  
—Tom, tienes una llamada —dijo Gustav muy serio. —Dile a Andreas que no te llame a mi número…

—Si no hubieras dañado mi celular a lo mejor le decía

—Yo no soy tu secretaria…

—Pero si te queda bien la falda.  
  
— ¡Tengo hambre!, vamos Gustav —dijo Georg interviniendo antes de que alguien dijera algo más grueso, se llevó al batería sin mucho esfuerzo, esta vez lo dejaría pasar.  
  
Tom esperó a que se alejaran lo suficiente para contestar.  
  
—¿Estás loco?, ¿por qué me llamas a este número? —dijo Tom airado.

—Era este o el de Bill, ¿qué prefieres? —contestó Andreas despreocupado. —Porque el tuyo está muerto, ¿sabías?

—Si sabía, ¿no se te ocurrió pensar que a lo mejor no podía hablar?

—Ya terminó el concierto hace media hora.

—Y estás…, ¿celosa?

—Ya quisieras bastardo… —dijo Andreas riendo al igual que Tom.

—Bueno ya, ¿qué quieres?

—¿Cómo qué que quiero…? ¿Sofia?, ¿ayer…?, ¿¡Qué pasó?  Amigo, no me vengas con que ahora te lo vas a tener calladito. ¿Qué tal te trató?, ¿está tan buena como siempre…? ¡¡Cuéntameeeee!!  
  
—Ya está bien, no te excites, estuvo… Bien.

—¿Bien?

—Sí, bien.

—¿Y…?

—Y nada más. Andreas, estuvo bien, lo hicimos, tomamos algunas copas, nos divertimos, fumamos, trajo algo como éxtasis o algo así, estuvo bueno y ya.

—Y ya, ¿eh?

—Sí, y ya, no sé a qué hora se fue, supuse que ella te daría las noticias.

—No, no me ha llamado para nada, supongo que estará…, “bien”.

—Ya...

—¿Quién eres tú y dónde está mi amigo? —replicó Andreas harto.  
  
Tom tenía claro dos cosas, o cambiaba la situación con Bill, o lo perdía; y que tenía que retomar las riendas de su vida. No le gustaba nada eso de estar tan ido que su pareja y amigos lo hayan tenido que ayudar a salir de sus líos.

—No seas dramático, ¿quieres? —contestó.

—Pensé que estarías más feliz hombre, pero nada, te mando otra, esta se llama Angela, tiene unos pechos…

—No quiero que me mandes a nadie, ya tengo suficientes problemas —interrumpió Tom.

—¿Problemas?, eso no me habías dicho, ¿David te atrapó?

—David y medio Staff… Bill tuvo que hacer no sé qué cosa con los chicos…, mejor no me pidas detalles, ni me acuerdo.

—Pero cuando te encuentre en Nancy ya no vas a estar en problemas, ¿verdad? Eres joven, ¡lo necesitas! Sofía y Chloe ya confirmaron, solo son unas horas, vamos.

—Andreas, no. Sofía y Chloe que se queden en su casa, definitivamente no.

—¿Qué?, no me puedes hacer esto, Tom, amigo, hermano, ¿si no es contigo entonces con quién?, ¡¡por favor!!

Decir que Tom había decidido firmemente no volver a pecar, sería como decir que nunca más iba a comer; claro que quería salir por ahí y divertirse, pero no era el momento ahora.

—Andreas, te quiero hermano, pero estoy metido en graves problemas, si cometo un pecado más, me lo cortan —y mintió para dar peso a su situación. —David me lo tiene advertido, soy hombre muerto, te hablo en serio.

—Está bien, está bien, mejor te visito cuando estés menos vigilado... —dijo Andreas poco convencido.

—Andreas, no es necesario tampoco que canceles —dijo Tom. En verdad le estaba constando Dios y ayuda negarse a su amigo.

—Nos vemos en unas semanas, tranquilo, lo que menos quiero es que tengas problemas…, pero cuando vaya, Tom Kaultiz, más te vale estar listo.

—Si, tranquilo, vamos, que esto no es eterno, ¡me quiero divertir!

—Ya…, ahora mismo no eres muy divertido.

—Lo siento.

—Sí, yo también. Nos vemos, animal…

  
Dos cosas muy claras pero que eran demasiado fácil de decir y muy difícil de aplicar; necesitaba desahogarse.

Georg sentía dolor de tanta risa, tirado en el aparcamiento sostenía una fotografía de Corina y Gustav. Bill se sentó a su lado, al cantante no le quedó otro remedio que sonreír. En eso, cerca de él, pasó a la carrera Tom seguido a unos dos metros por Gustav, era ya la tercera vuelta que daban alrededor del tourbus.

—¡¡Biiiillliii!! —dijo Tom para desaparecer atrás del bus.

—Jajajajajaja —seguía Georg ya dando casi alaridos por la risa.

—¿Qué pasó?, ¿qué tienes ahí? —le preguntó el moreno riendo un poco contagiado por Georg, el bajista solo atinó a acercarle la foto para que la mirara.

—¡Por la p…! —Bill se tapó la boca para no dejar salir lo que pensaba y una segura carcajada que ofendería al baterista.

—¡¡Aahhhh!! ¡¡Me maaataaa!! —gritó Tom pasando por donde su pareja y amigo.

—¡No te metas Bill! —le advirtió Gustav con voz cansina pero siguiendo peligrosamente de cerca al guitarrista , seguro lo iba alcanzar.

La fotografía estaba arruinada, en ella se veía a Gustav abrazado a Corina, sentados en unas rocas, al fondo un riachuelo y lo que parecía un bosque tupido en verano, los dos se veían radiantes y felices mirando a la cámara que posiblemente sostenía el batería. Tom había dibujado un bigote en Gustav y un globo sobre su cabeza con una leyenda  _“Soy un jodido suertudo... he he”._

Al menos no lo había insultado, pensó Bill. La foto databa del día que se conocieron, siempre la fijaba al lado de la pantalla de su televisor personal en el camastro del tourbus, era su más preciada posesión, y como Gustav era un poco negado en cuanto a tecnología, el archivo digital lo tenía Corina.

—¿Cuántas vueltas dan? —preguntó Bill con un tono entre divertido y admiración.

—Jaja...

—¡Geooorg! —le dio un palmazo en la cabeza.

—¡Ouch! ¡Cuatro!

—Será mejor que llames a Corina —dijo Bill, pero Georg le pasó el celular para que se diera gusto. Rodando los ojos, el cantante tomó el celular que le ofrecía, sabía que la única solución era remplazar la foto lo antes posible.

Mientras Tom pasaba corriendo sonreía, aunque se le veía agotado, pero ya no lo seguía Gustav. Al llegar a la parte de enfrente del bus, el batería salió a su encuentro en sentido contrario, lo tenía atrapado. Tom dejó salir un grito y se dejó caer girando para apoyar las palmas en el pavimento, apoyó su pie izquierdo y dando una zancada corrió, Gustav se tiró de igual manera con las manos extendidas apoyando una de la palmas en el pavimento y con la otra mano tratando de alcanzar la pierna de Tom, que por una milésima de segundo casi atrapa.

—¡Quédate quieto!, ¡maldita sea!

—¡Noooo!

Tom se adentró más en el parqueadero, Georg reía con más ganas, Bill intentaba explicar a Corina qué es lo que había pasado, no sin antes preguntarle por cómo estuvo el viaje y si no tuvo ningún contratiempo; miraba concentrado sus manos mientras jugueteaba con uno de los agujeros en su vaquero, oyendo las respuestas de la novia de Gus.

En eso escuchó unas fuertes pisadas que a toda velocidad se le acercaban, cuando levantó la vista solo pudo ver la cara sonriente de Tom que se le lanzaba en franca colisión, impactando sin remedio su mejilla derecha invadiéndolo de dolor y babas, el impacto lo impulsó para atrás pero se pudo sostener, no así Tom que se fue contra la carrocería, pero maniobró para no aplastar a Bill y salió corriendo otra vez seguido por el furioso Gustav.

—¡Te quierooooooo…! ¡Te dejo todas mis pertenenciaaaas! —Bill lo miró sorprendido pero halagado por semejante tontería que de seguro le había costado tiempo y velocidad.

—Bill, Bill —era Corina al otro lado de la línea.

—Si, aquí estoy —le contestó con la mano en la mejilla derecha, acariciándola un poco para aliviar el dolor.

—Ya te envié el archivo, pero si Gusti no lo atrapa iré yo y se lo corto. —Bill no pudo responder nada, Corina había colgado furiosa pero al menos ya tenía la foto, esperó un momento y escuchó el sonido característico del celular de Geo, llegaba un mensaje de Corina con archivo adjunto.

—Solo falta encontrar donde imprimir la foto —dijo el cantante casi para sí y algo sonriendo.

—Envía a Tobías —dijo el bajista sobándose el estómago, seguro que le dolía por tanto reírse, conservaba aun la sonrisa enorme que le acompañaba desde que empezara a reír a carcajadas.

Gustav por fin alcanzó a Tom, lo atrapó desde la cintura en medio de un grito furioso por parte del batería, y debido a la velocidad de la carrera cayeron los dos al piso como un ovillo.

—¡Mierda! —dijeron al unísono Bill y Georg, se levantaron preocupados por la próxima pelea, ¿quién se atrevería a lanzar el primer golpe? El cantante se limpiaba los pantalones mirando expectante hacia la madeja de cuerpos.

—¡Arruinaste mi celular…, arruinaste mi celular! —exclamó Tom casi sin aire, levantándose a duras penas para caer de nuevo cuando Gustav se le volvió a lanzar

—¡Y una mierdaa! —Solo el hecho de caer en el pavimento ya implicó un golpe fuerte para la espalda del guitarrista, Gustav trató de darle un manotazo, pero Tom atrapó sus manos mientras se mantenía bajo el cuerpo del batería, que se había posicionado a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Tom.

—Jajajajaja —Ya la risa dominaba al guitarrista aliviando en algo a su pareja, que si bien merecía lo que le hiciera Gustav, no quería que esos dos se pelearan en serio. Como todos sabían, Tom no tenía mucha paciencia y cuando la perdía, era mejor estar preparado.

—Eres un…, cabrón… —Gustav trataba de mover las manos y darle sus buenas ostias pero Tom lo tenía bien agarrado.

—Jajajajaja —seguía Tom.

David, que los había estado observando desde hacía rato escondido en las sombras de la salida del recinto, se cansó de tanto juego infantil y dio una orden a uno de los gorilas de seguridad: atrapar a los mocosos que estaban en forcejeos en el aparcamiento. Caminó con paso ligero al tourbus y entró en él, pero no sin antes gritar una advertencia.

—¡¡Si no están adentro en dos minutos, los dejo aquí!!

Ese grito provocó un bote en el cantante y el bajista, Bill le pasó el celular a Georg.

—Pásala antes de que sea tarde. —El bajista corrió al tourbus mientras Bill esperaba a que Ivan y Knut separaran a su pareja y amigo.

Y finalmente Gustav encabezaba el desfile, obviamente estaba enfadado. Si las miradas mataran el batería de seguro se cargaba a varios, cantante incluido.

Tom guiñó un ojo a su pareja provocando un gesto negativo como respuesta, cosa que no le importó al guitarrista, solo era suficiente ver los ojos del cantante para saber que no era en serio.

Bill era consciente de que Gustav tenía la razón, así como también él estaba seguro que aunque los recuerdos eran en su mayoría malos y siempre habría cosas de Tom que eran intolerables, nunca nadie ni nada había logrado que lo quisiera menos, solo era cuestión de aprender a lidiar con las diferentes etapas de Tom y su caótica manera de ser.

Una vez dentro, David les dijo que quería hablar con ellos. Gustav fue sentado junto a Georg, que se encontraba en la mesa de café tratando de descargar la foto. Ya se la había reenviado a Tobías junto con las instrucciones apropiadas vía texto, pero por seguridad mejor la guardaba en la laptop. Tom por su parte fue invitado a sentarse en un rincón de la mesa, pegado a la ventana frente al bajista. Gustav que estaba a su diagonal, no dejaba de mirarlo con furia.

—¿Estarás ya contento? —cuestionó el batería a Tom con ira, Bill, mientras tanto, se sentaba a lado de su pareja a esperar el regaño de David

—Antes que nada, quiero que me entreguen sus celulares —dijo David parándose a un lado de la mesa y extendiendo la mano en dirección a Bill; tenía una expresión neutra. Ninguno de los cuatro lo miraba, Tom aun sonreía y jugueteaba con el piercing en su boca.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó finalmente al ver que ninguno se movía, y peor aún el cantante.

Sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Gustav, Bill se lo dio renuente, adiós vida social. Aquel aún estaba rojo de la rabia y miraba a un punto en la nada, el cantante ya suponía qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del batería: “Corina”. ¿Cómo iba a ponerse en contacto con ella?, el portátil siempre era una opción, pero no era lo mismo que escuchar su voz.

Mientras Tom ponía el aparato inservible sobre la mesa y cogía al mismo tiempo el celular de Geo, que había permanecido al lado de la portátil.

—No solo los celulares van a perder si siguen a este ritmo, se han propuesto dar tantos problemas en un par de días, que ya ni siquiera sé si a ustedes les importa su carrera —dijo David mirándolos decepcionado.

—¡¿Qué no nos importa? ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso quieres que te lo juremos con sangre? —replicó Georg muy indignado.

—Nuestras diversiones no siempre van a estar en tu jodido horario —agregó Bill.

—!!Ya basta!! Pueden hacer lo que les dé la gana siempre y cuando no intervenga en la imagen del grupo o sus compromisos —apuntó David.

—El problema es cuando después de eso no te queda tiempo ni siquiera para dormir —continuó Gustav.

—Ese no es mi problema, ustedes lo supieron desde el principio, la única vida personal o tiempo libre que tendrán, será aquella que esté incluida en la agenda del grupo… Y no quiero escuchar nada más —dijo David viendo que Gustav abría la boca para replicar.

—Bueno, como aquí ya se ha dicho todo lo que has querido, yo me voy a dormir —dijo Tom mirando desafiante al productor para encaminarse a la parte superior del bus.

—Lo digo especialmente por ti —le retó David mirando la espalda de Tom que se alejaba, pero éste se giró levantado los hombros y caminando de espaldas sin disminuir la marcha.

—No te preocupes David, dile a Will que no se preocupe, haremos lo que dices, el grupo es primero, siempre será lo principal, no tú, ni yo, ni nadie, solo el grupo —todo lo dijo con una sonrisa que le cruzaba la cara, se dio la vuelta y se perdió en las escaleras.

David se inclinó para tomar los celulares, Gustav ya había puesto sobre la mesa el suyo. Se encontró con el aparato pegajoso que antes era el celular de Tom, en eso bajó corriendo nuevamente el guitarrista para frenarse cuando vio que el productor ya lo tenía en la mano, con gesto asqueado.

—Supongo que tendré que cárgatelo a tu mesada, Gustav —amenazó David. Ya le habían dicho que la pelea en el aparcamiento tenía que ver con un celular y una foto, así que no era difícil concluir que Gustav y Tom volvían a las bromas tontas, seguramente Gustav dañó el celular del guitarrista y éste se había vengado.

—Me olvidaba decirte que sí, el celular es mío, pero que aquí mi amigo y camarada Gustav Schäfer, ya pagó su deuda —dijo Tom.

—Eres un pobre… —dijo con la mandíbula apretada el batería mientras se levantaba dispuesto a matar a Tom, pero fue agarrado por Georg que no podía ocultar lo divertido que resultaba ser todo, y David, quien tenía ganas sinceras de reírse pero que se las aguantó.

—Tranquilos todos, se le descontará de su mesada y se acabó —concluyó el productor.

—No es necesario David —dijo el cantante, que también se había parado.

—¿Cómo qué no? —le cuestionó el productor disgustado.

—Porque el celular me lo regaló Bill hace unos meses —respondió Tom.

—Y Gustav no tiene que pagar nada —apuntó el cantante.

—Exacto…, y ahora sí, me voy a dormir…, Ajam… Buenas… Ajam…, noches… —dijo el guitarrista en medio de bostezos y se perdió de nuevo en las escaleras.

Gustav se sentó con la mirada baja, quería sacudir a ese imbécil que decía ser su amigo, pero aun no podía odiarle, solo quería la foto de Corina.

—A dormir todo el mundo que ya estoy harto de mirarles la cara agotada que cargan —dijo David agarrado los celulares y dispuesto a irse.

—Se te olvida algo —dijo Bill.

—¿Y ahora qué? —le contestó harto el productor.

—Se te olvida admitir que pese a todo, el concierto salió perfecto —le explicó el cantante con orgullo.

—Al final, sí nos importa —le apoyó Georg.

—Absolutamente —continuó Gustav.

—¿Perfecto…? Ehm..., puede ser, pero yo sé que pueden dar más, que Tom tenía responsabilidades qué cumplir con el Staff, que tenían que dar una rueda de prensa, pero que no se hizo nada de eso —dijo David antes de retirarse a la parte delantera del bus.

—Nunca cambiará —apuntó Georg.

—Aparentemente no —dijo Bill. —Gustav, siento lo de tu foto.

—No te disculpes, ¿quieres?, tu no hiciste nada —le contestó disgustado el batería.

—De todas maneras quería agradecerles por lo de hoy.

—Que no es necesario, yo también quería hacerlo —dijo Gustav.

Bill dejó salir un suspiro cansado, intercambió una mirada con Georg, quien imperceptiblemente le hizo un gesto de “ve tranquilo”;  ninguno de los dos eran criaturas que se dejaran manipular y aquí nadie se arrepentía de nada, mientras él se quedaría a tranquilizar a su compañero.

—Buenas noches —se despidió el cantante al fin y siguió a su pareja por las escaleras.

Tom se encontraba ya acostado, las cortinas del camastro las había cerrado, esperó en silencio a que su pareja se pusiera la pijama, maldiciendo por lo bajo la obscuridad que no dejara ver las formas de Bill que tanto le atraían. Cuando al fin el cantante estaba dispuesto a acostarse, su pareja habló.

—¿Puedes acostarte conmigo? —le preguntó Tom en un susurro.

El cantante se acercó al camastro de Tom, abrió la cortina.

—Trata de dormir, mañana hablamos.

—Por favor, solo un momento —le rogó Tom.

Bill necesitaba un tiempo a solas, había pasado demasiado en un solo día, parecería que fueran meses los trascurridos.

—Por favor, Bill, por favor —volvió a decir Tom tomándolo de la mano y sentándose para darle espacio a que entrara.

—Está bien —Bill se sentó encima del cobertor con las piernas cruzadas, traía un pantalón deportivo azul y una camiseta diminuta color blanca, cosas que no pasaron desapercibidas para Tom. Qué ganas tenia de tocarlo…, de besarlo.

—Ven, acuéstate —le dijo Tom agarrándole de la mano.

—Noo —le susurró Bill.

—No se darán cuenta.

—¡Pero…!

—Por favor, acuéstate —su pareja le agarró de la mano jalándole un poco, Bill cedió mientras que Tom cerraba la cortina, no le iba a pedir que se metiera debajo del cobertor, pero lo quería cerca.

Se acostaron, Tom pasó un brazo por la cadera de Bill acercándolo lo más que se podía, dejando un beso en el cuello del cantante y otro más en la boca de éste, antes de posar la cabeza en la almohada.

Se miraron abrazados y en silencio un rato, las miradas eran más que suficientes: _“Te quiero”, “Lo siento”, “Te necesito”._

Una mirada lo decía todo, pero en el fondo aun se podía ver dolor en el alma de ambos y el mismo interrogante en el corazón de los dos.

_“¿Cómo hago que desaparezca tu dolor?”_

Y la misma exacta petición.

_“No me hieras”_

—Bill, yo… —dijo Tom dudando.

—¿Si?

Tom atrajo más el cuerpo de Bill. —Te quiero, ¿sabías?  —¿Qué más podía decir?, había sido un estúpido. Ahora, después de hacer recuentos, se daba cuenta que Bill, su Bill, siempre estaba ahí para ayudarle, movería montañas por él y Tom no era más que el ser más estúpido de la tierra.

—A veces me cuesta creerte.

—A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen Bill —lo decía por  el factor Sofía, ella no importaba.

—Es que duele demasiado, aquí —dijo el cantante señalando su propio corazón.

—¿Me quieres, Bill?

—Por eso duele. —¿Cómo podía preguntar eso?, ¿cómo podía dudar?

—Contéstame.

—Te quiero, siempre…  —afirmó su pareja.

—Yo más… —dijo Tom.

El cantante no entendía. ¿Yo más?, si era cuestión de medir cariños, Bill no sentía haber cometido falta que le restaran puntos.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué el uno hería al otro?,  ¿por qué no podían hablar claro?, ¿por qué las mentiras?, ¿qué más se necesitaba?

Tom le dio un beso casto en la boca y se acomodó en su hombro, estaba tan cansado, amaba al hombre que estaba a su lado, daría todo por él, pero cada vez que pensaba en Bill siempre surgía la misma duda: _“¿Bill lo veía como su amante o como un hermano al cual defender y complacer”?_ Solo pensar en eso le daba pánico.   
  
Bill  esperó a que se durmiera antes de irse a su camastro.  
  


~o0o~

_Hamburgo, presente_

_Georg suspiró. Tenía que ser sincero, hubiera querido que fuera en mejores circunstancias, o tal vez sería mejor decir que deseaba que las cosas fueran un poco más fáciles, o tan solo menos dolorosas._

— _¿Georg? —increpó Demmi, lo cual decidió al castaño  por fin hablar._

— _Cuando curaste el labio de Bill, fue porque Tom le pegó…. porque se enteró que Bill estaba… —Georg suspiró, —porque se enteró que Bill estaba con Louise._

— _Pero, no entiendo… Tom se lleva de maravilla con él, bueno..., tal vez antes…, no le gustaba Louise para Bill…, pero pegarle…_

— _Creo que tengo que contarte todo desde el principio._

— _Te escucho —dijo Demmi tomándolo de la mano._

— _Conozco a los chicos desde que éramos unos mocosos…, pequeñitos… Yo antes no lo veía…, o  no veía nada extraño, pero a medida que yo fui… —Georg carraspeó, —creciendo..., pude ver cosas._

_Georg apretó la mano de Demmi con un poco más de fuerza antes de continuar._

_—Probablemente lo que te diga te haga creer que estoy loco, pero es que si en todo este tiempo yo he sido uno de los pocos en percatarse, entonces es verdad, estoy loco._

_—Es oficial, estoy asustada  —dijo la morena, perdiendo un tanto la paciencia por el hermetismo de su novio. Lo vio respirar profundo  y por suerte éste continuó._

_—Siempre supe que Bill y Tom eran muy unidos, lo sabes, todos lo saben, no es un secreto para nadie —continuó el castaño captando la impaciencia de Demmi. —Al principio traté de convencerme que lo que veía, y a veces sin querer escuchaba, eran exageraciones mías, pero pasó algo que me hizo entender que no estaba loco, que era realidad, y empecé a prestar atención._

_—La manera en como Bill miraba a Tom, lo celaba, lo protegía, la manera en que Tom trataba a Bill, lo que le decía, eran cosas pequeñas al principio, pero cuando Bill conoció a Louise apenas si podían ocultarlo._

_Georg hizo una pausa tratando de escoger las mejores palabras para lo que seguía._

_—Un día vi a Tom coger de la mano a Bill…, tal como lo hacemos ahora. —El castaño calló un momento tratando de analizar cada uno de los gestos de su novia, esperando interiormente que ella lo entendiera sin pedir más explicaciones, pero ella permaneció en silencio pidiéndole con ese simple gesto que continuara con su relato._

_—Ellos muchas veces no se daban cuenta que observaba. Las cosas que Bill a veces me decía eran tan llenas de doble sentido; un día, hace tres años, los vi..., creo que los vi, cómo se besaban…_

_—¿Besaban?, ¿que Tom besaba  a..., Bill? —Demmi no pudo pronunciar más palabras que esas._

_—Si…, y traté, te lo aseguro, traté de pensar que estaba loco, que era yo el que imaginaba todo, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo me era cada vez más imposible explicarlo. Tom y yo..., a veces hablábamos,  a veces él hablaba de Bill con tanto cariño, admiración incluso..., ¿entiendes, Demmi?_

_—No… Trato de hacerlo, pero en serio, amor..., no te entiendo. Georg, parece que desvarías —le  contestó._

_—Tom tenía problemas para dormir, aun los tiene, y con la única persona que parecía calmarse y dormir una noche entera era con Bill… Yo pensé en el mismo problema  que tenías tú y en cómo lo superamos._

_—Mi problema de insomnio es diferente Georg, solo tenía que aprender a dejar la mente en blanco, relajarme._

_—Sí, ¿y cómo lo pudimos…?_

_—¿Resolver…? Es verdad, me ayudaste mucho, pero lo nuestro es amor de pareja…_

_—Lo es Demmi..., y lo de ellos también._

_—Perdóname, pero me cuesta asimilar lo que dices._

_—Y me costó a mí también, no es normal…, lo sé, pero ellos se quisieron mucho, no sé hasta cuán lejos llegaron, pero créeme cuando te digo, creo que han pasado por mucho…, celos, mentiras, engaños, drogas, Andreas…_

_—¿Golpes? —completó Demmi, bastante asustada para ese momento._

_—Sí, golpes… Tom estaba celoso, mucho. Bill nunca me dijo nada, directamente al menos,  ¿recuerdas…?,  te lo he dicho ya, antes de salir de gira, el estado en el que estaba Bill y aun así no se sentía capaz de hablar mal de Tom._

_—No puede ser..._

_—Al principio me asusté pero lo entendí, y Dios me perdone si es que existe, pero antes no era un amor tóxico, ellos…, antes de ir a América, ellos eran felices._

_—Antes de las drogas, antes de que Bill tuviera que poner kilómetros de distancia con el loco ese de Andreas, dejar amigos, casa y familia, antes de eso, es verdad Georg, todos ustedes eran felices…, pero Tom no fue tan inocente—dijo Demmi muy alterada._

_—Lo sé, solo digo que Tom y Bill tenían sus problemas, estúpidos problemas, pero nada tan grave con lo que pasó después de que Louis llegara a sus vidas. Ellos estaban bien, eran felices y creo que antes  lo asimilé, o pensé que era lo normal en ellos, pero nunca me plantee juzgarlos… Es difícil de explicar, pero para mí, verlos de esa manera, era lo más normal._

_—¿Abrazándose, besándose, celándose..., cayéndose a golpes? —contestó Demmi perdiendo la paciencia definitivamente._

_—No, no me mal intérpretes, por favor… Nunca fueron indiscretos, siempre tuvieron ese algo especial entre los dos, y cuando Bill conoció a Louise, fue muy triste presenciar cómo Tom se moría por dentro, pero era lo correcto, esa situación no podía seguir... Gustav me lo decía._

_—¿Gustav?_

_—Sí, él también se dio cuenta de cosas…, sobre todo en este último tiempo. Él decía que Bill y Tom ya no eran los que conocíamos, eran como el cascarón de esas personas…, y ya no sé qué pensar, no sé qué pensar de mí, de ellos, de Tom..., de todo…_

_—Georg, ¿qué me estás diciendo? Cariño…, no puede ser que ustedes…,. que Gustav y tú se culpen por esto._

_Georg guardó silencio, aun apretaba la mano de Demmi, sentía que había perdido la cordura. Hacía mucho que no sabía qué era lo correcto o incorrecto, y concluyó en voz alta, más que nada para que Demmi lo rescatara nuevamente de ese mar de dudas en el que se estaba ahogando._

_—Creo que Bill y Tom fueron pareja, que se amaron mucho, que algo pasó y todo lo bueno que había murió. Tom no aceptó lo de Bill con Louise y encontró el peor consuelo posible…  Creo que Gustav, yo y todos los demás hablamos demás, metimos ideas en la cabeza de Bill…. —El dolor conocido en su garganta volvió._  
  
—¿Le dijiste a Bill directamente que no besara a su hermano? —preguntó Demmi asustada.  
  
—No, por supuesto que no, pero indirectamente siempre le impulsamos a Bill a hacer su propia vida sin Tom.  
  
—¿Y eso en qué lugar de este loco mundo es malo? Georg, no tienes la culpa de nada.  
  
—Demmi, si tendría que separarme de ti, no lo soportaría. Si tú estuvieras con otra persona aparte de mí, me volvería loco y mucho más si lo tuviera que ver y soportar cada día,  porque moralmente no debo tocarte.   
  
—Tú no eres Tom y yo nunca te engañaría —dijo Demmi terminante, obvió la parte de “tocarse”.

_—Quiero equivocarme cuando digo que Tom le hizo daño a Bill, pero…, no sé si yo soportaría tanto. —Georg calló entonces mirando al piso de linóleo, meditando todo las cosas que había dicho, hecho y pensado, las decisiones que había tomado y todo lo que  nunca hubiera querido que pasara y estaba pasando._

_—No lo justifiques, si Tom le hizo daño a Bill… —Demmi se arrepintió enseguida de lo dicho, ¿quién era ella para pensar así de Tom?_

_Georg prefirió no contestarle._

_En ese salón había mucho silencio, de parte y parte._

_Demmi se enfrascó en sus pensamientos, repasaba todo lo que Georg le había dicho, simplemente le superaba._

_Después de unos minutos que parecieron siglos, Georg miró a Demmi fijamente esperando una reacción que no venía._

_Era una sensación nueva para Georg dejar a Demmi sin palabras, pero la entendía bien, la conocía bien, seguramente dentro de su cabeza estarían cruzándose las palabras “asqueroso”, “aberrante”, “imposible”, “dementes”, y a la vez trataba de entender las cosas desde otro punto de vista: “tolerancia”, “respeto”, ¿qué decir en estas circunstancias?, él mismo había pasado por su propia etapa de ajuste._

_—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó finalmente a  Demmi, que miraba a la nada._  
  
—En que…, cuando Bill y Tom salgan de aquí, tendremos una larga charla los cuatro…, creo que será lo mejor. 

_Y acto seguido lo abrazó, ¿que se podía decir?, era fácil juzgar, era muy fácil decirle a otro cómo vivir su vida, era más fácil aun alterarse y condenar._  
  
Pero Demmi no era una persona que hiciera las cosas de la manera fácil, Georg la conocía y ella conocía bien a Georg, a veces era mejor ser amigo y no ser juez de nadie. 

~o0o~

# Robbie Williams - Better Man

  
Envía alguien para que me ame   
Necesito reposar en sus brazos   
Aléjame del daño   
Bajo la lluvia   
  
Dame un interminable verano   
Señor le temo al frío   
Siento que me estoy haciendo viejo   
Antes de tiempo   
  
Mientras mi alma cura las penas   
Yo creceré a través de este dolor   
Señor, yo estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo   
Para ser un hombre mejor   
  
Calma mi conciencia   
Por que no es mi culpa   
Lo sé me enseñaron    
a asumir culpas   
  
Mantén seguros a mis ángeles   
Agarrarán mis lágrimas   
Sácame de aquí   
Estoy en duelo   
  
Mientras mi alma cura las penas   
Yo creceré a través de este dolor   
Señor, yo estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo   
Para ser un hombre mejor   
  
Una vez que hayas encontrado a ese amor   
Ponle en dirección a casa   
El amor está alrededor   
El amor está alrededor   
  
Yo se que algunos han caído   
En un suelo despiadado   
Pero el amor está alrededor   
  
Envía alguien para que me ame   
Necesito reposar en sus brazos   
Aléjame del daño   
Bajo la lluvia   
  
Dame un interminable verano   
Señor le temo al frío   
Siento que me estoy haciendo viejo   
Antes de tiempo   
  
Mientras mi alma cura las penas   
Yo creceré a través de este dolor   
Señor, estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo   
Para ser un hombre mejor


	12. DECISIONES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Línea temporal, Capitulo 12
> 
> Nürngberg, Abril 2009: Tom y Andreas descubren cosas divertidas.
> 
> Köln, Mayo 2009: Bill y Tom tienen una pequeña diferencia de opiniones.
> 
> Berlin, Mayo 2009: Bill y Tom dan un paso importante en su relación.
> 
> Hamburgo, presente:Bill, duele mucho, ¿verdad?.
> 
> Las letras que se agregan en cada capitulo, son parte del mismo, recomiendo no dejar de leer....  
> Siempre dejare el link del video que le corresponde.
> 
> Placebo - Running up that hill
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HZA1EKTO3js

_Los que más han amado al hombre le han hecho siempre el máximo daño. Han exigido de él lo imposible, como todos los amantes._

_Friedrich Nietzsche_

__  
  
  


~o0o~

  
  
Nürnberg, Abril 2009   
  
A casa, la gira los llevaba directo allá, tan rápido y constante que ni siquiera lo pensaban. Andreas se había unido como un miembro más de la banda, Tom y Bill solo resentían su presencia por la falta de privacidad, Andreas estaba constantemente pegado a ellos y no les daba tiempo de nada, a duras penas un beso de buenos días cuando lo podían hacer, y si no, un guiño de ojo bastaba.   
  
Estar en territorio alemán también implicaba más salidas nocturnas para hablar con gente importante del espectáculo, había que hacer contactos, decía constantemente David, y claro, todo ese trabajo se lo dejaban casi exclusivamente a Bill  y Tom.   
  
En una de esas noches, Bill conversaba animadamente con una periodista de una revista rosa, de ropa por supuesto. Tom estaba en sus andanzas con Andres, Georg y Gustav, discretamente perdidos entre la multitud.   
  
—Mírala, mírala…, pero si quiere contigo ―dijo Andreas codeando a Tom que reía algo abochornado, no sabía cómo es que Andreas lograba tener sexo con alguien, con lo payaso que era. ―Vamos y le hablamos ―decía Andreas emocionado, mientras coqueteaba con una modelo que le miraba con hambre.

―No, ve tu, yo me busco otra.

―Pero si es a ti a quien quiere ―dijo Andreas mirándola fijamente, hasta que ella le dio un guiño. ―Aunque pensándolo bien, mejor te hago caso.

Tom rio, claro que ella quería, pero no quería con él.

―Oye, pero no te voy a dejar solo. A ver, busquemos alguien para ti.

―No, déjalo, estoy bien, me gusta aquí. ―Tenía una posición privilegiada, el bar estaba elevado, se veía a todo lugar y podía mirar sin descanso cuanto cuerpo femenino y masculino se le presentaba -aunque esto último ni bajo tortura lo hubiera confesado-.

―¡Hey!, búscate algo pronto o voy a pensar que te castraron ―bromeó Andreas.

―Que sí estúpido, ve... Te esperan ―dijo Tom empujando a su amigo, la chica lo esperaba y no había que hacerla aguardar.   


La verdad es que Tom se había prometido intentar eso de la monogamia, aunque algunos pensaran que era una especie de mono en extinción. La exclusividad de pareja era en esencia lo que Bill quería, y que Tom seriamente se estaba planteando darle.

Si, muchas chicas coqueteaban con él; si, podía ir al baño y darse un gusto sin que Bill se enterara y tal vez…, si, darse un gusto, y que Bill no dijera nada. Después de todo una cosa era un “trabajo oral” en el baño y otra muy distinta llevar a alguien al hotel, eso sí que Bill no lo toleraría. En realidad no sabía que límites le impondría Bill, esa era una conversación que aun no habían tenido, pero por si acaso, Tom prefería no tentar a la suerte.

De pronto alguien le agarró del brazo fuertemente sacándole de sus cavilaciones.

―Tom, tienes que venir, no sabes lo que se está armando allá atrás ―decía un Andreas frenético.

―¿No estabas ocupado con tu cita? ―preguntó retirándole el brazo para que dejara de apretarle.   
―Si…, es decir, no, tienes que verlo Tom, hermano, es el paraíso, ¡el jodido paraíso!

Tom no se hizo de rogar, en un visto y no visto se encontraba en una sala privada, mucho más privada de la que usaban ellos cuando llegaban a una disco.

Muchas de las modelos que había visto e ido desapareciendo poco a poco del bar, estaban ahí acompañadas o haciendo compañía -sería más preciso decir-, a unos viejos gordos, que según Tom iba repasando, eran algunos de los duros de disqueras, reconocía incluso al presidente de Sony Europa.   
  
―¿No es  ese, Peter Hintze?

―¿Quién?

―El presidente del parlamento.

―El presidente de, ¿qué?

―¿Que no ves las noticias?

Tom vio a Andreas con cara de “¿estás bromeando?, ¿con qué tiempo voy a ver las noticias?”

―Deja de apretarme el brazo, actúa natural ―dijo en su lugar. Tom ya se había dado cuenta en qué clase de ambiente había terminado y le gustaba, vaya que sí.   
Trató de mezclarse entre la multitud, meseros llevaban copas de licor, él, sin problemas. tomó una, Andreas hacía lo que él.

Alguien por ahí le reconoció y le saludó, Tom respondió igual, no se estaba mal ahí, había chicas subidas en las mesas bailando sugerentemente, más hombres de alto rango por ahí y por allá, hablando de negocios y no prestando especial atención a las chicas.

  
Otros, como Andreas no dejó de notar, fumaban, y al parecer no eran cigarros simples.

Tom decidió sentarse en una de las mesas que menos gente tenía, todo era nuevo para él y esto se estaba poniendo interesante.

―Tom, ¿qué haces aquí? ―no era un regaño, era un jovial saludo de quien Tom reconoció como uno de los de seguridad de la gira anterior.

―¿Rocco…?, vine a ver qué tal el ambiente ―dijo Tom muy contento, Andreas también lo conocía y saludaron también.

―Ven, te muestro entonces ―dijo el hombresote muy diligente. Lo llevó a un apartado donde algunos jugaban a los dados, reconoció enseguida  a uno de ellos, “Itchyban”, era uno de los cantantes de “Culcha Candela”, quien al igual que Rocco, lo saludó. Andreas estaba deslumbrado.

En una de las mesas de ese lugar había gente alrededor de un polvo blanco en bandeja, alguien tomaba un poco y lo cortaba con una tarjeta de crédito, Tom no pudo dejar de ver.

―Eso aun no chico, si lo quieres, espera a probar algo que tengo por acá, ¿está bien? ― dijo Rocco sonriendo y poniéndole la mano en el hombro. Tom odiaba que le dijeran chico, muchacho o niño, lo odiaba en serio, probaría lo que decía Rocco y a ver qué tan niño resultaba ser.

Rocco lo llevó a una mesa en donde estaba el resto de la banda “Culcha Candela”, saludaron todos y la sorpresa de su vida apareció frente a él: Samy De Luxe también estaba ahí; en verdad era el paraíso, presentó a Andreas, quien se había convertido en su cola.

El ambiente no podía ser más relajado, hablaban de discos, de putas, de hombres,  de dinero, de autos, nuevamente de putas y a cuántas habían tenido antes de llegar, de futbol. Tom no pudo dejar de meter baza a la conversación, no le fue mal en eso de los discos,  autos, dinero, prefirió obviar lo de las putas y Andreas ayudó mucho con el tema futbol.   
  
Por la mesa empezó a pasar un cigarro al que todos le daban una calada, no era mariguana, eso se sabía por el olor, este era diferente, parecía un cigarro común y corriente. Cuando era el turno de Tom, Sammy se lo retiro.

―¿Estás seguro de esto?, mira, que es fuerte ―le advirtió.

―Si hombre, que lo quiero probar ―dijo Tom divertido, nunca hubiera pensado que el rapero fuera tan paternal.

Sammy se lo dio sonriendo, Tom dio una calada profunda, fue como absorber fuego, tosió frenéticamente, la nariz, la boca y la garganta le ardían, los ojos le lagrimeaban, alguien le dio una copa de algo, lo tomó sin miedo, era Whisky, pero sirvió para palear el efecto.

  
Andreas a su lado estaba impresionado, él no había tomado el cigarro, no lo había querido ni ver.

―Señoras y señores, tenemos a un graduado ―los chicos reunidos ahí aplaudieron.

―Si te pregunta David, nosotros no fuimos ―dijo Johnny Strange  mientras los otros reían.

Tom se sacudió como perrito mojado, había sido la mejor sensación de toda su vida, él también rio, estaba bien, se sentía bien, se sentía vivo, más vivo que nunca.

El cigarro no volvió, lo consumieron los otros que eran más experimentados, había sido suficiente adiestramiento para un novato como Tom.

Kaulitz estaba hiperactivo, se levantó pronto de la mesa y se fue también a jugar dados, Andreas se aburrió de todo eso y lo llevó a la disco de donde había salido, él también se quería divertir, pero a su manera, aun no estaba listo para cigarros alterados.   


~o0o~

Köln, Mayo 2009

La música, las luces, el movimiento de los cuerpos, todo estaba bien,  todo era correcto, lo único que no le gustaba de todo eso era el calor. Tom salió de la pista de baile a buscar algo de beber.

Buscó a Bill con la mirada, en el tiempo que habían pasado en la disco lo había visto muy poco, ya le hacía falta.

Lo divisó por fin, estaba sentado con Rebecca, una chica que conocían de Universal, ella era uno de los contactos de la firma, no sería nada especial si no fuera por que tenía una de las manos puestas en la entrepierna de Bill, y éste, aunque un poco incómodo, reía.

Tom apretó el vaso de lo que estaba bebiendo y lo dejó bruscamente en la barra; ese conocido velo rojo le estaba cegando. Los vio cogerse de la mano y salir, seguramente al baño, como todos cuando tenían planes parecidos.

No lo pensó mucho, fue tras ellos, llegó en casi dos pasos, abrió bruscamente la puerta del baño, como cayendo de la borrachera.

―¡Ups! ―dijo.

Bill y Rebecca dieron un respingo, se habían estado besando ahí adentro.

―¡Tom! ¡Dios!, ¡casi me matas de un infarto! ―replicó Bill apartándose de Rebbeca. Cuando éste le vio a los ojos le notó algo raro. ―¿Te sientes bien?, tus ojos están rojos ―dijo preocupado. Ella rio, si, sabía qué podía ser lo que le pasaba a Tom por ciertos efectos de lo que sea que se haya metido; éste la miró con odio.

―Estoy bien, es solo el humo y las copas… ¿Se van a tardar mucho?, quisiera usar el baño ―dijo arrogante. Rebecca igualmente le miró con odio, Bill estaba abochornado.

―Creo que me voy ―dijo ella.

―Lo siento, ya sabes, las necesidades no esperan ―dijo Tom sonriendo irónico.

―Rebbeca… ―llamó Bill avergonzado.

―Tranquilo ―dijo ella sonriéndole.

Bill y Tom tuvieron un duelo de miradas apenas se cerró la puerta de baño, unos segundos de silencio.

―¿Qué pensabas hacer con ella? ―dijo por fin Tom.

―¿Tu qué crees? ―mintió descaradamente, en realidad estaba pensando seriamente en mandarla a volar antes de que Tom entrara como lo hizo.

―Así que ahora las reglas cambiaron, ahora tu puedes estar con cualquiera mientras a mi me lo reclamas como si fuera un delito capital.

―Yo no hago lo que tu ―dijo Bill irritado.

―¿Entonces qué fue esto?, ¿una cita con el odontólogo? No sabía que Rebbeca se había graduado en eso.

―Muy gracioso Tom… Esto es diferente, ¿sabes? 

―¿Por qué es diferente? ―casi gritó Tom.

―Porque yo no iba a tener sexo con ella, porque no puedo tener sexo con nadie a los minutos de estar contigo, a diferencia tuya ―susurró avergonzado confesándose al fin.

―¡¿Por qué susurras?! ―gritó Tom. ―¡¿Por qué no dices en voz alta lo que piensas?!  ¡¿Tanta vergüenza te da?! ―Bill lo miró sorprendido e indignado.

―Cállate ―le dijo Bill corriendo a taparle la boca, una reacción primaria que no la pensó siquiera, Tom forcejeó.

―¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿No quieres que nadie sepa que yo te follo?! ―siguió gritando.

―Cállate… Cállate ―dijo Bill dándole una cachetada. Tom lo empujó  furioso, con tan mala suerte que su pareja resbaló y terminó dándose un golpe en la cara contra los lavabos.

El velo rojo cayó, pero como siempre, tarde.  

―¿Bill…?  ―A Tom se le fue el alma al piso. Se arrodilló junto a su pareja.

Bill, adolorido, se sostenía la cara, Tom extendió una mano despacio con temor de tocarlo por si provocaba un nuevo dolor o una nueva herida, podía ver cómo Bill respiraba jadeando, estremeciéndose. Al fin sus dedos tocaron su hombro—¿Bill? —volvió a preguntar.

—Déjame solo —dijo el cantante en un susurro, el dolor aumentó haciéndole apretar los párpados.

—¿Bill? —Tom prefirió ignorarle. —Lo siento, ¿vale?, lo siento, ya sabes que soy un estúpido, por favor, Bill, déjame ver —dijo Tom queriendo separar las manos de la cara de su pareja.

Bill entendió que ya no podía seguir en esa posición. Despacio puso las manos a los lados de su cuerpo  y se sentó arrimándose al mueble de los lavabos, Tom trató de agarrarlo —¡Suéltame! No quiero que me toques. —Tom  aceptó, pero se sentó no muy cerca para no incomodarlo, no quería dejarlo, empezaba a odiarse a sí mismo por hacerle eso.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Bill le miró a los ojos; Tom se  veía angustiado, ahí sentado como perro regañado.

—¿Por qué tu si puedes y yo no? —preguntó con rabia y odio.

—Bill, si quieres estar con alguien más aparte de mí…, yo... —Tom estaba decidido a aceptar lo que sea, no soportaba que nadie toque a Bill, pero con tal de no perderle…

—No hablo de eso —le dijo cortante. —Para ti es…, tan sencillo…, a mi me parece tan incorrecto… ¿Por qué…?  Quiero poder... ¿Sabes?, que no me importe, dejarme llevar…

Al principio de su relación Bill aun podía estar con otra gente, incluso había tenido uno que otro encuentro sexual con personas que ya ni recordaba, pero de un tiempo a esta parte era como si cada vez que lo hacía estuviera matando a Tom y eso realmente lo agobiaba.

—Tal vez…, tal vez sea  porque tú eres mejor que yo —le contestó Tom aliviado, extendiendo su mano para acariciar su mejilla. Bill evadió el toque girando el rostro provocando una oleada de dolor.

Tom retiró la mano con miedo, no quería hacer daño a su pareja y parecía que últimamente eso era lo que hacía mejor.

Pasado unos momentos Bill se levantó del piso, él no se sentía mejor que nadie, él se sentía en realidad una pieza inservible, una pieza con fallas. No dijo nada a Tom, no dejó que éste le tocara.

Para cuando salieron de ese baño, David, quien se encontraba bastante ebrio, se le fue el efecto de la impresión al percatarse del visible golpe que mostraba Bill en su cara. Dio órdenes para que llevaran al cantante a un hospital privado, nombre falso, circunstancias falsas por supuesto; una vez más Bill había protegido a Tom, oficialmente, ante cualquiera que preguntara, incluido Gordon, Georg, Gustav o el staff en general, “Bill estaba tan mareado que perdió el equilibrio y no pudo evitar caer contra los lavabos”. Tom nunca lo desmintió.

Diagnóstico: un ojo inyectado de sangre y un hematoma en el pómulo izquierdo. Tendría que estar recluido por una semana, varias presentaciones fueron canceladas, nada importante pero era un mal precedente.

 

~o0o~

Berlín, Mayo 2009

David contrató dos nuevos miembros para la seguridad, no quería que el incidente del baño se volviera a repetir, Rocco fue uno de los dos.

Bill no hablaría con Tom si no era lo estrictamente necesario, así se lo dijo; su pareja respetó eso y decidió darle espacio, aunque la situación le mataba.

Tom estaba en su trabajo con el Staff, tenía que preparar todo para un acústico. Andreas no se había marchado aun y la verdad que nadie le había pedido que se vaya, se había convertido en un genial pretexto para no enfrentar la situación incómoda en la que se encontraban.

Bill había tomado una decisión, así que ahora, después de tanto meditar, se lo diría a Tom. Si todo salía bien su relación como pareja cambiaria de forma radical.

  
Decidió entonces esperar en la habitaciónde Tom hasta que éste apareciera. Había entrado con la copia que había pedido en recepción, nunca se lo negaban. Con la luz apagada y sentado en el centro de la cama con las piernas abrazadas en contra del pecho, esperó largos minutos hasta que por fin su pareja llegó, escuchó cómo el seguro eléctrico accionaba la campanita y vio cómo la lucecita pasaba de rojo a verde.

Tom casi sufre un infarto al verle tan quieto dentro de su habitación, no era buena señal.

—Necesitamos hablar —dijo Bill.

Tom se acercó despacio, su pareja conservaba la mirada baja, se sentó a su lado en la cama a esperar lo que Bill tenía para decirle.

—¿Que querías decirme? —preguntó algo temeroso.  _“No lo hagas”, “No lo hagas”, “No hagas que esto termine”,_ rogó silenciosamente.

—Tom, te quiero, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Éste asintió como respuesta. —Si vamos a continuar con esto que tenemos, creo que debemos establecer nuevas reglas.

—De acuerdo —dijo Tom muy pronto, aliviado, Bill no estaba matando su relación.

—No soporto que estés con otra gente y tú no soportas que yo haga lo mismo, así que solo nos queda una salida…

Tom le interrumpió besándole, le tomó la cara gentilmente.

—Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero… —repitió Tom al terminar el beso, no necesitaban decir la nueva regla, tan solo saber que la cumplirían de hoy en adelante.

Bill sonrió, si, quería a Tom, lo quería más que a sí mismo. —Yo también te quiero, tonto —dijo determinado. Hizo que Tom se levantara, pero Bill había decidido muchas cosas y todavía no terminaba de decir todo, así que  rápidamente, con paso acelerado, empujó a su pareja hacia la pared contraria; Tom cedía terreno, aun sorprendido mientras el beso continuaba, la lengua de Bill daba penetraciones rápidas en su boca haciendo que Tom dejara escapar un largo suspiro de satisfacción. Habían llegado al extremo de la habitación.

Y los hilos que les unían, en vez de cortarse, se anudaban aún más fuertes.

Bill agarró uno de los glúteos de su pareja para apretarlo y acercar sus miembros, permitiendo que los dos dejaran salir un gemido de sus bocas, era evidente que lo estaban disfrutando.

—Quiero poseerte —le dijo. Tom lo miro jadeante y solo atinó a afirmar ansioso, esta nueva etapa de Bill le tenía al borde.

La mano callosa y firme de Tom acariciaba su espalda cuando se unieron en un nuevo beso y en unos nuevos movimientos de cadera, bastante satisfactorios.  

Bill puso las manos en el  pecho de su pareja sintiendo el ritmo de su corazón descompasado, el roce se estaba haciendo más excitante, entonces se separó un poco solo para sacar su miembro afuera del pantalón y lo mismo hizo con Tom, que le ayudó más que excitado, estaban ya húmedos, de nuevo se besaron y se juntaron, el ritmo y la cadencia de su respectiva necesidad, hizo que no les llevara mucho tiempo correrse.

—¡Ohh! Tom —gimió Bill al llegar al clímax, Tom lo abrazó al llegar también. No era alivio, no era felicidad, era algo más, era como si se hubieran desasido de un gran peso y que de repente fuera llevados a toda velocidad a una nube alta, en el firmamento.

Bill le agarró del rostro rompiendo el abrazo para empezar a besarlo nuevamente, terminó el beso y empezó a desvestirle.

—Cuando acabe contigo, no podrás sentarte en un mes —amenazó Bill ciego de deseo. —Pero necesitamos lubricante…

—Yo tengo —le aclaró Tom mientras le ayudaba a desvestirse, los pantalones y la ropa interior fueron tirados por ahí, corrió al baño, Bill tenía la boca hecho agua.

Tom por fin salió y empezó a besar a su amante mientras bajaba una mano hasta el miembro de éste, suavemente y ayudado por el lubricante que se había puesto en la mano, la movió toda a la largo del pene,  su pareja dejó salir un suspiro de satisfacción.

Bill estaba decidido a atesorar cada parte del cuerpo de Tom,  en cada caricia entregaría el corazón, así como Tom lo estaba haciendo. Empezó acariciando la espalda de su amante, bajando los dedos hasta las nalgas de éste, atrayéndole más a su entrepierna, llevando uno de sus dedos a esa zona a la que quería entrar; un dedo bastó, Tom respingó, pero se dejó hacer, instintivamente movió sus caderas al ritmo de los masajes certeros que él mismo le hacía para lograr una erección firme con el fin de facilitar la penetración.

Ese primer dedo dolió, pero Tom estaba más que seguro que valía la pena,  se separó del beso y con los ojos cerrados le dijo otra vez —Tómame. —Casi era una súplica, quería sentirse amado por su pareja, era algo que su piel demandaba.

Bill dejó de jugar con ese dedo y suavemente lo guio al piso de la habitación, lo dejó de espaldas en la alfombra, retiró el pelo de Tom de  su cara para poder contemplarle por un momento, pudo distinguir  amor en la mirada de Tom, pero también deseo  y miedo, eso le hizo excitarse aún más.

Pero necesitaba que Tom se sintiera tranquilo, se inclinó para besarlo, para infundirle confianza; en ese punto, los dos recordaban la primera vez de Bill, ninguno de los dos sabía lo que estaban haciendo, el dolor fue el peor que pudiera sentir, literalmente era como que algo se partía dentro de él y no quería que lo mismo le pasara a su amante, así que decidió actuar con cautela, aunque las ganas de asaltarlo eran demasiadas.

Él también necesitaba estar dentro de Tom, el cuerpo se lo reclamaba a gritos, pero aguantaría; alcanzó el lubricante que su hermano dejó caer cerca.

Tom tragaba saliva preparándose mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de suceder, cuántas veces fue él el que preparaba a Bill mientras se aguantaba las ganas de poseerlo, ahora era él quien recibiría. De repente su pecho dejó salir un suspiro, estaba nervioso, instintivamente ya había separado las piernas, era aquella persona a la que amaba con locura la que lo iba a poseer, sentía que cada fibra de su cuerpo estaba activa y alerta, lista para sentir a su amante en una rendición total.

Bill no podía simplemente tomarlo como un objeto, sabía lo que significaba, más que la carne era la confianza, el instinto, los sentimientos entregados. Se inclinó una vez más sobre Tom, que ahora  tenía la respiración entrecortada y los ojos húmedos, apoyó su brazo a un lado de ese cuerpo que quería.

Posó su frente en la frente de su amante y susurró mientras que con los dedos embarrados buscaba la entrada de Tom.

—Te quiero tanto…, te cuidaré…, tranquilo. —Y con cada tanteo una palabra, lo miraba a los ojos haciéndole ver que podía confiar, encontró el límite de su entrada e introdujo despacio dos de sus delgados dedos.

Tom, inconscientemente, apretó los músculos de la zona incómodo por la nueva invasión, todo su cuerpo dio un respingo mientras suspiraba en un intento por controlarse, sin saber por qué, agarró el brazo que tenía Bill en el piso, necesitaba algo en qué apoyarse para sobrellevar las sensaciones, su pareja dejó quietos los dedos, esperando.

Imágenes de Bill llorando por el dolor, gimiendo porque parara, asaltaban la mente de Tom. La primera vez de su amante fue terrible, se sentía un animal que no sabía qué era lo que hacía, que no sabía cómo tratar a lo mejor que tenía en la vida y que necesitaba tanto cariño y paciencia como Bill se lo estaba dando ahora.

—Lo siento —dijo Tom muy despacio y casi sin emitir sonido.

—Shhh…, lo sé…, tranquilo —le consoló.

Pero es que no sabía. Tom se disculpaba por el daño que le había hecho en esa ocasión, por el daño que le hacía estando con otra gente, por los golpes, los empujones, por las decepciones, al fin empezaba a entender lo difícil que había sido para Bill el aguantar todo lo que él significaba como pareja.

—Continúa —le pidió Tom con voz ronca. Bill no se hizo esperar, introdujo otro dedo más, viendo cómo su pareja apretaba los dientes por la incomodidad; a su vez, como premio, le besó la nariz, ahora Tom sí dio un suspiro largo.

Bill esperó a que Tom se acostumbrara y empezó a mover los dedos en círculos, despacio, tal como a él le gustaba que se lo hicieran, deseaba cumplir con sus expectativas para que nunca se arrepintiera de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, él mismo temblaba, pero trataba de dejar los nervios atrás respirando profundo, como antes de un concierto.

Su amante estaba rendido, aguantando, asimilando, esperándolo a él, aunque todavía lo mantenía agarrado del brazo y apretaba con más fuerza cada vez, pero no de dolor, sino de la combinación de sensaciones. Tom empezó a disfrutar la manipulación, los dedos de Bill lograban llegar a aquel punto en donde se ocultaba su próstata haciendo que su propio pene reaccionara.

Sin esperarlo y casi por sorpresa, Tom dejó escapar un gemido de satisfacción, le gustaba aquello, apoyó las plantas de los pies en el piso y elevó su cadera solo un poco, dando la bienvenida a los movimientos de Bill.

Una sensación desconocida lo estaba asaltando, el placer era distinto, pero al mismo tiempo igual a cuando poseía a alguien. Los ojos los tenía muy abiertos y la boca en un gesto como de “o”, mirando fijo a los ojos de su contrario, suspirando, gimiendo.

Bill continúo con la estimulación dando placer tan solo con la exploración de sus dedos, se incorporó para quedarse de rodillas entre las piernas de Tom, pero sin quitar los dedos, con su pulgar acariciaba también la zona atrás de los testículos, solo mirarlo así lo estaba poniendo firme, uno frente al otro atentos, analizando cada gesto, Bill de rodillas y Tom tendido boca arriba a su merced.

Con la mano libre empezó acariciar el pecho de Tom, suavemente, con las uñas dibujó las líneas de sus pectorales para llevar suavemente sus dedos a las tetillas de éste, que se encontraban duras y dispuestas como dos piedritas preciosas, quería probarlas y se inclinó rápidamente para besar primero la derecha y con la punta de la lengua estimuló un poco la aureola para luego succionar, todo mientras que con sus dedos continuaba con la tarea de estimular a Tom.

La sensación era tan excitante y al límite, nunca Bill había hecho eso y Tom solo podía disfrutar, ahora más que nunca quería sentirlo dentro de él.

—Ya..., por favor…, ya…, entra en mí…, vamos —empezó a rogarle.

—Aun no, te haría daño —le contestó el otro en medio de besos y succiones, ahora disfrutaba de la otra tetilla.

—Por favor..., confío en ti…, te necesito dentro… —le dijo entre jadeos. Bill solo asintió riendo por lo bajo, esa sensación de poder le estaba gustando, después de todo lo había mantenido al límite del orgasmo por un buen tiempo. Retiró sus dedos y empezó a besarlo despacio en los labios, luego en la barbilla y en el cuello.

—Te amo —le dijo Bill al oído.

—Demuéstralo —le contestó Tom sonriendo.

Bill se acercó más a la entrepierna de Tom, con la mano libre condujo su propio pene a la abertura de su hermano, tanteó un poco provocando que éste gimiera ansioso. Lo mejor sería una sola embestida, introdujo un poco la punta, Tom rápidamente puso sus manos en las caderas de Bill en acción defensiva, no era lo mismo cuatro dedos a la envergadura de un pene erecto.

—Tranquilo —Bill otra vez se había inclinado y le hablaba al oído. —Te prometo que el dolor pasará rápido —depositó un suave beso en el pecho de Tom sintiendo cómo el corazón de éste palpitaba aún más rápido.

Tom afirmó mordiéndose los labios, trató de prepararse, sería una sola embestida, lo tenía claro, Bill se inclinó un poco más.

—Respira —le dijo a Tom, él mismo tomo aire y empujo decididamente hasta llegar al límite y quedarse quieto.

—¡¡MMMMMM!! ¡¡Mierda…!! —Tom dio un puñetazo al piso para contener el dolor, abajo sentía un dolor caliente e insoportable que no disminuía, respiraba entrecortado, quería gritar, temblaba un poco.

—¿Tom?

—Estoy bien…, solo espera…,  un poco —le contestó entrecortadamente, algunas lágrimas saltaron de los ojos de Tom, pero estaba decidido a disfrutar. Era tan inesperado el cúmulo de sentimientos y recuerdos, era abrumador, había perdido la oportunidad de hacer la primera vez de Bill tan dulce y perfecta como resultaba ser esta, y de la mano de la persona que más había sufrido de su inexperiencia.

Lloraba de plenitud porque sentía que empezaba a entender y apreciar todo lo que Bill le había entregado, cada cosa que parecía pequeña, cada respiro y cada palabra eran hermosos regalos que le había dado y ahora él estaba en la misma situación, totalmente vulnerable, entregando cada fibra.

—Todo el tiempo que quieras… —dijo Bill despacio, a pesar que la espera se estaba haciendo dura,  esa estreches, esa humedad que lo invitaba a moverse, era difícil contener las ganas y no dejarse llevar, el llamado del instinto era muy fuerte porque era el interior de Tom, esto era mejor que cualquier droga, hacer gemir a la persona que amas era adictivo y estimulante. 

Lentamente sacó un poco su miembro haciendo que Tom jadeara de dolor, lo miró preocupado, esperando más manifestaciones de incomodidad.

—Ya, sigue —le dijo el rubio, sintiendo cómo lentamente su amante volvía a penetrarle. Esta vez fue Bill el que gimió, quería hacerlo más rápido, pero procuraba que las embestidas fueran suaves, gentiles y pausadas, permitiendo que los dos saborearan cada sensación. Bill estaba nervioso también, pero cada asalto lo combinaba con besos y caricias.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ya no duele tanto? —le preguntó Bill.

—No…, no duele mucho…, mmm..., sigue… —Tom casi no pudo responder, jadeaba embargado de placer, su pareja tenía buena puntería.

Bill lo manejaba tan bien, tan rítmicamente, las caricias internas que el pene de su hermano le daba compensaba cualquier incomodidad.

Abrazó la espalda de Bill atrayéndolo, pidiéndole silenciosamente que lo penetrara aún más profundamente, las bocas ahora las tenían entreabiertas, aliento con aliento, gimiendo al unísono.

Estaban abrazados en un lazo de infinito cariño; Tom sentía en sus manos la contracción de los músculos de Bill al penetrarle, quería la embestida  más profunda y más rápida, su pareja no se negó, lo complació en todo.

Bill se inclinó un poco más, procurando que sus movimientos estimular también el pene de Tom.

—¡Ahh! Mmm... Un poco más rápido… —le pidió su amante. Los gemidos de ambos eran más audibles, Bill se estaba dejando llevar por la pasión.

Tom se agarró su propio miembro para acariciarlo, lo quería sentir todo, cada caricia, cada jadeo, cada vaivén, Bill estaba tan cerca, sentía su gentil peso, sentía la humedad de su sudor empaparle, podía oler su cuerpo, podía casi perderse en el cuerpo de su amante.

—Tom…, mmm…, ¡ahh…!, mmm… —Bill posó la otra mano en el piso de la habitación para concentrar todas sus fuerzas en las embestidas, alentado por los ojos de su amante que le rogaba por más, podía verle sonrojado por el placer que le embargaba, el sentido de poder era adictivo. —Pídemelo —le susurro finalmente.

—Más…, más rápido… —Tom se daba cuenta de lo mucho que su voz ponía a su amante, así que gimió con más fuerza.

Bill levantó la cabeza concentrado en la voz de Tom, lo estaba complaciendo e internamente se sentía pleno, permitiéndose él también gemir satisfecho.

 

Por el corredor del hotel caminaba Gustav hablando animadamente con Corina por el móvil, cuando alcanzó a escuchar algo que lo desconcertó, un gemido, y estaba seguro que se trataba de Tom. ¿Pero con quien estaba? ¿Tom…? Sonrió por lo bajo, esta era la oportunidad de vengarse.

Lentamente se dirigió a la puerta —Tom, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó bromeando abriendo un poco la puerta.

Los amantes se pararon en seco inmediatamente. Por un instante el miedo a ser descubiertos se apoderó de Bill, que solo veía la sombra de Gus en el piso de la habitación, cortando la línea de luz que la puerta entreabierta dejaba ver. Su corazón estaba tan acelerado que hasta dolía - _Demonios, demonios, demonios-,_ rezó. Casi sin pensar se pegó aún más al cuerpo de Tom, lo agarró de la cadera.

—Dile que se largue —le susurró al oído a Tom, quien respiraba con dificultad por el miedo y la sorpresa.

Tom se movió intentando soltarse. - _¿A dónde crees que vas?-,_  pensó Bill sujetando su cadera, - _eres mío…-,_ comenzando a moverse lentamente en el interior de Tom. —Que se vaya..., díselo —le insistió mirándolo serio.

—¡¡Gustav!! ¡Si entras ahora, te juro que te la corto! —gritó Tom desde la habitación obedeciendo a Bill.

—Pero si solo quiero ver —le respondió riéndose con falsa inocencia.

—¡¡¿Qué haces animal?!! —esta vez el que gritó fue Andreas que venía, apenas había salido del ascensor para escuchar el grito de Tom.

—Esto se llama venganza —dijo Gustav. No iba a ser tan maldito para abrir, pero claro que quería dar un buen susto al idiota de Tom.

—¡¡Deja eso ya!! ¿Y con quién hablas por teléfono? —solo ahí Gustav se percató que había dejado a Corina hablando sola.

—¡Ay!, Corina, ¿estás ahí?, es que…, no, ¿cómo crees…? No… —se alejó inmediatamente a su cuarto, ya para venganzas estuvo suficiente.

—Perdón hermano, ¡sigue! —le gritó Andreas acercándose un poco pero solo para cerrar la puerta e irse corriendo antes de que los gemidos perturbadores llegaran a sus oídos.

Oyeron el click de la puerta y se miraron fijo para empezar a reír bajito.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Bill con una sonrisa lasciva y desde lo alto acariciando el vientre de Tom.

—Casi nos pillan, ¡eh! —los ojos le brillaban con picardía.

—Si... —le dijo ansioso, excitado ante lo que estaba viendo, ese lado lujurioso de su pareja al que no le había dado oportunidad de salir. —Bésame —le pidió suplicante.

—¿Qué tanto lo quieres? —le preguntó inclinado muy cerca de sus labios, casi rosando, movió su cabeza haciendo que los dos rosaran sus narices en una caricia mientras hacía que su cadera se moviera un poco para que su pene acariciara un poco, pero solo un poco el interior de Tom.

—¡Mucho…! —le dijo un Tom ansioso y ahogado, ni él mismo sabía qué quería más, ese beso, o que Bill siguiera jugando dentro de él.

—¿Mucho? Mmm… —Bill tomó el piercing de Tom con sus labios y lo jaló para soltarlo, introdujo entonces su lengua en la boca del rubio, besándolo no demasiado, se separó rápidamente.

—Mucho… —respondió Tom cuando estuvo libre del beso.

Bill entonces agarró una de las manos de Tom y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos, llevó sus manos unidas a lo alto de la cabeza de Tom, apoyó el codo cerca de su cabeza quedando otra vez sus bocas muy próximas, podía sentir el aliento de su pareja junto a su oído, el aire hacía que los pelitos atrás de la nuca se pusieran tan tensos como espigas, con un gesto de su mano pidió que Tom le diera la suya, el cual obedeció. Condujo sus dos manos ahora al miembro de Tom.

—Cógelo —le ordenó, siendo obedecido nuevamente. Bill puso su mano sobre la de su amante y le impuso el ritmo, lo estaba obligando a masturbarse.

Tom gimió pero Bill le calló con un beso intenso, el piercing de su lengua jugueteaba con la lengua de Tom, él permanecía quieto al interior de éste, después de unos minutos empezó a embestirlo imitando el ritmo que mantenía la mano de su contrario, pero en ningún momento dejó de besarlo.

Cada gemido se perdía en el interior de la boca del otro, los dos estaban faltos de aire, hasta que sonoramente Bill se separó de la boca de Tom llevando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando salir un gemido extasiado. Con los ojos cerrados, concentrado en el placer que el interior estrecho de su amante le daba, finalmente sintió la sensación electrizante de la culminación del orgasmo,  seguido por segundos a los de Tom que se había derramado en su propia mano.

Se recostó rendido otra vez sobre el pecho de Tom, que sudoroso como él y dolorido, había hecho el amor con total y absoluta entrega, sin remordimientos. Se quedaron abrazados por un momento.

—¿Te gustó? —le preguntó Bill finalmente.

—Sí, me encantó.

Bill lo abrazó aún más estrechamente. —Quisiera quedarme siempre así contigo —le dijo suspirando.

—Sería perfecto —le contestó Tom.

—Pero quiero más —sus ojos volvieron a brillar.

—Pensé que nunca lo dirías…, pero dame un minuto.

—Está bien, quédate quieto, deja que te prepare el baño, te voy a consentir —le dijo su pareja.

Era la noche de los dos, era un nuevo comienzo, lo besó en la boca para disculparse y se levantó para preparar la tina, dejándolo acostado sobre el piso de aquella habitación de hotel.

Andreas se fue a los pocos días, pero esta vez sí probó los cigarros de Rocco.

~o0o~

_Hamburgo, presente_

_El dolor más lacerante en el pecho, sentía como si se le hubiera sentado un elefante encima; escuchaba un pitido constante._

— _Lo tenemos, regresó, que esté consiente Verena, no dejes que se duerma._

— _¿Bill?, ¿me escuchas? Vamos…, no te duermas. ¿Bill…? —alguien le tomó de la mano_.

_Luces que enceguecían, dolor insoportable, no sabía quién le tocaba, tenía tanto frio._

— _Tom…_ — _susurró. Ese alguien que le sostenía la mano puso la oreja cerca de su boca._ — _Tom —repitió._

— _Tranquilo, no te esfuerces, lo buscaré… No te duermas, ¿Bill?, ¿entendido? Quédate conmigo._

_Solo pudo asentir, de repente el mundo comenzó a moverse muy rápido, luces que viajaban sobre él que cambiaban y se movían._

—¿ _Ya tienen todo listo?_ — _preguntó un desconocido._

— _Sí, lo esperan en cirugía._

_—Que no lo duerman hasta yo llegar, vigilen sus vitales._

_Quería obedecer y no dormir, pero se sentía tan dolorido y cansado; solo un minuto…, solo un segundo de descanso…_ _“Tom..., ¿me escuchas?”_

~o0o~

 

Running up the Hill  - PLACEBO

No me duele

¿Quieres sentir como se siente?  
¿Quieres saber, saber que no me duele?  
¿Quieres oír acerca del trato que estoy haciendo?  
  
Tu (corriendo esa colina)  
Tu y yo (corriendo esa colina)  
  
Y si solo pudiera,  
hacer un trato con Dios,  
y encontrarlo para cambiar nuestros lugares,  
corriendo ese camino  
corriendo esa colina  
corriendo ese edificio  
Si solo pudiera  
  
No me quieres herir  
pero mira cuán profundo miente la bala  
inconsciente te estoy rasgando  
Hay un trueno en nuestros corazones, bebé  
¿mucho odio para los que amamos?  
dime, ambos importamos, ¿o no?  
  
Tu (corriendo esa colina)u y yo (corriendo esa colina)  
tu y yo no seremos infelices  
  
Y si solo pudiera,  
hacer un trato con Dios,  
y encontrarlo para cambiar nuestros lugares,  
corriendo ese camino  
corriendo esa colina  
corriendo ese edificio  
Si solo pudiera  
  
Vamos, bebé, vamos, vamos, querida  
Déjame robarte este momento ahora  
vamos, ángel, vamos, vamos, querida  
Vamos a intercambiar la experiencia  
  
Y si solo pudiera,  
hacer un trato con Dios,  
y encontrarlo para cambiar nuestros lugares,  
corriendo ese camino  
corriendo esa colina  
sin problemas  
"Si solo pudiera, estar corriendo esa colina"

 

 


	13. LO QUE VA DE LA NOCHE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Línea temporal, Capitulo 13
> 
> Hamburgo, presente: Lo que se sabe de Bill y Tom, lo que Gustav vio y entendió, lo que Simone dijo y se percató, es el ahora, con todas las noticias hasta el momento. 
> 
> Las letras que se agregan en cada capitulo, son parte del mismo, recomiendo no dejar de leer...  
> Siempre dejare el link del video que le corresponde.
> 
> Five Finger Death Punch - Wrong side of heaven
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_QUc9jtAss

 

_“¿Recuerdas cuando me decías que yo era tu sonrisa?”_

_“¿Recuerdas las veces, que me pedias que no te dejara solo?”_

_“¿Tom…?”_

_“Tom…,por esos días..., por mí, ¿me escuchas?”_

_“Sé que nada de lo que sucede aquí debería estar pasando, sé que tienes miedo, al igual que yo”_

_“Tom..., despierta…, te necesito”_

~o0o~

Hamburgo, presente

_Jutta, la enfermera que atendía a Tom, notó un pequeño movimiento en la mano derecha del guitarrista, despacio se acercó, parecía un temblor, al instante el sonido del monitor  cardiaco cambió. Jutta se percató de las lecturas, Tom comenzaba a recuperar el ritmo normal, la enfermera sonrió al notarlo, se acercó con más decisión tomándole la mano._

_—_ _Despierta... ¡Vamos…!, tú puedes —le dijo despacio dándole un pequeño apretón._

_—¿Qué…, quier... de..., mi? —murmuró entrecortadamente, casi gimiendo._

_—Sé fuerte —contestó mientras dos pequeñas lágrimas se escurrían de los ojos cerrados de Tom. La enfermera, de alguna manera sabía que no hablaba con ella, pero parecía ser lo correcto contestarle._

_Mientras tanto, la doctora Alveal, llegaba rápidamente a urgencias 2. Por poco y le daban en la cara con, la puerta de la habitación, que se abría bruscamente con un  golpe. Dos enfermeras y el doctor While, corrían empujando la camilla que llevaba el cuerpo de Bill, seguidos por un hombre alto pelirrojo y de barba abundante,_ _el Doctor Frieden, cirujano Jefe del Hospital de Hamburgo._

_—¿Dan…? —le llamó Zu. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ver accidentes, cuerpos mutilados, cadáveres, la cuenta era interminable. Al ver a Bill no solo se preocupó por él, también por su paciente,  pero ante todo era médico y debía pensar como tal._

_El doctor giró rápidamente y sonrió al verla, los dos eran viejos amigos desde la facultad y en el trabajo diario había colaborado en varios casos._

_—Zu…, me dicen que estás atendiendo al hermano de mi paciente —dijo a modo de saludo  mientras seguía caminando con paso ligero para alcanzar la camilla._

_La pequeña doctora corrió entonces llegando apenas a la posición del médico —Sí…, una sobredosis._

_—¿Sobredosis?, ¿de qué? —preguntó mientras continuaba su camino._

_—Speedball —le dijo Z_ _u preocupada, esforzándose por seguir su paso._

_—¿Y cómo lo ves? —preguntó Dan en voz alta._

_­—Es fuerte y lo trajeron a tiempo…, no quiero cantar victoria aun, pero tiene buen pronóstico._

_—Al menos uno de ellos lo tiene —contestó mientras entraban a otro ascensor, la camilla y las enfermeras se les habían adelantado._

_—¿Tan mal está? —preguntó  la doctora._

_—Un pulmón perforado, lesión en el hígado,  un seguro daño en las cervicales… —Zu frunció el ceño como si sintiera el dolor, —…pérdida masiva de sangre —continuó Dan, —tratamos de controlar que no sufra una apoplejía…_

_—Dios..., es…,  es demasiado —concluyó Zu suspirando._

_—Precisamente, el pobre chico tuvo la mala suerte de caer sobre una mesa de vidrio —dijo el médico restregándose el rostro con las manos por el agotamiento._

_Zu permaneció en silencio, pensativa con la mirada fija en los números que se iban encendiendo y apagando mientras ascendían. —Tengo que pasar a mi paciente a una habitación vigilada —dijo de repente, haciendo que Dan la mirara desde su altura, estudiándola._

_—¿Piensas que el hermano provocó el accidente?_  
  
—No lo pienso yo, pero tal parece que la policía algo de eso ha concluido.  
  
Dan suspiró, profesionalmente no era correcto hacer conclusiones apresuradas.

_—La caída fue de espaldas o le empujaron o se les fue la mano en un forcejeo, tiene un golpe en el pómulo y un labio partido, eso no se lo hizo en la caída._

_—Mi paciente tiene golpes también: en la nariz y un dedos fracturados— concluyó suspirando._  
  
 No había que ser un genio para sumar dos más dos.  
  
—¿Ya llegaron los familiares? —preguntó Dan.

_—No, solo amigos, aunque uno de ellos afirma poder tomar decisiones sobre mi paciente._

_—Está bien, pero sería mejor un familiar, el muchacho tiene…_

_—Qué bueno que les encontré juntos, los padres de sus pacientes han llegado —dijo el administrador del Hospital, interrumpiendo a Dan cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió._   


~o0o~

 _Simone no deseaba moverse de ese corredor, se había negado en rotundo contestar cualquier pregunta si no sabía primero de sus hijos. Gordon permanecía en silencio un poco lejos de ella, Georg había salido, cogido de la mano de su novia, a saludar y permanecer ahí, esperando al igual que todos._  
  
Gustav había enviado un mensaje a Georg, Louis, ya estaba avisado y que iría al departamento. “Tengo que entender”, eso fue lo que le envió en el mensaje. Georg, también quería entender, y si Gustav lograba algo con ello, pues no se lo iba a culpar, pero quisiera que él estuviera también.  
  
A lo lejos se podía ver  que el administrador, la Doctora Alveal y otro doctor que no sabía quién era, venían a paso ligero. Georg temblaba, no dejaba de observar a Simone, verla llorar era devastador y no sabía qué hacer para consolarla, pero se sentía tan fuera de lugar que no lo intentaba.

_—Los doctores Frieden y Alveal —presentó el administrador del Hospital. Simone los miró ansiosa._

_—¿Ustedes atienden a mis hijos? —preguntó Simone asustada, su marido trataba de tomarla del brazo pero ella seguía rehuyendo su contacto._

_—Buenas noches, sí, atiendo a uno de sus hijos…, soy el Dr. Frieden, lo siento, pero tengo que ser breve, ¿está bien…? —No esperó respuesta. —En este momento están preparando a Bill para cirugía, llegó con politraumatismos por una caída, debido a que cayó en una mesa de vidrio hubo sangrado abundante, lo que es nuestra mayor preocupación al momento, lamentablemente ha sufrido ya dos paros, en el lugar y aquí en urgencias.  La operación la haremos tanto  para parar la hemorragia interna, como para descubrir otras cosas que se nos haya pasado…_

_—Pero, ¿se pondrá bien? —preguntó Gordon sumamente asustado, Simone estaba completamente en shock ahora._

_—No se lo puedo asegurar, lo siento, operaciones en estas circunstancias son de alto riesgo… Después de la cirugía podríamos hacer un mejor diagnostico, pero hasta el momento no puedo asegurarles nada._  
  
—¿Podría morir en la cirugía? —preguntó Georg asustado, dando voz al miedo de todos los presentes.

 _—Es posible, pero le aseguro que el mejor equipo de este hospital está en el caso, vamos a intentarlo, haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para sacar a Bill adelante. —Nadie comentó nada, Simone no paraba de llorar, David estaba pálido.  —Tengo que irme, mandaré a una enfermera a mantenerles informados —dijo el Dr. Frieden, quien dejó una sonrisa amigable al irse._  
  
Por su lado Zu se sentía como un verdugo, obligada a asestar la siguiente herida mortal.  
  
—Señores, lo siento mucho…

 _—Tom se pondrá bien, ¿verdad? —interrumpió Simone.— Él es fuerte..., ¿él sabe de Bill…? ¿Dónde está…? Quiero verlo, él debería estar aquí —dijo frenética._  
  
—Señora, su hijo está en urgencias pasando por una sobredosis —Simone dejó salir un fuerte sollozo, Gordon la tomó en brazos, esta vez no rehuyó.   —Confío en que lo pueda superar, después de largos periodos de abstinencia, el cuerpo, al recibir droga, es más sensible, pero lo trajeron a tiempo y creo que lo pueda superar.

_—¿Él también puede morir? —preguntó Gordon._

_—Aun es una posibilidad, pero soy optimista y creo que se recuperará._

_—¿En cuánto [tiempo]cree que pueda estar segura…? —Georg necesitaba saber que al menos Tom estuviera a salvo._

_—En unas cuantas horas más, lo trasladaremos a una habitación para tenerlo cómodo y en la mañana, si no sucede nada, podremos estar seguros._

  
  
~o0o~

 _Luego de que Gustav hablara con Louis, decidió ir al departamento para sacarse de la cabeza varias dudas. No le fue fácil entrar, la policía estaba en todas partes y registraban el lugar. Pasó corriendo sin mirar el charco de sangre que había quedado atrás, miró de nuevo en todas las habitaciones, tenía que entender. Al salir tuvo más dudas de las que había tenido antes, pero varias respuestas también._  
  
Al llegar al hospital, vio que se había convertido en un circo de tres pistas, odiaba los circos y mucho más que lo vieran como el entretenimiento principal, aborrecía también que Corina fuera víctima de todo eso, pero en este caso, no podía evitarlo.

_Al llegar a la quinta planta, Georg se paseaba de un lado a otro, reconoció a los padres de Bill y Tom, que estaban en ese momento siendo interrogados por gente uniformada. Gustav frunció el ceño, aborrecía esas cosas, parece que nadie tenía derecho a su privacidad._

_—Corina, ¿podrías buscarnos unos cafés? —dijo cruzando miradas con Georg, ellos tenían que hablar._

_—Pide a Demmi que te acompañe —le dijo Georg al abrazarla cuando se saludaron._

_—¿Cómo están? —preguntó sin necesidad de especificar de quien hablaba._

_Georg solo movió negativamente la cabeza como respuesta._

_—¿Y esos? —increpó Gustav enfadado, señalando con la cabeza a los uniformados._

_—Están averiguando lo que sabemos, te buscan a ti también._

_—Busquemos un lugar donde hablar en privado entonces —dijo Gustav._

_No les llevó mucho encontrar un rincón en ese lugar, era bastante tarde  y todo estaba cerrado, parecía que la planta entera estaba a disposición de ellos._

_Corina y Demmi se les unieron con los cafés._

_—No voy a negar nada con esos policías —dijo Gustav, Georg se preocupó._

_—¿De qué hablas?_

_—Tom estaba quedándose con nosotros._

_—¿Ustedes sabían dónde estaba?, ¿y no se lo dijeron a Bill? —preguntó Demmi, quitándole las palabras de la boca a Georg._

_—Tom nos pidió que no se lo dijéramos, ni a él ni a nadie, especialmente a Bill —replicó Gustav, Corina le tomó de la mano._

_—Bill vino hasta acá solo para buscarlo, al menos debiste decírmelo para no buscar como tonto por todo Hamburgo y que Bill no… —Georg no podía hablar, quería matar a Gustav, pudieron evitar todo esto._

_—Me iba a reunir contigo, idiota._

_Georg casi se levanta a darle un golpe._

_—Chicos,  tranquilícense, todos estamos muy nerviosos —Demmi sostuvo a Georg antes de que hiciera algo estúpido._

_—Si, y cuando Bill te llamó, ¿qué le dijiste?, ¿que no sabías nada de él?, ¿lo mismo que me dijiste a mí? —dijo Georg casi gritando._

_—Para ese entonces ya no sabíamos nada de Tom, nosotros también estábamos preocupados —replicó Corina._

_—Si hubiera sabido donde estaba Tom en ese instante, se lo hubiera dicho a Bill, créeme —concluyó Gustav más tranquilo pero sin dejar de sentirse como basura._

_—Gustav, más vale que te expliques, porque en este momento quiero matarte —dijo Georg alterado._

_—Llegó a la ciudad hace dos días, me pidió que lo recogiera en el aeropuerto…_

“—Gracias por recogerme —dijo Tom al entrar en el coche de Gustav, tenía mal aspecto, barba de varios días, delgado, sucio, con una maleta que si apenas cabía un par de camisetas y nada más.

—Tom, no me digas que estás huyendo de tu terapia, porque te juro que de una patada te regreso a Los Ángeles —dijo Gustav furioso, Tom sonrío.

—No te preocupes, estoy limpio desde hace varios meses y no pienso caer de nuevo —suspiró.  —¿Le dijiste a alguien que venías por mí?

—A nadie —contestó Gustav cortante. —¿Qué sucede Tom?

—Andreas está en problemas, graves problemas —dijo Tom un poco antes de que Gustav frenara en raya y casi se incrustara en el parabrisas.

—Te voy a llevar de vuelta al aeropuerto —dijo Gustav terminante, haciendo girar el coche en medio de una lluvia de insultos y cláxones.

—Gustav, no es lo que piensas…

—¿Me crees estúpido o qué?  Vienes ayudar a ese que te metió en las drogas…, regresa a tu casa Tom, yo no voy ser partícipe de tus locuras.

—Gustav, escúchame…, por favor, solo escúchame, estaciona, solo te pido que me escuches, si después no te he convencido puedes llevarme a donde quieras —le dijo Tom desesperado, y para disgusto de sí mismo, el batería estacionó el coche otra vez en medio de gritos, insultos y cláxones.”

_  
—¿Y tú le creíste? —preguntó Georg indignado._

_—Al principio no, pero me dio dos muy buenas razones._

_—Claro que las tenía, seguir con el vicio y encontrar con quien hacerlo._

_—Sé que suena estúpido, pero al menos déjame decirte qué fue lo que pasó —replicó Gustav._

 

“―¿Y bien? ―dijo Gustav con un café frente a él y una soda frente a Tom. ―Explícate.

Después de que Gustav llevó a Tom a su casa, donde Corina sorprendida lo recibió tan cálida y cariñosa como siempre, le permitieron ducharse, comer algo y dormir antes de interrogarlo, pero antes de acostarse Tom le rogó, le imploró y le arrancó la promesa de no decirle a nadie que estaba ahí,  ni a Georg y mucho menos a Bill, y le advirtió además que éste llamaría para saber de él.

Ahora estaban frente a frente, Gustav siendo confidente de un amigo huidizo al que siempre trató de entender, que en algo conoció y que de alguna manera terminó siendo casi un hermano.

―Los padres de Andreas me llamaron… 

―Hasta que te localizaron ―interrumpió Gustav indignado.

―Sí, lo hicieron en Los Ángeles, tal vez David…, no lo sé, lo importante es que hablamos, Andreas tiene serios problemas.

―Si, tiene serios problemas con las drogas y toda la vida de mierda que lleva ― contestó Gustav irónico.  

Tom suspiró agobiado ―Gustav..., déjame terminar.

―Está bien, lo siento, sigue.

―Andreas debe dinero a gente muy peligrosa, hace tiempo uno de ellos amenazó y golpeó a su madre, y desde entonces sus padres se esconden...

―Disculpa que te lo diga Tom,  tú no les debes nada, esos problemas se los llevó su hijo, no tú.

―Parte de esa deuda es mía ―concluyó Tom. ―Es mi problema también.

―¡Demonios!

―Cuando Bill me sacó de aquí, fue tan de pronto que ni siquiera me importó lo que dejaba atrás, pasó el tiempo y simplemente lo olvidé, me concentré en recuperarme, pero he empezado a recordar cosas… Andreas se quedó aquí, enfrentando mis problemas, lo menos que puedo hacer ahora es pagar lo que debo.

―¿Y cuánto es?

―Ciento cincuenta mil euros.

Gustav y Corina  jadearon sorprendidos. ―¿Y de dónde vas a sacar esa cantidad de dinero?

―Bill y yo tenemos suficiente en un fondo común.

―Y por eso no quieres que se entere que estás aquí, ¿verdad?

―No voy a tocar lo que le corresponde a Bill, con mi mitad es más que suficiente ―dijo como respuesta, evadiendo decir algo más de Bill.

―Tom…,  ¿por qué te haces esto?, ¿no puedes simplemente olvidarlo?

―No puedo Gustav, no dejo de pensar que tal vez si Andreas no fuera mi amigo él no tuviera los problemas que tiene… Yo fui el que empezó con esto, debó ser yo quien lo termine.

Gustav se quedó un momento en silencio, lamentablemente todas las razones que Tom mencionaba eran válidas y muy de peso, pero no dejaba de pensar que era un error que su amigo estuviera en Alemania tratando de pagar una deuda que hasta hace poco ni recordaba tener.

―¿Cuándo le darás el dinero a los padres de Andreas? ―preguntó al fin.

―No se los voy a dar, el pago lo tengo que hacer yo.

―¿Tú?, no juegues, eso ni hablar ―determinó el batería.

―Sé que es arriesgado, no me siento capaz ni siquiera de enfrentar a Andreas, por eso necesito tu ayuda, no puedo ir allá solo, no sé si sea capaz de… ―no pudo decir más, Tom estaba avergonzado, no sabía si podía siquiera decir “no” a una copa, tanta tristeza, tanta soledad junta, tanta impotencia, necesitaba inmediatamente un respiro.

Hubo un silencio pesado, Gustav estaba viendo una parte de Tom que nunca hubiera querido ver, contemplarle vulnerable era ciertamente difícil.

―Está bien, te voy acompañar.

―Gustav ―dijo Corina asustada.

―Lo siento, en verdad Corina, no quisiera, pero…  

―Lo voy ayudar ―dijo Gustav mirando a Corina determinado. ―Eres mi amigo y te voy acompañar a ese lugar y luego te voy a meter a un avión y te irás de regreso a Los Ángeles, ¿me escuchaste?

―No voy a volver a Los Ángeles y tampoco me quedaré aquí, tranquilo ―dijo Tom antes de que Gustav replicara.

―¿Y a dónde vas a ir?

―Esa es otra cosa de la que quería hablar contigo… Con el dinero que sobre del fondo, me voy a ir a un lugar donde pueda empezar desde cero, no puedo seguir siendo una carga para Bill, y estar aquí no es una opción…  Gustav, voy a dejar  la banda.

―Así, tan fácil.

―Lo siento.

―No te disculpes conmigo, a mí al menos me lo dices en la cara, no puedo decir lo mismo por Georg y Bill.

―Se los voy  a decir, pero no ahora  ―dijo Tom apenado.”

 

_―Los del banco le dieron cita para hoy en la mañana, se suponía que Gustav y yo lo acompañaríamos… ―dijo Corina apenada._

_―¿Se supone…?, ¿por qué no fueron con él?_

_―En la mañana le dije que mejor sería esperarte, que iríamos los tres a pagar esa deuda, pensé que lo había convencido… Además, también recibí una llamada de Louis, preguntaba por Bill, había cogido un avión el día anterior, prácticamente llegaron al país con unas cuantas horas de diferencia, creo que Tom escuchó…_

_―Tom se fue sin que nos diéramos cuenta, se llevó sus cosas… ―concluyó Corina. ―Fuimos al banco, él había estado unos minutos antes, había retirado todo, y si, había dejado la parte que le tocaba a Bill…_

_―Lo busqué en los sitios donde pensé que él estaría, puse en alerta a los amigos que nos conocían, nadie sabía nada, pensaba hablar contigo en la cena y decirte…, y ahí fue cuando recibí las llamadas de Bill._

_―Entonces Bill tenía razón, a Tom le pasaba algo, probablemente él se enteró y por eso vino a buscarle ―adivinó Demmi._

_Nadie dijo nada por un momento, todo era posible en realidad._

_―Recuperé el celular de Tom…, alquiló un coche en la mañana, me dieron las señas y la matrícula, busqué en los estacionamientos de su departamento pero no encontré nada ―dijo Gustav. Georg prefirió no preguntar cómo fue que hizo todo eso, Gustav estaba en modo “máquina de matar”, la culpa hacía mucho por una persona y Georg sabía que no tenía derecho a recriminarle nada._

_―Eso es raro ―murmuró Georg, ―claramente me dijeron que había tomado su coche y que se había ido del bar._

_―Fui al bar también, no está ahí tampoco…_

_―¿Crees que alguien se lo robó? ―indagó Georg._

_―No lo sé…, pero no pienso quedarme aquí a esperar, tengo que averiguar quién es esa gente a la que le debía Tom y hacerles pagar por lo que les hicieron a él y a Bill ―afirmó Gustav levantándose, dispuesto a irse._

_―¿Gustav…? Georg, dile algo, no puede ir por la calle exponiéndose tampoco. ―Corina estaba muy asustada._

_―Gustav, Corina tiene razón, no sabemos lo que en realidad pasó en el departamento, no puedes ir por ahí buscando culpables ―dijo Georg levantándose también para detenerle._

_―Tom no le hizo daño a Bill._

_―No he dicho eso._

_―No hace falta…, todos aquí lo suponen._

_―Tal vez no fue intencional ―intervino Demmi._

_—Y cuando él se recupere se lo podrán preguntar —acotó Corina._

_―Mírame a los ojos Georg ―dijo Gustav ignorando a Demmi y a su novia. ―Sabes que él no podría,  Tom no es capaz, lo sabes._

_Fue un duelo de miradas de apenas segundos._

_―Está bien, voy contigo ―dijo Georg como respuesta, Demmi le agarró del brazo. ―No creo estar loco, sé que lo que vi es real..., y si Gustav tiene razón, tengo que saber qué pasó ―dijo esto último mirando a Demmi._

_Corina y Demmi pensaron en protestar, en negarles la salida, pero ellas, más que confiar en Tom, confiaban en sus parejas._

_―Prométeme que no vas a meterte en líos, dejarás que la policía se encargue ―dijo Demmi._

_―Sí, te lo prometo, pero Tom va necesitar pruebas de que él no lo hizo, o de lo que haya pasado ―contestó Georg._

_Corina abrazó a Gustav ―vuelve pronto ―le susurró._

_―Tendrán que cubrirnos ―manifestó Gustav, ―si preguntan, fuimos al aeropuerto por Louis._

_Y se fueron sin mirar atrás._

~o0o~

 _Era agotador, la espera, la madrugada, los sollozos. Los policías se habían quedado todo el tiempo con ellos, escucharon lo que los doctores dijeron, otorgaron un momento de ajuste a Simone y le pidieron hablar._  
  
Vergonzosamente, cada respuesta de Simone terminaba con la misma frase: “no lo sé”. Cuándo fue la última vez que los vio, cuándo fue la última vez que habló con ellos, ni siquiera sabía que Tom exitosamente había llegado a los 6 meses sin consumir nada -como David  les aclarara a todos-, no recordaba el nombre del novio de Bill, David también intervino ahí.

_Era tan agotador admitir que sus hijos no le decían “mamá” desde antes de entrar al grupo, más agotador admitir que su esposo tenia mejor relación con ellos que ella y Jörg juntos._

_—¿Por qué pasó esto?_ — _preguntó desesperada. —¿Quién le hizo esto a Bill?¿Por qué Tom dejó que esto pasara?_ —N _adie le pudo responder, ni tampoco buscaba que lo hicieran, sabía que las respuestas estaban junto con Tom. Ella necesitaba hablar con él y  saber que Bill estaba bien, que la dejaran en paz, hacer algo por sus hijos, encontrar a Jörg y odiarle, algo que le hiciera sentir más útil que el hecho de ser una madre ausente._

 _Se sentía tan cansada, tan dividida, no sabía si quedarse o salir. Para cuando tomó conciencia de sí, Demmi la tenía abrazada, tenía un vaso con agua en la mano y Gordon estaba parado junto a otra niña que no conocía, no supo ni en qué momento la habían llevado a una sala aparte, la policía no estaba cerca y David ya se había marchado junto al otro hombre que no sabía qué hacía en el hospital. Suspiró y se incorporó agradeciendo con una sonrisa el apoyo de Demmi._  
  
—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó, solo para saber cuánto tiempo había estado ausente.

_—Las tres de la mañana —ella asintió conforme; dos horas._

_—¿Se sabe algo? —preguntó._

_—Nada aun, de ninguno de los dos —le respondió la niña que no reconocía._

_—Disculpa, pero. ¿quién es usted? —preguntó bastante confundida._

_—Corina, señora Trumper; soy la novia de Gustav._

_—Está bien, gracias Corina._

_Simone necesitaba moverse, hacer algo; sacó el celular de su bolso, aún no había señales de Jörg._

~o0o~

_Five Finger Death Punch - Wrong Side Of Heaven_

Hoy hablé con Dios  
Y me dijo que ella se avergüenza   
en lo que me he convertido, lo que hice.  
Hoy hablé con el Diablo  
Y me juró que él no tiene la culpa, y yo lo entiendo  
porque siento lo mismo.  
  
  
De brazos abiertos, estoy de pie  
No soy un héroe y tampoco estoy hecho de piedra  
Bien o mal, Casi no puedo decir,   
Estoy en el lado equivocado del cielo  
y en el sitio correcto del infierno.  
El lado equivocado del cielo,   
y en el lado correcto, el lado correcto del infierno.  
  
  
He oído a Dios hoy, y sonaba justo como yo.  
Lo que hice, y en quien me convertí.  
Hoy vi al Diablo y se parecía mucho a mí.  
Miré hacia otro lado, me di la vuelta.  
  
  
De brazos abiertos, estoy de pie  
No soy un héroe y tampoco estoy hecho de piedra  
Bien o mal, Casi no puedo decir,   
Estoy en el lado equivocado del cielo  
y en el sitio correcto del infierno.  
El lado equivocado del cielo,   
y en el lado correcto, el lado correcto del infierno.  
  
  
No lo estoy defendiendo, descendiendo hacia abajo, cayendo más  
Y más lejos, más cerca cada día.  
(Estando cada día más cerca,   
al final, al final, al final de los finales)  
Estando cada día más cerca.  
  
  
De brazos abiertos, estoy de pie  
No soy un héroe y tampoco estoy hecho de piedra  
Bien o mal, Casi no puedo decir,   
Estoy en el lado equivocado del cielo  
y en el sitio correcto del infierno.  
El lado equivocado del cielo,   
y el lado correcto del infierno.  
El lado equivocado del cielo,   
y en el lado correcto, el lado correcto del infierno.

  



	14. ALERTA DE TORMENTA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Línea temporal, Capitulo 14
> 
> Milan, Septiembre 2, 2011: Bill y Tom reciben una llamada muy poco agradable
> 
> Roma, Septiembre 4, 2011: Tom y sus tormentos
> 
> En el tour, Septiembre 5, 2011: Tom, ¿podrias abrazarme?. 
> 
> Las letras que se agregan en cada capitulo, son parte del mismo, recomiendo no dejar de leer....  
> Siempre dejare el link del video que le corresponde.
> 
> Of Monsters and Men - Love Love Love
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=beiPP_MGz6I

_La verdad necesita de más esfuerzo para ser creída, necesita de pruebas..._ __  
  


    
~o0o~

            2 de Septiembre, Milán  2011

—Te llaman —dijo Tom, dejando de manera brusca el celular en la mano a Bill y salió de la habitación furioso dando un portazo.   
  
—¿Tom? —El cantante lo llamó inútilmente antes de ponerse el auricular en el oído, tratando de entender la actitud de su pareja. —¿Hola?

—¿Bill…?, soy yo…, tu padre, Jörg. —Kaulitz  se quedó mudo, no oía esa voz en años. —¿Bill?

—Si… Si…, perdona, no esperaba que… Han pasado años.

—Años, si…   Esperaba que llamaras… —Jörg dejó el reclamo en el aire.  
  
—Jörg, perdona, pero, ¿qué deseas? —Bill ahora entendía la actitud de su pareja y estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Jörg no había tenido acercamientos de ningún tipo con ellos en años, desde  el intento de suicidio de Tom para ser exactos, su padre y él habían tenido una amarga discusión, después Jörg había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y a Bill no se le había ocurrido jamás llamarlo y hacer como que no hubiera pasado nada.

—Quiero hablar contigo hijo, aun puedo decirte así, ¿verdad? —dijo Jörg sereno.  
  
Bill no sabía cómo tomar esa actitud, estaba sorprendido, él recordaba que su padre era de poca paciencia, sumamente volátil,  y que alguien soltara lo que él había soltado, como mínimo  merecía un grito de su parte.

—¿Hablar conmigo…? ¿Pasa algo malo?

—No, no es nada de eso, solo quiero verte y hablar contigo.

—¿Y Tom…? ¿También quieres ver a Tom? —esta vez fue Bill el del reclamo en el aire.   
  
Hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea.  
  
—Necesito hablar contigo, no es nada grave, pero no pude esperar —dijo Jörg finalmente.

—Mira, no puedo..., tengo…   
—David me ha dicho que el 10 de Septiembre estás libre.

—No puedes obligarme…

—Sé que no, pero eres mi hijo Bill y te pido que nos veamos…   
  
—Eres increíble, después de tantos años…

—Por favor…  
  
—No, olvídalo Jörg…

—Nos encontramos el diez de Septiembre, David te va a dar los detalles… —Jörg colgó.   


_“_ —¡ _Shhh…!, tranquilo, estoy aquí, ya pasó_ — _le decía Bill a Tom mientras lloraba en sus brazos, en esa cama de hospital después de que Jörg se fuera.”_  


Fue rápidamente a la habitación de Tom, no le importo estar en toalla.   
  
No encontró la puerta cerrada, cosa que le sorprendió.   
  
—No quiero saber lo que te dijo —habló Tom inmediatamente  después de que Bill entrara a la habitación, estaba sentado en un sillón tocando algunas notas en la guitarra, furioso, aun lo estaba, pero se rehusaba a pensar en ese bastardo, no ahora…, ni nunca.  
  
Bill se acerco, de cuclillas frente a las rodillas de Tom trato de mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Tom…?, ¿te dijo algo?

—No, no me dijo nada y no quiero saber lo que te dijo, ¿de acuerdo?, solo olvidémoslo —concluyó Tom mientras dejaba su guitarra a un lado y tomaba a Bill del rostro para darle un beso profundo.   


_“No quiero que te acerques a él, ¿entendiste?, le había dicho Jörg. Bill lo aborreció por eso”_

—Lo siento, no pensé…

—Bill, por favor, no hablemos más de eso, vamos —Tom le hizo erguirse mientras le daba besos cortos, se alejó un momento solo para cerrar la puerta. —Tenemos una hora —señaló.

Tom estaba desesperado por no pensar, desesperado por olvidar.

—Tom, ahora tenemos que arreglarnos.

—Por favor —dijo Tom besándole nuevamente, Bill sintió su desespero así que decidió corresponder cada beso, tenía que hallar la manera de decirle lo que Jörg había dicho, pero por el momento se concentraría en querer a Tom.   
  
Caricias desesperadas, besos posesivos, sexos rozando, Tom se despojó de la sudadera dejando su torso expuesto, el pantalón y ropa interior corrieron igual suerte, se arrastró en la cama sin dejar de mirar a Bill a los ojos. 

—Por favor —dijo deseoso.   
  
Su pareja no se hizo esperar, dejó a un lado toalla y reparos.  
  
Bill tenia siempre maneras suaves para con su amante, Tom se sentía adorado en cada caricia, cobijado con cada beso, las envestidas eran lentas pero gentiles, siempre le permitían relajarse y disfrutar.   
  
Las bocas muy juntas, casi respirando al unísono, Tom se permitió gemir, su amante tenía buena puntería y la atención que Bill prestaba a su miembro, juntos, hacían maravillas.   


_“Te quiero Bill” decía Tom de niños. “Yo también Tommi” le contestaba Bill regalándole una enorme sonrisa”_   
  


Las envestidas se hicieron más rápidas, Bill gemía, estaba a punto de correrse, duplicó el ritmo del bombeo en el miembro de Tom.   


_“Abrásame, dijo Tom después de su segundo beso como pareja, Bill temblaba”_

—Te quiero tanto —dijo Tom gimiendo al correrse.   
  
Bill se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo firme de Tom luego de llegar al clímax, lo abrazó  fuertemente mientras depositaba pequeños besos en el pecho y cuello de su pareja, era como si quisiera borrar toda amargura con su presencia, quería llenar a Tom de cosas buenas, que sintiera que era querido, necesitado, que no importaba la opinión de otros, solo que se aferrara a las caricias que le dejaba.

_“Prométeme que nunca me alejarás de tu vida, promete que siempre estaremos juntos.” “Te lo prometo Tom, siempre estaré contigo”._   
  


_“La Abuela se sentiría tan decepcionada”,_ pensó Bill de repente y se separó muy deprisa del cuerpo de Tom; éste no lo notó.

~o0o~  


La sesión de fotos estaba tomando más tiempo de lo esperado, Bill podía notar que Tom estaba cansado, últimamente lo estaba, más de lo normal, le preocupaba también la llamada tan críptica de  Jörg y además estaba furioso con David. ¿Cómo se le ocurría siquiera pensar que concertarle citas con su padre era lo correcto? Solo estaba esperando a que ya le dejaran en paz para hablar con él.

No quería ni pensar en lo que diría Tom, y Gordon parecía saber algo porque ya le había hecho dos llamadas en lo que va del día; definitivamente Bill estaba furioso.

—Necesito una copa — susurró Tom y Bill solo sonrío. En esta ocasión les tocaba a solo los dos, los flashes de la cámara y las luces estaban haciendo que se sienta mareado, moría por una hamburguesa, quería una copa, y más que nada quería meterse una línea.

  
Bill sentía que era su deber proteger a Tom de Jörg, protegerlo de todo lo que su padre y madre representaban y que Tom no era capaz de asimilar. Tantas cosas en el pasado de una persona podía acabarla,  tantas cosas que Tom no debió ver, que no debió escuchar, que no debió jamás vivir, pero, ¿qué le hacía a él diferente a Tom? Si todo el tiempo estuvo con él, él vio, escuchó y vivió las mismas cosas. _“Si, Jörg con Tom fue diferente”,_ pensó Bill.

En momentos como estos es cuando más extrañaba a su abuela, ella sabría qué hacer en estos casos, pero tenía cierta idea de lo que le diría, Tina quería mucho a Tom, confiaba en él y siempre defendió a sus nietos por encima del que fuera.

Las fotos habían terminado, Tom salió corriendo a buscar comida.   
  
Bill odiaba mentirle a Tom,  pero entre los Kaulitz mentir ya era parte de su legado  y además estaban los secretos, asignatura obligatoria en su vida: mentir a sus padres, mentir a Gordon, mentir a Gustav y Georg, mentir a David. “ _Omitir que tienes pareja y que casualmente es tu hermano gemelo_ ”.  


 _“Nana querría morir nuevamente si lo supiera.”_ Este último pensamiento lo dejó débil, su abuela ya no estaba para juzgarlo y eso dolía, ciertamente dolía, necesitaba su bendición, aunque supiera que Nana nunca se lo hubiera dado.

Pensar en su abuela  le hizo sentir agotado, el cuerpo y el alma le dolían. _“Te he decepcionado abuela”,_ pensar así lo estaba matando… Se daba cuenta.   
  
Odiaba a Jörg. La amenaza de su visita le estaba obligando a pensar en cosas que desde los catorce años no podía darse el lujo de analizar.   
  
Trató de despejarse, de concentrarse en ese sentimiento de rabia hacia David, ese pensamiento irracional que sabía no solucionaría nada, pero que le permitía desahogarse y no pensar en cosas inconvenientes.

Al momento, David y dos periodistas reían, se notaba que se conocían entre sí, Bill tuvo ganas de alcanzarlo y darle un golpe pero lo pensó mejor.   _“¡Demonios…! Bill, él no sabe nada, tu nunca dejas que nadie sepa nada de tí y de Tom, David no entiende por qué no quieres ver a Jörg”._

Jörg fue bueno con él pero un maldito con Tom,  y eso era una verdad más evidente que el hecho de que eran hermanos… “Hermanos”, hace tanto que no pensaba en esa palabra, ya no existía en su vocabulario desde años atrás, palabra que compartía el honor junto a “papá y mamá”.

Lo suyo con Tom empezó tan natural, todo tenía sentido, todo encajaba, no se necesitaron palabras, no era necesario aclarar nada, eran hermanos y se amaban; pero no solo era amor, era pasión, era mirarse y desearse, era la necesidad de tocarse, de consolarse, era mirar a la derecha y verlo a él, era acostarse y esperar los treinta minutos exactos para llenar sus brazos con su cuerpo, era despertarse y pensar en él, era temer por su vida, era temer por su ausencia, era rendirse a sus besos, a sus abrazos, a sus caricias, a sus juegos... Era desear hacerlo gemir y verlo a los ojos cuando llegaba al clímax. Tal vez no lo entendía a plenitud y esa era una de las tantas culpas que cargaba, ¡claro que lo amaba!, pero, ¿hasta qué punto era capaz de dejarlo todo por él? _“Te he decepcionado tanto abuela.”_

Ninguno de los tres le vio acercarse hasta que saludó con la gran sonrisa que le caracterizaba, su mejor arma estaba cargada y dispuesta a trabajar.

—¡Hola! ¿Puedo interrumpir? —preguntó tomando del codo a David y apretándolo, como una clara señal que la interrupción era por él. Bill no sabía qué iba a decir o qué se iba a inventar, pero el momento se sentía oportuno.

—No, para nada, ¡vamos…!, que no todos los días el vocalista de Tokio Hotel se acerca a la prensa a conversar libremente... —comentó el rubio pequeñito que sostenía una libreta con notas y una cámara.

Bill esbozó una sonrisa. —Pues ya ves, pero no me mal interpretes, estoy aquí por David —dijo con confianza -aunque no los conocía de nada- mientras miraba de refilón a los ojos del productor, el cual intentó por todos los medios disimular la sorpresa. El cantante ya empezaba a  hacerse un plan: acorralarlo, y qué mejor que usando los métodos del propio David Jost.

—¿Ah si? —dijo el otro rubio alto.

—Si..., si... Es que últimamente hemos estado tan ocupados, ya saben, la gira,  no hemos tenido tiempo de nada y David no ha hecho más que darnos el impulso necesario para continuar —explicó Bill.

—¿Impulso? —dijeron los dos periodistas, al mismo tiempo que ya empezaban a saborear la exclusiva que el cantante quería soltar y éste no estaba dispuesto a negárselos.

—Vamos Bill, claro que no contarás esa pequeñez, si no ha sido nada —le interrumpió David pasándole un brazo por los hombros para apretar con fuerza, y aunque era más bajo que el cantante, pudo moverlo como si de un muñeco se tratase con una sonrisa falsa, ya sabía de qué se trataba semejante acercamiento, odiaba meterse entre los asuntos familiares, los odiaba más que la comida rancia.  

—¿De la reunión que nos has organizado? —dijo Bill con falsa incredulidad continuando con los ataques.

—¿Reunión? Pero continúen, que esto suena muy bien —se interesó el rubio alto que no perdía detalle del comportamiento de esos dos, a leguas se veía que compartían un secreto que uno quería soltar y el otro como sea quería tapar.

—Bueno Richard, ya que Bill insiste… He tratado que los chicos estén más en contacto con sus familias, ya sabes, estando en la gira perdemos contacto con la realidad, con la vida diaria, vamos.

—Espeluznante como todo eso nos cambia —acompañó Bill con la mentira.

—¡Vaya!, es genial todo eso que me cuentan, no muchos managers se toman esas molestias.

—¡Claro que no!, ningún manager lo hace, definitivamente David es especial.

—Ciertamente, nuestro David no olvida los tiempos en los que éramos jóvenes.

—Si, tenemos mucha suerte de ello —dijo Bill con un gesto afirmativo y mirando nuevamente a los ojos a David.

—Bueno, pero como aun recuerdo que estamos en medio de una gira nos tenemos que ir, ¿no es así Bill?

—¡Claro!, perdonen muchachos pero ha sido un largo día y debemos emprender viaje.

—No, gracias a ti —y los dos rubios le dieron la mano a Bill con una sonrisa amplia cada uno. —¡Nos vemos! —y el más pequeño dio una palmada a David en el hombro mientras que Richard estrechaba la mano del productor. Los dos salieron por la única entrada del estudio para perderse en medio de las sombras.

Bill y David esperaron en silencio mirando hacia la dirección en la que esos dos habían salido, el productor aún mantenía agarrado a Bill de los hombros; de ésta sí que no se libraba. Pasado un tiempo prudencial el cantante dejó de sonreír y se soltó del agarre.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —le preguntó el productor poniéndose él también serio.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre concertarme citas con Jörg?  —le contestó con otra pregunta.

—Es tu padre, ¿qué deseabas que le dijera…?, ¿que no te da la gana de verte con él?, pues entérate que lo sabe y no le interesa eso.

—Ese no es tu problema.

—Así es, no lo es, pero tu padre muy amablemente me aclaró que si no lo hacía iría a la primera revista de moda y les daría una entrevista.  
  
—Él no haría eso, no puede —le contestó Bill; no podía creer que su padre fuera capaz de semejante amenaza.

—Claro que puede, es más, me dio nombres de gente que están interesados y que, antes de que me preguntes, verifiqué…, efectivamente, son periodistas de la revista Bild.   
  
Bill se tomó la cabeza moviéndose de izquierda a derecha, era increíble, Jörg era capaz de todo por verlo.

—Pero, ¿qué quiere?

—Es tu padre, ¡maldita sea…!, ¡dímelo tú!

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?, ¿porque tengo que saberlo de esta manera?, Tom no lo puede ver, se van a matar a golpes si se ven.

—Mira Bill, si tu hermano no es capaz de lidiar con esto, no puedo hacer nada, tu padre está empeñado en  verte, a ti, no a Tom, a ti…; fue muy categórico en decir que él te contactaría, la condición fue que  tú lo supieras solamente por él.   


—Él no tiene nada, que vaya donde la gente esa, ¿qué puede decir…?

—Que no te ha visto desde hace años porque te has negado a todo contacto con él;  si me preguntas, es muy buen material. —Bill miró con resentimiento a David. Sí, era muy buen material, pero esas explicaciones no se las quería dar a nadie.

—Tom no lo va aceptar… ¿¡Cómo se lo digo!? —dijo Bill desesperado.

—Él no tiene por qué saberlo —dijo David,  Bill rio irónico como respuesta.

—Mira, todo esto es una molestia y discúlpame pero tampoco quiero que todo por lo que hemos trabajado se vaya al diablo por tu padre, ¿me entiendes…? Una maldita reunión de menos de una hora no les va a matar —concluyó David.   
  
Claro que sabía de la relación difícil de los chicos con sus padres, él más que nadie lo sabía, después de todo él mismo tuvo que presenciar tantas desagradables escenas. Le carcomía haberle jugado tan bajo a Bill, pero por el bien de la banda y por tranquilidad de su trabajo, había que ceder en esto.   
  
—Claro, es tan fácil para ti, como no es tu hermano el afectado, como no es tu familia la que te manipula y amenaza, ¡perfecto…! ¿Verdad…?  Si no quieres que te afecte, no te atrevas nunca más a ocultarme esta clase de cosas —le dijo Bill sumamente alterado.

—¿Y qué ibas hacer?, ¿cuidar a Tom como una criatura?, ¿hubieras lidiado con tu padre tan bien como hasta ahora? —le contestó riendo con ironía. Bill sintió un dolor intenso en el pecho por esas palabras que desapareció rápidamente permitiéndole respirar.

—Creo que ya te dejé claro que no es de tu incumbencia y mi responsabilidad es cuidar de Tom —dijo con dificultad.

—Tú no eres su padre, ni su madre Bill —era verdad, era su amante; otra punzada.

—Resulta que mi padre y mi madre hace mucho que no saben lo que es eso —le contestó tomando aire.

David no contestó enseguida, veía lo afectado que estaba Bill con todo, los asuntos familiares eran un demonio sádico.   
  
—Bill, tu padre quiere tan solo hablar, si el problema es Tom, te ayudaré a pensar en algo…

—No le voy a mentir —interrumpió el cantante desesperado, sudaba.

—No puedo hacer nada entonces, la reunión se tiene que dar aunque tú y Tom no quieran; repito:  no quiero que el grupo salga afectado por esto, ¿entiendes?

—El grupo ha tenido mucho éxito, nunca se ha visto afectado por nuestros problemas, no te atrevas a decir eso —contestó Bill furioso.

—No hablo del éxito o fracaso del grupo, hablo de que no quiero tener que mover cielo y tierra por la avalancha periodística que tu padre puede desatar.   
  
Bill estaba cada vez más pálido, David se sorprendía de lo mucho que esto le estaba afectando. 

—Eso…, no será un problema… Tendré la maldita reunión… —le contestó respirando profundamente para calmarse, de repente se sentía encerrado y que el aire se hacía denso, algo fallaba, se sentía un enorme puzzle que estaba en peligro de desarmarse. Hacía tan solo unas horas se sentía entero y completamente encajado, ahora…, ahora sentía que se desmoronaba.  —Mi padre…, mi hermano…, mi problema… Lo tengo muy claro, no vuelvas  a querer manipularme —le contestó Bill dispuesto a irse rápido de ahí.

David se maldijo a sí mismo, no podía creer que se estuviera poniendo blando, solo ver a Bill tratar de irse le hizo reaccionar, le tomó del brazo firmemente, ganándose una mirada sorprendida y acusadora por parte del cantante. Lo tomó y lo condujo a una sala cerrada, lo metió ahí y lo hizo sentar en las primeras sillas que vio a regañadientes, Bill estaba renuente incluso a que le tocaran, pero se sentía débil y le costaba respirar.

Sintió que David se sentaba junto a él y vio frente a sus ojos un cigarro encendido, lo tomó tembloroso y dio una profunda calada.

Sentado, con las piernas abiertas a lo que daban, los codos apoyados en ellas, un cigarro en la mano derecha y su cabeza apoyada en ambas, Bill miraba al piso de linóleo mientras David trasteaba en su celular, estuvo así por unos largos minutos.   
  
Bill se sentía profundamente avergonzado, no debió dejar que le afectara tanto la situación, pero  estaba más allá de sus posibilidades, odiaba a Jörg. “ _¿Por qué tenía que aparecer?”_   Y luego pensaba en Tom y luego en su abuela y otra vez le faltaba el aire, odiaba su vida y odiaba llamarse Kaulitz.

Pasado un tiempo se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse, tomó una bocanada profunda de aire, se incorporó, dio una calada más al cigarro y se dejó caer en el espaldar de la silla dejando salir el humo hacia el techo.

—Debo parecerte tan patético —dijo Bill rompiendo el silencio en el que estaban.

—Jamás pensaría eso de ti… —contestó sincero el manager dejando el celular a un lado,  permanecieron en silencio un poco más.

—Tienes razón, debí decírtelo antes… Lo siento —concluyó David. Era hombre, podía admitirlo.

—Debiste hacerlo… No dejo de pensar…, ¿qué más no me has dicho? —preguntó Bill sabiendo con certeza que David era una caja de sorpresas, y no muy agradables.

—Bueno, ya que preguntas, ¿recuerdas esos bosquejos de diseño que ofertamos?

Bill soltó una carcajada. Siempre pensando en trabajo, se podía caer el mundo, pero David siempre estaba pensando en trabajo.

—Sí, me acuerdo, ¿qué con ello?

—Pues que aun hay interesados en tu trabajo…, pero es una pena que tantos proyectos se tengan que cancelar… —dijo David con falso aire de condescendencia.

—No los cancelé, tan solo necesitaba más tiempo.

—Bill, yo entiendo más que nadie lo que es “No tener tiempo”…  Se las cosas que puedes hacer, muchos quieren trabajar con Bill Kaulitz, pero tienes que admitir  que  Tom es un factor a tomar en cuenta.

—Eso no es cierto —le contestó Bill desafiante.

—No me mal interpretes, yo soy el primero en estar encantado sobre ello, qué mejor tener a dos cerebros trabajando como uno…, pero no puedes dejar las oportunidades pasar solo porque Tom no desea que te tomes ese tiempo.  

—Intentas manipularme otra vez y no metas a Tom en ese tema.

—No estoy manipulándote, tan solo te doy algo más en qué pensar  —dijo David con una sonrisa sarcástica, obviando evidentemente el mencionar otra vez a Tom.

Bill no necesitaba más teje y maneje en su vida, pero si motivaciones, eso David lo sabía, así como también sabía que había sembrado la duda. ¿Manipulación…?,  se podría decir que sí, pero de la buena. Bill y Tom eran dos jodidas minas de oro, y si antes podían superar este escollo, mejor.   
  
Bill se despidió de David, tenía que encontrar una manera de decirle a Tom. Había venido por revancha, pero había encontrado más heridas de las cuales lamentarse. Ahora, extrañamente consolado por el asco de persona que era David, se iba de esa sala con menos odio hacia su manager, pero más dudas que antes. Jörg había movido sus cartas, no quedaba más que enfrentarse a su padre, pero primero decírselo a Tom.

David lo miraba mientras se alejaba, por esta vez lo dejaría tranquilo, conocía bien a ese muchachito que lo había enfrentado,  incluso mejor que él mismo. Bill trabajaba bien bajo presión, no así su hermano, y aunque el cantante estuviera de necio sobre el tema, ese problema también le concernía a David.

—Bill Bill Bill…, pronto vendrás  a pedirme una vía de escape —susurró. Lo mejor del cantante es que sus vías de escape consistían en trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo, las favoritas del productor, y ya sabía por dónde empezar, ni planeándolo hubiera salido tan bien.

 

  
~o0o~

 

            4 de Septiembre, Roma  2011

  
Tom peleaba con uno de los sonidistas, últimamente se ponía más irritable, Bill lo había notado, pero en ese preciso momento su menor preocupación eran los modales de su pareja, faltaban tan solo seis días para encontrarse con Jörg y no sabía cómo abordar el tema con Tom.

—Georg, repite las notas —grito Tom. El bajista le hizo caso por décima vez en ese día. — ¿Lo notas?, se oye terrible —gritaba Tom al pobre hombre que lo asistía, hizo modificaciones en la consola de sonido y volvió a pedir a Georg que tocara, para el oído experto había diferencia, para el resto daba lo mismo.

No le tomó mucho dejar la consola y correr al escenario con la guitarra a cuestas mientras hablaba con alguien por el intercomunicador, Bill siempre admiró eso de Tom, su capacidad de hacerse cargo de todas sus obligaciones, con la producción de la gira, el nuevo disco, etc.

Bill recordó lo que David le dijera; sí, Tom era un factor a tomar en cuenta. Nunca había vuelto a discutir la posibilidad de diseñar con su pareja, los diseños los tenía, había seguido trabajando en ello, había estado en todos los desfiles posibles, estaba al día en ese mundo, había aprendido de los mejores, siempre aprovechaba cada tiempo libre que tenía para hacerlo. 

Estaba listo, tan solo tenía que dar el primer paso, hablar con Tom.

Pero primero resolver esto con Jörg, ¿Por qué se estaba preocupando?, era su padre, podía verlo, podía hablar y despedirse y que cada uno siga con su vida, ¿verdad…? ¿Verdad?

Bill suspiró, no estaba seguro de nada, solo de que no había podido armar de nuevo su puzzle, estaba a punto de desmoronarse si no encontraba esa pieza que de alguna manera había perdido cuando había escuchado la voz de su padre.

  
—¿Bill…? ¿Bill…? ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?! —gritó Tom. Su pareja estaba frente al micrófono sin decir palabra, perdido en no sabía dónde, mientras la música ya había empezado y había perdido su entrada. Bill despertó de su ensoñación sobresaltado, Tom no le había gritado nunca delante de nadie.

—Lo siento... —dijo el cantante al micrófono.

—¡De nuevo! —gritó Tom innecesariamente alto, Bill miró a Georg buscando entender qué era lo que le pasaba a su pareja, el bajista estaba igual de irritado, cruzaron miradas, Georg rodó los ojos sarcástico, dando entender a Bill que estaba cansado de Tom.

En verdad Bill no sabía cómo es que iba hacer para decirle a Tom lo de su padre.

~o0o~

 

            5 de Septiembre, en algún punto de la carretera, 2011

 

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —dijo por tercera vez Tom, parecía que esa era la frase de la semana. ¿Qué pasa contigo Bill?, estás distraído Bill.

Tom deseaba tocar a su pareja, besarlo, hacerle el amor, pero últimamente Bill rechazaba todo contacto, desde hacía tres días que no podía ni mirarlo siquiera por temor a una reacción.

—Nada Tom, no es nada. —Bill se sentía enfermo, cada vez que su pareja se acercaba se sentía ansioso, un rechazo primario a las caricias intimas de Tom, caricias que antes deseaba pero que ahora no podía tolerar.

—¿Nada…? Mírate, parece que me tienes miedo. —Tom solo podía ver a Bill encogido en una esquina del tourbus, era la madrugada, estaban solos.

—No exageres...  

Tom se sentó frente a su pareja, en medio solo una mesa y dos tés calientes. Solo bastaba mirar a Bill para saber que algo estaba mal, muy mal: sin maquillaje, no tenía joyas, puesto una sudadera y un pantalón que le quedaban enormes. Respiró profundo, suerte que no se sentía ansioso, de lo contrario ya estaría gritándole y obligándole a hablar por la fuerza.

—Estás pensando en él, ¿verdad? —dijo con calma. No podía negar lo evidente, cuando escuchó esa voz se sintió como si recibiera una puñalada, no pudo hablar, no pudo procesar nada, “ese” le había confundido con Bill, le había llamado “hijo”, cada vez que lo recordaba se sentía sucio, irritado, violento. Tom no tenía padre, “ese” era un extraño, pero Bill sí había hablado con él y después se había transformado en un ser temeroso, el que tenía enfrente no era su Bill, tan solo era una copia frágil.

Bill escuchó la pregunta pero le costaba dar la respuesta, estaba pensando en Jörg, en su familia, en Tom, en su abuela, en la vida. Miró a su pareja, tenía los ojos apagados, estaba preocupado, se notaba que se contenía por no gritar y veía en él, el mismo miedo y soledad que sentía. ¿Por qué lo rechazaba?, si él único consuelo que tenía era aquel que lo miraba con tanta preocupación. 

—¿Podrías abrazarme? —dijo finalmente, necesitaba de Tom, necesitaba su calor, necesitaba no pensar, necesitaba sobre todo olvidar que tenía un hermano y recordar que tenía pareja y lo quería muchísimo.

Tom no se hizo esperar, en segundos estuvo a su lado abrazándolo fuerte, abrigándole, a pesar de que la temperatura interior del tourbus era cálida, el cuerpo de Bill parecía no darse cuenta.

Le besó en la frente, Tom tenía miedo, no necesitaba que Bill le dijera lo que le pasaba por su mente, lo presentía, cada vez que se mencionaba el tema “familia” surgía lo mismo, de repente Bill recordaba que tenían el mismo apellido.   
  
Para Tom, Bill era su pareja, su amante,  su vida, su todo, y el hecho que haya nacido el mismo día de la misma madre, era tan solo un inconveniente que hacía años, a fuerza de castigo personal, había superado.

Pero siempre tenía la misma duda, esa que podía hacerle llorar de desesperación: _“¿Bill lo veía como su amante o como su hermano al cual defender y complacer?”_

—Te quiero tanto —le dijo susurrando, Bill le respondió  levantando el rostro para mirarle y sobre todo para llegar a su boca y besarle cálidamente, aun así le fue difícil decir _“Yo también te quiero”,_ así que no lo dijo.

Dejaron que la mañana los encontrara así, abrazados e insomnes. Bill decidió hablar con Tom llegando al hotel.

_“No quiero que te acerques a él, ¿entendiste?, le había dicho Jörg.”_

Tom tenía la certeza de que Bill tenía algo que decirle y que no le iba a gustar enterarse, tan solo esperaba que a “ese” no se le hubiera ocurrido querer verlos, eso sería lo peor.

_“Prométeme que nunca me alejaras de tu vida, promete que siempre estaremos juntos.”_

_“Nana querría morir nuevamente si lo supiera.”_

  ~o0o~

**Of Monsters and Men - Love Love Love**

Oh! Quizá soy un ladrón por robar tu corazón.   
Sí, quizá soy un delincuente por no preocuparme por ello.   
Sí, quizá soy malo, malo, mala persona, pero, nena, lo sé.   
  
Así que estas llamas en mis dedos nunca recorrerán tu piel y esos brillantes ojos azules solo pueden encontrarse con los míos a través de una habitación llena de gente.   
  
Porque tú amas, amas, amas cuando tú sabes que yo no puedo amar.   
Tú amas, amas, amas, cuando sabes que no puedo amar.   
Tú amas, amas, amas, cuando sabes que no puedo amarte...   
  
Así que creo que es mejor que ambos olvidemos antes de pensar en esto.   
  
La forma en la que me agarrabas tan fuerte durante toda la noche hasta que se acercaba la mañana...   
  
Porque tú amas, amas, amas cuando tú sabes que yo no puedo amar.   
Tú amas, amas, amas, cuando sabes que no puedo amar.   
Tú amas, amas, amas, cuando sabes que no puedo amarte...   
  
Porque tú amas, amas, amas cuando tú sabes que yo no puedo amar.   
Tú amas, amas, amas, cuando sabes que no puedo amar.   
Tú amas, amas, amas, cuando sabes que no puedo amarte...

 


	15. JÖRG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Línea temporal, Capitulo 15
> 
>  
> 
> En un punto en la carretera, presente: Jörg se entera por la radio del accidente de sus hijos y hara lo imposible por llegar junto a ellos.  
> Magdeburg, Junio 2003: ¡¿Por que no me quieres papa?!
> 
> Hamburgo, Septiembre 2011: La visita que lo cambió todo, Jörg y sus razones, Bill y sus decisiones, Tom siendo protagonista pero el mayor ausente.
> 
> Las letras que se agregan en cada capitulo, son parte del mismo, recomiendo no dejar de leer....  
> Siempre dejare el link del video que le corresponde.
> 
> Tracy Chapman - Cariño, ¿puedo abrazarte?
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYpcCzhXoIg

_Al poco rato mi ira comenzó a apagarse. Me di cuenta de que_  
había exagerado mi postura y tuve el deseo de bajar para darte una  
caricia, pero no pude.   
  
¿Cómo podía un padre, después de hacer tal escena de indignación, mostrarse sumiso y arrepentido?  
  
Padres e Hijos - Reflexiones

 ~o0o~

**** _En algún punto de la carretera, presente._

_Eran ya las cinco de la mañana y aun se encontraba a tres horas de Hamburgo, la señal era pésima, así que no había recibido ni un solo mensaje o llamada, pero las malas noticias vuelan rápido, así que se enteró por el noticiero en la radio._

_Estaba habituado a los rumores y noticias sin sentido que decían de Bill y Tom, sin embargo esto era diferente, de alguna manera Jörg lo sabía, era real, a sus hijos les pasaba algo grave._

_Cuando escuchó aquella noticia, estaba de camino a dejar una carga en Frankfurt. Después de escuchar las palabras del locutor sintió como un golpe en el pecho que le robaba el aliento, pasó saliva y se dispuso a buscar otra emisora, el noticiero había acabado; frenéticamente saltaba de frecuencia en frecuencia maldiciendo, hasta que dio con otra emisora que tenía un ruido de fondo como si de lluvia se tratase, daba la misma noticia: sus hijos habían tenido una especie de accidente._

_Casi sin moverse, con todo el cuerpo tensionado, con la respiración agitada y aun en la carretera que la recorría a 80 km por hora, su estómago se reveló, lo más rápido que pudo se hizo a un lado, abrió su puerta de la cabina y vomitó todo lo que llevaba encima, se limpió con el dorso de la mano al tiempo que trataba de recuperar el aliento. -¿Quédemonios había pasado? ¿Dónde estaban los imbéciles esos de la seguridad?-, pensó. Aguantando las náuseas  tomó enseguida el móvil, si era en serio debía comunicarse con Simone, ella debía saber algo, pero la alerta de la compañía de telefonía era clara, no había señal._

_Cerró la cabina, tomó el volante y giró en U de camino a Hamburgo todo lo rápido que el tráiler le permitió._

_Acostumbrado a siempre tener el control, la situación lo desesperaba más, odiaba no saber, odiaba cuando las cosas no se hacían según el plan, odiaba los imprevistos; mantenía agarrado el volante fuertemente con las dos manos, al menos de eso no perdería el control._

_Facultad admirable tenían sus dos hijos, siempre lo sacaban de casillas, especialmente Tom, siempre tenía que hacer lo que le daba la gana, y Bill..., Bill siempre fue una contradicción, jamás escuchó a su padre._

_—¡Me cago en todo!, ¿en qué mierda se metieron ahora? —Esa  fue la cabeza programada. Jörg hablando sin darse cuenta que su parte razonable gritaba por saber si sus hijos estaban bien, o tal vez sí, esa parte era escuchada; después de todo había girado y los nervios le podían,  eran tres horas que faltaban para llegar, pronto tendría cobertura, y pronto hablaría con Simone, y pronto le diría que era una tontería, y pronto sentiría furia con Tom y Bill por ser quienes eran, pronto…, las  preocupaciones se irían a la mierda porque a nadie le servían esas sensiblerías baratas._

_Con las barreras mentales bastante débiles,  ya que se estaban concentrando en que Jörg no perdiera el control del tráiler por el temblor en sus manos, los recuerdos lo golpearon y lo encontraron desprevenido, demasiado débil para defenderse y evadirlos._

_Tom y su rostro triste con sus pequeñas rastas fue lo primero que vio  en sus recuerdos. La tormenta que se había armado cuando lo vio así la primera vez, ahora, regresando en el tiempo, ya no importaba tanto; nunca importó en realidad._

_Cada vez que miraba a Tom sentía que le hervía la sangre._

_Y todas las etapas de Tom se le presentaron ante los ojos, y todas tenían un denominador común: Tom siempre estaba triste, Tom siempre tenía miedo y siempre era por él, incluso cuando lo vio por última vez, apenas unos segundo, hacía tres años, se mostraba ya no triste, pero si con miedo, enojado sobre todo, casi hasta rabiar._

_Para Jörg, ver miedo era ver debilidad,  y trató de que Tom no fuera débil... “No me temas… ¡Demonios…! No me temas o te daré un par de buenas razones para que lo hagas”, le había dicho alguna vez._

_Porque a veces la vergüenza de saber que tu hijo sólo te mira como si fueras el principio y el final de su infelicidad, hacía que sacaras lo peor de ti, porque deseas destruir esa imagen, deseas que ese monstruo se aleje y sin darte cuenta dañas a un ser inocente, cuando en realidad quieres destruirte a ti mismo._

_Regresó su mirada a la carretera,  a lo lejos en el horizonte  los colores púrpura, blanco, amarillo y rojo, entre mezclados en la negrura de la noche que  terminaba._

_Fue Bill en lo siguiente que pensó, Bill y su manera tan sutil de llevar las cosas, siempre la sonrisa que le era tan fácil de sacar, Bill siempre en contracorriente, Bill que era tan valiente y desafiante._

_De alguna extraña manera, Jörg, siempre que miraba a los ojos de su hijo, veía tantos cambios._

_Se sentía desnudo ante Bill, era como que le mirara en lo profundo de su alma y supiera exactamente cuándo mentía o cuándo Jörg se sentía débil, pero Bill nunca decía nada, era condescendiente con su padre, no decía si le molestaba, era como que lo supiera, como que no le sorprendía, pero que disimulaba o trataba de disimular su decepción. Al principio, cuando Bill era pequeño, mantenía su sonrisa radiante, tan cariñoso, tan educado con él, pero sus ojos lo decían todo, Bill sabía leer a las personas, o era mejor decir, sabía leer a su padre y a su madre._

_¿Cuál es el peor trauma de un hijo? Darse cuenta que tus padres cometen errores y algunos tan malos y difíciles de reparar que repercuten en ellos mismos._

_Jörg temía decepcionar a Bill, quería ser mejor por él y por Tom, debía admitirlo. No quería que supieran lo imperfecto que era, pero tarde se dio cuenta que Bill lo conocía mejor que él mismo; tarde había entendido que la culpa de todas las cosas buenas y malas que Tom haría, eran y serían responsabilidad de Jörg._

_Entender que esperaba hijos valientes, que esperaba hijos que lo desafiaran en… ¡¿Qué…?!  ¿Qué esperaba? Tal vez que como Bill, no preguntaba, no consultaba, solo hacía lo que deseaba. Cuando se tinturó el cabello fue sencillo, apareció con su cabecita cambiada de tono y con su gran sonrisa, y lo saludó como si fuera la cosas más natural del mundo. Jörg no había podido reaccionar, pero qué decirle si estaba contento con lo que había hecho, pero Tom parecía temer todo, e incluso temía a sus propias decisiones. Jörg no sabía cómo lidiar con esa clase de comportamiento, entendía que su hijo temía su reacción, pero lo que Jörg esperaba era que Tom le dijera“Y qué”, “¿y qué si me hice las rastas?, ¿y qué si me gusta tocar la guitarra más que ir a la escuela?, ¿y qué si no te aguanto como padre?_

 Un día Jörg obtuvo su “Y que” de parte de Tom, y  ese día cambió todo para los hijos y el padre.

 

Flashback. Magdeburg, Junio 2003

 

Tom ese día estaba decidido; nervioso, muerto de miedo, pero decidido. Ya tenía aprendida y meditada toda la situación, varias veces había visto a Bill llorar, gritar y decir _“que no era justo”,_ que _“su padre era el peor”,_ y que _“no quería saber nada de él”._

Su madre había sido muy clara: Jörg no daría su consentimiento, no saldrían de Magdeburg, no se volverían estrellas como David había prometido. Bill seguiría llorando por los rincones y él seguiría sintiendo  cómo su corazón se hacía pedazos y tenía que tragar cada uno de esos pedazos.

Parado justo al frente de la puerta del departamento de su padre, tomando fuerzas para llamar, era que se encontraba Tom cuando por fin se animó, no tuvo que esperar mucho, su padre ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta mirándolo con ese gesto muy particular que Jörg sólo reservaba para tratar con Tom.

Aunque no le sorprendió la visita y sus razones, si le sorprendió  el hecho de que no sea Bill o el mismo Gordon.

Un tímido —Hola —dejó salir Tom, mientras su padre le miraba fijo.

—¿Qué quieres Tom?

—Quería hablar contigo.

Jörg suspiró exasperado. —Ya se lo dije a todo el mundo y te lo repito a ti, no firmaré ningún permiso…

—¿Puedo pasar? —interrumpió Tom esperando no volver a escuchar aquello. —Por favor  —dijo  rápidamente, esperando que Jörg no se enojara por interrumpirlo.

Su padre lo miró aun más detenidamente por un segundo, no podía dejarlo fuera, eso era obvio, pero ciertamente que no le gustaba nada esa visita; se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Jörg se dirigió al sofá en donde había estado antes viendo tele, la misma que continuó encendida. El pequeño no sabía cómo exactamente empezar, solo atinó a sentarse frente a su padre en el sillón libre.

—Bill ha llorado mucho —dijo al fin Tom interrumpiendo la cacofonía del aparato que presidía la sala, diciendo lo que justamente más le preocupaba.

—Bill lo entenderá con el tiempo, así como tú lo harás —contestó el padre con tono de advertencia.

—¿Y qué se supone que haremos entonces?

—Pues irán al colegio como todo niño normal, se comportarán, estudiarán y cuando tengan 18 años harán lo que les venga en gana.

Tom no esperaba una respuesta diferente, en realidad no esperaba más de Jörg que gritos e insultos, pero hasta el momento su padre estaba relativamente tranquilo, así que se animó a decir lo que necesitaba decir.

—Pero eso no es lo que Bill y yo queremos —dijo el menor.

—Lo que tú y tu hermano quieran no es relevante Tom, lo que es importante es que tienen que hacer lo que tu madre y yo hemos dicho que hagan, no van a ir a ningún viaje con ese hombre y eso es todo —sentenció Jörg como última advertencia, ya muy cerca de perder la paciencia con su hijo.

—No hemos hecho nada malo, hemos hecho lo que ustedes nos han pedido que hagamos, no nos gusta el cole, pero vamos porque ustedes quieren.

—No es cuestión de que te guste o no, tienes que aprovecharlo.

—¿Por qué nos castigas entonces? —preguntó Tom.

—No te estoy castigando.

—Lo haces, sabes que la música es algo que nos gusta hacer y que nos va bien con ello, David te lo ha dicho y Gordon también, somos buenos en lo que hacemos, le gustamos a la gente, pero no quieres entenderlo y no nos dices el por qué...

—¿El por qué…? Yo quisiera preguntarte  a ti…, ¿por qué eres así…?, tan petulante, irritante, creyendo que siempre tienes la razón... ¿No puedes responder, verdad? Siempre trato de hacer lo mejor para ustedes, pero siempre tienes que ser tú el que lo arruine todo, el que nunca acepte lo que tiene, el que siempre está inconforme... ¿Sabes?, me dan ganas de firmar ese maldito contrato solo para que desaparezcas de una vez y me dejes en paz.

—Hazlo... —Tom se esforzó mucho para pronunciar esas palabras porque no podía decir más, otro pedazo de su corazón se resquebrajaba, éste era grande, y mientras se lo tragaba se le había atorado en la garganta asfixiándolo. Tenía que salir de ahí, pero había algo más que se sentía capaz de pronunciar, —porque no voy  a cambiar. —Su padre reaccionó como se esperaba, en un movimiento rápido cruzó la distancia que los separaba y lo tomó fuerte del brazo.

—¡¿Qué mierda te crees que eres…?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así…?! —Tom solo atinó a mirarlo desafiante. —¡¡Contéstame! Ustedes son unos mocosos que piensan que lo que hacen está bien y que tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrar a un par de idiotas que los alientan —Jörg lo sacudió bruscamente.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Tom mientras lograba zafarse. —Si fueras mi padre no hicieras lo que haces, no he hecho nada malo, solo te he pedido que me digas por qué... —el menor quería respuestas y él, a su manera, las estaba recibiendo, pero a la pregunta silenciosa que se había instalado en esa sala, _“¿por qué no me quieres?”,_ y Jörg sin pensar le había respondido _“¿por qué eres así?”,_ le había dicho, y eso fue suficiente.

Jörg quiso agarrarlo de nuevo, tenía ganas de darle una tunda para que se olvidara de mirarlo de esa manera, tan lleno de..., no sabía describir el sentimiento..., ¿ira?..., ¿miedo?..., ¿decepción?, o tal vez eran las tres cosas al mismo tiempo, sin embargo Tom fue más rápido y no dejó que lo atrapara de nuevo.

Pero este gesto de parte de Tom sirvió para que el padre se diera cuenta de unas pocas cosas de valor, Tom y él habían llegado a un punto de no retorno.

—Parece que todo el mundo tiene la razón menos yo, que a todos escuchas menos lo que tu padre tiene para decirte…  Según lo último que dijiste, “yo no debo ser tú padre por hacer lo que hago…” Perfecto Tom, no soy tu padre, Gordon lo es, él te complace, él hace lo que tú dices… No te preocupes —el menor se quedó perplejo con lo dicho por Jörg, —puedes decirle a tu hermano que tú y él van a obtener justo lo que merecen de la mano del que dices es tu padre, y de ese otro demente, porque yo ya no tengo nada más que decir.

Fin del Flashback

 

_Había firmado ese permiso, decepcionado de Tom y también bajo una sola condición, Bill lo sabía._

_Jörg entendía bien que cada uno de sus hijos eran diferentes y que deseaban de él cosas diferentes, entendía que no podía ser quien era con Tom, y entendía también que Bill necesitaba límites, entendía sobre todo que sus hijos necesitaban su apoyo, necesitaban su presencia._

_Pero entender no es lo mismo que rectificar, y alejarse de Tom y Bill fue siempre la mejor estrategia para Jörg, y esa decisión la tomó llevado por la rabia, porque hubo un día en donde obtuvo el “Y qué” más devastador de todos, un “Y que”  que un joven de catorce años normal nunca diría. Solo pensar en eso le alteraba, lo enfurecía, y ese era su motivo de tantos años de ausencia._

_Y aun no entendía cómo era que su niño especial, su Bill, dejara que las cosas llegaran a ese nivel, cómo era que Tom podía tan siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad; es que no era normal, era simplemente asqueroso._

~o0o~

            Septiembre 2011

Bill le dijo a Tom que se encontraría con Jörg y del porque no podía dejar de ir, demás está decir que no se lo tomó a bien.

—Te va a poner en mi contra —dijo Tom abrazando fuertemente a Bill antes de partir a la cita.

—No lo va hacer.

—Lo está haciendo ahora mismo…, ¡demonios! —Tom, en un arrebato, tomó el rostro de Bill entre sus manos. —Al menos dime que me quieres, que nada va a cambiar —Bill asintió.

—Dímelo, no asientes, quiero oírtelo decir —dijo Tom desesperado.

—Te quiero Tom, te quiero —dijo casi susurrando, dolía ver a Tom tan desesperado.

 

~o0o~

  
              Hamburgo, en un hotel, Diez de Septiembre 2011

 

—Nunca pensé que lo diría, pero te veo tan cambiado —le dijo Jörg a su hijo.

—Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos —contestó Bill en tono casual, pero sin dejar de mirar de manera inquisitiva a su padre.

No dijeron nada por un momento y solo se escuchaba el sonido de la cucharilla de Jörg mientras mecía el café con un movimiento casi hipnótico, era como si estuviera tomando valor para decir algo.

—Te tomaste muchas molestias para tenerme aquí —dijo el cantante interrumpiendo las meditaciones de su padre, quien levantó la mirada sorprendido, y algo parecida a una sonrisa dejó ver.

—Lo siento, yo…

—¿Ibas en serio…?, con las amenazas, ¿lo hubieras hecho? —interrumpió el menor, aun no se convencía de que Jörg estuviera ahí por esa exclusiva razón, su padre después de todo era un hombre de pocas palabras y muchos rodeos.

—No lo sé en realidad, si no lograba hablar contigo…, tal vez… Mucha gente quiere saber de ustedes…, es extraño  —dijo Jörg sorprendido.

A pesar de la consternación Bill sonrió, su padre no entendía de nada que tenga que ver con los medios, era algo gracioso por donde se mire, su padre era muy ingenuo para esas cosas, pero lo suficientemente astuto para saber usar esos métodos.

—Hablé con tu madre, me dijo que…, casi no te comunicas con ella.

—¿Hablaron o discutieron? No recuerdo haberlos visto hablar tranquilamente alguna vez —le contestó Bill con tono sereno pero tajante.

—Parece que tu madre tiene razón, te has olvidado totalmente  de lo que es respeto por tus padres —le contestó sin disimular su disgusto. El menor de los gemelos lo miró intensamente sin dejarse amilanar.

—Ustedes dos son increíbles, ¿para esto querías verme…? Bueno, ya me viste, estarás contento   
  
—Estoy aquí para hablar contigo y eso vamos a hacer… —tomó aire.  —Por favor…   
  
Jörg en verdad quería hablar con su hijo, deseaba comunicarse con él, tenía que asegurarse que firmar ese permiso no había sido un error.

—Está bien, escucharé lo que tengas que decirme, pero no creas que no te voy a responder.

Jörg prefirió entonces ignorar el tono autoritario con el que Bill le había respondido, era evidente que su hijo no lo reconocía como padre, tal parecería que hablaba con un pariente molesto que solo visitaba para pedir favores.

Tanto tiempo había pasado que ni siquiera podía entablar una conversación medianamente normal con su hijo.

El silencio se  hizo otra vez, el más joven tamborileaba en la mesa contando internamente hasta el número mil, después definitivamente se iría y Jörg, con todo lo que su nombre implicaba, se podían ir al mismísimo demonio.

—Quiero saber…, ¿qué… —carraspeó un poco. —¿Qué tal estás? ¿Qué te preocupa? Quiero saber de ti, de tus cosas…

—Estoy bien, me va bien, al grupo le va bien y no me preocupada nada —nunca había dicho tantas mentiras juntas, ni siquiera en una entrevista.

Jörg respiro aún más profundo, necesitaba mucha paciencia, en otras circunstancias estaría dándole una buena lección a su hijo por atrevido, pero debía recordar que ahora Bill tenía 22 años, ya no era un niño.   
  
—¿Y…, T...,  Tom? ¿Cómo te ha tratado?

—Tom está bien. Sé que esa no fue tu pregunta, pero debes saberlo, él está bien y me trata perfectamente —dijo Bill desafiante. ¿Para qué decir más?, otra mentira más al record, pero era lo que Jörg necesitaba saber y hablar de lo que a él y Tom les preocupaba no estaba en la lista de “cosas por hacer con Jörg”.

—Bill —dijo Jörg maldiciendo interiormente por lo difícil que le resultaba. —¿Recuerdas cuando eran pequeños y…, tú…  —Bill frunció el  ceño, —y Tom peleaban? A veces él era…

—Tom no me ha tocado —contestó Bill demasiado pronto para que Jörg se lo creyera, ya se conocía de memoria esas dudas y reclamos.

—Siempre protegiéndolo —dijo Jörg con una sonrisa difícil de interpretar, su hijo no entendía, siempre defendiendo lo indefendible, era demasiado ingenuo en su opinión.

—¿De ti…? Ten por seguro que lo haría siempre —respondió Bill parándose. Necesitaba hacer algo, caminar, apretar las manos, lo que sea para calmarse, de lo contrario terminaría gritándose con su padre.

—¿De mí?  ¿Acaso te escuchas? Era yo el que tenía que detenerlo cuando se propasaba contigo —contestó Jörg.

—¿Propasarse…?, él no se propasaba, lo maltratabas siempre sin razón. ¿Qué esperabas?, ¿qué reaccionara como mamá?, ¿que no dijera nada?, ¿que no le afectara?  ¡Yo era el único que estaba ahí para él!

—¡Claro! Para servirle cuando necesitaba desahogarse —contestó Jörg con sorna. —Y no metas a tu madre en esto.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué hacías cuándo peleabas con tus amantes?, ¿cuándo mamá te descubrió con esa…?

—Tú no eres el amante de Tom —interrumpió Jörg dando un manotazo en la mesa. Se hizo total silencio entre los dos, Bill, desde su posición, miraba a su padre, sus ojos eran dos puñales. —Es tú hermano… —sentenció el mayor.   
  
—Tom no merecía que lo maltrataras —susurró.

—Nunca le toqué sin razón… —se maldijo por el exabrupto. —Siéntate, por favor —pidió con tono más calmado.  
  
El menor se negó, si continuaban por ese camino de seguro terminaría maldiciendo a su padre y no se sentía del todo bien para eso.   
  
—Bill, siéntate, no puedo hablar contigo así. —Tal vez subió el volumen de su voz más de lo que quería, su hijo respingó.

Finalmente el menor se volvió a sentar, estaba cansado, pero no era su cuerpo el que necesitaba descanso, era su alma.  
  
 —Él se lo buscaba Bill, soy el padre de los dos y mi deber es educarlos, no compares por favor, son temas muy diferentes.

—¿Educarnos…? —Bill negó rendido. —No puedo creer que a las palizas que le dabas le llames educación.

—Bill…, tú hermano nunca me tuvo ningún tipo de respeto,  ni a mí, ni a ti, ni a tu madre. Tú eras muy pequeño, por eso no lo recuerdas —dijo Jörg.

—Tenemos la misma edad, la misma exacta edad, y Tom nunca me hizo nada, éramos niños, con juegos de niños, ¿por que hablas como si hubiera tratado de matarme? , yo también lo golpeaba, es mi hermano, los hermanos hacemos eso.

Jörg no contestó, la misma edad sí, pero con intenciones muy diferentes. Se quedó callado por un momento, pensando, meditando cómo decirle a su hijo menor que lo que su hermano mayor hacía todo con total intención; se notaba en su semblante todo el disgusto contenido y Bill no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

—Culpas a Tom de que tu matrimonio con mamá haya terminado, ¿verdad? —dijo tratando de entender, lanzando una pregunta tan solo para probar y encontrar las razones de tanta animadversión.

—Bill…, no es eso. ¡Maldita sea…!

—Entonces…, ¿¡por qué!...?, ¿por qué conmigo fuiste diferente? —No hubo respuesta, tan solo silencio. Jörg decidió, después de unos minutos, hablar con sinceridad.

—Tú nunca hubieras hecho lo que tu hermano hizo, Bill… Él… —calló por unos segundos.

—¿Tom, qué…? ¿Qué te hizo, que fuera tan malo? Es tu hijo, tanto como yo,  Tom te quería, buscaba tu cariño, y tú lo maltratabas. —Bill estaba francamente sorprendiendo, no quería aceptar el hecho de  que las razones  de Jörg simplemente no existían o eran más absurdas de lo que pensaba.

—Yo no lo maltraté, te repito que todo lo que hice fue con total razón, él debía corregirse —contestó Jörg queriendo ignorar el resquemor que sintió al momento en que Bill dijera “Tom te quería”, en pasado, como si ese sentimiento ya no existiera. —Bill, tu hermano no es bueno —concluyó como si revelara un sucio secreto.

—¡Y por eso no estuviste satisfecho hasta llevarlo al borde del suicidio! —soltó Bill llegando al límite. La furia comenzaba a bullir en su interior, _“tú hermano no es bueno”._ Todo el tiempo, desde que se enteró que Jörg venía de visita, guardó interiormente la esperanza de por lo menos entenderlo,  pero su padre  parecía no tener remedio y ahora lo único que Bill tenía era una furia y decepción inmensas por su progenitor.

—No te atrevas a culparme por eso —replicó Jörg, levantándose para tomar a Bill.

—¡Casi lo pierdo…!, y  fue por ti. —Bill se levantó  del lugar en donde estaba, quien al ver cómo venía su padre, se preparó para encararlo gustoso.

—No es cierto…

—Por tu sin razón y por toda la mierda que se le fue encima.

—Bill...

—Porque tú te empeñaste en joderle la vida en todos los aspectos posibles.

—Que no...

—Sabías lo importante que era para Tom el contrato musical y aun así te negaste, siempre fuiste injusto con él…con todos —El recuerdo de Tom en esa bañera le superaba, era una de sus peores pesadillas hechas realidad y ver a Jörg que lo negaba y que no terminaba por entender, era simplemente insoportable.

—¡No fue por eso! —gritó Jörg tomando a Bill fuertemente de los brazos para sacudirlo bruscamente y que callara de una vez. —Tom trató de suicidarse porque él sabía que lo que sentía por ti estaba mal… —concluyó mientras Bill se quedó paralizado, mirando a su padre con pánico.

—¿Lo que…, él..., sentía? —contestó Bill con la respiración agitada. El puzzle se desmoronó  y cada pieza pugnaba por salir de su cuerpo, lo que le impedía respirar normalmente.

—Él me lo dijo, en el hospital, Tom no entiende de límites. Ahí te pedí que no dejaras que te toque, te lo pedí… —Jörg lo sacudió aún más.

Bill negaba fervientemente, solo podía ver los ojos acusadores de su padre, quien prácticamente le sostenía para que no cayera. Jörg lo obligó a sentarse nuevamente.

Bruscamente le mostró una foto, seguramente sacada del internet.

—Él te toma de la mano, ¿por qué…? ¡Dímelo!

—N..., no..., me di cuenta. —Estaban en la alfombra roja de algún evento, Tom le rosaba la mano, para cualquiera sería una insignificancia, pero evidentemente para Jörg era signo de algo muy cercano a la verdad.

—Bill, dime que no te ha tocado, te lo pedí…, esa fue mi única condición, ¿recuerdas?

No recordaba, no podía…, o no creía posible que fuera verdad, esos recuerdos parecían sueños.

_“No permitas que tu hermano se propase contigo, él no debe tocarte de ninguna manera”_

_“Si papa”_

_“Si me llego a enterar de algo, romperé el contrato con David y no volverás al grupo, ¿entendido?”_

_“Si papa”_

Bill tenía 13 años.

Todo lo que él sabía como cierto, no lo era. El motivo del intento de suicidio de Tom, la razón por la que su padre no toleraba a su hermano,  cada cosa que le parecía fundamental en la dinámica de su familia, ¿era tan solo un espejismo?, ¿Tom había roto su promesa?

Bill suspiró profundamente, tenía que recomponer sus piezas, no podía dejar que esto lo acabara, ahora entendía los temores de Tom, ahora entendía la rabia y ahora las heridas eran otras.

—Tom no ha hecho nada malo… No sé qué pudo haberte dicho en el hospital para que te pongas así,  pero sea lo que sea no justifica todo lo que le hiciste antes —dijo terminante, tratando de retomar el tema, tratando de ocultar lo que siempre debió ser un secreto, solo eso pidió, solo esa fue su condición; Tom no podía haberle fallado.

Jörg miraba a su hijo a los ojos, y él, desafiante, le miraba de vuelta. Su hijo temblaba, pero hablaba con tanta seguridad que ahora dudaba de haber hecho lo correcto.

—Si me preguntas, ustedes dos son “demasiado cercanos” —dijo Jörg soltándole, sería mejor si Tom se había olvidado de esas asquerosidades, porque la otro opción sería que Bill aceptaba esas aproximaciones.

—Nunca te lo pregunté —contestó a la defensiva; decidido y sumamente decepcionado Bill continuó —Tom y yo tenemos la suerte de tenernos mutuamente, asúmelo.

—Lo sé,  Tina también decía lo mismo, tu abuela siempre miraba el lado romántico de las cosas —contestó Jörg despectivo.

—¿Y qué si lo hacía…? ¿El comportamiento de la abuela también era algo que te molestaba?

—¿Recuerdas cuando te caíste de las escaleras y te rompiste un brazo? —dijo Jörg tratando de que Bill le entendiera.

—Eso fue un accidente —interrumpió Bill.

—De todas maneras eras muy pequeño para que lo recuerdes  ahora —replicó nuevamente su padre.

—Igual que Tom —le contestó desafiante, parecía que esa conversación llevaba a nada y lo único que quería era acabarla de una vez y volver a casa.

Era verdad que no recordaba el incidente en la escalera, pero era como una leyenda en la familia, siempre se hablaba del accidente de Bill como si hubiera estado al borde de la muerte o algo, y Tina siempre decía al que quisiera escucharla que todo era una exageración, pero por mucho tiempo para Jörg tan solo era un síntoma del carácter violento de Tom.

— _“Las mentiras se…”_

— _“…vuelven realidad cuando las repites muchas veces”_ —continuóJörg. —Recuerda que Tina era mi madre y me lo decía constantemente, y lo de Tom no es una mentira, estoy seguro de que no. —Jörg estaba muy seguro, no era fácil olvidar el rostro ceniciento y el susurro débil de Tom al hablar años atrás en el hospital después de su intento de suicidio…, _“le quiero…, no quiero sentir esto que siento”_ había dicho.

—Lo decía por ti —contestó Bill —Supongo que al principio pensaste que mamá no iba a saber nunca de tus aventuras, pero lo supo, y pensaste que Tom no era más que un niño “malo” que no quería a su papa, pero él te quería. Decidiste por tí mismo castigar a ese niño malo y humillarlo, maltratarlo y mostrarle todo el odio que podías guardar dentro, y ahora me muestras una foto y preguntas si Tom me ha tocado… Jörg, esto lo hiciste tú, estas mentiras son tus verdades.

—No sabes de lo que hablas, yo…

—¡Claro que lo sé! —Bill gritó interrumpiendo porque ya no tenía enfrente al que alguna vez conoció como padre, enfrente había un cobarde.

 Jörg lo miró con ojos totalmente sorprendidos, pero no dijo palabra.

—Culpaste a un niño de tus errores, le hiciste pensar que era la peor basura. Tom te abrió su corazón en el hospital, pero tú reaccionaste huyendo, gritando, ni siquiera Simone se tomó la molestia de ayudarlo, fui yo el que estuvo con él después de cada golpe, limpiando cada lágrima, fui yo él que lo abrazó cuando tú te largaste… No sé qué esperabas obtener al mostrarme esa foto, pero te lo digo, ya es tarde, tuviste ocho años para decir algo. Tom te quería, yo te quería,  pero te voy a decir lo siguiente: Tom…, nunca…, será como tú. Él es mucho mejor —sentenció Bill mientras se acercaba a su padre que sorprendentemente permanecía callado, casi acojonado. —Tuviste la oportunidad de tener una familia y la desperdiciaste.

Un largo silencio se hizo entre los dos, Jörg se había quedado totalmente quieto mirando a la nada, en su mente las mismas palabras se repetían: _“Ya es tarde, tuviste ocho años para decir algo”. “Tom te quería, yo te quería.”_

—No puedo creerlo, no de ti Bill. —Se acercó nuevamente a su hijo menor con intención de tocarle, no quería pelear más, solo quería cuidar a su hijo, hacerle entender.

 

Bill le rehuyó.   —Piensa lo que quieras —dijo.

Decepcionado, Jörg retiró la mano. —Te quiero Bill, a los dos —aclaró. —Espero me creas cuando lo digo, nunca fue mi intención alejarme de ustedes.

 

Dejó la foto en la mesa.  —No les volveré a molestar — dijo, y salió de esa habitación sin despedirse. Al salir su padre, Bill por fin pudo darse el lujo de descansar con la sola compañía de sus lágrimas que se prometía serían las últimas que dejaría salir por Jörg, Simone y por la familia que alguna vez fueron, sin embargo la tranquilidad no volvería, su padre sabía, ahora estaba seguro.

 

Había disimulado bien, había defendido a Tom con todo su corazón, ahora quería una explicación de su pareja.   


_“Jörg, esto lo hiciste tú, estas mentiras son tus verdades”,_ y ahora Bill construía nuevas verdades a base de mentiras.

_En algún punto de la carretera, presente_

_Jörg quería a sus hijos. Él, siendo como es, los quería, pero nunca hallo la manera, las palabras o las formas para decírselos, y a veces -debía confesarlo-, huía de las posibles cosas que sucedían con Bill y Tom porque él no quería saber, no quería entender y había dejado que el tiempo le diera la mejor solución: escapar._

_Y hoy…, esta noche la vida lo había atrapado, el escape se tendría que terminar, sus hijos lo necesitaban y lo quiera o no, tenía que volver a enfrentar todo lo que ello implicaba._

~o0o~

Tracy Chapman - Cariño, ¿puedo abrazarte?

  
"Perdón",  
es todo lo que no puedes decir.  
Pasan los años y todavía,  
las palabras no salen fácilmente,  
(decir) algo como "perdón", algo como "perdón".

"Perdóname",  
es todo lo que no puedes decir.  
Pasan los años y todavía,  
las palabras no salen fácilmente,  
(decir) algo como "perdóname", "perdóname".

Pero cariño, puedes decir:  
"cariño, ¿esta noche puedo abrazarte?"   
Quizás si te dijera las palabras adecuadas  
en el momento adecuado, serías mío.

"Te quiero",  
es todo lo que no puedes decir.  
Pasan los años y todavía,  
las palabras no salen fácilmente,  
(decir) algo como "te quiero", "te quiero".

Pero cariño, puedes decir:  
"cariño, ¿esta noche puedo abrazarte?"  
Quizás si te dijera las palabras adecuadas  
en el momento adecuado, serías mío.  
Serías mío,  
serías mío.


	16. DEL FINAL AL PRINCIPIO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Línea temporal, Capitulo 16
> 
> Haburgo, Septiembre 2011: Bill pide tiempo, Tom simplemente esta destrosado.
> 
> Magdeburg, Julio 2005: Bill y Tom el verano de sus vidas
> 
> Magdeburg, Octubre 2005: La primera vez, no es como lo pinta Disney. 
> 
> Las letras que se agregan en cada capitulo, son parte del mismo, recomiendo no dejar de leer....
> 
> Siempre dejaré el link del video que le corresponde.
> 
> Paolo Nutini - One Day  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1XJ8XL56X0Q

_“Los corazones humanos no se unen sólo mediante la armonía. Se unen, más bien, herida con herida. Dolor con dolor. Fragilidad con fragilidad. No existe silencio sin un grito desgarrador, no existe perdón sin que se derrame sangre, no existe aceptación sin pasar por un intenso sentimiento de pérdida. Ésos son los cimientos de la verdadera armonía.”_

_Libro de Hakuri Murakami - Los años de peregrinación del chico sin color_

__  
  


 ~o0o~

Hamburgo, 11 de Septiembre 2011

Vio llegar a Jörg en una camioneta vieja. Tom tenía ganas de bajarse del 4x4 y partirle la cara, ahora podía, ahora se defendería, ahora no había manera que “ese” le amedrentara.

Ni siquiera miró a los dos lados de la calle, tan solo fue atrás de su rastro, en medio de su carrera no se fijó que Rocco venía justo atrás de él, éste lo abrazó y le impidió avanzar más, trató de soltarse, era fuerte, forcejaron violentamente.

—Lo siento chico, pero tienes que dejar a tu hermano resolver esto —Tom estaba enceguecido de ira.

Jörg se perdió de su vista, Tom gritó frustrado —Suéltame, ¡carajo! —insistió. Rocco solo lo hizo cuando sabía que no saldría corriendo a golpear a alguien, pero le guió hacia el 4x4, solo aceptó entrar porque ya empezaban a reconocerlo.

Estar encerrado en un coche no era la experiencia más grata que alguien podría tener, y mucho menos con los nervios de punta, la furia bullendo y la frustración subiendo a niveles insanos, odiaba la situación.

Para su vergüenza, muy pero muy en el fondo, había guardado la esperanza de que Jörg quisiera hablarle; no pensaba aceptar por supuesto, pero dolió, aunque Tom no lo admitiera ni a sí mismo, dolió saber que su mal llamado “padre” no había siquiera preguntado por él.

Y la pregunta persistía, ¿qué era tan importante decir para que Jörg llegara al punto de extorsionar a David por lograr hablar con Bill?

El tic en la pierna que no se iba, sus palmas sudaban, la garganta seca, con una sed que no calmaba el agua. Tom presentía que esto no terminaría bien, después de todo para Bill “ese” aún era su padre y su palabra aun era importante para él.  Tom sospechaba, temía que su pareja vendría influenciado por su padre, el comportamiento de Bill de los últimos días así se lo demostraba, tan frio, tan dudoso.

Lo que más le tenía al borde no era lo que ese bastardo le iba a decir, ni siquiera lo que Bill pensara después; no, lo que le preocupaba es la salud de su noviazgo, tenía dudas, siempre las tuvo, y ni todo las demostraciones de romance acartonado de Bill pudieron quitárselas.

Desesperante era la espera, desesperante saber que lo único que tienes seguro en realidad es una mentira, una vida llena de secretos incómodos que tu mismo ayudaste a construir, Desesperante que un hombre y su nombre,  tan solo con el rumor de su presencia, sean capaces de hacer tambalear una relación de tantos años.

 _“La última prueba”,_ murmuró, logrando que Rocco lo mirara suspicaz.

La última prueba para él y Bill. Lo amaba tanto, pero su pareja era tan ambivalente, un día entregado, enamorado, y otro frío, distante y asustado, parecía que esa época de dudas había pasado pero por consecuencia de esta reunión todo el dolor de la duda volvía.  

La verdad era que Tom estaba tan acostumbrado al dolor emocional, que inconscientemente había cambiado un sufrimiento por otro. ¿Que si Tom lo sabía? No, no lo sabía, es más, estaba tan acostumbrado a ello, que vivir de otra manera para él era antinatural.

Sin embargo Tom tenía sentido de la auto preservación, después de un roce con la muerte, él sabía lo que era posible que le lleve al límite y no pensaba llegar a ese punto si lo podía evitar.  
  
Había pasado cerca de una hora, Jörg se dejaba ver nuevamente, Tom intentó salir del coche apenas verlo, pero Rocco lo había encerrado. Golpeó lo que tuvo a mano, pero después de unos cuantos minutos de rabieta y de no haber señales de Bill, la angustia lo golpeó tan fuerte que solo podía repetirse el mantra para calmarse, de lo contrario iba destrozar todo ahí dentro.

Rocco podía ver a un jovencito sobreprotector, ansioso, locuaz, arrebatado, convertirse en un manojo de nervios; debería conseguir un poco más de “mercancía” para Tom.

 _“Bill te quiere, él es tu pareja, te quiere, te lo ha dicho muchas veces.”_ _“Saldrá de ahí y te regañará por ser tan impaciente, pero luego todo volverá a ser lo que era_ ”, se decía Tom poco convencido.

Hasta que al final Bill salió del hotel, estaba acompañado de Saki. Lo escoltó al 4x4, su gesto era indescifrable, pero Tom le conocía, Bill estaba furioso, con rabia y decepción contenida; Tom quería matar a Jörg por probar semejante reacción.  Se metió al coche, adelante, Saki fue atrás.

Tom no dejaba de preguntarse _“¿Y ahora qué hice?”._ Odiaba a Jörg.

Fueron al departamento de  los dos en un viaje incómodamente silencioso, fueron a esa ciudadela que nunca terminó de convencer a Bill, pero que a Tom le parecía bien; la primera propiedad que habían adquirido juntos, esa misma, con la “seguridad deficiente”, como decía Bill.

Tom salió del coche al último, esperó unos minutos para darle tiempo de que Bill le evadiera, que tomara ese ascensor privado que se abría directamente en su recibidor, ese que Ton odiaba y que a Bill le encantaba, esperaba que pudiera tranquilizarse.

_“Bill te quiere, él es tu pareja, te quiere, te lo ha dicho muchas veces”. “La Última prueba.”_

Para cuando salió del ascensor se encontró con la luz de la cocina inusualmente prendida, dejó su celular en la mesita de noche junto a las escaleras, otra cosa que Bill odiaba. La decoración había sido obra de los dos, pero así como él odiaba ese estéreo Sony que Bill se había empeñado en comprar, él había logrado salirse con la suya con esa mesa de cristal.

―¿Quieres café? ―le dijo su pareja al verlo entrar en la cocina.

_“Bill te quiere, él es tu pareja, te quiere, te lo ha dicho muchas veces.”_

―Si…, gracias ―dijo al sentarse en el banco alto que quedaba a juego con el mesón y con todas esas cosas que Bill se había empeñado en comprar, que él simplemente no creía que era una buena idea adquirir, porque se pasaban tanto tiempo viajando que no había diferencia si las tenían o no.

_“Bill te quiere, él es tu pareja, te quiere, te lo ha dicho muchas veces.”_

Recibió su taza de café caliente, probó, no tenía azúcar, buscó en el mesón, aparentemente no había, miró a Bill esperando que él le dijera dónde estaba algo tan simple como el azúcar. No esperó ver a su pareja tomarse el café en dos tragos, para dejar luego la taza en el fregadero.

Bill se quedó ahí, dando la espalda a Tom, pensando, tenso, inquieto.

Tom solo esperaba, la tregua no duraría mucho, sabía que Bill explotaría tarde o temprano.

―Sabias lo que me diría, ¿verdad? ―Bill rompió ese silencio pesado con una pregunta.

―No Bill, no sé qué te dijo, nada bueno al parecer ―contestó Tom con cautela.

―¿Por qué quisiste matarte? ―preguntó Bill queriendo ir al grano, era una pregunta simple  pero demasiado cruel en estas circunstancias, nunca se lo había preguntado, y Tom mucho menos hablar de ello.  Ahora, después de tantos años, el tema salía a flote con una pregunta rodeada de resentimiento.

Tom dejó a un lado la taza de café, veía que la conversación se presentaba difícil, no podía creer que su pareja y ese hombre se encontraran en una cita, a la que no fue invitado, para hablar de él precisamente; de alguna retorcida manera, era gracioso.

Hacía muchos años atrás tenía un mantra que se repetía una y otra vez, ese mantra se lo decía cada vez que tenía ganas de besar  a su hermano, o tenía ganas de dormir con él muy apretado: _“Bill es tu hermano, no lo puedes tocar”,_ toda esa frase, desde la primera letra hasta la última, era como puñalada a su maltrecho corazón.

Esa era la primera razón que lo llevó a querer acabar con todo, pensamiento que ahora mismo cruzaba por su mente gracias a la situación y gracias a esa estúpida pregunta. No quería volver a esa zona, no quería volver a sentir lo que en esa época sentía,  pero ahora, desde que se enteró que Jörg quería hablar con Bill, se sentía cada vez más cerca de volver a ese agujero.

 _“Bill te quiere, él es tu pareja, te quiere, te lo ha dicho muchas veces”,_ el mantra había cambiado,  y como hace unos años, éste mantra tampoco lograba convencerlo.  

Suspiró, esa inocente pregunta le estaba trayendo demasiados recuerdos dolorosos, era una pregunta que Jörg creía saber la respuesta, y si Bill la formulaba, quería decir que sí, que “ese” hombre había mencionado el asunto; ahora entendía un poco la actitud de su pareja.  

Sin embargo Tom sabía que Bill no quería saber la respuesta, no realmente, tan solo quería empezar una discusión, así que optó por lo más simple, hablar con la verdad a medias.

―No he pensado en eso en años, supongo que tu modelo de padre te lo dijo ―afirmó.

Bill se dio la vuelta, pero se quedó arrimado al fregadero con los brazos cruzados.

―Es una simple pregunta, solo responde.

―Bill, dime de una buena vez, ¿qué fue lo que hice para poderme disculpar…?, ¿para seguir con nuestras vidas y olvidar que ese bastardo te contactó? ―dijo Tom harto.

―Se lo dijiste, ¿verdad?, le dijiste de lo nuestro. ¿Cómo pudiste? Fue la única cosa que te pedí cuando empezamos esto…, y ya se lo habías dicho a Jörg… ¡Me lo prometiste! ―dijo Bill indignado.

―¡¿Qué…?!, ¿de qué hablas…? No, yo no le dije nada a ese…

―No mientas Tom, ¡Jörg lo sabe! ―gritó Bill.

―¿Sabe?, ¿qué sabe…? Bill, no le dije nada ―Tom estaba sorprendido, ¿cómo Jörg podía saber?, ¿qué se supone que él le había dicho? Y de repente recordó algo, el error más estúpido de su vida.

―Jörg sabe de lo nuestro, lo sabe y tú se lo dijiste, ¿qué parte no entiendes?

Tom estaba lívido, no podía ni discutir, no, no le había dicho a Jörg sobre su relación con Bill, pero si le había dicho sobre sus sentimientos, en un momento en el que su pareja ni siquiera lo sabía, en la que ni él mismo comprendía a cabalidad lo que sentía.

―Oh por Dios Bill, lo siento, no pensé…

―Exacto, no pensaste. ¡Me lo prometiste…! Era lo más sagrado Tom…, él lo sabe, ¿entiendes?, lo sabe.

―Fui un estúpido, ¿de acuerdo?,  en ese momento no sabía lo que hacía, estab…

―¿A quién más se lo contaste? ―interrumpió Bill.

―¿Qué?, a nadie, no se lo he dicho a nadie…, ni siquiera Jörg lo sabe, lo único que le dije es que te quería, nada más…

―Pues fue suficiente para adivinar el resto...

―Bill, él no pudo adivinarlo porque no le dije nada coherente… Por lo menos cuéntame qué pasó, ¿qué te dijo…?  

―Tom, él sacó una fotografía de no sé qué evento, en ella tu me tomabas la mano, él me lo preguntó sin rodeos si había dejado que me tocaras.

―No entiendo nada, ¿cómo puede el saberlo?

―Honestamente, no se necesita ser un genio, él lo adivinó o yo que sé…

―Entonces, ¿por qué me acusas de romper una promesa…? No lo hice.

―¿Se lo dijiste a la abuela? ―preguntó Bill ignorando lo dicho por Tom y sin razonar mucho lo que decía.

Tom se paralizó. ―La abuela murió cuando teníamos once años, ¿que se supone que podía haberle dicho…?, ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar que yo haría tal cosa…? Me conoces, yo no haría eso, y no la metas en tus elucubraciones ―dijo Tom bastante ofendido.

―¿Te conozco…?, ¿en verdad…? ―Tom se sintió herido con ese argumento  ― …le dijiste a nuestro padre que me querías, ¿cómo pudiste? Pensé que él comportamiento de Jörg  era nada más que irracional, pero no…

―No lo justifiques, eso no cambia el hecho que desde siempre fue un bastardo que me hizo la vida miserable.

―No tienes respeto por nadie, ¿sabías?

―¡Vaya!, eso es nuevo, ¿te lo dijo él? ―preguntó Tom levantándose de la silla y recorriendo la cocina.

—¿Y cómo esperas que reaccione…? Después de hablar contigo me pidió que me alejara de ti, ¿sabías…?, ¿y como no lo iba hacer?

―¿Sabes qué?, si te consuela, puedes creer que el malvado Tom fue y se lo dijo a tu adorado papi, y, ¿sabes qué más?, creé también que  se lo dije a tu mami, por eso ahora ellos no te hablan…, ¿Eso es lo que quieres creer?, ¿pensar eso te haría feliz…? ―contestó Tom irritado y bastante ofendido.

―¡No dije eso! ―gritó Bill.

―¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres decir Bill?, porque francamente no te entiendo. Desde que supiste que ese hombre venía, te veo nervioso y perturbado, ¡maldición!, apenas me dejas tocarte  y ahora me acusas de cosas que no hice y me ofendes como si fueras un extraño.

―Tom, ¿no te das cuenta? No importa si se lo dijiste con todas las palabras y no importa si yo se lo niego, Jörg lo sabe, por eso vino hoy,  ¿entiendes?, fue por eso que desapareció de nuestras vidas.

―¡Él se fue porque es un miserable!, y esa no es razón para que te pongas de esa manera ―Tom estaba totalmente dolido. ¿Cómo podía Bill pensar siquiera en justificarle?

―¿Que no es razón…?, es nuestro padre, ¿te enteras?

―¡Él no es nada mío! ―gritó Tom furioso dando un puñetazo al mesón, el dolor le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia.

―Eso es lo que dices siempre, pero la realidad es otra ―contestó Bill, calmado pero desafiante.

―¿Y cuál es la realidad según tú y tú padre? ¿Por qué él no pidió hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué desde hace años no sé nada de él? Porque si no recuerdas Bill, yo no le dije que se fuera, yo no le pedí que me odie, eso lo hizo él solo, muchos años antes.  

Bill no pudo contestar, la verdad era que a ojos de Jörg, Bill era una víctima y Tom el victimario, eso había quedado claro; lamentablemente Tom adivinó ésto por el silencio prolongado de su pareja, y se enfureció más.   
  
―Él piensa qué fui solo yo, ¿verdad?, el enfermo, el que corrompió tu virginal trasero. Según él, tu no sabías lo que hacías, ¿verdad…? ¿Qué yo y mi perturbado cerebro suicida decidimos que necesitaba follar a un idiota como tú para vengarse de su familia?, ¿eso…? ―gritó Tom.

―No piensa eso…, y yo tampoco  ―se apuró a aclarar.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, Tom sintiéndose cada vez mas hundido, solo quería que esto terminara, solo quería olvidar, dejar a Jörg detrás de él, quería a su pareja de vuelta, no a este hombre que se llamaba Bill que le acusaba con sus palabras más enconosas.

―Bill ―dijo Tom finalmente, suspirando, buscando calmarse. ―No sé que más decirte, lo siento, ¿vale?, lo siento, no debí decir nada… Han pasado años, somos mayores de edad, qué más da si él lo sabe, si lo adivinó o lo supone, si él quiere pensar que es una manía mía, perfecto, no voy a perder el sueño por ello, somos pareja, lo nuestro es lo que importa, su opinión no.

―Importa y mucho… ―dijo Bill finalmente. ―Somos hermanos Tom... ―concluyó remarcando lo obvio.

―¿Y ahora  es que te das cuenta…? ―susurró Tom.

―Y hemos cometido muchos errores  ―continuó Bill.

―Pero en esto que sentimos, ¡no! ―volvió a gritar Tom.

―Pues ya no estoy tan seguro…

―¿De qué hablas? ― _“No lo hagas.” “No lo hagas.” “No hagas que esto termine.”_

 ―De que creo que necesitamos pensar bien las cosas … ―dijo Bill desesperado dando voz a sus dudas, no podía ni mirar a Tom, se sentía tan devastado. El puzzle que representaba su mente estaba desarmado y cada vez que daba un paso o decía algo sentía las piezas moverse  y le hacía sentir enfermo. Necesitaba un respiro.

Tom le agarró de los brazos en un arranque violento y desesperado.

―¡Mírame carajo…! Sea lo que sea que me vayas a decir, ten los cojones de decírmelo mirándome a los ojos ―gritó Tom nuevamente mientras sacudía a su pareja.

―¿Y si estamos equivocados?  ¿Y si lo nuestro está mal? ―preguntó Bill gritando, mirando a su pareja a los ojos.

Tom le soltó herido. De todos los escenarios posibles, de todo lo que Bill era capaz de decirle, acusarle y echarle en cara, esto lo superaba, pero extraña y dolorosamente, Tom no se sintió sorprendido.

―No me amas, ¿verdad…? ¿Después de tantos años…? ―dijo Tom soltándole con tanta decepción.

―Tom, no digas eso, eso no es cierto, yo te quiero pero...

―¿Me quieres? ¿Cómo qué…?, ¿como tu hermano…? Pues entérate, ¡yo-no-soy-tu-hermano!, ¡soy tu amante!, ¡soy el que te folla…! ¡Maldita sea!, ¡soy la persona que más te ama en el mundo…!  

―¡Ya basta…!

―¿Tanto me quieres, que puede llegar un cualquiera y hacer cambiar tus sentimientos por mi de la noche a la mañana…?

―No es un cualquier Tom, es nuestro padre... ―susurró Bill.

―¿Y dónde quedaron los celos?, ¿los desplantes…? ¿Te olvidaste de repente de todo eso…?,  te entregué todo de mí, ¿y así es como me pagas…?, ¿con tus dramas de hijo arrepentido…? ¡Hace solo cinco días me jodiste y no recordaste a tu padre en ningún momento! ―gritó Tom sin importarle lo que dijera Bill.

―¿Por qué me lo pones tan difícil? ¡Maldición!

―¡Vaya…! ¡Qué  egoísta soy…!, pobre Bill, pobre niño, corrompido por el vicioso de su hermano…, pobrecito... ―dijo Tom sarcástico. ―Solo me dices que me quieres como una mentira…,  ¿verdad?  Eres tan noble Bill...

―Solo he pedido tiempo… Tom, ¡por favor!

―¡Hijo de puta!, ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que me haces… ―dijo Tom con todo el resentimiento y la pena que guardaba, dolía tanto no saberse querido, equivocarse tanto.

―Tom… ―dijo Bill sorprendido, nunca su pareja le había insultado.

―Siempre es lo mismo, de repente necesitas tiempo; no te gusta algo, pides tiempo, siempre que tenemos un problema quieres separarte, huyes como un cobarde no sabiendo qué hacer conmigo, ¿verdad? Lo nuestro depende de tu humor y de la opinión de los demás.

Tom tenía que salir de ahí, no podía seguir viendo a aquel desconocido que tenía al frente, tan solo dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina.

―¿A dónde vas? ―dijo Bill sorprendido por esa reacción, esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, Tom no era de los que simplemente se iban, era de los que peleaban y buscaban una solución.

―Te dejo ―dijo Tom ya en el recibidor, Bill salió apresurado de la cocina al oír eso.

―¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó Bill.

―Estoy haciendo lo que quieres, te estoy dando la oportunidad para que corras a donde tu  perfecto padre y que le digas sin mentir, que yo, tu enfermo “hermano”, se ha alejado de ti definitivamente ―dijo mientras tomaba su celular de la mesita.

―Tom…, no digas eso, ya le dije a Jörg que me dejara en paz, no tienes que irte, esta también es tu casa. ―Bill estaba empezando a darse cuenta de lo injusto que había sido.

Tom lo ignoró, no había casa, no había familia, solo quería que Bill le quisiera, pero eso no lo iba obtener nunca, ahora lo entendía. Se detuvo en su carrera y enfrentó a su ahora “ex” pareja, Tom  decidió explicarse una primera y última vez.

―¿Sabes?, cuando decidí que debía morir, lo hice pensando que tú estarías mejor sin mí, lo hice pensando que todos estarían mejor sin mí, pero sobre todo pensé que yo estaría mejor. Todos los días, antes de hacerlo, pensaba en cómo dejar de ser diferente, cómo hacer que Jörg me quisiera, cómo hacer para que Simone me prestara atención, ¡cómo hacer para no quererte!, pero no había nada, no encontraba salida y pensé que haciéndolo, haría que la vida de todos sería más fácil, esa es la respuesta a tu pregunta, esa fue la razón.

Continuó. ―Cuando desperté en el hospital, estaba confundido, pensé que yo era tan malo, que si no moría, era porque merecía sufrir y que no se me iba dar la oportunidad de estar en paz. Un día vino Jörg y me preguntó lo mismo _: “¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¡no puedo creer lo imbécil que has sido!”,_ y le contesté: _“Porque quiero a Bill y no quiero sentir esto que siento”._ Jörg lo solucionó dándome una cachetada y diciéndome que lo que necesitaba era _“una buena paliza para dejar de pensar en cosas estúpidas”._ Luego viniste y me abrazaste y me dijiste que todo estaría bien, ¿pero cómo iba a estar bien si yo era un monstruo?

―No eres un monstruo Tom ―dijo Bill suavemente intentando acercarse a su pareja, pero le rehuyó.

―Lo sé Bill, ahora lo sé, me di cuenta con el tiempo que no puedo vivir pidiendo disculpas, mi única manera de vivir en paz es sin remordimientos. Se la diferencia de lo bueno y de lo malo,  y quererte nunca lo he sentido incorrecto, y eso fue precisamente la razón de querer terminar todo, amarte se siente bien, tan bien que duele como el infierno. Pero no puedo esperar que tu sientas lo mismo, ya no, estoy cansado de luchar por ti. ¿Quieres tiempo?, lo vas a obtener, pero no esperes a que yo me arrepienta porque no puedo. Lo que siento por ti está muy por encima de sangre o familia y después de tanto tiempo no ha habido día en que no me haya sentido más enamorado de ti.

―Tom, no te vayas, por favor  ―dijo Bill conmovido en un desesperado intento por retenerle.

―¿Y que me quede a qué?  ¿Qué deseas…?, ¿que calle y que no sienta?, ¿que olvide todo lo que ha pasado? ―su pareja no contestó, no sabía qué decir. ―Tómate tu tiempo Bill… ―dijo caminando  de nuevo a la salida.

―¿Me amas? ―preguntó.

―Sí Bill, te amo.

―¡Maldición…! No te vayas.

Y hubo silencio, Tom  sonrío decepcionado, Bill ya no era capaz de decir “te amo” de vuelta, ni siquiera como una mentira, ya no había nada más que agregar; tomó el ascensor y se fue.

 _“Bill te quiere, él es tu pareja, te quiere, te lo ha dicho muchas veces”,_ el mantra ahora parecía tan ridículo, Bill no le quería, Bill no era su pareja y todas las veces que se lo dijo, no fueron más que un engaño para Tom y  para él mismo.

 

~o0o~

Hamburgo, 15 de Septiembre 2011  
  
Todos las personas tienen adicciones, todas y cada una de ellas, adicción a la comida, al sexo, al amor, al drama, a la heroína, a la nicotina, a los chocolates, y Tom no era la excepción, era adicto a todo lo que Bill representaba, a cómo se movía, a cómo se vestía, a lo que decía, a la manera de sonreír, de hablar, de sentir, a la manera que reaccionaba al besarlo, al hacerle el amor. Tom cada día encontraba algo nuevo de  qué enamorarse y sobre todo admirar.

Tenía un grave síndrome de abstinencia, 4 días y 9 horas de no verle, tenía ansias de ir al departamento y pedirle de rodillas regresar, prometerle que iba obtener todo el tiempo del mundo y que él esperaría como perro callejero en la lluvia, ganas que estaba matando con ayuda del alcohol, anfetaminas y algo de coca.

Hace 4 días y 9 horas que había salido del departamento, ni siquiera pensó en lo que dejaba atrás, solo hizo dos llamadas,  apagó el celular y luego  tiró  el aparato en un basurero.

Andreas lo recogió y se lo llevó a su casa, David se encargó de ropa y demás asuntos, de los cuales ni preguntó ni quiso que le explicaran.

4 días y 9 horas, él lo sabía, estaba perdido, cada acción y reacción de Bill le afectaban demasiado. Tom se dio el lujo de llorar, una sola vez y en el baño de una disco que no recordaba el nombre, lloró por todo lo que fue y ya no podía ser, por todo lo dicho y lo no dicho, por amar tanto  a su pareja y saber que no era correspondido, pero lloró sobre todo por ser quien era y de nacer en el lugar y familia equivocados, lloró por ser el hermano de su pareja, porque Bill tenía razón, negarlo no cambiaba la realidad.

¿Bill lo buscó?, por supuesto, pero ahora siempre estaba en una  disco diferente, en un mundo que no tenía ni amanecer ni anochecer.

Rocco se encargó de mantenerlo entretenido a él y Andreas, y sobre todo de mantenerlo despierto en las horas de trabajo, porque Tom aun hacía su trabajo evadiendo cada intento estúpido de Bill por hablar con él.

―Regresa a tu casa ―le dijo un día que Bill se plantó como árbol en parque en el estudio, no sabía de donde había sacado las fuerzas para hacerlo.  

―¡No voy a irme si no hablamos! ―grito éste, haciendo que todos, incluidos Gustav y Georg, lo miraran extrañados; era una sesión instrumental a la cual el cantante no tenía razón de asistir.

―Perfecto, entonces habla, di lo que quieras decirme, pero lo vas a decir mientras ellos escuchan porque de aquí no me voy ―sentenció Tom mientras estaba en la cabina de grabación, en donde Will, David y Pat, los miraban discutir  al otro lado del vidrio, rodeado de gente se sentía un poco fuerte, si se encontraba a solas con él no sabría si podría resistir.  

¿Qué alternativa tenía Bill? ¿Mirarle con odio?, ya lo había hecho. ¿Rogarle?, acababa de hacerlo. ¿Decir “no quiero que me dejes pero dame un tiempo”?, hasta el mas ingenuo podía decir que era una estupenda idea, pero de las mas idiotas.

―Me voy a Magdeburg ―soltó Bill en un estúpido intento de hacer despertar a Tom, esperando que lo sacara de la cabina y que le llevara a un lugar privado y hablar. Mencionar el pueblo en donde vivían su madre y padrastro debía bastar para alterar a su “ex” pareja.

―Bien por ti, recuerda que debes estar aquí el dieciocho ―contesto Tom fríamente, para luego volver a sus tareas.

La respuesta dejó a Bill helado, esa no era una reacción típica de Tom,  tenía ganas de sacudirlo, además estaba avergonzado, todos mirándolo, esperando, Georg preguntándole con gestos si todo estaba bien, él le dijo que si afirmando con la cabeza.

Si, Bill estaba bien, su relación era la que estaba en la basura y lo peor de todo es que no sabía si en realidad quería salvarla, aun así, él era adicto a Tom, no lo podía negar.   
  
La idea de ir a Magdeburg no era nueva, se lo había meditado, quería ver a su madre, ver a Gordon, visitar la tumba de la abuela, eso debía bastar para aclarar la mente, pero estaba Tom que lo tomaría a mal y por eso había descartado la idea de ir, pero ahora  tal vez ya no le importe, como parecía ser el caso por cómo le respondió.

La verdad es que pensar en ir a su pueblo natal fue un manifiesto de sus dudas y decirle a Tom solo fue una afirmación de ello, _“poco tacto Bill, le conoces, la reacción más decente que podías obtener de Tom era precisamente esta”._

Los dos se conocían y se conocían muy bien, Tom sabía que Bill, tarde o temprano iría, necesitaba reconciliarse con su familia, volver a las raíces.   
  
Bill sabía que Tom no lo tomaría a bien y que sería a todas luces una traición para él.

Aun así, sabiendo lo que el otro haría y resentiría, no eran capaces de hacer algo diferente para recuperarse mutuamente.

Al final, Bill tuvo que irse sin hablar con Tom, decidió cumplir con lo dicho, fue a Magdeburg.

―¿Cómo va eso del diseño?

―Iría bien si Bill “tuviera tiempo”.

―Ahora lo tiene, dale algo qué hacer ―dijo Tom terminante.

David solo inclinó la cabeza en señal de haber entendido, _“Ni planificándolo hubiera salido mejor”._

 

~o0o~

Hamburgo, 17 de Septiembre de 2011

Si, Tom conocía a Bill, tanto que sabía que  al final iría donde su madre, pero lo que Bill no sabía o no acababa de entender, es que Tom hace años atrás se había reconciliado con la idea de que su única familia era Bill.

Gustav y Georg también compartían ese honor, pero era obvio que no había comparación.   
  
No iba a sentirse diferente solo porque Bill fuera a hablar con su familia, hablar con Gordon le haría bien,  para sobre todo calmarse, Tom entendía también que lo que sentía por Bill no era algo normal, “incesto” se llamaba, lo había investigado, “desviaciones del comportamiento”, también le decían.   
  
Y claro, desde pequeño saberse con esos sentimientos, encontrarse con un libro de texto que decía que al sentir lo que sentías eras un desviado, mirar fotografías de pinturas grotescas en donde un padre violaba a sus hijas, no era un buen aliciente, pero él no se sentía así, él no quería forzar a Bill, nunca pensó en robarle nada que Bill que no quisiera dar.   
  
Tom también recordaba -odiaba recordar, pero Jörg y Bill le había forzado a hacerlo-, recordaba que muchas veces de pequeños  odiaba a Bill por inspirarle esos sentimientos, y odiaba odiarle. Pero a la vez no podía evitar tocarle, verle reír, entendía qué era lo que Jörg trataba de proteger en él, porque él mismo quería que Bill siguiera de esa manera: pequeño, vivaz e  inocente, con muchas locuras planeadas.

Quererle era tan fácil, se sentía bien, aun se siente bien, hacerle el amor, oírle gemir, tenerle en la cama dándole calor por las noches, sentir sus besos cuando le pensaba dormido.   
  
Bill no entendía que Tom vivía y hacia todo por él. Dolía, que después de años de estar cerca, de quererse, después de que con todo el amor que Tom sentía hacia Bill, le diera la oportunidad de no aferrarse a él proponiéndole una relación abierta, Bill exigió llevarla aún más lejos y Tom, confiado, aceptara y se convirtieran en una pareja exclusiva. Tan solo bastó una llamada, una cita con Jörg, para que todo lo que Tom pensara como seguro se fuera por el caño.   
  
Tom lo presentía, después de todo, ¿cuándo a Tom se le han dado las cosas fáciles?, ¿cuándo alguien le ha dado cariño sin que le diera la espalda luego? La abuela murió, Jörg le odia, Simone no se acuerda de él y Bill, quien se suponía era diferente, había recordado que familia es familia y que los hermanos no deben tocarse.

Por un tiempo tal vez se engañó a sí mismo, pensó que ya no tendría que estar en guardia, amó con locura, dio todo de sí, olvidó los riesgos y éstas eran las consecuencias.   
  
Bill dio su dictamen, quería tiempo…

Tom se lo podía dar, pero ya estaba demasiado herido para recuperar lo perdido en esa frase, _“quiero tiempo…”_

Soltó un par de lágrimas, se las limpió bruscamente con el dorso de la mano, Tom tenía un cigarro simple en la mano mientras meditaba en el estudio que ahora estaba solitario.

4 horas y 10 horas. Si, Bill podía ir con su familia, podía hablar con el que quisiera, eso no era lo importante para Tom, lo importante para él es que simplemente después de años, nunca tuvo nada, ni familia, ni pareja, ni amante; Tom amó sin reciprocidad.

_“Prométeme que nunca me alejarás de tu vida, promete que siempre estaremos juntos.” “Te lo prometo Tom, siempre estaré contigo”._

 

~o0o~

Magdeburg, Julio 2005

Verano, de ese que hacía que la ropa se pegara al cuerpo, Bill y Tom estaban encerrados en su habitación, nadie en casa, besándose hasta casi arrancarse los labios, habían superado la etapa en donde Bill temblaba como hoja cada vez que se besaban o se tocaban, el menor había puesto la mano bajo la camiseta de Tom, moviéndola hasta donde la espalda perdía el nombre.   
  
El mayor fue más atrevido, puso su pierna entre las de Bill, frotando, haciendo que sus erecciones rozaran.

Bill respingó al contacto, Tom se retiró al instante ―Lo siento ―susurró sin dejar de besar a su pareja.

―Vuélvelo a hacer ―pidió Bill, asimismo susurrando. ―Me gusta ―se miraron por un momento, Tom pudo ver ese brillo especial en los ojos de su pareja, ese que le hacía encogerse de felicidad.

―Dame tu mano ―Bill obedeció, Tom la tomó y la llevó a su miembro abultado y duro, oculto tras la ropa interior. ―Piensa que es tuyo y yo haré lo mismo.

―Está bien ―aceptó Bill entusiasmado, no les llevó mucho rato hacerse expertos en la mecánica, primero fueron respingos y sorpresas por el placer que se daban mutuamente.

Jadeaban en la boca del otro, gemían, bueno, Bill más que Tom, ojos cerrados, calor intenso, se corrieron en la mano del otro y se sintió bien, se sintió como volar.

Para cuando Tom abrió los ojos vio los de su pareja sonriéndole y sintió además cómo Bill se apoderaba de sus labios agradecido, ese fue un genial verano.

~o0o~

Magdeburg, Octubre 2005

―Me dijeron que estuviste con esa Sofía en la fiesta de Mary ―dijo Bill algo resentido.

―Y a mí me dijeron que lo hiciste con ese tal Berit de quinto año ―contestó Tom risueño mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a su pareja dando un buen rebote.

―No lo hicimos ―contestó Bill indignado.

―¿Por qué no? ―dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Bill no contestó, le daba vergüenza decirlo y Tom lo sabía, solo que era un tonto que siempre buscaba que admitiera cosas para que se sonrojara, Tom amaba hacer sonrojar a Bill.

―Tu sabes por qué.

Tom sonrío, no podía ver el rostro de Bill pero adivinaba ese candoroso color rosado en sus mejillas.

―Y entonces Berit se enfadó contigo ―concluyó, aunque esperó la respuesta por si tenía que ir a matar a ese imbécil por tratar mal a Bill

―No, no fue eso ―contestó el menor recostándose en la cama, Tom se recostó a su lado y se miraron mientras seguía hablando. ―Le dije que no me gustaba ―sonrió asimismo Tom.

―Entonces no hay problema.

―Claro que es un problema, tú te acuestas con todo lo que se mueve, yo en cambio no.

―Pero porque tu no quieres.

―Lo sé… ―Bill se quedó en silencio mirando al techo, pensando, Tom podía notar como el cerebro de su pareja maquinaba algo. ―Me preguntaba si tu…, pues…

―Si yo…, ¿qué…? ¿Quieres que le pregunté a Sofía?, ¿eso? ―manifestó Tom intrigado.

―¡Nooo!, me cae mal esa perra, no sé como la aguantas ―Tom rio con ganas.

―Porque es buena en la cama ―contestó sencillamente.

Bill se levantó decidido y miró a Tom intensamente. ―Quiero que tú lo hagas, ya…, eso…, lo dije ―soltó el menor, se notaba que le había costado un gran esfuerzo decidirse a hablar y admitirlo, Tom estaba anonadado.

―Estás…, ¡cof…! ¿Estás seguro? ―Tom sintió que por  un momento perdió el aire.

―Si lo estoy. No te gusta la idea, ¿verdad? ―preguntó algo triste.

―No…, es decir…, si, me gusta la idea, ¿pero estas seguro Bill? Puedes hacerlo con cualquiera que te guste más, no necesariamente conmigo…, es decir, si quiero… ¡Wow! ―concluyó Tom sonriendo, si su verborrea no hubiera venido con esa sonrisa que aniquilaba a Bill, seguramente hubiera salido de ahí sumamente dolido.

Bill se lanzó como tigre al ataque, a la boca de Tom.

Algo incomodos, completamente desnudos, Tom nervioso, más que en su primera vez, besaba, acariciaba, sin orden ni concierto, Bill asimismo, ansioso y distraído.

―No sé cómo hacerlo exactamente, pero pregunté  ―soltó Tom, haciendo que su pareja se paralizara.

―¿A quién preguntaste? ―dijo Bill casi en pánico.

―Tranquilo, solo me metí al Google.

―Eso no es preguntar Tom.

―Bueno, no pregunté, pero investigué, ¿está bien?

―Está bien ―contestó Bill conforme.

Demás está decir que los dos estaban ansiosos, que no se olvidaron del lubricante, pero que se olvidaron de relajarse, que Bill no sabía que tenía que aprender a recibir, que Tom debía aprender a controlarse para no atacar a su pareja con embestidas.

―Duele… Tom, ¡por favor para! ―rogaba Bill mientras Tom embestía.

Tan estrecho, tan caliente, mucho más que con una mujer, Tom estaba atrapado y embriagado, pero esos sollozos le estaban haciendo perder cualquier motivación.

―Lo siento… ―dijo sin aliento y deteniéndose antes de hacer una tontería, frustrado y confundido.

Bill sangraba, Tom se asustó ―¿Bill…?, ¿estás bien? ―éste no contestó, solo sollozaba con las manos en los ojos.

Demás está decir que ninguno de los dos catalogó esta primera vez como su mejor experiencia.

~o0o~

_Hamburgo, presente_

_Dio un respiro profundo, como si saliera de debajo del agua, Tom despertó, miró frenético a todas partes, máquinas conectadas a él, alguien hablándole y no entendía qué._

_―¿Bill…? ¿Dónde estás?_

_―Está bien, tranquilo…, ¿Tom…?, soy la Doctora Alveal…_

_―¿Bill? ―preguntó frenético, su cerebro no procesaba nada de lo que le decían, solo sabía que escuchaba a Bill gritar y pedir ayuda y él tenía que ir, tenía que ayudarle._

_  
_~o0o~

## Paolo Nutini – One Day

Desde la esquina de mi ojo  
Hasta el fondo de mi mente  
Identifico lo que significas para mí  
Y todos los rincones de nuestras imágenes  
hace ya tiempo temerosas  
Todavía simbolizan lo que significas para mí  


Me pides que recuerde  
que un beso es sólo un beso  
Bueno, sería un tonto por querer más de ti  
Y me he ido mientras tanto  
Me iré mientras tanto  
Me iré mientras tanto  
Es todo lo que hago  


Voy a llorar, tu lloras y vamos a llorar  
Hasta que la lluvia se vuelva negra  
Y el diablo se mueva y se aferre a nosotros  
Y por un momento, hay belleza  
No es un sencillo anhelo  
  
A veces se siente como si fuera lo único que he conseguido  
Es todo un sueño

Y te pido que recuerdes  
Un beso es sólo un beso  
  
Serías una tonta por querer más de mí  
Y yo me he ido mientras tanto  
Me iré mientras tanto  
Me iré mientras tanto  
Es todo lo que hago  


Desde la esquina de mi ojo  
Hasta el fondo de mi mente  
Reconozco lo que significas para mí

Y las promesas capturadas en un beso  
Nosotros teníamos y buscamos y malgastamos  
  
Que más hay  
Algo más que yo

Y yo me he ido mientras tanto  
Me iré mientras tanto  
Me iré mientras tanto  
Es todo lo que hago  
Es todo lo que hago  
Es todo lo que hago  
Es todo lo que hago

  
  



	17. PENAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Línea temporal, Capitulo 17
> 
> Magdeburg, Septiembre 16, 2011: Gordon, Simone y Bill tienen una conversación muy necesaria.
> 
> Berlín, Septiembre 18, 2011: Bill y su extraña manera de cambiar las cosas.
> 
> Hamburgo, presente: Simone acompaña a Tom.
> 
> Las letras que se agregan en cada capitulo, son parte del mismo, recomiendo no dejar de leer....  
> Siempre dejare el link del video que le corresponde.
> 
> White Flag - DIDO
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtoePllhe3k

_“Te quiero pero no deseo luchar contra el destino. Disfrutaré de vez en cuando de tu recuerdo que seguirá alterándome”_

_Mario Beneditti – Hombre que mira a una mujer_   
  
  


~o0o~

Magdeburg, 16 de Septiembre de 2011

Pasaban de las nueve de la noche, Gordon, Simone y Bill estaban sentados  en la mesa de comedor del matrimonio, las paredes ostentaban varias pinturas de ella. De pequeño Bill recordaba que se sentía orgulloso del talento de su madre y ahora no solo eso, sino también algo de envidia; él no se sentía capaz de hacer algo parecido. 

Simone estaba confundida con la presencia de Bill, una visita de sorpresa después de tantos años, sin Tom y con preguntas tan extrañas.

—Bill, ¿qué sucede contigo y Tom? —preguntó Gordon, haciendo gala de su precisión y buena intuición, sacando a su hijo de la contemplación de los cuadros de su esposa.

El menor respingó y vio por un momento a su madre, miraba con concentración el mantel, ninguna reacción al hablar de Tom, como siempre.

Suspiró, no había razón para negarlo, si, tenía problemas con Tom.

 —Tuvimos una pelea después de la visita de Jörg, que ustedes supongo sabían.

Gordon guardó silencio, señal inequívoca de que no le gustaba algo.

—Jörg llamó hace unas semanas, se lo dijo a tu madre —no agregó más.

—Supongo que no sentiste la necesidad de decírmelo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Bill a su madre, quien aun no levantaba la mirada.

—Es tu padre Bill, no tiene nada de malo que quiera verte —contestó Simone mirándole apenas.

Tal parecía que no se diría mas, conversaciones neutras, palabras sueltas, no había nada más en esa familia.

—¿Por qué Tom y tú pelearon? —preguntó Gordon, tratando de que su hijo y esposa no discutieran.

Pregunta que era muy difícil de responder, “ _porque ahora no puedo pensar en que me toque, porque Jörg me recordó de quién soy hijo y de quién soy hermano”._

—De alguna manera…, creo que…, culpé a Tom de la desaparición de Jörg —dijo finalmente, verdades a medias, la especialidad de los Kaulitz.

—Bill… —contestó Gordon con indignación. —Tom no tuvo la culpa.

—Lo se, lo se…, es que...,  no lo pensé.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Gordon.

—En Hamburgo…, trabajando. No ha querido hablar conmigo desde la discusión.

—Voy a llamarle —dijo Gordon tratando de levantarse de la mesa.

—Tiró su teléfono, no quiere hablar con nadie… —dijo Bill volviendo a mirar a su madre. —¿No vas a decir nada? —le increpó.

—Bill, siempre me has dejado claro que no te gustaban mis respuestas.

—Por lo menos disimula que te importa Tom, ¿lo recuerdas?, ¿tu hijo?

—¡Sé muy bien quién es Tom! —dijo Simone muy alterada. —No vengas tú, muchachito, a decirme qué tengo qué hacer, ¿me oíste? 

—Bill, cálmate —dijo Gordon al ver que su hijo abría la boca para contestar, pero no logró que le hiciera caso.

—No te digo qué hacer, quiero saber, ¿por qué no te interesa Tom?

—¡Como te atreves!, es mi hijo.

—Y cuándo lo recordaste, ¿hoy que llegué?, ¿hace cuánto no hablan?

—El teléfono se usa de dos maneras, se hacen y se reciben llamadas Bill, y ustedes, ¡nunca han hecho una a esta casa!

—Lo haríamos si al menos hubiera alguien que pudiera responder.

—Échame la culpa entonces.

—¡Silencio…! Ustedes dos, cállense.

Nadie habló por unos minutos, nadie se miró a los ojos por ese mismo lapso de tiempo, hasta que Bill volvió a hablar más calmado.

—¿Alguna vez le preguntaste por qué lo hizo?, ¿por qué trató de matarse?

—Espero que no hayas sido tan insensible de preguntárselo.

Bill solo miró a su madre, avergonzando.

—En el hospital fueron muy claros, esas cosas son demasiado íntimas Bill, sacar el tema ahora es…

—Y no se te ocurrió pensar que él necesitaba desahogarse después —interrumpió su hijo.

—Claro que lo pensé..., pero casi no podía decir nada, contigo constantemente protegiéndole de mi.

—¡Vaya…!, entonces es mi culpa de que tu no hayas hablado con él ni de casualidad.

—¡Por Dios! —exclamó Gordon tomándose la cabeza.

—Hablé con él, a pesar de ti lo hice, no necesité de tu permiso para hablar con mi propio hijo.

—Le recriminaste, no recuerdo que hayas sido muy comprensiva.

—Estaba asustada.

—¡Yo también le pregunté! —gritó Gordon, intentando nuevamente callarlos.

—¿Te lo dijo? —preguntó Bill con miedo.

—Por supuesto que no, sabes muy bien que Tom  en ese momento se negó a dar sus razones, ni siquiera al psiquiatra se lo dijo —concluyó Gordon bastante harto.

Bill respiró aliviado y enseguida sintió vergüenza de sí mismo. Demasiado preocupado en guardar su secreto, demasiado dolido con la situación, no se había percatado que el también había dado la espalda a Tom.

De repente Simone se echó a reír, pero no era una risa alegre, era de esas que arrastraban lágrimas rancias, pasadas en tiempo, podridas en olvido, de esas que se guardaban adentro.

Gordon y Bill se miraron con temor, parecía que Simone había perdido la cabeza.

—¿Crees que es muy sencillo lidiar con algo así? —preguntó Simone a su hijo. —¿Crees que no me dolió ver a mi hijo al borde de la muerte por su propia mano…? No te confundas Bill, ¡la madre aquí soy yo!, y sí, estaba asustada, cualquier madre lo estaría, lo que hice  o dije a Tom es entre él y yo, no pienses que lo sabes todo.

—Solo lo dije porque hubiera querido algo mejor para Tom… — dijo Bill intentado disculparse.

—Exacto Bill, siempre haces lo que “tú” quieres para Tom y no piensas en lo que él quiere para sí mismo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bill, te quiero, eres mi hijo y te conozco como la palma de mi mano, tu no me engañas, eso de culpar a tu hermano de lo que hizo Jörg fue bajo y cruel, pero esa no fue la única razón de su discusión, tú hiciste algo más.

—¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo el que hizo algo malo?, ¿por qué no pudo haberlo hecho Tom? —preguntó Bill con su aire más infantil, tanto así que a Gordon le recordó a un niño de prekinder; era un poco enternecedor en realidad.

Bill experimentó la primera reacción del subconsciente: se sentía como un niño regañado, su madre acababa de defender a su hermano por encima de él, algo que nadie había hecho, jamás.

—Si Tom hubiera hecho algo malo no estarías aquí, te sientes culpable y has venido a buscar a quién más inculpar, olvídalo jovencito, vas a tener que lidiar  solo con lo que hiciste, sea lo que sea.

Y después de la primera reacción quedó latente una gran verdad: _“tu no me engañas, eso de culpar a tu hermano de lo que hizo Jörg fue bajo y cruel, pero esa no fue la única razón de su discusión.”_

Bill no tuvo nada que decir frente a ese argumento, tenía que sincerarse, había sido injusto con Tom y todo por no saber cómo reaccionar ante lo dicho por Jörg.

Como hermano se sentía una falla, como amante, el panorama era parecido. Bill no pudo decir nada mas a su madre, se sentía avergonzado, atrapado. Como mejor pudo, se levantó de la mesa dejando a Simone y Gordon en silencio.

Sus padres se miraron suspicaces, el asunto pintaba muy mal al parecer.

Bill no estaba seguro de nada, ni siquiera de si ir a la casa de su madre fue buena idea, sin embargo debía admitirlo, necesitaba un tiempo a solas, no quería sentirse obligado a nada más, no quería pensar, planear, preocuparse..., sentir.

Tan solo quería volar como el humo del tercer cigarrillo que fumaba, sentía un nudo constante en la garganta.

Bill necesitaba estar a solas, necesitaba desesperadamente volver a armar sus piezas y no quería ayuda, no podía obtenerla, no sin derrumbarse de nuevo… En ese momento no quería el consuelo de nadie, tan solo quería…  

Bill no sabía qué quería, pero le hacía bien cada exhalación, aun así el nudo en la garganta no se iba, ya se había torturado lo suficiente, pero es que a veces la tristeza no te deja más opción.

En esa noche en particular, el patio trasero de su antigua casa estaba tan grande y frío, casi irreconocible. Sin mirar a un punto en particular, Bill solo podía discernir que necesitaba como nunca un momento de paz.

—¿Bill?  —llamó Gordon.

Sin embargo, el moreno no contestó.

—Bill…, hijo, ¿estás bien? —volvió a insistir Gordon, no sin antes perturbar aún más al menor.   Bill sabía que Tom no se sentía hijo de nadie, tan solo se sentía un ser abandonado y decepcionado; pensar que debió sentirse así tantas veces antes, le destrozaba.

—Entraré en un rato, solo quiero acabar esto —contestó Bill ignorando la pregunta, mostrando claramente su cigarro a medio terminar.

—Lo puedo ver —dijo Gordon, disimulando el disgusto que le provocaba verlo fumar.   Acercándose a su hijo menor, preguntó —¿Qué tal si hablamos un poco?  —Bill suspiró.

—No deseo hablar más —contestó.

—Entonces, podrás escucharme —dijo su padrastro.

—Creo que ya dijimos suficiente los tres, no hay más que agregar.

—Bill, por favor, escucha a Gordon —era la voz de su madre.

Ambos habían perdido la paciencia fácilmente y se habían gritado, pero a pesar de ello Simone quería olvidar todo y abrazar a su hijo, dejarle que supiera que siempre tendría un lugar a donde volver si tenía problemas.

Bill entonces los miro a los dos esperando a que dijeran lo que tuvieran que decir para poder retomar su momento de soledad y tortura personal.

—Hijo, sabemos que nuestro error ha sido siempre dejarte pensar que puedes hacerlo todo tu solo, permitirte creer que solo tu podías lidiar con Tom, ese nunca debió ser tu papel pero lamentablemente ya es tarde para nosotros —dijo Gordon dando voz a lo que Simone no había podido expresar.

—Lo siento —dijo ella en susurro, mirando culpable a su hijo. De repente, Bill se vio en medio de  un fuerte abrazo de Gordon, quien de alguna manera se había arreglado para atrapar también a Simone entre sus brazos.

—Yo también lo siento —dijo Bill. No había más que decir.

—Por favor, lo que sea…, por favor, no dejes a tu hermano a la deriva —pidió Simone con lágrimas en los ojos; Bill solo pudo asentir.

Para Bill fue una visita esclarecedora, estuvo más seguro ahora que antes;  Jörg fue un irracional y  su incapacidad de lidiar con él le había hecho herir aun más a Tom. Confirmó que Gordon es y será siempre su padre y que Simone, a pesar de todo, merecía un mejor trato por parte de ellos.

Sirvió también para ratificar aún más sus sentimientos hacía su “ex” pareja, Tom necesitaba que lo amaran incondicionalmente, y lamentablemente Bill se daba cuenta que él había fallado en corresponder a ese sentimiento.

Bill no podía ser hermano y amante al mismo tiempo, debía escoger un solo papel en la vida de Tom y pensar en ello lo ponía muy mal.

Pensar en Tom lo desarmaba, pensar en cómo reía, pensar en cómo le gustaba hacer el amor apenas amanecer, pensar en que él le conocía todos los puntos que lograban excitarlo, pensar en que era su hermano y que era incorrecto desearle.

_“Prométeme que nunca me alejarás de tu vida, promete que siempre estaremos juntos.” “Te lo prometo Tom, siempre estaré contigo”._

_“La abuela se sentiría tan decepcionada…, pero por lo mal que has tratado a tu hermano”._

~o0o~

En un hotel en Berlín, 18 de Septiembre de 2011

Bill los alcanzó en Berlín después de su visita a Magdeburg, todo estaba en marcha después de esa corta pausa, Tom siguió sin querer hablarle, su madre le había dicho, “Arregla lo que sea que hayas hecho”, pero si supiera lo que en verdad tenía que arreglar, no estaría tan serena, seguramente lo querría matar.

—¡Bill…!  —era Georg. —Te extrañamos por aquí —dijo.

Se abrazaron con una gran sonrisa en los labios, Demmi también le abrazó, le habían dicho que esta vez ella iría de viaje con ellos.

—¿Quieres acompañarnos?, vamos por unas copas aquí cerca… —invitó Demmi.

Tom estaba en su habitación preparándose para salir con Andreas, no se percató de quién estaba en el corredor y se los encontró a los tres al abrir la puerta.

Bill retuvo el aire al verle, lo había extrañado tanto. A Tom se le encogió el corazón; tan solo cruzaron miradas unos segundos. Georg y Demmi se quedaron callados notándolos tensos.

Tom prefirió salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, ni saludó y ni siquiera disimuló hacerlo.

—Tom —llamó Bill. Su pareja le ignoró. —Disculpen… —dijo al irse rápidamente tras él.

—No sabía que el disgusto era tan fuerte —observó Demmi al ver a Bill girar la esquina por donde Tom había desaparecido.

—Ni yo —contestó Georg, pero algo en su expresión alertó a su novia.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —increpó ella.

—En que Tom no durmió aquí y se veía pésimo.

—Sí, parece como que le hubiera pasado un tren encima.   
  


~o0o~

—Vamos Tom, por favor no me ignores —dijo Bill al ver a Tom dando de manotazos al tablero del ascensor.

—No te ignoro, estoy ocupado y voy llegando tarde.

—Voy contigo entonces… —contestó Bill haciendo que Tom dejara de manotear al tablero y lo mirara con su peor gesto.

—¿En serio…?  —dijo Tom con su mejor tono sarcástico. —¿Es época de bromas en tu universo?

Bill se mordió la lengua solo por no iniciar una pelea, en eso el ascensor se abrió y sin pensarlo se coló adentro tan rápido como Tom lo hiciera. Al darse cuenta Tom, presionó el botón de pánico y paró el ascensor.

—No iré a ningún lugar contigo.

—Tom, necesitamos hablar.

—Ya hablamos lo suficiente.

—¡Por favor!

Tom respiró profundo, no podía dejar de ver a Bill al detalle, verlo arrugar la frente con signo de preocupación, ver que no tenía maquillaje, que temblaba.

—¿Por qué tiemblas? —preguntó casi sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

Bill se miró las manos, no lo había notado.

—Tal vez estoy nervioso…, no lo sé  —la verdad es que la tensión se le estaba acumulando y resentía demasiado el rechazo de su pareja.

Tom no estaba tampoco en su mejor forma, no quería estar cerca de Bill, no quería porque empezaba a olvidar el por qué estaba enfadado  y estaba seguro que terminaría otra vez lastimado.

 _“Déjame ir, no me quieres, déjame ir…”,_ rogaba por sus adentros.

Bill, después de responder, le vio a Tom asentir y alejarse casi estampándose contra la pared del ascensor.

No pensó mucho, simplemente reaccionó. Acortó distancia a velocidad casi antinatural y capturó los labios de Tom en un beso exigente, lleno de temor y nostalgia.

Sentir, eso es lo que Tom hacia, sentir la humedad de los labios que tan bien conocía, sentir cómo era atrapado, cómo las manos de Bill mantenían preso su rostro; sin meditarlo mucho, también quiso sentir el cuerpo de su amante más cerca, cómo ese cuerpo duro se amoldaba al suyo, sentir…, porque si pensaba todo se arruinaría, esos labios desaparecerían, esas manos no lo tendrían preso, él no saborearía el sabor que más amaba.

—No me ignores Tom, por favor, habla conmigo —pidió Bill mirándole a los ojos luego de separarse de los labios de su amante, Tom asintió.

~o0o~

—No debiste besarme, no es correcto —dijo Tom sin ningún signo de reproche.

Estaban sentados en la cama de Bill, juntos, mirando los dos hacia la ventana de esa habitación de hotel.

—Lo siento.

Los dos hablando en voz baja, no habían dado luz a la habitación, sus corazones se estaban sincerando, no hacía falta más.

—Te conozco Bill, tanto como a mí mismo, conozco tu corazón y lo que sientes, sé por qué hiciste lo que hiciste. Tranquilo. Sin embargo, de alguna manera me quise convencer de que esto no pasaría, eso fue mi culpa, creo que eso es lo que duele más, saber lo que iba pasar pero confiar en que no sucedería.

—No fue mi intensión ponerte en esa posición, si sirve de algo yo tampoco sabía qué sucedería, no quise hacerte sentir como el culpable…, o tal vez sí; lo siento. 

—Mientras duró lo nuestro me hiciste sentir  tan bien, tan seguro y cómodo conmigo mismo, pero por algo tan estúpido cambiaste de repente,  en segundos, me hiciste sentir la peor persona,  me hiciste pensar que estaba loco, que de alguna manera todo era mi culpa.

—Sé que es mi culpa Tom, lo siento, no sé cómo compensarte.

—No quiero compensaciones Bill…, lo que quiero, ahora sé que no me lo puedes dar… Además fuimos los dos, yo no fui inocente tampoco.

—No quiero terminar, ¿entiendes…?, pero esto es superior a mí.

—Lo sé Bill, como te dije, te conozco…

—Puedes compararme con la nada, nunca me he sentido tan mal en mi vida.

—No digas eso…, tú no eres nada,  tu eres mi todo.

—Tú lo eres también para mí —dijo Bill tomando de la mano a Tom y apretándosela.

—Nunca había pensando en el futuro, ¿sabes?, pero ahora... El futuro ahora es incierto, está tan frío sin ti a  mi lado, como antes.

—Dame tiempo Tom, tal vez…, tal vez haya un futuro, no lo sé.

—Tal vez tengas razón pero no me importa…, algo está roto y no creo que se pueda reparar, ¿no lo notas?

—Si…, lo noto  —dijo Bill suspirando.

—Hay un millón de razones por las que debería dejar de quererte…

 —Lo sé y por eso sé que no puedo ser tu hermano y tu pareja Tom, no puedo ser las dos cosas, solo puedo ser una.

—Lo sé…, lo sé…, yo solo quiero a mi Bill, ¿entiendes?, al de antes… Quiero poder besarte, poder acariciarte, pero también necesito al Bill que me escuchaba, que sabe lo que pienso sin decirlo… Te quiero entero.

—Pero ahora estoy dividido y no te mereces eso —contestó Bill, entendiendo el argumento de Tom.

—Aun así no dejas que me aleje, me pides tiempo pero no me dejas ir.

—No quiero que te vayas, no quiero dejar de verte, no quiero que no me hables…, háblame Tom, te extraño.

—Bill, me estas matando…

—No sé que más hacer Tom, entiéndeme, Yo aun te quiero, te quiero tanto.

—No lo digas.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No digas que me quieres si no lo sientes en verdad.

—Es la verdad Tom —Bill le apretó la mano.

—Cuando digas que me quieres, hazlo como yo lo hago… Yo te deseo, yo amo cada cosa que haces, yo no tengo miedo de salir de esta habitación con tu mano en la mía, esa es la diferencia.

Bill no contestó enseguida a eso, aunque le doliera debía admitir que él nunca podría hacer lo que su hermano insinuaba. Siendo sinceros, en realidad no había pensando en el futuro, y pensar en vivir año tras año escondiendo un secreto, era una carga muy pesada.

—Está bien —dijo, era algo que él podía hacer, podía no decir “te quiero” si no iba a corresponder a lo que Tom sintiera y anhelaba.

Tom sintió alivio, de alguna cruel manera se había asegurado que nunca más le mintieran, pero, ¿y  si Bill no le decía “te quiero” nunca más…?  

—Tengo que irme —dijo Tom soltándose de la mano de Bill, necesitaba poner distancia.

—No, no te vayas…, ¡por favor! —Tal parecía que estaba destinado a empeorar las cosas con Tom, era verdad, lo estaba matando, pero Bill era egoísta, era humano, quería a su pareja pero a su manera.

—Bill, déjame ir, ¡te lo ruego!

—No  —dijo tomando de nuevo el rostro de Tom entre sus manos. —Yo aún te deseo…, aun —se mordió la lengua antes de decir “te quiero”, en su lugar besó a su pareja con ansias.

Al principio Tom estuvo renuente, Bill repitió su suplica: _“por favor Tom”, “por favor…”_ El cuerpo de Tom reaccionó antes que su cabeza, al final correspondió a ese beso, dejó que las manos de Bill le acariciaran, que lo fueran desvistiendo, y él hizo lo mismo sin réplicas, sabía que estaba mal, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero también sabía que las adicciones eran difíciles de dejar.

Desnudos dieron rienda suelta a sus instintos más básicos,  Bill tomó el miembro de Tom entre sus manos y lo llevó a su boca con verdadero deseo, hace tiempo que no lo probaba de esa manera, extrañaba saborear la esencia de Tom, sentir la dureza en su boca. El palpitar de las ansias de Tom, eran llevadas al límite por la lengua prodigiosa de Bill.

Tom gemía quedamente, casi perdiendo los estribos llevó su mano a la cabeza de Bill para infundirle un ritmo más acelerado, lo cual logró sin mucho esfuerzo.

Para cuando Bill sintió a Tom a punto de correrse, soltó su golosina  y lo besó haciendo que él también probara su sabor salado. Tom llevó sus dedos a la entrada de Bill, estimulándola; aunque dolía un poco, Bill se sentía complacido.

Tom buscó el lubricante en el neceser de su pareja, siempre lo dejaba en la mesita de noche y siempre estaba en el mismo lugar. No le llevó mucho llevar al mismo sitio de antes, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tener a Bill gimiendo satisfecho.

Bill besaba el pecho de Tom, estimulaba las tetillas, cada penetración de los dedos de Tom era recompensada con más lamidas y más caricias.

Harto de juegos, Bill alejó la mano de Tom, agarró él mismo el miembro estimulado de su amante y se empaló, este le tomó de las caderas para guiarle, sube y baja. El cuerpo de Bill recibía gustoso, tan estrecho, tan delicioso, caliente y húmedo; el miembro de Tom estaba en territorio conocido.

Después de varias embestidas a ritmo despacio, Tom recostó a Bill, llevó una pierna de su amante a su hombro y penetró, esta vez más rápido, más profundo, la cama crujía, los amantes gemían.

Estos eran esos momentos de pasión en los que ninguno de los dos dudaba que fuera  lo correcto, el éxtasis embriagador hacía que los cuerpos se movieran ansiosos por más.

Bill se dio modos para levantarse y abrazar el cuerpo de Tom, lo quería sobre él, más cerca, su amante no se resistió, retiró su pierna del hombro y se colocó de la manera ya conocida por los dos, Tom estimulaba el sexo de Bill con sus movimientos mientras lo penetraba, la cadencia hacía que el miembro de su amante se sintiera atendido.

Besos íntimos, gemidos acallados en la boca del otro, lágrimas dejadas salir sin querer, mordiscos posesivos, uñas que herían la piel, amor de ese que solo dos hombres entendían, sin muchas delicadezas, apretando, penetrando, rápido y fuerte.

El éxtasis les sobrevino gimiendo alto. Aliviados, sin aliento reposaron, Tom sobre Bill, sintiendo el latir del corazón del otro, como muchas veces antes; tan familiar, tan correcto, durmieron dominados por la somnolencia, llevados al mundo de los sueños sin misericordia y sin preguntar.

Tom despertó apenas una hora después en los brazos de Bill, la oscuridad de la habitación no le impidió contemplar claramente el perfil de su pareja, su rostro sereno, su respiración reposada. _“Déjame ir, no me quieres, déjame ir…”,_ pensó.

Era extraño cómo resultaban las cosas. Si, conocía a Bill, sabía de lo que era capaz y sabía también que si no renunciaba a él ahora mismo, nunca lo haría.

Decidió que había tenido suficiente, tenía que alejarse de Bill, alejarse para conservar su propia cordura; su amante le estaba arrastrando a una tormenta de dudas y desesperanza, tal como antes, tal como cuando tenía 14 años.

Probablemente esto se repetiría. Bill no estaba claro en sus sentimientos y Tom, sincerándose consigo mismo, prefería esto a nada, pero aun tenia orgullo, aun podía decir “no más”, pero, ¿con qué ánimo? Si siendo un hambriento le daban migajas y esas migajas eran vida, de lo contrario moriría. ¡Qué asco se daba a sí mismo!

Debía alejar a Bill, debía… Tom se levantó de esa cama, se vistió rápidamente, decidió ir al bar donde Andreas y Rocco probablemente estarían, decidió lavarse con alcohol y algo de polvo.

~o0o~

_Hamburgo, presente_

_Habían tenido que sedar a Tom, no dejaba de gritar que Bill lo necesitaba; la cocaína a veces provocaba alucinaciones, la doctora Alveal lo sabía, aun así era una pena tener que contemplar aquello._

_Simone fue avisada, la policía también, habían sido terminantes. Al momento que Tom estuviera más recuperado, lo arrestarían, la posesión de drogas era penado por  ley. Por otro lado, hasta no esclarecer lo que había pasado, Tom seguía siendo el principal sospechoso de las heridas de Bill._

_En la habitación donde estaba ahora, Simone se sentó a su lado. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio…? Habían pasado tantos años. Verlo conectado a tantas máquinas y mangueras le hacía recordar ese pasado cruel que tenía intensiones de olvidar y nunca más vivir, pero ahora Tom volvía a abrir esas heridas._

_Tomó su mano; si antes había dejado que la distancia creara un abismo entre los dos, ahora no se iría del lado de su hijo y esperarían juntos porque Bill se pusiera mejor._

_Simone no era ingenua, sabía que todos pensaban que Tom había lastimado a Bill. Ella no lo creía, ella sabía y reconocía que eso era imposible, por eso esperaría, esperaría a que toda esta pesadilla pasara, a que Tom despertara para decirle que no estaba equivocada, que le mirara y supiera que, aunque tarde, estaría para él._

~o0o~

  
White Flag - DIDO

Sé que piensas que no debería seguir diciendo que te quiero   
Te concedo eso.   
Pero si no lo dijera, bien, todavía lo sentiría   
¿Dónde está el sentido en eso?   
  
Te prometo que no intento hacer tu vida   
más difícil   
O de volver a donde estábamos   
  
Bueno, me hundiré con esta nave   
Y no levantaré las manos y me rendiré   
No habrá una bandera blanca sobre mi puerta   
Estoy enamorada y siempre lo estaré   
  
Sé que dejo demasiado desorden y   
Destrucción para regresar otra vez   
Y no he causado nada más que problemas   
Entiendo si no puedes hablar conmigo otra vez   
Y si vives con las reglas de “se acabó”   
Entonces estoy segura de que eso tiene sentido   
  
Bueno, me hundiré con esta nave   
Y no levantaré las manos y me rendiré   
No habrá una bandera blanca sobre mi puerta   
Estoy enamorada y siempre lo estaré   
  
Y cuando nos encontremos   
Que estoy segura de que lo haremos   
Todo lo que fue en ese entonces   
Aun estará aquí   
Lo dejaré pasar   
Y me callaré   
Y tu pensarás   
Que ya te he olvidado   
  
Bueno, me hundiré con esta nave   
Y no levantaré las manos y me rendiré   
No habrá una bandera blanca sobre mi puerta   
Estoy enamorada y siempre lo estaré   
  
Bueno, me hundiré con esta nave   
Y no levantaré las manos y me rendiré   
No habrá una bandera blanca sobre mi puerta   
Estoy enamorada y siempre lo estaré   
  
Bueno, me hundiré con esta nave   
Y no levantaré las manos y me rendiré   
No habrá una bandera blanca sobre mi puerta   
Estoy enamorada y siempre lo estaré


	18. AMANECIENDO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Línea temporal, Capitulo 18
> 
> Hamburgo, presente: Es el ahora, Tom finalmente despierta, Georg, Gustav y Rocco tienen una agradable conversación.
> 
> Las letras que se agregan en cada capitulo, son parte del mismo, recomiendo no dejar de leer....  
> Siempre dejare el link del video que le corresponde.
> 
> Placebo - Song To Say Goodbye
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWbANeJ8s-g

_“Si conociéramos el verdadero fondo de todo, tendríamos compasión hasta de las estrellas”_

_Graham Green_  


 

~o0o~

_Hamburgo, presente_

_Habían tomado el Nissan de Georg, estaban a una hora de camino, a una hora de no saber nada, una hora de varias preguntas sin respuesta. Empezaron en el bar en donde Georg había estado buscando a Tom._

_El lugar estaba  cerrando, a esas horas de la madrugada o mañana, dependiendo como se le mire, sólo había gente sacando la basura. Fueron hasta la entrada trasera del bar, sorprendieron a un incauto que Georg reconoció de su visita la noche anterior, éste se afanaba en meter dos bolsas de basura gigantes en un contenedor repleto._

_―¿Has visto a esta persona? ―preguntó Gustav, señalando el sonriente rostro de Tom sobre una foto de los cuatro que por alguna extraña razón tenía en su billetera; Georg no dijo nada, pero hizo nota mental de hacer lo mismo solo para corresponder, vamos._

_―¡Hey!, ¡me asustaron! ―dijo el hombre después de dar un bote por la sorpresa._

_―¿Lo has visto? ¿Sí o no? ―increpó Gustav._

_―Vienen cientos de personas a este lugar, ¿cómo quieres que recuerde a tu amigo?_

_Gustav suspiró frustrado; Georg, previniendo un posible altercado, utilizó su mejor arma, su novia trabajaba en bares, sabía cómo eran las largas jornadas y los clientes impertinentes._

_―Hombre, ¡tranquilo! Debes estar cansado, casi sordo por la estúpida música, simplemente dinos si viste a la persona que te decimos y te librarás de nosotros ―dijo poniéndole un billete de 100 en la mano._

_―Antes venía seguido, no lo había visto en un tiempo, a ustedes no los había visto con él nunca, son de esa banda, ¿verdad? Del rarito con los pelos parados ―100 euros era buen lubricante para abrir bocas cerradas._

_―Ya cambió de peinado ―contestó Gustav impaciente, el hombre lo miró asustado._

_―También vino la policía a preguntar por él ¿saben?_

_―¿Que les dijiste? ―preguntó Georg._

_―Nada, ellos no tienen billetes como los suyos ―se rio de su propia broma, y como nadie le acompañó en la risa se calló al instante._

_―Él estuvo aquí, ¿y qué hizo? ―preguntó Georg._

_―Pues estuvieron aquí con su amigo de siempre, Alex…, Anton…_

_―Andreas…_

_―Sí, ese y otro más._

_―¿Y cómo era?_

_―¿Quién?_

_―El otro con el que andaban ― respondió Georg, el hombre del bar era lento  de entendederas. Gustav no había dicho nada pero se le veía con todas las ganas de matar._

_―Pues alto, rubio, no tan alto como ese Andreas, pelo corto, camiseta de los Korn, ¿saben?_

_―Sí, sabemos ―contestó Gustav, furioso; el hombre se amedrentó._

_―Mejor me voy, ya les dije suficiente._

_―Espera, espera…, ¿qué hicieron?¿Oíste algo de lo que decían? No te vayas… ¿Cómo te llamas?, me llamo Georg ―mientras le puso otro billete de 100 en la mano._

_―Randy ―dijo con una sonrisa más ancha que la anterior._

_―Ok Randy, ya nos presentamos, ahora, habla... ―dijo Gustav, paralizando la sonrisa del hombre del bar._

_―Pues su amigo y el otro…, Andreas, ¿saben?, vinieron juntos, ¿saben?, y buscaban…, buscaban…  ―se inclinó para susurrar en el oído de Georg, aunque Gustav oyó muy bien lo que dijo.  ―A Rocco._

_―¿Lo encontraron?_

_―No hombre, Rocco ya no viene por aquí, ahora va por el “Ático”, ¿sabes?_

_―Sí, lo conozco ―Georg lo reconocía por una vez que habían salido con el mismo Tom y los demás, incluido Louis._

_―Dijiste que mi amigo estaba con Andreas y otro más… ―dijo Gustav._

_―Tu amigo y Andreas estuvieron aquí, se marcharon a buscar a Rocco, como dije, y cuando regresaron vinieron con ese otro._

_―¿Dijeron algo?, ¿hicieron algo extraño? ―preguntó Gustav._

_―Aquí todo el mundo hace cosas raras ―rio Randy, Gustav golpeó el contenedor furioso y como advertencia._

_―Está bien, está bien ―contestó Randy con las manos arriba. ―No lo sé bien, pero creo que tu amigo y los otros dos pelearon porque tu amigo no quería probar nada. Al principio esos dos probaron de todo, ¿sabes?, y tu amigo quería irse pero no le dejaban…, pelearon, tu amigo salió de aquí y los otros dos fueron atrás de él,  eso es todo lo que sé, lo juro._

_―Aparte del “Ático”, ¿sabes si Rocco para en otro lugar? ―preguntó Georg. Randy rio burlándose._

_―¿Si para en otro lugar…?, ¡pues yo que sé!, no soy su agente, ¿sabes?_

_―¡Nos vamos! ―dijo Gustav, Randy le había hartado._

~o0o~

_Agua, la garganta seca clamaba por un poco de agua, necesitaba abrir los ojos y buscar, no debía ser complicado, tan solo abrir los ojos, mover la mano, no debe ser tan difícil, ¿verdad?_

_Tom lo intentaba, abrir los ojos, tragar, su cuerpo pesaba, había tenido resacas, periodos de abstinencia, pero nada se compara con lo que sentía ahora mismo. Por fin logró abrirlos un poco, vio una silueta a su lado, trató de pasar saliva, no pudo, aparte de que hombros, brazos, manos, todo le dolía._

_Pestañó para lubricar sus ojos, tomó aire profundamente, esperaba que no fuera Bill, esa figura ciertamente le era familiar._

_―¿Simone? ―susurró sorprendido, luego carraspeó un poco, solo decir esas 6 letras había sido más que suficiente para su garganta, y a pesar de ello Simone le escuchó como si Tom se lo hubiera gritado al oído._

_―Tom…, ¿cómo te sientes?_

_―Agua ―dijo desesperado. Inmediatamente fue atendido, su madre le acercó una pajilla, sorber el líquido le supo a gloria, terminó el vaso de agua en apenas segundos y luego solo tuvo fuerzas para recostarse, cerrar los ojos y recuperar el respiro, se sentía tan cansado._

_―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó luego de unos minutos, con los ojos aun cerrados._

_―Cómo no iba a estarlo… ―contestó Simone. Aunque se sentía feliz por verle despierto y hablando, también temía lo que su hijo diría, preguntaría, y sobre todo, cómo reaccionaría en su presencia._

_―¿Quién te avisó?_

_―David…, me llamó apenas  te habían encontrado._

_Tom no procesó lo dicho, era el momento en donde su cerebro sólo asimilaba frases cortas._

_―Simone, dile a Bill que estoy bien y que regrese a su casa  ―dijo como respuesta, totalmente automatizado, solo no quería que su hermano lo viera de esa manera._

_―¿Bill…?, ¿quieres que le diga a…? Tom, ¿qué recuerdas de lo que pasó? ―preguntó Simone sorprendida, tal parecía que su hijo aun estaba bajo la influencia de alguna droga._

_―Un bar, mucho ruido, luces, Andreas estaba ahí…, no recuerdo más._

_―¿No recuerdas llegar a tu departamento?_

_―¿Para qué iba ir allá…? No creo haber ido en años…_

_―Te encontraron ahí Tom… Bill, él…_

_Tal vez fue el tono que usó su madre, tal vez fue el hecho que desde que despertó tenía un peso en el pecho que no era físico, algo había pasado aparte de sus problemas, algo más sucedía._

_Y de repente su cerebro empezó a procesar a velocidad de milisegundo. ¿Qué hacía Simone a su lado? Conociendo a Bill, él debería estar ahí, sin importar si era día o noche ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa y constantemente veía a la puerta?_

_―Simone, ¿dónde está Bill…?_

_―Él…, él está aquí…, en el hospital ―contestó Simone cautelosa, tratando de encontrar las mejores palabras para darle una noticia tan dolorosa a Tom._

_“Él está aquí…, en el hospital”, de alguna manera esa frase confirmó los temores de Tom, algo malo pasaba. ―Quiero verlo  ―dijo terminante e intentando levantarse de esa cama de hospital._

_―No, aun no estás bien…_

_Solo al intentar ponerse al pie se fijó en su propio cuerpo, conectado a aparatos que titilaban y emitían sonidos extraños, un férula en los dedos anular  y corazón, sueros, una manguera en su nariz. Desesperado intentó quitarse todo, uno de los aparatos empezó a emitir una alarma mientras las manos de su madre se interponían en su tarea._

_―Quiero verle, ¿dónde está Bill?_

_―Tom, tranquilízate, por favor._

_En eso entraron dos enfermeras, la doctora Alveal, dos policías, Gordon y un hombre alto y delgado,  llevaba una barba bien cuidada, lentes pequeños y cuadrados, con chaqueta formal y jean: Michael, el terapeuta de Tom._

_Todos hablaron al mismo tiempo, la Doctora Alveal pedía sedantes para Tom, Gordon que rogaba que se tranquilizase, policías que intentaban restringir a Kaultiz, Simone que les rogaba que no lo tocasen._

_―¡Ya basta!, dejen a mi paciente ―la doctora Alveal se hizo oír en medio de la crisis._

_―Tom relájate, solo así te dejará tranquila esta gente ―dijo al instante Michael, aprovechando  que solo se oían los gemidos de Kaulitz al forcejear, los policías lo tenían contra la cama con cada brazo inmóvil._

_Tom se quedó totalmente quieto, sorprendido por quien le hablaba, jadeando, el esfuerzo era mucho para su maltratado cuerpo; finalmente los uniformados lo soltaron._

_―Salgan por favor, no es necesario que se queden aquí ―dictaminó la doctora._

_―Creo que es  mejor que su personal también salga ―sugirió Michael, oportunamente minutos antes de la crisis, la Doctora Alveal y él se habían presentado y conversado un poco sobre Tom._

_Sin dilación los enfermeros, bajo las órdenes de Alveal, también se fueron._

_―Michael,  ¿dónde está Bill? ―volvió a cuestionar dejando de lado las otras preguntas que le urgían, “¿qué haces aquí?, ¿quién te llamó?”_

_―Aun no lo sé Tom. ¿Qué te parece si nos terminamos de calmar y dejamos que tu madre o la Doctora Alveal contesten tu pregunta? ―sugirió el terapista._

 

~o0o~

_En el auto, con doscientos euros menos pero más decididos que antes, y después de interrogar al  empleado de bar – lo cual había sido “pan comido”-, fueron al “Ático” a buscar al tal Rocco._

_Georg recibió un mensaje de texto por parte de Demmi: “Louis llegó al hospital, está con Michael, Tom no recuerda nada de lo que pasó, ven pronto, estoy preocupada”._

_―Gustav, no te he dicho algo ―dijo Georg guardando el aparato, era hora de sincerarse._

_―Por favor Georg, no me asustes ―pidió el batería._

_―Yo estoy más asustado, créeme… Creo que sé quién es el amigo de Andreas; alto, rubio, con camiseta de los Korn…, creo que es el mismo chico al que casi atropellé ayer en la noche._

_―¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?!, ¿cuándo el infierno se congele?_

_―¿Puedes ser más dramático? ―contestó Georg sarcástico._

_―Bueno, ya dime que pasó exactamente._

_―Antes de llegar a donde Bill, un hombre se atravesó y casi lo mato con el coche, y creo que es el mismo que describió el tal Randy._

_―¿Atropellaste a una persona?_

_―¡No lo atropellé!, ¿me has oído?  ―dijo Georg harto._

_―¿Estás diciendo que Andreas y ese hombre fueron los que atacaron a Bill y Tom?_

_―No lo sé, pero es mucha coincidencia, ¿no te parece?_

_Guardaron silencio por unos minutos._

_―¡Mierda Tom!, ¡¿por qué no te quedaste en donde estabas?! ―gritó Gustav de repente, Georg no dijo nada, la amistad a veces tenía demasiados tintes oscuros._

_Al llegar, totalmente seguros de que podían dominar la situación, fueron al bar. Nadie les preguntó qué hacían ahí o a quién buscaban, eso debía ser suficiente para sospechar pero no lo hicieron._

_Rocco estaba en la oficina del bar, los estaba esperando, al verlos entrar saludó afectuoso._

_―Georg, Gustav, tanto tiempo sin verlos ―dijo alegremente el antes guardaespaldas. El hombretón se movió mucho más rápido que lo que su anatomía de 2 metros 10 cm le debería permitir._

_Los chicos estaban anonadados, era evidente que Rocco no estaba ahí empleado como guardia  de seguridad, todo pintaba a que era el dueño, además fueron atrapados en un abrazo rompe costillas, Rocco nunca había sido cercano a ellos, pero vaya que les había tomado cariño._

_―El trabajo de guardaespaldas debe ser muy bueno ―comentó Gustav irónico, ahora que estaban en la oficina cómodamente sentados con un café en la mano._

_―Contactos Gustav, todo es cuestión de saber hacerlos, el trabajo de guardaespaldas me lo permitió ―se sinceró el ex guardaespaldas._

_―¿Y desde cuándo eres el dueño? ―preguntó Gustav._

_―Bueno, apenas estoy pagando las cuentas de inauguración ―comentó sin agregar más._

_―Rocco, necesitamos algo de ti ―empezó a decir Georg, pero fue interrumpido-_

_―Sé porque están aquí, Tom es mi amigo y le debo mucho, así que en nombre de Tom les voy a decir chicos, no hagan preguntas, tómense su café y váyanse a su casa ―concluyó serio._

_―Pues qué extraña manera de demostrar tu afecto ―dijo Gustav furioso._

_―Es la mejor manera Gustav._

_―Él está en el hospital, ¿sabías? ―dijo Georg intentando conmover al hombre._

_―Lo sé  ―dijo Rocco hermético._

_―Te debía dinero, ¿verdad? ―replicó Gustav._

_―No, Tom nunca le ha debido dinero a nadie ―contestó indignado._

_―Vamos Rocco, esto es por Tom, podría ir a la cárcel ―insistió Georg. Gustav se limitó a levantar la ceja, escéptico; al parecer el ex guardaespaldas no lo sabía todo._

_―No puedo hacer nada._

_―Bill está grave ¿entiendes? Todos piensan que fue Tom._

_―Eso es imposible, ya lo sabemos. No se preocupen por la policía, solo necesitan justificar las horas muertas ―contestó el ex guardaespaldas._

_―Rocco, Tom no querría que el que lastimó a Bill esté suelto en la calle como si nada ― insistió Georg._

_El hombretón permaneció en silencio mirándoles intensamente, lo que le dio valor a Georg para continuar._

_―No saben si sobrevivirá a la cirugía…, y quisiera poderle decir a Tom que al menos podemos atrapar al hijo de puta que hizo daño a Bill._

_―Tú mismo lo dijiste, se lo debes a Tom...,  dinos al menos algo ―demandó Gustav. ―Por favor ―agregó al ver el rosto severo de Rocco._

_―Toma en cuenta que solo te diré lo que te convenga saber ―contestó. Extraordinariamente, en esta ocasión Georg estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ¿estaban hablando con un capo de la mafia acaso?_

_―¿Así es como tratabas a Tom?, ¿con tus secretos y tonterías? ―preguntó irritado._

_―No trataba a Tom de ninguna manera, no es ningún retrasado mental._

_―Claro que no es un retrasado mental, es un drogadicto gracias a ti. ¿Aparte de las drogas le involucraste en algún crimen? ―insistió Georg bastante indignado._

_Rocco miró a Gustav y a Georg intensamente, ni siquiera se dignó en contestar, entendía bien que la gente como los chicos que tenía al frente no sabían del mundo real, eran chicos buenos con novias hermosas, con bellos coches, con familias que les querían, que nunca tuvieron que pasar una noche en la calle… No, él no era un mafioso, era un hombre que se había tenido que labrar a pulso su propio camino._

_Sin embargo la drogadicción de Tom era otro tema del que  por obvias razones se sentía culpable, no le pudo ayudar, no le pudo alejar del mundo en que  se movía, él mismo le dio su primer gramo de coca, Rocco le enseñó cómo hacer sus propios cigarros, pero también fue con él con quien permanecía limpio cuando le vio enganchado._

_La vida era una puta pendenciera, al menos en eso su madre tenía razón._

_Para tranquilizarse, buscó en el cajón del  escritorio su paquete de habanos y encendió uno con la fosforera de plata, regalo de Tom. Luego de dos caladas, habló._

_―No vuelvan aquí, nunca más… ―levantó la mano para acallar los rumores decepcionados de los chicos. ―Solo nos vamos a comunicar por celular ―Gustav y Georg callaron al instante, interesados. ―La policía ya vino por aquí y de seguro volverán, no quiero que ustedes también se vean embarrados, ¿entendido?_

_―Entendido ―dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo._

_―Nada de mensajes de texto, solo llamadas, ¿entendido? ―asintieron. ―Ahora les diré un par de cosas y lo haré porque los tres queremos ayudar a Tom y porque necesito información de parte de ustedes._

_Los chicos volvieron a asentir. ―Tom, nunca llegó al club ―continuó. ―Me dijeron mis contactos que él me buscó y que Andreas y un maricón que no conozco… aún, le acompañaban. Estoy seguro que si me buscaban era porque querían protección._

_―¿Protección de quién? ―preguntó Gustav._

_Rocco no contestó._

_―Al menos debes saber a quién le debían él y Andreas ―insistió Gustav._

_―Niño, ¿tu mamá no te enseñó a contar? ¡¿Cómo podría Tom pedir prestado dinero y al mismo tiempo prestármelo a mi?! Esa deuda es de Andreas._

_―¿Tom te presto dinero? ―preguntó Georg sorprendido_

_―Sí, lo hizo_

_―Él me dijo que no, que era una deuda tanto de él como de Andreas ―porfió Gustav ignorando la pregunta de Georg_

_―Tom es un imbécil y cree que le debe fidelidad a ese estúpido._

_―No entiendo nada… ―dijo Georg restregándose el rostro para espantarse el sueño. ―¿Tom vino a Alemania a pagar una deuda que no era suya?_

_―Tom vino a Alemania a atar cabos…_

_―¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_―Porque le conozco, y tan bien que no me dijo nada antes de venir._

_―¿Aun se hablaban? ―preguntó Gustav bastante sorprendido._

_―Es mi amigo, ¿por qué no íbamos a hablarnos? ―Nadie le respondió, Gustav y Georg se deban cuenta ahora, que en verdad no sabían nada de nada, daba la impresión de que el mundo se había puesto de cabeza._

_―Entonces, ¿tu sabes a quién le debe Andreas? ―indagó Georg de nuevo._

_―No necesitan saber eso, pero les diré que sé dónde encontrarle ―concluyó Rocco. ―¿Qué más saben sobre lo que pasó?_

_―Sabemos que Tom sacó el dinero del banco, que luego se encontró con Andreas y ese otro tipo, que luego de buscarte regresaron al bar de la calle Judson y tuvieron una pelea,  se separaron, y Tom, de alguna manera en el camino al bar y su departamento perdió el coche. No sabemos si logró pagar la deuda o si le siguieron y robaron en su departamento._

_―¿Cómo fue que lo encontraron? Mis contactos me dijeron que fueron ustedes los que hablaron a la policía._

_―Estábamos buscando a Tom, Bill estaba aquí en Alemania también buscándole, pensamos que  la mejor opción para encontrarle era ir a departamento; no nos equivocamos, para cuando llegué allá, Bill… ―Georg carraspeó, no pudo seguir._

_―Bill estaba herido y Tom con una sobredosis  ―Gustav completó. ―Georg piensa que en su camino al departamento se topó con el amigo de Andreas, casi lo atropella._

_―¿Cómo era?_

_―Rubio, de mi estatura, tal vez un poco más alto, tenía una camiseta de los Korn._

_―No es mucho ―observó Rocco, si no era por el detalle de la camiseta de los Korn, el pobre tipo al que casi mata Georg tenía la descripción de media población de Hamburgo._

_―Es lo que recuerdo ―contestó Georg resentido._

_―¿Algo más que recuerden?_

_―No…, tú debes saber aun más ―observó Gustav; Rocco sonrió enigmático._

_―Regresen al hospital, esperen a que Tom despierte y apenas puedan hablar con él me lo pasan al teléfono, es importante que me diga todo lo que recuerda, si sufrió una sobredosis no será mucho, pero lo que sea será importante saber._

_―¿Y eso es todo? ―increpó Gustav, sentía que él y Georg podían hacer algo más que solo esperar e intercambiar llamadas._

_―Por el momento, si._

_Discutir no valía la pena, Rocco había sido categórico, lo que les había dicho era lo que necesitaban saber, ni más ni menos, solo les quedaba confiar. “Solo llamadas, nada de mensajes y no volver nunca por ahí”, ese era el trato; Georg y Gustav iban a cumplir aunque reluctantes._

_Sin embargo Gustav tenía algo más que hacer, tenía un peso en el bolsillo, un peso en el que no había pensado desde que había salido del hospital y ahora demandaba atención._

_El celular de Tom, tenía varias llamadas perdidas y además tenía dos mensajes de voz, ambos de Bill. Gustav sabía que estaba mal, pero si no lo hacía nunca estaría tranquilo, se dispuso a escuchar._

~o0o~

_Richard Kaestner, mejor conocido como Rocco, ciertamente tenía mucho que agradecer a Tom, desde su amistad hasta su vida misma. El respeto y la confianza se forman con el tiempo, Rocco confiaba y respetaba a Tom._

_Cuando le había prestado dinero para el bar, ni siquiera se lo había pedido, simplemente había pasado._

_“─¿Si no fueras guardaespaldas, que quisieras hacer?”, le había preguntado._

_“─Tener un bar”._

_“─Pues cómprate uno”._

_“─Muy gracioso Tom, muy gracioso”._

_“─Te presto el dinero y me lo devuelves cuando te vaya bien, ¿qué te parece?”._

_Le costó aceptar, después de todo las amistades se conservan mejor cuando no hay dinero de por medio, pero Tom había insistido tanto y no estaba bajo la influencia de ninguna mierda ese día, le constaba que su amigo estaba limpio y sobrio, así que sabía que Tom hablaba en serio._

_Tom le prestó el dinero para comprar el “Ático”. Nadie sabía, excepto los dos, que cuando fueron por primera vez allá, apenas pisar el recinto se vieron a los ojos y supieron que era ese, el bar de Rocco, el elegido._

_El Ático era ahora de él y de Tom, aunque su amigo ya no estuvo en el país cuando lo adquirió, Rocco se aseguró de poner su nombre en las escrituras._

_Le debía la vida. Cuando en una ocasión las apuestas de caballos se habían ido muy lejos y Rocco intoxicado no había podido defenderse, Tom más intoxicado aun, lo defendió, por suerte no lo apuñalaron aunque poco faltó._

_Tantas penas compartidas, como en una ocasión en la que encontró a Tom en el piso de aquella disco en Italia, que ni recordaba el nombre, llorando y gimiendo._

_“─¿Por qué no me quiere?”, ─preguntó Tom desesperado. Había visto a hombres desolados y Tom rompía la marca._

_“─Tom, vamos hermano, la que sea no se lo merece”, ─le dijo al levantarle._

_“─Él sí, él lo merece todo…”_

_Cuando le preguntó por qué le prestaba el dinero para el bar, Tom simplemente contesto: “Porque estuviste ahí”._

_Y si, Rocco estuvo ahí cuando los recuerdos de los padres de mierda de Tom le atacaban, estuvo ahí cuando los recuerdos tormentosos del amariconado de su hermano lo acosaban, estuvo ahí cuando Andreas empezó a comportarse como un imbécil, estuvo en todas esas ocasiones y agradeció cuando el imbécil de Bill hizo algo inteligente para variar, le saco del país._

_Estuvo en todas esas ocasiones y Tom estuvo en otras igualmente oscuras de Rocco._

_Como cuando había tenido que ir a Aviñón y reconocer el cadáver de su hermano que había muerto en un robo, o como cuando había tenido que hospitalizar a su madre luego de finalmente encontrarla en un hospicio para vagabundos, Tom estuvo ahí._

_Bill no era alguien que le pudiera agradar, no tenía nada en contra de su manera de ser, es más, apenas si lo conocía. Cuidaba que nadie se le acercara pero nada más allá de eso, lo odiaba por maricón, por cobarde, por inseguro, por niño, odiaba que aun sabiendo la influencia que tenía en Tom, simplemente usara eso para complacer sus propios caprichos._

_Le importaba muy poco si a Bill le gustaba morder almohadas, los gays le daban igual, incluso tuvo un par de amigos así; lo que odiaba era la cobardía, odiaba a los maricones que lanzaban la piedra y escondían la mano, si, odiaba al maricón de Bill._

_Aun así sabía que Tom adoraba a ese imbécil y el imbécil quería a Tom a su puta y extraña manera._

_“¿Porque no me quiere?” había preguntado Tom. Rocco supo -aunque no quería ahondar en el tema- que a su amigo no le bastaba el cariño que un hermano le tiene al otro, no lo juzgó, nunca preguntó, nunca se admiró, nunca dudó._

_Qué le importaba a él la moralidad de gente extraña, qué le importaban los discursos de gente hipócrita, Rocco no se metía en la vida de nadie y no quería que nadie se metiera en la de él, qué más le daba si por ahí se decía que no debías enamorarte de tus hermanos, que no debías acostarte con alguien de tu mismo sexo, que no debías fumar, tomar alcohol, sorber coca, apostar a los caballos. “Sin Remordimientos”, como solía decir Tom._

_Rocco no le hacía daño a nadie, Tom tampoco. Ellos sabían que si fumaban, bebían o se drogaban era por su propia responsabilidad, el daño, si es que lo había, era a sí mismos,  pero Bill no entendía ni por asomo eso, así como tampoco la tonta e hipócrita sociedad. Bill era el ejemplo de lo que el miedo al “qué dirán” hacía: destruía a las personas más que la droga, más que el alcohol, más que las apuestas, más que las guerras, por eso le odiaba._

_Sin embargo Rocco tenía claro que si a Bill le pasaba algo, Tom se volvería loco, por eso y por todo lo que le debía a Tom, buscaría al hijo de puta que los había atacado y ya sabía por dónde empezar; Georg y Gustav habían sido de mucha ayuda._

~o0o~

_Simone habló todo el tiempo con la voz temblorosa, le contó a Tom lo poco que sabía; mientras iba desgranando la historia en ese cuarto de hospital, las expresiones de su hijo, quien debido al agotamiento estaba extrañamente callado, eran desoladoras. Tom lloraba sin vergüenza por los presentes, así de desarmado se sentía, aunque nadie le explicó la gravedad de las heridas de Bill, y de que los médicos habían dicho lo peligrosa de la cirugía, ahora mismo no había necesidad._

_―Yo lo hice ―dijo Tom en un susurro cansado cuando terminó su madre._

_Todos en la habitación se paralizaron con temor, la primera reacción de Simone fue recordar a Bill de pequeño, llorando por un brazo roto._

_―¿Crees haberlo hecho o recuerdas lo que pasó? ―preguntó Michael con cautela, Simone y Gordon miraron a Tom ansiosos._

_―Michael, mira mis manos  ―dijo, dejando ver manos temblorosas con férulas y amoratadas en ciertas zonas. ―Golpeé a alguien, si no fue a Bill, ¿entonces a quien?_

_―Eso es lo que la policía tiene que averiguar ―concilió el terapista._

_―Tom, tienes que descansar, acabas de salir de sobredosis y tu corazón tuvo mucho estrés ―dijo la Doctor Alveal, viendo cómo Tom se agitaba más._

_―Duerme Tom, vamos a tratar de aclarar esto ―sugirió Michael. Miró significativamente a Simone pero fue Gordon el que habló._

_―Duerme hijo, apenas sepamos algo de Bill te avisaremos, ¿está bien?_

_―¡No! ―gritó Tom. ―¡No voy a dormir, tengo que estar con Bill, él me necesita!_

_―Si no descansas no vas a poderle ayudar ―observó el terapista._

_―Tom, tu hermano te necesita, pero te necesita sano, déjanos resolver todo con los policías ―dijo Simone tomándole de la mano, dejando pasmado a Tom en el proceso. ―Duerme hijo, y cuando despiertes me ayudarás con Bill, ¿está bien? ―concluyó mirándole a los ojos; ahora eran cómplices, los dos se necesitaban, los recuerdos sobre brazos rotos eran solo eso, recuerdos._

_―¿Está bien? ―dijo un Tom inusualmente dócil. Michael apreció esta pequeña conquista._

_La Doctora Alveal le dio el sedante a Tom, le ayudó a acomodarse en la cama, no pasó mucho hasta que su paciente estuvo dormido y descansando como tanto lo necesitaba._

~o0o~

_David había llegado con un abogado y habían hablado con los policías que custodiaban a Tom. Luego de aclarada la situación legal de Kaulitz, se prestaron a reunirse en una sala a solas con Simome, Gordon y Michael, este último se había convertido en pocos minutos en un excelente apoyo de los padres de Tom._

_―Lo van arrestar apenas le den de alta ―dijo David._

_―¿No se puede hacer algo para que no pase? ―preguntó Gordon conmocionado, Simone lloraba, no podía hablar._

_―Entre más pronto mejor, luego del arresto pediremos fianza, pagaremos y lo sacaremos lo más pronto posible, lo más probable es que el juez le ponga una multa ejemplar y custodia policial hasta aclarar el accidente._

_―Tom no recuerda qué pasó, asegura que fue él, pero porque sus manos muestran signos de golpes… ―observó Michael._

_―En realidad él no lo sabe ―completó Simone con la voz congestionada._

_―Entiendo ―dijo el abogado. ―En el condominio no encontraron grabaciones de video, las cámaras que pudieran ayudarnos no servían, el guardia ni siquiera sabía que Tom estaba en el edificio, recuerda que Bill entró y que posteriormente lo había hecho Georg, quien dio la alarma del estado de los chicos  ―señaló._

_―¿Y eso es bueno o malo…? ―preguntó David._

_―Ni bueno ni malo, si después de cirugía Bill señala a quien lo atacó, nada de lo que supongamos ahora tendrá peso frente a su testimonio. Si señala a Tom, no habrá nada que podamos hacer, y si es otro el atacante, pues nos ocuparemos de encontrar al culpable._

_―Tom no lo hizo ―categorizó Gordon, el abogado no le contradijo._

~o0o~

_Eran las 7:15 am, los padres de Bill estaban encerrados en una habitación con el abogado, David y Michael. Para cuando había recibido la llamada de Gustav, miles de teorías se le habían cruzado por la cabeza. Eran ya las 7:16 am y Louis aun no sabía nada de nadie._

_Bill le había sorprendido con eso  de ir a Alemania, tan solo le había encontrado haciendo las maletas y prácticamente rehuirle cuando le había preguntado qué hacía._

_Louis sabía que Tom estaba mejor, que la terapia le había ayudado, todo estaba bien; bueno, Bill estaba cada vez más ansioso y huidizo, pero era razonable con las presiones de su nueva línea de ropa y todo lo que demandaba ello._

_Hacía tres días su novio había tomado un avión dejando todo atrás, a él, su trabajo, sus planes, todo para ir en una búsqueda frenética del irresponsable de Tom; Louis odiaba a ese inútil._

_Ahora que lo pensaba, muchos de sus problemas con su pareja eran por Tom. Bill siempre pendiente de él; al principio de su relación, Louis sentía que estaba interponiéndose entre los dos, sabía de lo unidos que eran y le tocó sufrir aquello de primera mano, aun así Bill valía la pena, no le importaron los primeros inconvenientes, la recompensa era tenerle a su lado._

_Siendo las 7:16 am en Hamburgo, estaba en una sala de espera rodeado de las amigas de Bill, quienes lo recibieron y cobijaron como tanto lo necesitaba, esperando a que alguien se dignara en decirle qué pasaba con su novio, que según le advirtieron estaba entre la vida y la muerte._

_―Buenos días, ¿ustedes son amigos de mis hijos? ―dijo Jörg mirando directamente a Louis, Demmi y Corina._

_“La vida era una puta pendenciera”_

~o0o~

Song to say goodbye - PLACEBO  
  
Tú eres uno de los errores de Dios  
Una trágica pérdida de piel que llora  
Soy muy consciente de como eso duele  
Pero aún así no me dejas ayudarte  
Ahora estoy derrumbando tu puerta  
Para intentar salvar tu hinchada cara  
A pesar de que ya no me gustas  
Tirado, intentándolo  
Una pérdida de espacio

Antes de que perdiéramos nuestra inocencia  
Siempre fuiste uno de esos bendecidos por la suerte  
Y la voz que me hacía llorar

Eras el hijo de la madre naturaleza  
Alguien con quien podía contar  
Tu aguja y el daño ya está hecho  
Queda un mísero vuelco del destino  
Ahora estoy intentando despertarte  
Alejarte del cielo líquido  
Porque si no lo hago ambos acabaremos  
Solo con tu canción para decir adiós

Una canción para decir adiós  
Una canción para decir adiós  
Una canción para decir…

Antes de que perdiéramos nuestra inocencia  
Siempre fuiste uno de esos bendecidos por la suerte  
Y la voz que me hacía llorar

Es una canción para decir adiós  
Es una canción para decir adiós  
Es una canción para decir adiós 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. BILL´s FUTURE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANUNCIO: Este capitulo es el último del año, nos vemos el Lunes 12 de Enero, además les debo contar que el fic tiene 23 capitulos, así que desde ya les agradezco todas lecturas y comentarios que ha recibido el fic.  
> Lo importante es que lo hayan disfrutado y que hayan leido los capitulos completos.  
> Feliz Navidad, Feliz nuevo año y nos vemos en el 2015 para el final de este fic, besos a tod@s.
> 
> Línea temporal, Capitulo 19
> 
>  
> 
> Los Angeles, Mayo y Junio 2013: Bill y su lucha por ser diseñador, en el proceso conoce a alguien especial
> 
> Hamburgo, presente: La verdadera condición de Bill. 
> 
> Las letras que se agregan en cada capitulo, son parte del mismo, recomiendo no dejar de leer....
> 
> Siempre dejare el link del video que le corresponde.
> 
> Jim Croce - Time in a Bottle
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36Jmn7kEUsU

 

 _Si las palabras pudieran convertir los deseos en realidad…  
_ _Time in a Bottle — Jim Croce._

~o0o~

  
Los Ángeles, Mayo 2013  
  
  
—Una App.

—¿Una App?

—Sí, una App… Sabes lo que es una App, ¿verdad? —dijo Anne inquisitoriamente.

—Sé lo que es una App Anne, pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con lanzar una marca de ropa?

— ¡Ay! ¡No lo puedo creer! Ven, te explico —dijo Anne condescendiente. Bill la quería matar y sin culpa, de repente se vio sentado y con una portátil frente a sus ojos.  
—Perfecto, imagínate  esto, yo tengo una cita con un chico guapo…, ¡no te rías! —le dio un golpe en la nunca, éste la miró con más odio. Era cómico ver a Anne con tanto entusiasmo, pero vamos, esto salía de la escala.  —Como decía, tengo una cita, necesito saber qué ponerme, tomo fotografías a mi ropa, especifico al programa mis gustos, envío mis imágenes, espero a que la App procese la información y…, ¡“et voilá”!; la App te dirá como combinar mejor, qué colores usar, qué accesorios comprar, es decir, se convertirá en el mejor amigo “gay” que cualquier chica quisiera tener —y todo lo soltó sin respirar.  


Silencio alrededor; René, Frank y Anne, sonreían con miedo, David simplemente se reía mientras fumaba.  
  
—Ajá, y esta es la gran idea de la que me querían hablar —sentenció más que preguntar, ya le iba a enseñar a Anne que podía hacer el  “mejor amigo gay” si se le sacaba de casillas. —Y quién va a….  —le faltaban palabras para esa locura.

—¿Ejecutar el proyecto? Pues nosotros, tu…, y el programador de la App —dijo Anne, como apuntando lo más obvio del mundo.

—Yo y el programador… ¡¿Qué?! Yo solo quiero lanzar una marca de ropa, no hacer esta App no se qué… —dijo Bill agobiado.  
  
—Es verdad, esto es ridículo —manifestó David, todos lo miraron con cara de odio, no así Bill que le agradeció el término que él se sentía incapaz de decir. El manager apagó el cigarro y se dirigió al cantante directamente, —pero Google play hizo una encuesta entre las chicas de entre 14 y 19 años…, él 90% de tus fans —aclaró innecesariamente. —Como resultado salió  que buscaban una app que les sirviera para lo que Anne te acaba de explicar, y claro, algunas lumbreras, y debo admitir que no me parece una mala idea del todo, pensaron que sería excelente aprovechar tu talento, lanzar al mismo tiempo tu línea de ropa a través de la App y matar varios pájaros de un tiro. Eso quiere decir indudablemente, que tendrás que establecer tus ideas sobre colores y esas cosas, combinaciones y claro, con links directos a tiendas donde se vende tu ropa. Para eso tendrás que trabajar con el genio de la App, y si no quieres ejecutar la idea, pues pensaremos en otra cosa, así de ridículo es.  
  
—Pero esta es una magnífica idea y no creemos que la vayas a desperdiciar —intervino Anne.  
  
—Aun no creo que sea una buena idea —contestó Bill rápidamente, agradecía que David fuera tan directo como siempre y en realidad el asunto era claro, a nadie le importaba sus diseños, lo que le importaba a toda esa gente es cuánto iban a ganar con el negoció que el nombre de Bill les iba a dar; en estos momentos es cuando más extrañaba a Tom.  
  
—Mira Bill, si en algo confías en mi palabra —dijo David, —pienso que esto puede funcionar, un buen negocio que puede beneficiar a todos los presentes. Sería la plataforma más rápida y económica para hacer conocer tu nombre y diseños, tú más que nadie sabes que la red es un arma muy poderosa y costeable, en el peor de los escenarios, si no funcionara, la  pérdida sería manejable.  
  
David, como siempre frío y  muy conciso. Bill suspiró, pensó que Tom tendría una respuesta inteligente para todo esto.  
  
—Esto me llevará siglos.

—Trabajaremos contra reloj, verás que el tiempo invertido no será tanto —dijo Anne entusiasmada.  
  
Bill miró a todos, a David, Anne, René, Frank, todos parecían buitres esperando que la presa acabara de morir; lo gracioso es que la presa estaba por aceptar ser sacrificado. ¿Qué diría Tom en su lugar?, _“Tom no está aquí, esto es tuyo o te arriesgas o pierdes”.  
  
_ Era verdad Tom no estaba ahí por múltiples razones, pero su hermano tenía talento, debía admitirlo. Bill era el de los sueños, sin embargo Tom era el de la organización, de la logística, era el de los pies en la tierra, era el de la ejecución y de los sueños aun más grandes. _“Pero él no está aquí, tu le dijiste que se alejara”._

—Serán mis diseños.

—Si —contestaron todos.  
  
—Mis ideas.  
  
—Si.  
  
—La App tendrá mi nombre.  
  
—Pues…, ehmm… —Bill levantó la ceja expectante. —Se puede negociar —dijo David conciliador.  
  
Bill suspiró, meditó un momento. —¿Cuándo empezamos? —Todos aplaudieron.  
  
—Voy a traer la champaña —dijo René, Anne le abrazó melosa.  
  
—No te vas a arrepentir —dijo David sonriente, mirándole a los ojos.  
  
—Si, está bien, pero no piensen que me voy a sentar con el programador de la App esa, yo me dedico a los diseños, lo demás es cuestión de ustedes —dijo Bill tratando de que Anne le soltara; mucha azúcar para su sistema.  
  
—Por supuesto, no te preocupes, René se puede encargar —dijo ella.  
  
Celebraron, la champaña llenó varias copas, Bill tenía esperanza en el proyecto, por primera vez sentía, que podía hacer algo por sí mismo y triunfar, sentirse independiente era una sensación excitante, adictiva.

~o0o~  
  


Sobre la mesa de trabajo lo tenía todo: papel, lápiz de varios colores, fotografías, cortes de tela, una taza de café cargado, un celular con 30 llamadas perdidas, todo… ¿Por qué no podía empezar? Bill estaba totalmente atascado, eran las once de la noche, para esa hora debía tener al menos alguna idea en marcha, sin embargo no había progresado nada, se sentía miserable. El celular sonaba una vez más, ahora tenía 31 llamadas perdidas y ninguna idea.  
  
Había luchado por este trabajo, era fácil pensar que por ser una estrella del pop, todas las puertas se le abrían de par en par, pero no era así, era cuando más la gente desconfiaba y te trataba como un ser hueco que hablaba por capricho. Bill quería ser diseñador, él lo sabía y Tom también. Al principio él mismo había dudado,  pero su hermano junto con David, habían  movido cielo y tierra por esta oportunidad, le costó discusiones infinitas con Tom, quien por cierto estaba haciendo la llamado numero 32 ahora mismo. “ _No sin ti”,_   había dicho Bill, sin embargo Tom le dijo _“Vete a la mierda”,_ lo cual fue una total molestia. Era algo que quería hacer, sí, pero no era el mejor momento; las adicciones de su hermano le preocupaban y mucho,  parecía que nadie más que él mismo entendía, sin embargo, luego de que la oportunidad estuviera en su cara, no la iba a dejar ir, tenía que aprender a hacerlo todo y tenía que hacerlo solo, lo iba hacer solo.  
  
Ahora estaba ahí, forzando a otra gente a trabajar en horarios demenciales porque él mismo tenía una agenda apretada qué cumplir con su otro trabajo, y   para colmo, no le venía ninguna idea decente y mucho menos con el maldito teléfono sonando. Llamada 33, Tom debía estar teniendo una mala noche.  
  
—¿Y si contestas y le explicas al que sea que lo llamas más tarde? –Bill dio un respingo, no se dio cuenta cuando Anne había entrado. –Lo siento, te asusté –dijo con tono amable.

—Está bien, tranquila… —el teléfono recibía otra llamada. –Creo que mejor lo apago –dijo mientras la chica se sentaba justo  frente a él.

—¿Alguien indeseado?

—No –contestó muy rápido. —No, no es eso, es…   Es solo mi hermano —aclaró dejando salir un suspiro derrotado, haciendo que Anne levantara una ceja suspicaz.

—Lo siento —dijo ella solidarizándose. Kaulitz parecía estar pasándolo realmente mal.

 —No es tu culpa — sonrió triste. —Es solo… —parecía que podía confiar. Anne era una persona alegre, amable y parlanchina cuando se proponía, ahora se veía preocupada y había dejado los juegos a un lado; como todos,  había firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad, so pena de despido. Además, tenía un sentido de la moda algo clásico pero muy acertado, en el grupo de trabajo era ella la que tenía la nota conciliadora además de ligera, cuando algo estaba tenso ella lo desenredaba;  habían hablado de todo un poco y no parecía nunca tener unpensamiento oculto, su idea era la que a Kaulitz había llevado a ese ritmo frenético de trabajo.  Bill se sentía bastante agotado con la situación, con una desesperación creciente de desahogarse con alguien, y ella parecía ser la indicada.

—Es solo que él no entiende que necesito espacio, ¿sabes?

—Te cuida mucho… Estará preocupado por ti… –supuso su amiga.

—Algo así, siempre está pendiente de mí y de mis cosas… –no quería mencionar la palabra “molesto” ni “ansioso”, pero a veces…

—¿Y qué significa eso para ti? 

—Pues significa…, esto –dijo tomando el celular y mostrándosele a Anne.

—Entiendo, ¿y has hablado con él? ¿Le has dicho que no se preocupe tanto?

—Si, claro que sí…, pero no es solo eso –Bill no sabía cómo decirlo sin que sonara extraño, “mi hermano necesita ayuda, está en rehabilitación por drogas, ¿sabes? Y además somos pareja y yo… Y yo, no me siento del todo bien con ello”, y claro, decir que tu novio es tu hermano, pues no es nada común… Si tan solo las cosas fueran tan normales como las de la gente aburrida de la tele.

—¿ Es solo eso…? ¿Hay otra persona que te llama? —Bill solo atinó a no mirarla, no era otra persona, era la misma, en verdad que esto era de locos.

— No Anne, es…, es que estoy un poco agobiado, Tom está en rehabilitación por drogas y hace esto cuando está tenso –contestó rápidamente.

—Bill, cuando te llama Tom, ¿te dice cosas desagradables? –continuó su amiga preocupada.

—No, no... –aclaró rápidamente. —Para nada; se preocupa, quiere que esté a su lado, está pendiente de mí, me quiere, eso es todo –contestó.

Al escuchar la respuesta del cantante Anne sonrío para darle confianza.

—¿Tom está recibiendo ayuda?

—Si, por supuesto, tiene un psicólogo que le ayuda.  
  
—Pero el psicólogo no eres tú, al parecer te quiere a ti en estos momentos… —dijo muy acertadamente. —Despiertas sentimientos muy fuertes Bill —sentenció casi con pena, —tal vez tu hermano en verdad solo se preocupa, pero en estos casos de adicciones la gente suele apegarse mucho a algún amigo, pariente, pareja,  depender de ti es casi lógico, están solo los dos en esta enorme ciudad.  
  
—Si, es verdad —la respuesta fue tan plana y sin sentimiento, que Anne sintió que el problema de Bill no era ese, Tom y su rehabilitación no era lo que le preocupaba.  
  
—Bill, ¿tienes pareja? —Anne no sabía cómo preguntar, no estaba segura de si Bill gustaba solo de chicos, tal vez le atraían también las chicas.  
  
Kaulitz la mira dudoso. ¿Tenía pareja?, si la tenía. ¿Podía contarle a Anne sus problemas amorosos?,  necesitaba pensar que si.  
  
—Si tengo, es…, es… —no quería decir la palabra novio.  
  
—Tu amigo especial —Anne entendió mal la razón del porqué negarse a usar esa palabra.

—Al principio…, era todo tan raro… — calló de nuevo. ¿Cómo explicar? ¿Debería? ¿Tenía el derecho?

—¿Bill…? — eran preocupantes esos silencios, Anne empezaba a sentir miedo por lo que le pasaba a su compañero. –Tal vez no te sientas bien hablándolo conmigo.

—No es así Anne, por favor, no te ofendas.

—No, está bien, sé cómo es esto, no es fácil confiar sin antes no firmar un contrato de confidencialidad o algo así –dijo su amiga riendo, –pero debes hablar con alguien, desahogarte

—Lo sé –contestó suspirando. “Desahogarse”, esa era la palabra, quería hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo,  extrañaba tanto a Georg y Demmi, aunque esto último no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura. Después de unos segundos en los que jugaba con uno de sus lápices haciendo figurillas en su cuaderno y mirando por un momento su celular apagado, se animó, por suerte Anne parecía haber captado esa inseguridad y también necesidad que tenía el cantante de un amigo, así que había permanecido en silencio expectante.  –Existe esta persona –dijo Bill por fin, rompiendo el sólido silenció que había plagado la habitación. –Pasamos por momentos muy difíciles al principio, hicimos promesas que en su momento creo que fueron necesarias, pero que ahora no sé si sean del todo justas.

Anne arrugó el ceño sin entender –¿Esa persona te pidió que prometieras algo que ahora ya no te parece justo cumplir?, ¿eso me estás diciendo?

—Es un poco difícil de explicar…, yo la quería, la quiero,  no puedo soportar ver que esta persona sufra, hizo algo muy tonto cuando éramos unos chiquillos…

—La conoces de hace mucho tiempo —concluyó Anne.

—Se podría decir que de toda la vida –rio irónico. –Cuando eso pasó…, le hice una promesa… Fue fácil al principio, era correcto decirlo –Bill sonrío recordando, haciendo que Anne se contagiara del gesto, –después de un tiempo yo y esta persona tuvimos muchos conflictos, esta persona se acostaba con varias otras estando conmigo y creo que accidentalmente, o intencionalmente, le pedí que cumpliera ciertas promesas, y yo a cambio cumpliría esta otra… —dijo moviendo la mano como diciendo “figúrate el resto”.

—¿Y qué promesa era esa?

—Que nunca la dejaría… Y no quiero hacerlo, pero… –Bill suspiró, la garganta le dolía, recordar era muy difícil a veces. Eran hermanos, los hermanos no se tocan así, ahora, siempre que se besaban o hacían el amor, veía la cara de su padre y de su madre, decepcionados, asqueados, y eso le atormentaba. Al principio lo podía manejar, pero ahora no podía, simplemente se sentía morir cada vez que tocaba a Tom; lo amaba, él estaba seguro que sí, pero no podía vivir el sentimiento, tenía un lastre en su vida y ese lastre estaba en su sangre.

—Bill, ¿esta persona te ha dicho que si lo dejas él intentaría lastimarse?

—No exactamente,  pero tengo miedo de que…, lo vuelva a hacer… –Cada vez que Bill dejaba salir una frase sentía que estaba hablando absurdos, él no quería dejar a Tom, ¿o sí?, y Tom no le había dicho nada de que quería atentar contra su vida de nuevo. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y se tomó la cabeza. —No sé ni lo que estoy diciendo, no quiero dejar a nadie, solo quiero…  —volvió a suspirar.

—Quieres por un día olvidar todo, que no te digan qué hacer o qué sentir, no sentirte obligado, parar el mundo para que puedas pensar un momento y decidir qué hacer al minuto siguiente… —Bill salió del refugio en el que se habían convertido sus manos y la miró sorprendido, encontró a una persona que le sonreía solidariamente que parecía entender.

—Sí, quiero eso.

—No es fácil, lo sabes, ¿verdad? El mundo no se detendrá pero puedes darte ese tiempo que necesitas —Anne vio cómo el cantante hacia un gesto negativo.

—No siento que pueda decidir qué hacer con mi tiempo, mucho menos ahora que estamos en la mitad de este proyecto y queriendo revivir a Tokio Hotel —declaró derrotado.

—Bill, parte de este trabajo es hacer muchos sacrificios, pero no puedes dejar que tu trabajo se convierta en todo lo que tienes.

—Y estoy luchando para que eso no pase, créeme.

—Por supuesto, pero tal vez me mal entiendes. Las personas solemos  dejarnos llevar por las exigencias externas,  tu hermano y sus llamadas y tu pareja, están haciéndote dudar de tu trabajo, de tu talento, de lo que eres como persona, pero Bill, tu hermano tiene que  encontrar él mismo la fuerza para superar sus adicciones, y tu pareja tiene que darse cuenta que tal vez tu ya no lo quieres como antes.  
  
Bill la miró sorprendido. ¿Ya no quería a Tom como pareja?, era una idea que simplemente él sentía que no podía enfrentar como era debido.

  
—No puedes refugiarte en tu trabajo  para evadir tus problemas personales —continuó Anne, —si amas lo que haces, y si en el transcurso tú y tu pareja deciden terminar, o tu hermano recae, créeme, no será porque tú no tuviste tiempo para ellos, pero si estar con ellos es lo que deseas más que este trabajo, todos aquí tendremos que entenderte. 

¿Quería tiempo?, no lo sabía. Tal vez  lo que quería, el tiempo no se lo podía dar, lo que sí tenía por cierto es que no tenía fuerzas para  tantas cosas que le pasaban, no se lo había mencionado a Anne y debía admitir que ni a sí mismo se lo admitía. Bill se sentía un hipócrita, sin poder besar a Tom por sus remordimientos pero sin poderle dejar ir. _“Déjame ir”,_ le había pedido infinidad de veces, pero Bill no podía y eso el tiempo tampoco lo podía remediar.

 

~o0o~

 

Los Ángeles, Junio 2013

—No, No, No… —dijo tajante el cantante, —esa cosa no funciona, ¿cómo se le ocurre combinar una blusa de lunares  azules con un pantalón  de cuadros purpura?, es asqueroso. Ese programador no sabe nada  y la imagen de la App parece catálogo de ropa de supermercado…, es horrible.  
  
René se tomaba la cabeza, la migraña la acosaba a diario ahora.  
  
—La imagen de la plataforma es la que tu decidiste…  
  
—No es lo que yo decidí, es frío, sin chiste, yo ni en mil años usaría esa cosa, no entiendo por qué, para hacer eso tan feo, se demora tanto.  


—Te lo dije Bill, necesita tiempo, eres muy impaciente…  
  
—Tiempo es lo que menos tenemos —interrumpió el cantante, —ya tenemos publicidad promocionando el lanzamiento, yo tengo que volver a mi trabajo como músico, ¡¡No-hay-tiempo!!

—Ok, calmémonos todos —intervino David. Él más que nadie sabía de tiempo en contra y gritar no solucionaba nada, además los gritos los daba él, nadie más. —Tienes que reunirte con el programador Bill, lo quieras o no, no tenemos tiempo es verdad, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de empezar desde cero con un nuevo informático —Bill rio sarcástico.  
  
—Está bien, tráelo, porque no seré yo quien mande al diablo toda esta farsa, serás tú mismo David, eso te lo aseguro.  
  
—Perfecto, lo voy a llamar —dijo Anne conciliadora, evitando que David  contestara semejante amenaza. Miró al manager con advertencia mientras los dejaba solos, llevándose a René con ella.  
  
  
Paciencia había poca, pero David no estaba aun fuera de sus casillas, conocía al cantante muy bien, él necesitaba retos, entre más, mejor; Bill necesitaba distraerse de los problemas de Tom, necesitaba dejar de pensar en su prácticamente agonizante carrera musical, y lo tenía que confesar, si esto funcionaba, la publicidad  colindante podría revivir al moribundo Tokio Hotel. Tal vez así lograría que Tom regresara.

Bill ya lo había admitido, necesitaban a Tom. El muchacho era un pequeño genio, ya le habían encargado el diseño de dos espectáculos de otras bandas y lo había hecho brillantemente. Bill y Tom eran excelentes juntos, separados eran simplemente buenos, aun así Tom no se convencía de reintegrarse.  
  
  
El celular de Bill timbraba de nuevo, era habitual ese jodido sonido, que si no lo ponían en silencio era capaz de pasar dando la melodía toda la jornada, sin embargo había días en los que se ponía en particular molesto, era cuando Tom estaba especialmente mal; la desintoxicación era una perra traidora.  
  
Y hoy era uno de esos días, Bill no paraba de verlo y tamborileaba impaciente, quería marcharse, era seguro, dividido entre el trabajo y la familia, y para colmo la App, esa en verdad no funcionaba. David no entendía nada de moda, pero vamos, eso que veía era vomitivo por donde se mirase.  
  
—Estará aquí en unos minutos, así que mientras, nos relajamos, ¿les parece? —dijo Anne con una sonrisa.

Bill se levantó de la mesa rápidamente, aprovecharía para contestar el celular; Anne intercambió miradas con David, dudosa.  
  
El cantante se metió al baño para tener privacidad.  
  
—Hola…  
  
—Pensé que ya no me contestarías.  
  
—Por eso sigues llamando, supongo —dijo Bill haciendo que Tom riera. Las llamadas eran también en parte travesura, Tom no intervenía en el proyecto del diseño, pero  necesitaba intromisión en su lucha personal.

  
—Me encanta sacar de casillas a David, lo sabes —Bill suspiró, sacaba de casillas a todos.  —¿Cómo estás?

—Yo estoy bien Tom, y ¿tu?, ¿has llamado a Michael?

—Estoy bien, no quiero llamar a Michael. —Las reglas eran simples, cada vez que Kaulitz sentía ansiedad, Michael estaría ahí ayudando. Había días como éste en el que el psicólogo tenía que ocuparse de sus otros asuntos, pero se encontraba a distancia de una llamada, sin embargo esto a Tom le importaba poco, el único que lograba calmarlo de verdad era Bill.  
  
Michael se había referido a esto como “el lazo incorruptible de Tom”, para él, Bill era la única persona a la que no quería decepcionar y Tom se sentía obligado a mejorar por su hermano.  
  
Tom diría en cambió, que era la única persona por la cual valía la pena estar limpio, aunque aun tenían un profundo desacuerdo, Kaulitz amaba a Bill más que a nada en el mundo, lo amaba como un hombre ama a otro, como una pareja, como su otra parte.  
  
Bill, sin embargo, era reticente, él no veía tan simple el hecho de olvidar la sangre a favor del amor de pareja, no después de lo sucedido con el padre de ambos, y ahí precisamente estaba la condena  de los dos.

Bill decía que  quería distancia para pensar y decidir,  distancia que él mismo rompía; en definitiva era la peor decisión para los dos.  
  
Lo que le había dicho Anne a Bill aun le carcomía, ¿qué podía hacer?, le encantaba su trabajo, pero  debía admitir que en otras circunstancias, sin la tensión de pareja y el intentar salir de las drogas, Tom sería un gran aliado, lo que es la mano derecha para la izquierda. Bill necesitaba su mano derecha.  


—¿Dónde estás?  
  
—Viendo una película en el sofá mientras mi pareja trabaja para un negrero adicto a la nicotina.

—No trabajo para David, Tom —el mencionado sonrío, Bill no le corrigió en eso de “pareja”.  
  
—Pero admites que es un negrero adicto a la nicotina — Bill rio.

—Tengo que irme, aun tengo cosas qué hacer aquí.  
  
—¿Cuándo vuelves a casa?  
  
—Aun no lo sé, tal vez en un par de horas, tal vez más.  
  
—Te quiero Bill —dijo Tom.  
  
—Me tengo que ir, te veo en casa —Kaulitz apagó el celular, ya no había respuesta para los “Te quiero”, promesa cumplida.  

  
~o0o~

 

Para cuando Bill salió del baño, René, David, Anne, Frank y un atractivo desconocido, estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa con un retroproyector listo para ser usado. Para ser sincero, Kaulitz esperaba a un gordo grasiento con cero sentido de la moda, pero al parecer se había equivocado en todo.

Un hombre alto, ligeramente más pequeño que el mismo Bill, piel tostada por el sol, cuerpo cuidado, camiseta de color gris, pantalones jean rotos, botas de cuero, manos maltratadas, uñas limpias, dedos callosos, labios rectos y pálidos,  pelo y vello castaño claro, ojos almendra; se notaba que no era fan de las lociones, mucho menos del gel, pero estaba aseado y decente.

Bill se quedó sin aire por unos segundos.  
  
—Imagino —Kaultiz carraspeó, —imagino que usted es el…,  “genio” atrás de esta… —señaló los bocetos que reposaban en la mesa,  —de esta…  
  
—De la porquería que me han hecho hacer —completó el desconocido. Bill se sorprendió con evidente manifiesto.

—Bien, al menos lo admite.  
  
—Claro que lo hago, ha sido el peor trabajo de mi vida.

—¿Es esto una broma para usted? —dijo Bill enfureciéndose a escalas insanas, olvidándose de su buen aspecto.  
  
—No señor Kaulitz, no es una broma, ¿lo es para usted?, porque yo no le encuentro la gracia; un día quieren una cosa, al siguiente quieren otra cosa muy diferente…  
  
—Espere, ¿de qué me está hablando? Creo que he sido muy claro con lo que quiero hacer, pero el producto final deja mucho que desear…  
  
—Mire Señor Kaulitz, no sé cómo trabaje usted diariamente, pero para mí es necesario establecer bases y reglas claras, y hasta el momento usted o la persona que me asignaron, no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo.  
  
Todos miraron a René. —¿Qué?, yo hice lo que me pidieron —dijo el aludido.  
  
Bill respiró profundo, esto no tenía ni pie ni cabeza, así que decidió empezar por el principio.  
  
—Esto no es lo que yo pedí para el diseño de la App —le dijo señalando en la portátil el demo.

—Esto fue lo que me pidió su asistente —dijo señalando otra vez a  René; Bill lo miraba con odio.  
  
—Creo que será mejor que revisemos todos juntos lo que necesitamos poner en el proyecto, así…, ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba? —intervino David.  
  
—Louis, Louis Hynson.  
  
—Así Louis, podría tener una idea más clara de lo que deseamos —completó David. Si el productor no se equivocaba, Bill había encontrado una buena motivación para reunirse más seguido con Louis.  
  


~o0o~

_Hamburgo, Tiempo presente_

_El sonido familiar de los pitidos sincronizados le dieron la bienvenida, despertó poco a poco, lo que le permitió meditar lo que sucedía. Había salido de Los Angeles convencido que era lo mejor, que el tiempo y la distancia le permitirían sanar, le permitirían a Bill ser feliz, como merecía, ya no podían estar juntos, no podían ya engañarse._  
  
Louis y Bill merecía felicidad juntos y Tom merecía paz. Se fue buscando algo tan simple, ¿cómo fue que las cosas tan sencillas se podían corromper de esa manera?

_El plan había sido sencillo, solucionar las cosas, cerrar las puertas abiertas, resolver lo inconcluso que no eran más que dos cosas simples, despedirse de los chicos, darle una oportunidad a Andreas y desaparecer, solo eso, ¿por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?_

_Sabía bien que Bill lo buscaría, que tal vez lo encontraría, pero Tom estaba convencido de ser más rápido que su hermano, y lo hubiera logrado si no hubiera sido por…_  
“Consumiste, te drogaste, caíste y lo hiciste”, decía su conciencia, no había sido fuerte,  todo lo logrado se había ido a la basura.  
  
Tom tenía ganas de morir, dejó salir dos lagrimas, las dejó salir por la decepción, por la derrota. Él quería estar bien, quería ser otro, quería reponer todo lo roto en su interior y había estado a punto de lograrlo, tan cerca de realizarlo, pero solo basto unos cuantos gramos de coca y otros pocos de heroína para acabar con todo.

 _Las paredes blancas y asépticas no le ayudaban a mejorar su ánimo, Bill estaba herido por su culpa, nuevamente lo había lastimado, nuevamente él era el origen del dolor de la persona que más quería._  
  
No estaba seguro de ser el culpable del accidente, no estaba seguro ni cuándo había ido al departamento, ni por qué; la última vez que había pisado ese lugar fue hace tres años, después de su pelea con Bill no había vuelto.  
  
Debía hacer algo bien por una vez en su vida, debía cerciorarse de que todo esto se solucione, analizando profundamente todo, pensaba, creía y tal vez un poco deseaba, no haber herido a su hermano, pero si él no había sido…, ¿quién?, y, ¿por qué? Deseaba recordar, debía recordar.

 _Si lo pensaba aun con más detenimiento, tal vez si sabía el ¿quién…? Debía hablar con Rocco, debía pedirle ayuda._  
  
Respiró profundo y se dijo “—Tom Kaultiz, levántate de esta cama y haz lo que tienes que hacer —”. “—Bill te tiene solo a ti, levántate y deja de llorar como una miserable niña—”. Buscó el botón de ayuda, la Doctora Alveal se presentó, Tom la recordaba.

_—Veo que ya nos sentimos mejor —observó la doctora._

_—¿Dónde está mi hermano? —preguntó sin rodeos, la expresión de la doctora se oscureció._

_—Ya salió de cirugía, tus padres están con el Doctor Frieden ahora._

_—Tengo que estar ahí._

_—Tus padres vendrán y te dirán qué es lo que sucede._

_—Usted no entiende, tengo que estar ahí, mis “padres”, como usted les llama, no saben nada de nosotros, Bill me necesita._

_—Tom, tu hermano está en buenas manos._

_—Si no me ayuda,  me iré por mis propios medios de esta habitación —Tom estaba decidido._

_La Doctora Alveal sabía que debía cuidar a su paciente y sabía además que no siempre lo aprendido en la facultad era el mejor remedio para los enfermos._

_—Voy a traer una silla, pero si veo que haces algo estúpido te pondré un sedante y te voy a amarrar a esta cama, ¿entendido?_

_Tom afirmó rápidamente, lo que sea por saber de Bill._

~o0o~

 _La doctora le llevaba por corredores fríos, con un suero colgado a una barra de metal y con una bata de hospital, Tom se veía para estampa. Entró a una sala estrecha en donde todos habían estado reunidos, y al decir todos, significaba que absolutamente todos estaban ahí dentro de alguna manera acomodados._  
  
Tom se sentía avergonzado de mostrarse tan vulnerable y de mal aspecto, pero su preocupación por Bill nublaba todo. Enseguida sintió la mirada resentida de Louis, la pareja de su hermano le culpaba; lo registró en su menoría.  
  
Gustav y Georg lo miraban de una manera indescifrable, como si quisieran molerlo a golpes, como dos hermanos mayores que han sorprendido al bebe de la familia haciendo travesuras. Tom no era ningún bebe, pero ya imaginaba los reclamos que le harían más tarde, y tenían razón. Gordon le sonrío, Simone le miraba ansiosa y aliviada, David le saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, a su lado un hombre que no conocía  y atrás de todos ellos estaba “Jörg” aquel que se decía su padre. Tom prefirió apartar la mirada, meses de terapia ya se habían ido al diablo y no quería retroceder una vez más, simplemente ignoraría a Jörg, era lo mejor.  
  
Michael, quien había estado sentado junto a Simone, se había levantado y acercándosele habló  —Doctor Frieden, el hermano de Bill está aquí, es mejor que se lo explique a él también. —Michael y la Doctora se quedaron a su lado mientras el mencionado se dirigió a todos.

_—Como decía, la cirugía fue complicada; logramos reparar la mayoría del daño causado por la caída, tuvo una laceración en el hígado que causó una hemorragia severa, misma que ya fue controlada. Además de múltiples fracturas, nuestra principal preocupación es la de la cabeza provocando que se inflamara el cerebro; para que no cause un daño irreversible, hemos puesto a Bill en un coma inducido, creemos que así le daremos tiempo a su cerebro de desinflamarse y curar sin que sus funciones se vean afectadas —todos permanecieron en silencio sin entender mucho de lo que el Doctor decía, Michael había tomado la mano de Tom y la apretó cuando se habló sobre inflamaciones y coma, Tom sabía que esa parte era la que más atención debía tomar._

_—¿Su vida corre peligro? —preguntó ingenuamente._

_—Si —dijo el Doctor secamente, —lamentablemente. —Tal vez fue la manera en que el Doctor lo dijo, tal vez fue el hecho de que él mismo no se encontraba en perfecto estado de salud, Tom se quedo rígido y sin palabras. “Bill, su Bill podía morir”, eso no era natural, no estaba bien, no era correcto, era una abominación, el mundo podía seguir sin él pero no sin Bill, sin él no era correcto hablar, sentir, pensar, discernir, respirar, sin Bill, no._

_Todos hablaban, hacían preguntas, David, Gordon, de nuevo David, Georg, Gustav, otra vez David, Demmi, Gordon otra vez, Louis gritaba, le gritaba, le decía algo, Michael dijo algo, la Doctora Alveal también, Louis se dirigió a él con una expresión violenta, a Tom no le importó, sin Bill no le importaba._

_Alguien tomó a Louis y lo sacó de la habitación, a Tom le importó menos._  
  
Tom se fijó en algo, Jörg, él no hablaba, no preguntaba, solo le miraba, detrás de la multitud, detrás del caos, a pesar de los gritos, a pesar de las preguntas, Jörg solo le miraba a él.  
  
—No voy a perder a mis hijos…, ¿entendiste? —alguien le tomó del rostro, era Simone, con ojos llorosos y nariz goteante, le obligaba a mirarle. —¿Entiendes Tom?, no voy a perder a mis hijos, tu no perderás a tu hermano —eso sí lo entendió, lo captó claramente, lo procesó a la perfección. Tom afirmó frenético, “No voy a perder a Bill”, se dijo, y por un momento su mente se distrajo de aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos, que le juzgaban.

 _  
_~o0o~

  
  
Time in a Bottle — Jim Croce

  
Si pudiera guardar el tiempo en una botella,  
lo primero que me gustaría hacer,  
es guardar cada uno de los días,  
hasta que la eternidad pase de largo,  
solamente para pasarlos contigo.

Si pudiera hacer que los días durasen para siempre,  
si las palabras pudieran hacer realidad los deseos,  
guardaría cada uno de los días como un tesoro y luego,  
otra vez, los pasaría contigo.

Pero parece que nunca hay suficiente tiempo,  
para hacer las cosas que quieres hacer,  
una vez que sabes cuáles son.  
He mirado lo suficiente alrededor como para saber,  
que eres tú con quien   
quiero pasar mi vida ( _ir a través del tiempo_ ).

Si tuviera una caja para guardar los deseos  
y sueños que nunca se hicieron realidad,  
la caja estaría vacía,  
excepto por el recuerdo,  
de cómo los hiciste realidad ( _de cómo respondiste_ ).

Pero parece que nunca hay suficiente tiempo,  
para hacer las cosas que quieres hacer,  
una vez que sabes cuáles son.  
He mirado lo suficiente alrededor como para saber,  
que eres tú con quien   
quiero pasar mi vida.


	20. LA VERDAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Línea temporal, Capitulo 20
> 
> Hamburgo, presente: Tom oye y ve cosas que le hacen dudar de su cordura
> 
> Hamburgo, 14 horas antes, el incidente: La verdad de lo que sucedió
> 
> Hamburgo, en un motel a las afueras: Andreas y sus demonios.
> 
>  
> 
> Las letras que se agregan en cada capitulo, son parte del mismo, recomiendo no dejar de leer....  
> Siempre dejare el link del video que le corresponde.
> 
> Depeche Mode – Walking in my shoes
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cUoorSW5JEI

**Notas del capitulo:**

Antes de continuar creo necesario hacer ciertas aclaraciones sobre lo que he publicado del fic;  no me gusta dar “explicaciones”, pero en este caso es justo y necesario, particularmente de este capítulo.

Primero. Cuando pensé por primera vez en este fic, sucedían dos cosas en el mundo de Tokio Hotel: Tom estaba atravesando el escándalo de haber pegado a una de las stalkers en una gasolinera, ¿recuerdan? Por ese tiempo mucha gente opinó sobre cómo Kaulitz debía comportarse, defensoras hubimos muchísimas, detractoras otras tantas, hubo incluso alguien que se desilusionó tanto que renunció al club (tiempo después regresó, pero ese es cuento para otro día). Poco antes de ese hecho también se reportó sobre un incidente en la casa de Andreas; una de las fans había cometido actos vandálicos en su propiedad.

No he mencionado nada de eso en el fic, como ustedes podrán darse cuenta, pero cabe resaltar que la amistad entre Tom y Bill con Andreas, ha sido puesta a prueba muchas veces. Pongámonos a pensar, ¿qué hubieran hecho ustedes, si su casa hubiera sido atacada por el hecho de tener amistad con una persona admirada? ¿Qué hubieran hecho ustedes, si acusaban a su amigo de golpear a alguien? ¿Qué hubieran hecho, si la madre de tu amigo fuera atacada por un cualquiera?

Así que de cierta forma lo que hice fue tomar esa amistad y retorcerla. En la realidad, creo que Andreas ha sido mucha mejor persona de la que reflejo en el fic, así que pido, después de leer este capítulo, que recuerden quién es y quién ha sido para Tom y Bill.

Segundo. Cuando pensé en el personaje de Tom, lo hice inspirada en David Gahan; en primera instancia, porque cuando supe de sus problemas algo se removió dentro de mí. David ha sido el cantante de uno de mis grupos favoritos, Depeche Mode, mi álbum favorito es “Songs of faith and devotion.”, me encantó el contenido de sus letras, de principio a fin, es el mejor de ellos, según mi opinión.

Sin embargo ese álbum fue escrito en medio de una crisis muy grave para David: su adicción a la heroína y sus peleas con los demás miembros del grupo para luego comenzar una gira de más de dos años sin parar, David se trasladó a California totalmente sumido en las drogas; en contraposición, Depeche Mode estaba en la cima.

Pasaron los meses y al regresar al estudio por el siguiente álbum, Martin Gore meditaba mucho sobre si traerlo de vuelta o no.  Gahan sufrió una sobredosis de heroína, casi muere, literalmente; pasó en el hospital una noche y fue arrestado, pero no mejoró.,

Lo único que le hizo cambiar fue el hecho de que USA le iba a negar la visa. No podía dejar a su familia, no podía dejar a su público y tampoco podía dejar de cantar; encontró así una razón para no seguir con la adicción. Él es uno de los pocos artistas que ha superado sus problemas de dependencia y ha continuado trabajando sano, hasta donde se sabe.

En resumen: Tom, en este fic, es David Gahan.

Para escribir esta historia me tomé el tiempo de investigar sobre el mundo de las drogas y otros temas que luego aclararé;  hay infinidad de material que habla de lo nocivas que son y de las terribles consecuencias que acarrea su consumo, sin embargo hay muy poca información de gente que ha pasado en realidad por eso.

¿Por qué?, pues porque si hablan son estigmatizadas. Es interesante ver cómo cuando alguien habla de sí mismo, siempre hay alguien diciéndole lo mal que lo ha hecho.

No soy una persona que le guste dar lecciones de vida, odio los cuentos con moraleja y eso mismo odio en la vida real. Solo pido que antes de hacerse una idea o de formarse una opinión, escuchen, lean, callen y mediten sobre los dos lados de la historia de una persona, cualquier persona; es fácil señalar con el dedo, es difícil pasar por lo que otro pasa.

Una última aclaración, como diría Dave Grohl (el líder de los Foo Fighters): “No importa si compraste o te bajaste la canción, tan solo escucha la jodida canción”.

Así que no importa si comentan o no el capitulo, lo que importa es que lo lean…, con atención.   


Ahora sí, este es el capitulo 20.

**CAPITULO 20 — LA VERDAD**

_“La mentira más común es aquella con la que el hombre se engaña a sí mismo. Engañar a los demás es un defecto relativamente vano”_

_Friederich Nietzche_   
  


_~o0o~_

_Hamburgo, tiempo presente._   
  


_―¿Por qué te fuiste?_

_Tom dio un salto en la cama  —¿Bill? ―mirándole fijamente estaba su gemelo con gesto indignado._

_—¡¿Por qué te fuiste?! —repitió. —Te estuve buscando por todas partes, me dejaste una carta estúpida y te largaste… ¿Por qué Tom?_

_Bill llevaba su maquillaje y su pelo rubio empegotado, tal cual le viera la ultima vez, como si nada hubiera pasado. La primera reacción de Tom fue agarrarlo de los  brazos para sentirlo real, para hacerle quedarse._

_―Me dijeron que tu…_

_―No me cambies de tema —interrumpió Bill forcejando para zafarse del agarre. —Tom… ¿Tom, me escuchas…? Tom, despierta…_

_Tom dio un nuevo salto en la cama, abrió los ojos de repente haciendo que le ardieran y tuviera la vista borrosa, alguien lo sacudía._

_―¿Qué…?_

_—Tom, estabas soñando… ―era Michael, le hablaba, su mirada denotaba preocupación._

_―Soñando… —repitió incrédulo. ¿Era un sueño?, ¿era posible?, sería perfecto que fuera realidad._

_—¿Estás bien? —le habló de nuevo Michael. Tom supuso que debía lucir pésimo._

_—Estoy bien… ¿Qué sucede? —dijo Tom harto. Michael suspiró y se sentó en la cama, justo en el lugar en el que la visión o sueño de Bill se había sentado, a Tom eso le dio escalofríos._

_—Te permitirán ver a Bill por unos minutos… —Michael calló dudando de cómo decir lo siguiente._

_—Michael, demonios, dime, ¿qué sucede…? —el corazón de Tom golpeteaba como en una maratón, Kaulitz empezaba a odiar esa sensación, era como los primeros efectos del “chute” pero sin el placer que le seguía._

_—Después de verlo..., te arrestarán inmediatamente…_

_Tom le miro incrédulo por un instante y soltó aire con falsa diversión. —¿Pensabas que no lo harían? —preguntó con sarcasmo, —las drogas son ilegales, y no hablemos de agresión y asalto —concluyó sardónico._   
  


_—Tom, no seas desagradable —le pidió su amigo, pero más que nada para que dejara de herirse a sí mismo, porque esas palabras no eran para el terapista, eran para Tom y de lo mal que pensaba de sí mismo._

_—Claro, no te preocupes, dentro de poco me llevarán y ya no podrás verme ser “desagradable” —soltó Tom con su  mejor tono venenoso._  
  
 Michael le tomó de la mano y mirándole a los ojos le dijo: —Es suficiente  —se miraron por un instante que bastó para desarmar a Tom.

_—Aun no recuerdo nada…, y si yo... —dijo desesperado._

_—Tom,  amas a tu hermano y eso es lo que importa._

_Michael no supo lo mucho que esas palabras hirieron a su paciente, hubo un tiempo en el que Tom pensaba que sí, que amar a Bill era suficiente, pero el tiempo y su hermano le habían enseñado que no, nunca dejarían de ser quienes eran, nunca cambiarían su origen, nunca dejaría de ser el gemelo de su amante, no; el amor, en su caso, no era suficiente, nunca lo había sido._

_Tom soltó la mano de Michael bruscamente, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, no era momento para  sensiblería, era hora de hacer algo de una vez por todas._

_—Quiero hablar con el abogado ese que consiguió David, necesito que me consigas un teléfono, necesito llamar a alguien, necesito hablar con Georg y quiero ver a Bill, en ese orden, ¿podrías hacerlo por mí? —preguntó Tom terminante._

_—Está bien, regresaré en un momento —contestó Michael sin querer presionar más._  
  
Al ver salir al terapista por la puerta, Tom por fin sintió que podía respirar.  
  
Tal vez Tom sentía la presión de las preocupaciones, pero afuera de su habitación había muchas más presiones y problemas; no por nada, Jörg, Louis, Simone y Gustav estaban cada uno en su marea de sinsabores ocasionando que todos los demás chocaran. 

__  
  
~o0o~

_En un motel situado en la carretera, en un punto a las afueras de Hamburgo, presente._

_Andreas había tenido una vida como la de cualquier adolecente, aunque tal vez sí, era un poco diferente, no cualquier adolecente era el mejor amigo de un famoso, ni tampoco manejaba el club de fans de este famoso en donde conocía a cada posible cita de fin de semana._

_Había tenido una vida envidiable, pensaba. Sí, envidiable era la palabra, envidiable antes, una mierda ahora. El colegio no siempre fue algo fácil, en cada esquina un brabucón, siempre fue el flaco rubio sin gracia, muchas veces incluso las chicas lo trataban como basura, pero todo cambió un buen día en el que su mejor amigo firmó un contrato musical y las cosas fueron mucho mejor que una aventura en Disney._

_Largos viajes, conocer gente, dinero, ropa gratis, discotecas, licor, etc., y todo por ser el presidente de un club de fans que se manejaba prácticamente solo y por ser el amigo incondicional de Tom Kaulitz. Una vida buena como todo adolecente merecía: dormir tarde, despertar aun mas tarde, premiaciones, after parties; sus amigos trabajaban por él._

_Un buscapleitos aprovechado que no tenía más oficio que el de figurar y de aprovecharse del trabajo de otros, eso era Andreas  para Bill._

_Para Andreas, Bill en cambio era un aguafiestas afeminado, más nena que una reina de colegio._

_Bill no lo tenía en su lista de personas favoritas, y viceversa, pero ambos sabían disimular muy bien._

_Si, la adolescencia de Andreas era envidiable, tan envidiable que al llegar a casa se sentía fuera de lugar, sus padres no le entendían, lo frenaban, le hablaban de estudios, de orden, de horas de dormir, era tan aburrido que había días en los que pasaba horas planeando cómo volver a la compañía de Tom y los chicos de Tokio Hotel._

_Planeando cómo capturar el interés de Tom, cómo hacer para ir hacía él y su vida emocionante de mega estrella, esa vida en la que no tenías que pensar en obligaciones, en notas escolares, en horarios de cama, dinero o salud._

_Andreas no tenía anotados  a sus padres en la lista de sus personas favoritas tampoco._

_Había momentos en los que algunas fiestas eran más “extrañas” que otras, debía confesar. Bajo la tutela de Tom había descubierto lo “diferente” que podían ser las diversiones de los famosos._

_Con eso y todo, su amigo vino un buen día con una idea: “Acompáñanos en esta gira”, dijo. ¿Quién era Andreas para negarse?, ¡claro que los acompañaría!, estaría ahí las 24 horas del día, viajando por todos lados, haciendo lo que se le viniera en gana, dentro de un año o más, habría cumplido la mayoría de edad. ¿Por qué no?, septiembre del año 2011, apenas había empezado con las clases en la Universidad, no le importaba si su amigo famoso le pedía que le acompañe, le acompañaría._

_La pelea con su padre fue monumental. “Tengo que ir, Tom me lo ha pedido”, había dicho. Su padre no podía odiar más a ese Kaulitz. “No puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad”, repetía. ¿Oportunidad de qué?, ni él mismo lo sabía, no era un trabajo, no era ni por asomo una práctica profesional siquiera, solo sabía que se iba de ese pueblo de mierda, de la opresión de sus padres, se iba con su amigo famoso._

_Andreas se tomaba su año “sabático”, como irónicamente él lo decía, se iba y no quería regresar si era posible. Hay momentos en la vida de todos en los que tomamos decisiones sin pensar en el mañana, las tomamos viviendo el momento, no razonamos consecuencias, posibles finales o porqués, solo lo hacemos y punto._

_~o0o~_

Italia, 26 de Diciembre de 2011

―¿¡Donde demonios estabas!? —gritó Bill en su mejor tono de barítono.

—Cállate Bill —respondió Tom sin mucha convicción, en ese momento trataba de hablar y mantenerse derecho, cosa casi imposible con su grado de intoxicación. Andreas no estaba mejor, mientras oía a los hermanos pelear en el pasillo, él trataba de entrar a su habitación, se le estaba haciendo más difícil que cálculo integral.

—¡Tres días sin saber de ti!, ¡maldición!, hemos buscado por todas partes, Tom, teníamos que tomar un avión —Bill seguía gritando.

—¡Podías haberte ido sin mí, nadie te dijo que te quedaras! —replicó gritando el guitarrista.

—¡¿Estás demente?! Es navidad Tom, no te iba a dejar aquí e irme sin ti  a casa.

—¿A casa?, ¿de qué casa hablas?

—¡Ya cállense!, parecen matrimonio —gritó Andreas desde su habitación mientras se tiraba boca abajo en el colchón, había logrado entrar y milagrosamente acertó a la cama. Los gritos callaron, se oía el rumor de la voz de David y de alguien del staff que no alcanzó a reconocer.

Peleas similares se convirtieron en el pan de cada día, era gracioso en realidad ver cómo Bill enrojecía y se inflaba como pez.

Después del incidente Rocco fue despedido, Andreas sabía que había sido injusto el castigo, fue el guarda el que los había encontrado en realidad. Esa fue la primera vez que Andreas y Tom se habían inyectado, escondidos en un hotel de mala muerte, si no se contagiaron de algo, fue de milagro.

_~o0o~_

Lyon Francia, Marzo 2012

Después de un tiempo de práctica, encontrar la vena no llevaba mucho tiempo. Saber ponerse el torniquete, flexionar el brazo para que resalte en la cara contraria al codo, colocar la aguja paralela a la piel e introducirla, nada del otro mundo.

Cuarenta segundos es lo que se tiene para quitarse el torniquete antes de que haga efecto. Por muy estúpido que pareciera, si querías que la experiencia valiera la pena debías aprender estas cosas, tiempos, gramos, pasos a seguir; preparar un chute no es como hacer galletas, sin embargo la práctica hace al maestro, en este caso, al adicto.   


Tom ya tenía adoptada su rutina. Sus utensilios, como las agujas de insulina y  un mechero para calentar, y por supuesto, la mejor coca que el dinero podría comprar. Ya Kaulitz estaba acostumbrado a la más pura, era importante eso, alguien que no tuviera práctica o fuera intolerante, al inyectarse una dosis indebida estaba  comprando su pase directo a la muerte.

Rocco odiaba eso y se lo había dicho, pero como siempre, su amigo era su amigo; no juzgaba, no le abandonaba. Después de que David lo hubiera despachado por exigencias de Bill, Tom estaba seguro que  ya no había nadie que le protegiera, así que debía tener extra cuidado de no sufrir una sobredosis por accidente, o que la aguja estuviera estéril, o de que la coca  estuviese debidamente cortada.   
  
Tal vez Bill y David pensaban que estaban haciendo lo correcto, pero lo cierto es que al despedir a Rocco despacharon al único que sabía de los riesgos y que  a pesar de todo era el único que cuidaba de Tom.

Esa noche, él y Andreas estaban en una fiesta, en el penthouse de un hotel que no recordaba el nombre, Andreas, en medio de dos rubias con pechos exuberantes, su amigo era de los que si no había sexo no era fiesta.   
  
Se encontraba apoyado a una gran ventana que le daba una vista espectacular de las calles desde el edificio de 30 pisos. La coca comenzaba a golpear, su cuerpo empezaba a correr una conocida maratón de sentidos arrancando desde su corazón que palpitaba a ritmos insanos, la respiración rápida y errática, el primero hormigueo que recorría la espalda y tocaba cada terminación nerviosa, su ser vibraba con un escalofrío cálido, ardiente. Con los dedos de los pies encogidos, Tom jadeó recibiendo el éxtasis como un orgasmo que se repetía en espirales infinitas.  
  
Las luces de la calle eran hermosas ahora, eran entidades maravillosas que no tenían par en ningún lugar del mundo. Las uñas de Tom recorrían el vidrio de aquella ventana haciendo sonidos incomparables; para Kaulitz, era la perfección.

No era el sonido en sí, no eran las luces, no era el lugar ni la compañía, era lo que la droga le hacía sentir y lo que le permitía olvidar.

Olvidar a Bill, olvidar el pasado, olvidar el presente, olvidar las obligaciones, olvidar que era un fracasado.

No se había percatado pero alguien buscaba entre su ropa, no podía importarle menos, el que fuere no le podía sacar de su momento de éxtasis.   
  
Andreas buscaba entre la ropa de Tom, solo había que esperar un poco. Ya se sabía las rutinas de Kaulitz,  necesitaba el dinero, ¡maldita sea!, mantener la jodida vida que no podía solventar le había llevado a esto.

Si, Tom le había pedido que le acompañe, pero eso no garantizaba el pago de sus gastos más mínimos; si, la ropa al principio estaba garantizada, pero ahora Tokio Hotel ya no tenía contrato con ninguna marca de ropa, así que eso se había acabado. Su padre no estaba dispuesto a mandarle nada, no podía mantener ni el maldito teléfono de última generación que le habían regalado y mucho menos mantener el vicio.

Se había hecho de unos cuantos clientes que pagaban lo que sea por alguna cosa de Tom o Bill, una que otra fotografía o  intimidad lo mantenía por un tiempo, pero no más.

Y ahora quería inyectarse, quería su dosis y para eso tenía que pagar. Tom se había terminado todo, el dinero lo tenía en su billetera, solo era cuestión de encontrarla. Después de buscar por todos lados se dio cuenta inevitablemente de que no había tal billetera y que estaba jodido.   


Frustrado, Andreas gritó y le dio una patada a Tom sin misericordia; tenía que encontrar dinero, necesitaba dinero.

 

_~o0o~_

_Hamburgo, tiempo presente.  
  
_ _Su abogado había sido muy claro, la policía solo le estaba dando unas horas de  gracia, estaban buscando a cualquiera que supiera algo del incidente, llegando a la estación de policía lo interrogarían, y si tenía suerte lo soltarían después de pagar la fianza, pero había la posibilidad de que lo mandaran a una clínica de desintoxicación o que le asignaran un niñero hasta que todo se aclarara. El peor de los escenarios, cosa que no le importaría a Tom si no fuera por el hecho de que no quería estar lejos de Bill, es que lo encerrarían por un montón de tiempo sin derecho a fianza._

_Gustav le había conseguido el teléfono, Michael había sido muy especifico en pasarle el recado: “marca este número”, le había dicho,  solo necesitaba unos momentos de privacidad en su habitación y esta llamada sería la más importante jamás hecha._

_—Tardaste mucho en llamar —dijo Rocco al otro lado de la línea._

_—Hace tiempo perdí mi celular y todos mis contactos…_

_—Y el cerebro, según me han contado —ironizó Rocco. Tom sonrío, su viejo amigo estaba de vuelta._

_—Te busqué por todos lados..._

_—Tom, solo dime cómo estás —interrumpió el ex guarda, ¿para qué ahondar en lo que ya estaba hecho?_

_—No lo sé, Bill no está bien…, y no recuerdo nada, tal vez fui yo…, no lo sé…._

_—Está bien, una cosa a la vez… ¿Qué recuerdas?_

_—Luego de no encontrarte nos quedamos en el bar de la calle Hudson, Andreas me dijo que ahí estarían esos a los que les debía, esperamos mucho rato…, tomé unas copas, pensé que podía aguantar pero…  Una cosa llevó a la otra —Tom no necesitaba ser muy especifico, el alcohol es el principio del consumo de otras cosas. —Para cuando me había dado cuenta —continuó, —ya era tarde. Andreas me engañó, nunca llamó a los tipos esos, me enfadé, él y Stephan querían que les diera el dinero, me negué, nos peleamos, creo que la seguridad del bar nos sacó…, y no recuerdo más._

_—Los chicos del bar dicen que saliste de ahí solo, subiste a tu coche y te fuiste…_

_—¿Andreas y Stephan me siguieron?_

_—Por lo menos Andreas si…, pero Georg dice..._

_—¿Georg?_

_—Sí, aunque no lo creas, Georg y Gustav estuvieron aquí buscando algo para ayudarte, de lo contrario este teléfono no estaría en tus manos. —A Tom se le removió algo en el pecho, ese cariño y orgullo por sus amigos que ya no recordaba._

_—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Tom con la voz entrecortada._

_—Cuando iba al departamento a buscarte casi mata con su coche  a un rubio muy parecido a Stephan, Gustav incluso buscó tu coche y no lo encontró en el parqueadero de la ciudadela, me dio los datos de la matrícula y ya me dijo una fuente que vieron un coche igual a las afueras, recientemente…_

_Al escuchar esas palabras de Rocco, Tom sintió furia. Si Andreas o Stephan habían  tocado a Bill los iba a matar…_

_—Encuéntralos Rocco…, quiero saber qué pasó en el departamento, el que sea que haya lastimado a Bill tiene que pagar, incluso si soy yo._

_—No tienes ni qué decirlo, y para que quede claro, no creo que hayas lastimado a Bill de la manera que crees._

_—Tienen demasiada fe en mí._

_—Alguien debe tenerla… Voy a cuidar de ti, pase lo que pase, vamos a resolver esto…_

_“Vamos a resolver esto”, Tom no entendía el cómo; si se pudiera revertir el tiempo y sacar a Bill de la ecuación, tal vez fuera posible “resolver” el problema, pero eso era imposible, Kaulitz no veía solución admisible a sus errores._  
  
Georg no demoró en entrar a la habitación, tendría que ser una conversación rápida, Listing cerró la puerta y se quedó quieto sin quererse acercar a Tom; esto no le sorprendió. 

_—_ _Hola Georg_ _—_ _dijo como saludo._

_—¿_ _Querías verme?_ _—_ _preguntó Listing. No sabía cómo comportarse con su amigo, no podía olvidar a Bill sufriendo y eso no le dejaba  ser comprensivo con Tom. A eso agreguémosle Gustav y su descubrimiento, sentía que había hurgado demasiado en la intimidad de Bill y Tom y eso también le ponía demasiado incómodo, no sabía si decirle siquiera lo que habían descubierto._

_—_ _Sí, quería pedirte un favor…_

_—_ _Tom…, no sé…._ _—_ _empezó a decir Georg aun mas incómodo, lo menos que quería era hacerle favores a Kaulitz._

_—_ _Es Bill, no te preocupes, es solo…, que…, no confío en nadie más_ _—_ _dijo lo último a la carrerilla; Georg apenas si le entendió._

_—_ _¿Y qué es?_

_—_ _Cuídalo por mí…, no dejes que Jörg o Simone hagan algo estúpido, habla con Gordon y David, ellos pueden ayudarte…_

_—_ _Tom, ¿de qué hablas…?, vas a volver en un par de días..,. y a Bill no le pasará nada, mejorará ._

_—_ _Georg, por favor, solo promete que estarás aquí para él…_

_No fue necesario decir mucho más, Georg lo prometió, si así Tom iba tranquilo y si así él mismo se sentía más tranquilo, cuidaría de Bill hasta que Tom regresara._

_~o0o~_

_Hamburgo, tiempo presente._

_Irónicamente, hablar con Rocco le había traído cierto alivio; ahora necesitaba ver a Bill, ver lo que había provocado, porque aunque él no hubiera sido el agresor, se sentía la razón del accidente._

_David le había traído ropa, así que se cambió; la doctora Alveal le había desconectado la vía y le había deseado suerte, oficialmente le había dado de alta._

_Su abogado le hacía escolta a la UCI del hospital. El lugar era frio, de un celeste enfermizo, Bill odiaba el celeste, no era correcto que su hermano estuviera ahí, no era correcto que fuera afectado por sus mierdas._

_Lo llevaron a través  de lo que opinaba era una especie de laberinto formado por paredes, puertas con alarmas y señales luminosas, parecía una prisión. Su abogado no pudo pasar sino hasta cierto punto, le dieron una bata del mismo color de la pared, incluso una mascarilla._

_Bill estaba en una habitación al final del pasillo, la única iluminación venía de los aparatos a los cuales estaba conectado. Tom no le reconoció al principio, buscó incluso alrededor por si su hermano estuviera en otro lugar, pero pronto se dio cuenta que sí, que la persona indefensa que yacía en esa cama de hospital era de hecho su hermano; la visión o sueño que tuvo de él en la mañana no se parecía en nada al que yacía en la cama._

_Bill tenía un tubo en su boca, respiraba al ritmo de una maquina ruidosa, moretones por todos lados, grandes parches en su vientre, una sábana le cubría hasta la cadera, todo un desastre. Tom le tomó de la mano, estaba fría, la apretó fuertemente y sintió que no podía dejar de tocarle, su brazo, su hombro. Devotamente pasó sus dedos por su hombro, luego por su rostro, maldiciendo por cada moretón que encontraba, queriéndole quitar los tubos y cables a los que estaba conectado su amor._

_Tom no se dio cuenta cuando habían empezado a fluir las lágrimas; aun con la mano de Bill en la suya, lo abrazó apoyando apenas su cabeza en el pecho de la persona que más quería en el mundo._

_—Estúpido terco —dijo con voz quebrada, —siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya, nunca me escuchas —gimió. —¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?, ¿eh? ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a salir de ésta? —Solo el sonido de las máquinas le contestaron._

_~o0o~_

_En un motel situado en la carretera, en un punto a las afueras de Hamburgo, presente._

_Ser adicto a la coca significa ser un poco farmacéutico. Es importante tomar en cuenta que, aunque seas una persona muy resistente a la droga, nadie debe arriesgarse a inyectarse más de 200 gramos, una regla de oro que no permite concesiones. Hay gente que incluso con menos de 75 gramos encuentra la muerte; la cocaína es una droga que, como todas, no se la debe tomar a juego._

_Andreas lo sabía. Como todo consumidor de coca que se precie de serlo, también sabía que luego del éxtasis voraz que se experimentaba durante los primeros 10 minutos, el cuerpo soportaba un bajón descomunal que podría durar incluso más de una hora; en esos momentos es cuando muchos sucumben y pueden matar o dejarse matar._

_Y precisamente en eso pensaba, con la inyección preparada y el torniquete puesto, Andreas valoraba si valía la pena seguir en este mundo o marcharse de una buena vez._

_~o0o~_

Hamburgo, 14 horas antes del incidente.

Bill pagó al taxista, llegó a la ciudadela lo más pronto que pudo, fue a la garita del guardia, lo despertó de su siesta y le preguntó por Tom; obviamente el guardia no sabía nada. Decepcionado y furioso en partes iguales, fue al departamento.  Bill había ido muchas veces antes, Tom no lo había pisado después de la pelea, hace unos años, pero algo le decía que su pareja había vuelto y que le necesitaba, no dejaba de pensar en ello.   
  
Lo que encontró fue espeluznante. Los gritos y el sonido del forcejeo se escuchaban unos pisos antes de que el ascensor llegara, al abrirse la puerta vio rápidamente cómo un hombre rubio que no conocía de nada, golpeaba a Tom semiconsciente.

—¡Hey! —gritó para llamar la atención de aquel hombre, tiró su maleta y demás cosas por ahí, lo primordial era llegar a Tom. Con dos zancadas estuvo en el segundo piso.

—¿Dónde lo tienes? —gritaba este hombre.

—¡Déjalo en paz! —gritó Bill. Su primera reacción fue tomar al desconocido del hombro y separarlo de su víctima, lo logró apenas y recién ahí puedo ver a Andreas, el extraño cayó al piso, torpemente trataba de levantarse.

—¿Dónde está el dinero? —preguntó Andreas a Bill como si nada, Kaulitz y él ya habían tenido su cruce de palabras a través de celular temprano en la tarde.

—¡Tom, corre! —gritó Bill. Andreas ni se inmutó, se comportaba como si Bill siempre hubiera estado ahí.

Tom se levantó como pudo, más arrastrándose que caminando entró a la antigua habitación de Bill.

El desconocido logró levantarse y empujó a Bill contra la pared del corredor —¿El dinero…?,  ¿dónde lo tienes? —volvió a preguntar Andreas.

—No sé nada de ningún dinero —gritó Kaulitz empujando fuertemente al hombre que parecía perro rabioso.

—No lo pongas difícil Bill, si Tom no lo tiene, lo tienes tu —Bill estaba furioso, Andreas hacía gala de su manera ladina y miserable de ser.

—No te voy a dar nada, imbécil, he llamado a la policía… —dijo, disimulando que era verdad que  no sabía nada y que además estaba asustado, mirando de reojo la puerta en donde Tom había entrado, tratando de distraer a esos dos locos y esperando que de alguna manera reflexionaran y se largaran.

—Tú sabes... Él sabe —dijo aquel hombre desconocido, señalando con el dedo a Bill  y mirando a Andreas, era evidente que el tipo estaba sumamente intoxicado. Kaulitz apartó la mano del hombre de un manotazo.    
  
—Solo dame el dinero y nos iremos de aquí —dijo Andreas sin inmutarse por la amenaza y se acercó demasiado a Bill, éste se irguió, de algo tenía que servir los 2 metros de altura de Kaulitz.

Solo sintió el golpe, el rubio le había dado de lleno en la cara estampándole nuevamente en la pared, Bill lo empujo agarrándole del brazo y tratándole de lanzar contra Andreas, falló, aun así había uno menos en la lista de contrincantes. Se limpió el labio que ahora sangraba, la cara la tenía entumida.

—¡Carajo Bill! ¡No me hagas perder la paciencia! —dijo su “amigo”.

Un bólido rubio vino de atrás de Andreas gritando, atrapando a Bill de la cintura y llevándole con él.

—¡Stephan! ¡No! —gritó Andreas. El hombre dirigía a Bill justo a la baranda, corrió a frenarles. Bill intentaba detenerle pero era imposible, pudo ver cómo Andreas corría con la mano extendida para cogerle.

Sintió un latigazo en la espalda que le robó el aire, el hombre lo tenía bien abrazado y se precipitaron los dos  al vacio.

Horror al sentir que la caída era infinita y no podía hacer nada para parar, un latigazo de dolor al impactar en la mesa de cristal, mas dolor al caer y sentir los vidrios incrustarse en la espalda, una respiración agitada y errática sobre su cara. Intentó mover los brazos, no le respondían, un quejido y un nombre que provenía de su boca; Bill quiso gritar por ayuda pero no pudo.

—¡¿Qué hiciste?! —gritó Andreas mientras bajaba por las escaleras rápidamente. Stephan no respondió, intentaba levantarse apoyándose en Bill, quien dejo salir un lamento. —¿Qué hiciste? — repitió. Quería acercarse pero el miedo y la impresión de la escena le superaban, miró asustado hacia el segundo piso por si Tom estuviera ahí y supiera lo que había hecho, corrió hacía el ascensor, no miró atrás, buscó las llaves de su coche y solo encontró las que le había quitado a Tom, no lo pensó mucho, solo tomó el auto y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.  


_~o0o~_

_En un motel situado en la carretera, en un punto a las afueras de Hamburgo, presente._

_Sólo quería olvidar, sólo quería que el estúpido de Bill no hubiera aparecido, sólo quería que nada hubiera pasado._

_Pero el querer no es poder. La realidad era que había sido un pésimo amigo, la verdad es que Bill estaba muerto y que él estaba más jodido que antes. La verdad es que ya no quería sufrir deseaba lo que la droga le daba porque no quería sentir más dolor y miseria, se veía en una pequeña caja de madera con espinas que se le clavaban en el alma._

_Tom era el culpable, ¿cómo no podían verlo? Él y sus estúpidos traumas, él le había llevado a donde estaba –sollozó._

_Estaba solo. Tom lo tenía todo, amigos, un hermano…, ¿y él, qué tenía?, a nadie. Su estúpido padre no quería saber nada de él, no quería darle dinero… Se limpió las lágrimas que caían por su rostro._

_La aguja se veía tan tentadora, solo tenía que acercarla un poco más y todo acabaría, iría a ese lugar en donde todo era luz, donde no había dolor, en donde no era importante si debía un montón de euros, donde era todo placer._

_—Lo siento —dijo, pidiendo disculpas a Tom y a Bill, y metió la aguja. —Lo siento —repitió una vez más, y ya en silencio, Andreas pidió perdón por todo lo hecho, lo que pudo ser y no fue, por las tonterías, por la vida y por renunciar a ella._

_Su ultimo pensamiento consiente fue para sus padres, la verdad es que los extrañaba._

_~o0o~_

**Walking in my shoes – Depeche Mode – Letra Martin Gore.**

Yo te diría acerca de las cosas que me hicieron pasar  
El dolor que he sufrido  
Pero Dios mismo se ruborizaría  
Los banquetes innumerables tirados a mis pies  
Los frutos prohibidos para que coma  
Pero me parece que tu pulso empezaría a acelerarse  
  
Ahora no estoy en busca de absolución  
O perdón por las cosas que hago  
Pero antes de que llegues a cualquier conclusión  
Trata de caminar en mis zapatos  
Trata de caminar en mis zapatos  
  
Vas a tropezar con mis pasos  
Mantén el mismo horario que mantuve  
Si intentas caminar en mis zapatos  
Si intentas caminar en mis zapatos  
  
La moralidad se desaprobaría  
La decencia se despreciaría  
El destino de una víctima propiciatoria está hecho de mí  
Pero prometo, a mi juez y los jurados  
Que mis intenciones no podrían haber sido más puras  
Mi caso es fácil de ver  
  
No estoy buscando una conciencia más clara  
O paz mental después de lo que he pasado  
Y antes de que hablemos de cualquier arrepentimiento  
Intenta caminar en mis zapatos  
Intenta caminar en mis zapatos  
  
Vas a tropezar con mis pasos  
Mantén  el mismo horario que mantuve  
Si intentas caminar en mis zapatos  
Si intentas caminar en mis zapatos  
Intenta caminar en mis zapatos  
  
Ahora no estoy en busca de absolución  
O perdón por las cosas que hago  
Pero antes de que llegues a cualquier conclusión  
Trata de caminar en mis zapatos  
Trata de caminar en mis zapatos  
  
Vas a tropezar con mis pasos  
Mantén el mismo horario que mantuve  
Si intentas caminar en mis zapatos  
Vas a tropezar con mis pasos  
Mantén las mismas citas que mantuve  
Si intentas caminar en mis zapatos  
Intenta caminar en mis zapatos  
Si intentas caminar en mis zapatos  
Intenta caminar en mis zapatos


	21. SIN REMORDIMIENTOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notas del Capitulo:
> 
> Nota: Este capitulo es especialmente largo, ruego a todas las valientes que por alguna razón leen este fic, que me disculpen, pero hay mucho que decir y no encontré manera de resumirlo, así es como debe ser, solo espero que les guste. ;) gracias.
> 
> Línea temporal, Capitulo 21
> 
> Los Angeles, Junio 2013: El único que entiende y consuela a Tom, es y siempre será, Bill.
> 
> Los Angeles, Julio 2013: Louis y Bill, su perfecta primera cita.
> 
> Los Angeles, Agosto 2013: Tom esta de vuelta, Bill y Tom, cometen otro error.
> 
> Los Angeles, Noviembre 2013: Los errores de Bill.
> 
> Los Angeles, Diciembre 2013: ...Adios. 
> 
> Las letras que se agregan en cada capitulo, son parte del mismo, recomiendo no dejar de leer....
> 
> Siempre dejare el link del video que le corresponde.
> 
> Robbie Williams – No Regrets
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jzYP1I6akk

_“No perdí la razón, fui yo quien la dejo ir”_

_Robbie Williams – No Regrets_

~o0o~

 

Los Angeles, Junio 2013

Bill llegó a la villa alquilada en la costa este de Los Angeles, era bastante tarde y en la mañana había llamado a todos temprano, le había encantado las ideas del informático “Louis” y estaba entusiasmado con lo que se podía lograr, por primera vez desde que empezó la loca idea de la App tenía esperanza de que el proyecto saliera adelante.

Apenas atravesó la puerta que daba al jardín percibió que algo andaba mal, las luces de la casa estaban totalmente encendidas, el eco de música estridente se oía desde la calle, Bill se apresuró a entrar esperando encontrar cualquier cosa.

A Kaulitz le dio la bienvenida un montón de bolsas de basura con ropa a medio embutida, otra tanta estaba por el piso de la sala, Bill casi sufre un pequeño infarto al pensar que era la suya y que habían entrado ladrones a llevársela toda, respiró con cierto alivio al ver que solo era la de Tom, lo que le llevó a otro pequeño infarto al pensar que los ladrones de ropa habían hecho daño a su hermano, las prioridades eran las prioridades.

—¡Tom! —llamó asustado.

—¡Aquí! — contestó, podría haber gritado pero la canción de Samy Deluxe “Feuer, verbrannt, Asche” estaba a todo lo que el volumen daba y la voz de Tom no era más que un susurro  en comparación.  

Tom estaba en la habitación del fondo, donde habían colocado todas las guitarras del mayor, los premios, las fotografías de grupo, en fin, donde la idea de Tokio Hotel habitaba en esa casa.  

 El hermano de Bill se encontraba de rodillas en la alfombra rodeado de más ropa, discos destrozados y partes de guitarra.  

—Tom, ¿qué pasó aquí? —Kaulitz se acercó suavemente al centro de la habitación donde estaba su hermano y se arrodillo frente a él, Bill no podía dejar de pensar que todo lo que veía no era más que un efecto secundario de estar en rehabilitación.

 —Estoy reorganizado —contestó Tom, como si fuera de lo más normal verlo rodeado de sus cosas, todas tiradas y destrozadas. Bill solo atinó a arrodillarse e intentar que Tom le mirara a los ojos y que le dijera qué  pasaba por su cabeza.

—Tengo ropa que no me había puesto en años y cosas que no había visto más que para guardarlas en cajas, ya era hora de que limpiara un poco —continuó Tom, como justificándose.

—Tus guitarras, tus discos…, son tus cosas, les tienes cariño… —Tom  seguía metiendo ropa en la bolsa.

—Es un cambio…, empezar de nuevo —dijo haciendo una mímica con la mano, como diciendo “imagínate el resto”.

 Bill estaba agotado, no dejaba de ver a su hermano anonadado, disgustado, apenado y frustrado, todo al mismo tiempo y en la misma cantidad.

—Tom, estoy cansando, podríamos solo…

 —Sí, descansa, duerme, no te preocupes, ya acabo —contestó sin mirarle al rostro ni una vez, afanado en sus cosas, en guardar ropa, amontonar discos en pilas que luego deshacía y empezaba de nuevo.

 Por un momento Bill tenía ganas de gritarle y decirle que se durmiera para él también poder dormir, porque con tanto ruido no había quién pudiera descansar, y sin contar con tanto caos y movimiento de Tom, era imposible relajarse.

Sin embargo no lo hizo, un análisis rápido al rostro de Tom le permitía ver que su hermano estaba demacrado, con ojeras profundas, algo sudoroso incluso.

Abstinencia, Bill odiaba esos episodios, podían ser sutiles como los de ahora o bastante jodidos al  punto de postrar a su hermano en una cama casi muriéndose; Tom no podría dormir hasta que la crisis pasara.

—Me quedo y te ayudo. —No…, no es necesario, estás cansado… —repitió.

Bill no sabía qué más hacer,  Michael le había instruido que en estos momentos era muy necesario cualquier muestra de apoyo y comprensión que se le pudiera dar  a Tom, estar solo en casa casi 18 horas y con una adicción que estaba apenas superándose era algo bastante difícil.

—Si estoy cansado y hambriento, ¿qué tal si ordeno una pizza a esos lugares de 24 horas…? Tomamos un baño y luego te ayudo a arreglar esto..., ¿te gusta la idea Tom? Para que negarlo, Tom dejó de respirar en la parte  que Bill dijo “tomamos un baño”, por supuesto que le gustaba la idea.

—¿Con anchoas y peperoni? —preguntó Tom, Bill arrugó la nariz, odiaba las anchoas.

—Está bien, con anchoas y peperoni —concedió. Tom sonrió mirándole a los ojos por primera vez en toda la conversación, Bill le respondió con la misma sonrisa y abrió su brazos para que su hermano descansara en ellos, el mayor no esperó nada y le abrazó fuerte escondiendo el rostro en el cuello del que sentía su amor.

Le abrazó fuerte, haciendo que Tom se sintiera en casa y por fin algo aliviado de sus miedos y ansiedad.

—Recuérdame por qué hago todo esto —pidió Tom refiriéndose a la rehabilitación.

 —Porque quieres estar sano, porque adoras tu trabajo, porque no eres tú cuando las tomas, porque si continuas vas a perder todo lo que te importa…

Lamentablemente todo lo dicho, en realidad, no eran razones suficientes para Tom.

En realidad la razón para consumirlas estaba en los brazos del que le pedía que las dejara, maldita contradicción, maldita y jodida vida.

A veces querer y amar eran cargas muy pesadas.

No les llevó mucho terminar en la tina abrazados, Bill  soportando el peso de Tom, pasando la esponja suavemente por la piel de su amante, compartieron varios besos castos. Después de varios minutos de relajación inocente, Tom giró y reclamó la boca de Bill introduciendo su lengua en ese sitio tan conocido.

Estaba mal, los dos lo sabían. Tom había pedido terminar, Bill había pedido tiempo, los dos sabían que eran hermanos, al mayor le importaba poco aquello, al menor le importaba y demasiado.

Pero varias veces como esta noche que olvidaban lo dicho y las condiciones, sobre todo las promesas, y recordaban viejos tiempos en que los dos eran felices como amantes y no como hermanos.

Hicieron el amor de manera pausada y entregada, Tom penetraba a Bill reconociendo cada pedazo de piel y saboreando a su amante como el manjar más exquisito.

Tom sentado en la tina con el agua hasta la cintura y Bill sentado en él empalándose a un ritmo no muy rápido pero exigente, gemían, uñas apretaban la piel, ojos cerrados.

No estaba bien cambiar una adicción a la cocaína por sesión de sexo, aunque sea con la mejor intensión, jamás sería lo correcto; error tras error, error que se quiere repetir, adicción al cuerpo del amante. En esos momentos es cuando Tom olvidaba que  lo que sentía por Bill no era correspondido, recibía migajas, sí, pero le alimentaban lo suficiente para no morir.

¿Por qué tenía que dejar las drogas? La respuesta era simple, porque había caído en ellas buscando sentirse menos solo y menos errado, pero después de consumirlas se sentía aun peor.

Querer a Bill y que él le correspondiera era para Tom cura y razón suficiente, sin embargo también era la razón principal para tomarlas.

 Un error, Bill no sabía cómo sacar de Tom la tristeza y los motivos para regresar a las drogas.

Deseaba tanto olvidar que su amante compartía su sangre, deseaba tanto no recordar padre, madre o abuela, deseaba en verdad entregarse  a sus sentimientos, deseaba el cuerpo de Tom, sus besos, sus caricias, deseaba que estuviera sano, y sobre todo deseaba no sentirse culpable después de hacerle el amor. Al terminar se besaron  largamente, se  sentían mejor, Bill menos cansado, Tom menos derrotado, sin embargo era un error, uno más de los tantos cometidos.

Tom y Bill no volvieron a tocarse después de esa noche tormentosa, había días de debilidad en el que compartían besos pero Bill cortaba cualquier acercamiento más intimo, así habían llegado a un acuerdo silencioso en el que trataban de no hablar sobre ese episodio o tan solo mencionar algo que se los recuerde.

~o0o~

 

—¡Tom…, Tooooommmm!  —el aludido despertó somnoliento y automáticamente se sentó en la cama sin tan solo abrir los ojos. —¡Tom! —Bill le llamaba desde el garaje.

—No puedes prender el coche de nuevo —concluyó. En bóxer y con una camiseta gigante Tom salió al patio de la casa para encontrarse con un Bill listo para salir, con gesto apurado y un coche con la puerta del piloto abierta.

 _“Y es automático, por todos los demonios, si le doy uno de tracción manual le puedo dar por muerto”,_ pensó el mayor.

Bill le sonrío disculpándose. —Solo arranca contigo —dijo con su mejor tono compungido.

Para cuando arrancó el coche poseído -porque Bill  pensaba que estaba poseído por duendes o algo por el estilo-, retiró a Tom del asiento del copiloto lo más rápido que pudo, iba tarde.

—Piensa rápido, ¿blanco o marfil?  —preguntó el menor al entrar al auto y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Es una camiseta? —preguntó a su vez Tom. Su hermano no contestó, el mayor arrugó el ceño suspicaz. —Ni se te ocurra poner blanco o marfil a un traje de tres cuartos Bill, Miami Vice ya pasó de moda —advirtió Tom con una sonrisa.

—Cómo se te ocurre… Adiós, te veo en la noche, siempre me retrasas... —y se fue sacando humo de las llantas. 

Bill llegó a la oficina hecho un ventarrón. —René, cancela los trajes en color claro, ni blanco ni marfil  —dijo terminante. René tan solo se encogió de hombros y eliminó una carpeta denominada “Miami Vice”.

~o0o~

 

Los Angeles, Julio 2013

Los teléfonos inteligentes son geniales, te permiten hacer muchas cosas, contactar con gente que apenas has visto a la cara: Facebook, Twitter, Whatsapp, telegram, Instagram…, vamos, que las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Louis y Bill habían formado una amistad algo interesante gracias a esa maravilla, habían compartido un café en la oficina,  claro que si, una que otra conversación ligera, a veces se descubrían a sí mismos sonriéndose cómplices, y cuando no estaban cerca el uno del otro, pues usaban el teléfono;  es extraño cómo se forman lazos tan estrechos con una persona a través de ese aparatito.

Bill, sin verlo ni contarlo, se había encontrado a sí mismo desahogándose con Louis, le dijo todo. Bueno, casi todo. Le habló sobre sus miedos, le habló sobre la lucha de Tom por dejar las drogas, sobre su niñez, le habló de su padre, de su madre, de su abuela y de lo mucho que ella significaba para él y su hermano, le habló de Georg de Gustav, de todos, le abrió su corazón completamente.

Y Bill no se arrepentía, en Louis había encontrado a alguien confiable, alguien que podía llamar en la madrugada y le diera una palabra de aliento, sin embargo, todo a través del bien amado celular y muy raramente en la oficina.

Finalmente y después de mucho rogar, porque en verdad Bill al principio se había negado de plano, Louis había logrado que del aparatito y la oficina, pasaran a conversar cara a cara. Kaultiz había sugerido el “Lounge”, una disco de moda en la costa este.

Kaulitz dudaba si aceptar o no, sobre todo por Tom, porque a pesar de que pareciera retorcido y erróneo,  Bill sentía que le traicionaba,  aun cuando ya no tenían ningún contacto sexual ¿Quién era él para dejar de lado sus propios sentimientos? Luego de meditarlo, y mucho, pensó que “debía” hacerlo, porque era lo correcto, porque era solo cuestión de tiempo, porque así debían ser las cosas y porque después de todo le gustaba Louis, en verdad le gustaba, y negarse a lo obvio a favor de una relación que no era correcta con Tom, era muy estúpido.

A pesar de que Hynson no tenía especial predilección por la música estridente, aceptó. Bill era un hueso duro de roer y ese tipo de concesiones se hacían todo por el gusto de estar con quien deseas estar.

Los ritmos de “The hand that feeds” se escuchaban, Louis había llegado hace una hora y Bill parecía no poderse librar del trabajo; le había pedido esperar. Había reuniones a las que Louis no necesitaba asistir, igual entendía que la agenda de Kaulitz era bastante apretada.

Un cocktel más y por fin Bill llegó, la sonrisa de ambos fue suficiente saludo

—Lo siento, te hice esperar mucho —dijo Bill alzando la voz, el ruido de la disco no dejaba opción a más.

—No, tranquilo, era algo que no podías evitar…, ¿te pido algo?

—Lo mismo que tu, gracias.

Louis se apresuró  a ordenar la bebida, para cuando regresó junto a Bill ya se había dado cuenta que varios le coqueteaban. Kaulitz se había esmerado en su atuendo, pero su cuerpo bien cuidado y su buen gusto a la hora de vestir le estaban haciendo ganar varios admiradores de ambos sexos.

Siendo quien era Bill, no gustaba mucho del acoso, pero no significaba que se lo tomara a mal, en realidad se le veía que lo disfrutaba.

—¿Haciendo amigos? —le preguntó Louis muy casual, consiguiendo que Bill sonriera algo apenado por haber sido pillado.

—La disco tiene buen ambiente, qué puedo decir...

Louis tuvo buena intención de aguantar toda la parrafada de cockteles y baile, y lo hizo por aproximadamente una hora, aguantó todas las tácticas de Bill por no hacer de esta cita lo suficientemente seria, pero no contaba Kaulitz con que Hydson estaba comprometido en llevar las cosas a otro nivel.

—¿Por qué no salimos de aquí…? Tengo planes para los dos y me lo estás poniendo un poco difícil, debo admitir. —Pillado, Bill estaba totalmente atrapado.

Kaulitz sonrió nuevamente, Louis lograba reacciones extrañas en él, hace tanto que no se sentía interesado por salir y hacer cosas nuevas, tuvo que aceptar.

Entraron a un bar  que tocaban música en vivo, en esa ocasión un grupo de Folk. Se sentaron en una mesa en la tercera fila del escenario, pidieron cerveza y bocadillos. Bill recibió un mensaje, era Tom. Le preguntaba qué tal el viaje, si había llegado bien. Para salir, su hermano le había mentido y dicho que tenía una reunión  en Santa Fe con unos inversionistas, que regresaría pronto. ¿Por qué un plan tan elaborado?, pues porque Bill no había encontrado otra manera de tener el suficiente tiempo para poder tener su cita.

A la gente se le ocurrían muchos planes tontos, todo con tal de no decir la verdad y enfrentar  los problemas básicos de la vida.

Louis estaba ahora muy callado.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Bill mientras apagaba el celular.

—Nada, es que pensé que sería más sencillo y ahora…  —y ahora estaba nervioso, de repente la discoteca se sentía tan lejana y cómoda.

En ese preciso momento la banda tocaba  “Ghosts the we knew”, una canción preciosa que a Bill le recordó la persona que había dejado en casa; la sonrisa se le borró del rostro.

—¡Hey! Tranquilo, solo son los nervios —aclaró Louis rápidamente.

—No me hagas caso, a veces mi mente vuela —Bill volvió a sonreír, debía olvidar, debía continuar con su vida, como se debe hacer.

—Espero que no vuele muy lejos, de lo contrario tendré que ir por ella.

Bill volvió a sonreír,  Louis ya había ido por su mente y ya la había traído de vuelta, esa era la magia de Louis, le permitía a Kaulitz descansar.

—Te gusta este tipo  de música —afirmó Kaulitz más que preguntar.  

—Si, por supuesto, esta es la única que tolero en realidad.

—Vaya, que quisquilloso.

—Llámame anticuado, pero tengo gustos muy definidos.

—Odias mi música entonces.

—No la odio, tan solo… Espero a que termine para disfrutarla —rieron a carcajadas. —No me hagas caso, no entiendo nada de eso  en realidad, pero no me vas a negar que te ha gustado aquí.

—Por supuesto, la música es algo diferente pero es agradable.

Después de eso todo fue más fácil, en un acuerdo tácito y silencioso retomaron pláticas que habían dejado en el chat, rieron mucho, pidieron más cerveza, se sintieron cómodos y muy compenetrados.

—En Nueva Orleans hay un restaurant que me encanta, sirve las mejores brochetas de ostras, debes probarlas,  en algún momento te llevaré  —decía Louis.

—Me encantaría —contestó Kaulitz sinceramente.

De repente Louis se puso serio —Bill, quisiera que vinieras conmigo a mi casa, esta noche… —pidió, y aunque Kaulitz no veía a mal la petición, sí le sorprendió la rapidez en que se habían llevado las cosas.

Aunque si lo analizaba, no había razón para esperar más, le gustaba Louis, lo  pasaba muy bien con él, esta noche era suficiente muestra, podía hablar con él de lo que sea, ¿por qué no?

Fueron al departamento de Louis, en el edificio Century City  en el nivel 30, tenía una hermosa vista. Bill se acercó al ventanal para contemplar la escena; perfecta, las luces reflejas en el océano, toda la bahía, la ciudad de Los Angeles en todo su esplendor.

—El trabajo de informático paga bien —exclamó Kaulitz.

Louis se acerco por detrás  y le abrazó poniendo el rostro en el cuello de Kaultiz, empezó a dejar pequeños besos en esa piel nívea y limpia, Bill dejó descansar su cabeza en el torso de Louis, sobre todo para darle espacio a que continúe con sus atenciones.

Apenas esperaron para sacarse la ropa, semanas de hablar convertidas en caricias, varios jadeos entrecortados, el anhelo nacido de las sonrisas veladas, Bill lamió, mordió y succionó, Louis tocó, pellizcó y masajeó hasta que Kaulitz olvidó su nombre, todo frente a ese ventanal.

Bill embestía fuertemente a Louis, disfrutaba de la espalda perlada de sudor de su amante, tan estrecho, cálido y deseable, llevó su mano al sexo de Louis y bombeó para que le sobreviniera el orgasmo, el clímax le sorprendió segundos después que su pareja,  en medio de jadeos y palabras inconexas.

Kaulitz estaba seguro de dos cosas: Louis le enloquecía, y que hacía mucho no se sentía tan en paz consigo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente Hydson preparó el desayuno, Bill mientras tanto se dedicó a recorrer el departamento, encontró en la pared del pequeño estudió de Louis unas fotografías de una casa antigua,  en ella un niño de no más de 11 años posaba junto a una niña pequeña y rubia.

—Somos mi hermana y yo, en la casa de mis padres.

—Así que esa es Nueva Orleans.

—Si…, es mi hogar —contestó dándole un beso a Bill en la boca.

—¿Crees que esto funcione?

—No lo creo, lo sé.

 

~o0o~

 

Los Angeles, Agosto 2013

Louis observaba trabajar a Bill tan concentrado en sus dibujos, había descubierto que Kaulitz se mordía el labio cuando estaba inseguro de algo, que tenía un lunar atrás de la oreja izquierda, que no le gustaban los colores pastel, que su teléfono recibía llamadas casi cada media hora, que él hacia otras casi en la misma cantidad de tiempo y que odiaba el café de la máquina expendedora del corredor.

Todo lo sabía a fuerza de observación. Anne se reía cada vez que le descubría mirando a Bill, éste parecía no percatarse, o por lo menos no hacía ver que le importara.

Pero le importaba, Louis sabía que sí. En efecto, Kaulitz se mordía el labio, sentía la mirada de Louis sobre él, le estaba poniendo nervioso otra vez, fingía no darse cuenta de las miradas que el informático le lanzaba, miradas que le halagaban en realidad; aun recordaba su perfecta primera cita, luego le siguieran unas cuantas más, por supuesto.

Alguien golpeó la puerta, René abrió rápidamente

—¡Tom! —exclamó Bill muy feliz al darse cuenta de quién era, felicidad que en seguida se transformó en incomodidad. Por alguna razón Kaulitz no sentía bien tener a Louis y a Tom en la misma habitación, era como si se sintiera culpable por algo, o como si hubiera sido descubierto haciendo cosas muy malas y vergonzosas.

—Buenos días —saludó Tom muy educado.

—Tú debes ser el famoso hermano de nuestro chico —dijo Anne, levantándose de su lugar y yendo rápidamente a recibir a Tom, dándole la mano cálidamente. —Soy Anne, mucho gusto.

—El gusto es mío, Bill me ha hablado mucho de ti —no mentía, su hermano le había contado todo, excepto de Louis.

Bill se acercó rápidamente.  —¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

—Me has pedido muchas veces que venga y te eche una mano, pensé en pasar un momento por aquí y ayudarte un poco, puedo hacer un café decente si me lo propongo —contestó Tom alegre.

Kaulitz se sintió contento, aun no se le iba la incomodidad, pero ver a Tom tan feliz y confiado compensaba la sensación.

—Ven, te presento a todos entonces.

Cuando Bill le presentó a Louis, Tom no le prestó mayor atención que la necesaria, lo cual alivió al menor. Hydson y él habían ya hablado sobre el asunto, no le dirían nada a nadie; por respeto a Tom y su rehabilitación, cuando las cosas se asentaran lo harían público,  bueno…, no tan público, después de todo no iban a darle tremendo disgusto a las fans de Bill, que aun creían que Kaultiz era un macho pecho peludo.

Por su lado, Tom había decidido darse una oportunidad de conocer el trabajo de su hermano, sobre todo para tomar una decisión.

Bill le enseñó todo, los bosquejos, las ideas, el presupuesto, incluso la App, Tom estaba anonadado, era una idea excelente,  en verdad le gustaba y mucho, no se había sentido tan entusiasmado por algo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero aun no estaba convencido en intervenir, tal como Bill quería.

Era el bebé de su hermano y no de él,  además David le había propuesto otra cosa. Viendo el progreso de Tom, le había pedido producir el álbum ya largamente esperado de Tokio Hotel, así como también el álbum y la gira de una banda nueva alemana que le estaba yendo bien  en el Underground. Cosas muy tentadoras que provocaría que Tom dejara su vida cómoda y encerrada por  una vida más estresada pero mucho más interesante que la que llevaba en estos meses de reclusión. Ya lo había hablado con Michael, los dos creían que podía hacerlo, viajar a Alemania aun no, pero eso todavía no era necesario.

Louis se marchó discretamente, dejaría a su pareja con su familia, él aun tenía trabajo que hacer y era mejor no distraerse.

Era como en los viejos tiempos, Tom y Bill compenetrados y colaborando en un proyecto común.

—Mira, te entiendo sobre el tema, pero si a este diseño lo dejas con las rayas laterales así… —explicaba Tom, —lograrás un efecto mejor.

—Está bien..., si, no está mal…,  y podemos poner esta chaqueta con el cuello así…

—Perfecto —concluyó Tom, se miraron y sonrieron, reconociendo en los ojos del otro la complicidad pasada y muy extrañada.

Tom estaba de vuelta.

~o0o~

Estaban en el coche, Tom conducía y le contaba a Bill lo que David le había pedido.

—El nombre de la banda es “Poilomat”, o algo así…

—Poilo… ¿Qué…?

—Lo mismo le dije yo… —rieron a carcajadas.

—No lo puedo creer, producir una gira y un álbum, es genial Tom.

—Y el nuevo álbum de Tokio Hotel.

—Si, el nuevo álbum, tengo varias ideas.

—Estoy seguro.

Llegaron a casa riendo y con varias ideas en la cabeza, Tom se sentía bien, al parecer el mundo ya no era tan oscuro y difícil, Bill se sentía magnifico.

Consciente o inconscientemente Bill tomó de la mano a Tom, se quedaron por un momento paralizados. Eso es lo que hacían siempre después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación del hotel en donde estuvieran, del departamento que compartieran, de la casa que rentaran, donde sea, Bill siempre tomaba la mano a Tom como dando la bienvenida a la intimidad, después venían los besos y las caricias; al cerrar la puerta se convertían en amantes. Las cosas habían cambiado luego del rompimiento, es verdad, pero la sensación de tener a Tom de vuelta era tan embriagante que Bill no lo pudo resistir y mucho menos su hermano.

En un arrebato de pasión Tom se apoderó de los labios de Bill y eso dio pie a otras cosas más.

El sudor, los jadeos, los gemidos, eran la constante en esa habitación. Tom tenía el control ahora, con una de las piernas de Bill en lo alto y apoyada en un hombro llevaba un ritmo constante y firme.

Tan estrecho, húmedo, caliente, haciendo vibrar cada fibra sensible de Bill, Tom quería entrar aun más profundo, quería que la estimulación fuera eterna,  para repetirlo tenía que salir de esa cavidad, pero la urgencia de volver a sentir ese estímulo era más apremiante; adentro, con fuerza, sintiendo, concentrado en cada tacto.

—¡Aaahhh! Mmm… ¡Si! —Bill gemía recibiendo cada embestida de Tom con deseo, quería más, más rápido. Rendido a los movimientos de su pareja pero al mismo tiempo deseoso de más estimulación, tomó su grande y húmeda  erección y con un masaje constante a toda la envergadura, acompañó la gloriosa presión y golpeteo que Tom ejercía en la base de sus testículos.

Tom casi llegaba al límite, cerró los ojos para controlarse y aguardar un poco más, quería satisfacer a Bill, que él llegara y disfrutara del asalto que representaba el orgasmo.

Los gemidos de Bill le anunciaban que estaba próximo, Tom abrió los ojos para mirar su expresión, le gustaba ver esa luz en su mirada, que se volvía aun más brillante al llegar al clímax.

Bill quería más de Tom, quería recibir más de su amante. —Te quiero…, mierda…, te quiero —dijo Bill casi gritando, sintiendo cómo el clímax le consumía. Tom no pudo sentirse más feliz, todo estaba en su lugar, así es como debía ser.

La mañana llegó, Bill la recibió con los ojos abiertos, ¿se arrepentía?, quería pensar que sí, pero la verdad es que extrañaba a Tom, lo extrañaba casi como respirar y verlo en la cama, despreocupado, sano, limpio, feliz, le llenaba de tanta plenitud que no sabía cómo un sentimiento tan grato viniera de algo tan prohibido. 

No lo había planeado, ni siquiera imaginó que su hermano apareciera y le hiciera recordar la sensación de tenerle entero.

Había dicho “te quiero”, si lo recordaba, había prometido no decirlo si no lo sentía enserio y aun no había incumplido, quería a Tom y también quería a Louis, esa era la verdad.

~o0o~

Bill salió a caminar por la costa, prendió el teléfono que había apagado el día anterior, los mensajes de llamadas perdidas comenzaron a llegar, todas de Louis, debía estar preocupado.

Eran las 6 de la mañana pero no importó, Bill marcó y llamó a su novio.

—¿Bill?,  ¿sucedió algo?, ayer quedamos en cenar y no respondiste mis mensajes.

—Hola, lo siento, es que Tom…

—Entonces, ¿estás bien…?

—Si, claro que sí…, pero teníamos que conversar de muchas cosas.

—Te sorprendió, lo sé, los vi juntos,  yo quisiera llevarme así de bien con mi hermana — rio sinceramente por su propia broma; Bill esperaba que se le olvidara la idea de llevarse “así de bien”.

 

~o0o~

Los Angeles, Noviembre 2013

El proyecto de la App y el lanzamiento de la nueva línea de ropa de Bill estaban prontos a concluir, por lo tanto tenía más tiempo para la banda.

Tom había empezado a planificar la grabación del nuevo álbum y estaba en medio de la producción del álbum de la banda alemana “Poilomat”, la sensación era conocida, había reencontrado su manera de trabajar,  reconocían lo que habían hecho en los anteriores años trabajando en Tokio Hotel.

Parecería que nada hubiera cambiado, tanto en el estudio como en casa, era así que cada vez que cerraban la puerta de su casa, Bill y Tom se perdían en oleadas de pasión y reconocimiento por el otro.

Louis continuaba siendo parte de la vida de Kaulitz, cada vez que Tom trabajaba hasta tarde, Bill estaba con él, lo que le resultaba muy conveniente

Bill sabía que estaba mal, sabía que era la cosa más rastrera y horrible que alguien pudiera hacer, además, recordaba  todos los reclamos que le hiciera en el pasado a su hermano, recordaba todo lo dicho por su padre, pero no podía parar, era sencillo hacerlo, era sencillo tener a Tom a su lado y tener a Louis, con su hermano se sentía que todo lo bueno volvía:  su cómplice, su mejor amigo, la vida era buena al fin.  Con Louis se sentía especial y querido,  podía tocar con la mano el cielo.

—¡Tom! —llamó Bill temprano,  el aludido tomaba una ducha y le había llegado un mensaje importante por email.

—¡Dime!

—¡Georg dice que viene a pasar navidades con nosotros y que piensa quedarse una temporada ayudándote con el disco!

—¡No te escucho! —Bill tuvo que entrar al baño.

—Dice que viene a pasar con nosotros navidad y que se quedará una temporada para ayudarte con el disco.

—¡Genial!, porque te gusta la idea, ¿verdad?

—Si, no hay ningún problema, siempre y cuando Demmi se mantenga lejos de mi ropa, ya sabes, ¿pero dónde se van a quedar todo este tiempo?

—Pues supongo que aquí.

—¿Aquí…?, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—¿Y nosotros?

—Tenemos suficientes habitaciones —Tom sonrío.

—Hablo de que ya no podremos dormir juntos… —dijo Bill ofendido.

—¿Por qué no?

—Pues porque… ¿Cómo que por qué no? ¡Tom! —dijo Bill indignado.

—Está bien, está bien, no te alteres, le daré a Georg y a Demmi la llave de la casa de la piscina y eso es todo, ahí pondremos una cama y un microondas, no es gran cosa Bill, tan solo tenemos que ser un poco cuidadosos y eso es todo —dijo Tom, saliendo de la ducha en su máxima gloria, abrazó a Bill y le dio un beso en la boca.

—¡Ay quítate!, estás mojado  —dijo el menor y salió corriendo empujando a su amante.

—¡Pero así me quieres, no lo niegues! —gritó Tom sonriendo.

En ese momento Bill recibió un whatsapp, Louis preguntando si hoy podían verse para almorzar.

—¿Tom…?, ¿comemos juntos?

—No, lo siento, hoy tengo terapia con Michael y reunión a las tres con los de Universal, en la noche para la cena, ¿te parece?

—Está bien… —le contestó a Louis que para el almuerzo estaría libre.

Bill tenía lo mejor de dos mundos, tenía dos hombres maravillosos que le amaban, por alguna, estúpida y absurda razón.

 

~o0o~

            Los Angeles, Diciembre 2013

—Ya es hora de que lo sepa, amor —dijo Louis compungido. Le había sugerido que pasaran Navidad juntos, Bill se había negado alegando que no iba a dejar solo a Tom y que como aun no sabía lo de los dos podría interpretar mal las cosas; en realidad cualquier cosa que concluyera Tom viendo a Louis en una cena Navideña con Bill, sería la correcta.

—Después de año nuevo, ¿sí? Tom es muy celoso y no quiero que se lo tome a mal.

—¿Pero qué es lo que podría mal interpretar?, nos queremos, y él, según me has dicho, está mejor, es normal que los hermanos tengan pareja y vivan su vida.

—Ya, solo dame hasta año nuevo, por favor…

Tom entró a la habitación y vio algo que le partió el alma en varios pedazos: Bill besaba a Louis; los dos tenían los ojos cerrados, disfrutaban de aquel beso, como los amantes enamorados que eran.

En eso Georg entró haciendo ruido y riendo, afuera de la oficina llovía a cántaros, habían decidido darle la sorpresa a Bill y salir juntos a cenar.

Bill se despegó de Louis, cuando abrió los ojos vio a Tom y se separó de su pareja como si quemara.

—¡Tom! —exclamó. Louis trató de tomarle de la mano, si el hermano de su pareja tenía que enterarse, qué mejor que decirlo ahora que todo se había descubierto,  pero Bill no dejaba que le tocase.

Tom no dijo nada, tan solo los miraba analizando cada cosa que veía y oía.

—¡Sorpresa! Los Angeles es genial, las tiendas, la playa, a Demmi le va encantar… — decía Georg sin percatarse en nada de lo que pasaba.

Kaulitz dio la vuelta y se fue, empujó a Georg que le estorbaba el paso para salir, Bill corrió tras de él.

Tom se metió al ascensor.  —¡No te me acerques! ¡Ni se te ocurra! —gritó antes de cerrar la puerta, lo último que vio fue la cara de Bill angustiado

Aun así Bill no pudo quedarse tranquilo, tomó el otro ascensor y fue atrás de Tom, Louis también salió de la oficina y lo llamó a gritos pero no hubo respuesta.

Georg le sugirió a Louis que se quedara, que dejara a esos dos resolver sus problemas.

 

~o0o~

—Tom, para por favor, ¡escúchame!

—¡Aléjate!

—Te lo quería decir pero no hubo tiempo y tu…

—¡¿Qué?, ¿yo que…?! ¡¿Me vas a decir que el hecho de que no me lo dijeras es mi culpa?! —gritó Tom en el estacionamiento, respiraba agitado como si hubiera corrido una maratón; contener la rabia que tenía, el dolor, la indignación, le estaba costando incluso la vida. Había pensado ingenuamente que podía por una vez ser feliz, olvidar el pasado, Bill parecía haber olvidado…, parecía… ¡¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho esto?! Le costaba respirar de tanto dolor.

—No Tom, no es lo que crees, las cosas se dieron así, quería que lo supieras, de verdad...

—¿Y creías que yo lo iba aceptar? ¿Que yo no diría nada…? ¡Oh, genial Bill! ¡Invita a cenar a Louis y hagamos un trio! ¡¿Eso quieres que te diga?!

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¡Claro que no…! ¡Porque yo me cansé de ser tu sucio secreto…! —cada vez le costaba más tomar aire. —¡Te quiero…! ¡Te quería! ¡¿Cómo pudist…?! —Tom podía ver los labios de Bill moverse, incluso podía oír unas cuantas palabras sueltas a través de un pitido intenso, cosas como “Louis me quiere”, “estamos juntos hace mucho tiempo”, “lo siento”,  “tenemos algo…”.

Algo, era una palabra tan ambigua, algo…, ¿algo como qué? Podía ser nada pero era “algo”, y la palabra se definía sola.

Tom pensaba “lo hice…”, “fui yo”, “yo lo hice mal…”. Tom era el epíteto de la desesperación, quería que Bill se callara, que dejara de martillarle con sus palabras, porque todo lo que dijera, miraba, hacía, le herían. Cerró el puño y sin pensarlo lo dirigió a la cara de la persona que más quería en el mundo.

Y hubo silencio.

Cayó de rodillas tratando de respirar y con lágrimas en los ojos. —Te odio tanto… — susurró derrotado.

~o0o~

Los Angeles, año 2014

Tom fue valiente, lo aguantó todo, pero con una sola condición: que Bill fuera hombre y dejara de ocultar a su pareja.

—No voy a ir por la calle como si fuera una colegiala enamorada.

—¡Es tu pareja, maldita sea! —gritó.

Bill lo hizo.

Tom fue valiente, no dijo nada, no miró atrás, se tragó ese corazón que había olvidado que tenía, ese pedazo de carne que Jörg y Bill le enseñaron que se debía comer crudo.

Tantos sentimientos encontrados, una pena tan pesada y amarga, renunció a todo, a vivir, a sentir, Tom parecía un zombi. Michael estaba preocupado.

Pero es que eran tantas cosas, que incluso ya no aguantaba más ver tan solo reír a Bill. Siempre fue un placer, solo verle y percibir que el mundo y su vida tenían sentido, pero saber que su hermano no reía por él  o por algo que él provocaba, lo derrotaba. Bill vivía bien sin él, “debía”, le extrañaba tanto, extrañaba verle despertar en las mañanas, discutir por tonterías, verle maquillarse, ayudarle en sus locas ideas, tan solo estar para él…; ya no había nada de eso.

Ahora permanecía lejos, viendo sin mirar, sabiendo sin razonar, aparcando sentimientos para no gritar. En los momentos en los que le obligaba a tomar de la mano a su pareja y verle hacerlo, se formaba un extraño sentimiento de ausencia. Extrañar el calor de esa mano, ser capaz de lo que fuera por ser él el que esté en el lugar de Louis, para ser la mano que Bill abrigaba.

¡¿Cómo se puede extrañar tanto a una persona teniéndole tan cerca?!

Los proyectos se fueron al diablo, renunció a producir el álbum de Tokio Hotel, el álbum de los “Poilomat”, todo mandó al mismísimo infierno, no quería nada, no deseaba nada, tan solo desaparecer. Georg volvió a Alemania en medio de una pelea, ya no había nada que despertara a Tom.

Bill se sentía tan mal y culpable, las cosas con Louis tampoco estaban en su mejor forma, sin embargo el lanzamiento de su ropa y el App se dio por lo alto con bombos y platillos; Tom no asistió.

Tom tomó una decisión, debía retomar las riendas de su vida, de lo contrario, sabía, estaba seguro que le encontrarían tirado en una zanja, y si no era por la droga, tal vez sería porque se pegaría un tiro.

No quería volver a ese lugar oscuro en donde  lo único que pensaba era en morir, pero estaba a tan solo unos pasos, así que se decidió, se iría a cualquier lugar, arreglaría sus problemas y se iría, desaparecería. 

Un día -maldito día de debilidad-, en el que pensaba más que nunca que tenía que coger el coche y buscar algo de coca porque esta vida de mierda le estaba volviendo loco, y para colmo el padre de Andreas le había dado más en qué pensar, Bill le cogió desprevenido, débil y angustiado.

Hicieron el amor de manera brusca y salvaje, a Tom no le importó lastimar, no le importó que Bill gritara, no le importó porque el dolor que provocaba era nada de lo que él venía sintiendo.

Y Bill lo aceptó, incluso él también lo infringió; quererse de manera tan ruda que al terminar, en lugar de sentirse saciados, habían acabado sufriendo, vacíos y sucios.

Tom se fue y dejó una carta:

_“No soy bueno para ti, ya lo sabemos, no creo que pueda cambiar jamás lo que siento por ti y creo que tu nunca dejarás de sentir lo que sientes por mí._

_Es mejor que vivamos separados lo mejor que podamos, pienso que es la única solución, que al menos te daré la oportunidad de no sentirte culpable de vivir tu vida como deseas; yo necesito eso también Bill, necesito tranquilidad._

_No me busques por favor, es lo mejor, sé que no te va a gustar la idea, después de todo sé cuánto me quieres, lo sé Bill, sé que lo haces, y tanto te conozco que sé lo que piensas al leer esta carta. No te culpo por nada, te quiero, más que a mi vida, y si seguimos juntos nada cambiará y ese el principal motivo para irme, uno de los dos tiene que ser el villano, ¿no crees?_

_No estás solo, tienes a tus amigos, tienes a Louis, tal vez luego encuentres a otra persona, no lo sé, pero si lo haces y continúas tu vida, créeme que yo voy a estar muy contento por ti._

_Cuando encuentre un lugar en donde asentarme y cuando esté seguro que no vendrás tras mi rastro, te diré dónde estoy y espero decirte también que soy feliz._

_Te quiero tanto, te amo, lo sabes, sé fuerte._

_Besos, Tom.”_

~o0o~

 

 

No Regrets - Robbie Williams

 

 

 

Cuéntame una historia   
donde todos cambiamos   
y vivimos juntos   
y no nos separamos   
  
No perdí la razón, fui yo quien la dejo ir   
no podía quedarme para que me vierais llorar   
no tenías tiempo   
así que me escabullí sin hacer ruido   
  
Sin remordimientos, no sirven de nada   
sin remordimientos, solo hacen daño   
cántame una canción de amor,   
escríbeme unas líneas   
supongo que es solo un punto de vista   
pero dicen que lo estoy haciendo bien   
  
Se que a los de fuera   
les parecía que nos llevábamos bien   
sentí que las cosas no iban a ir bien   
cuando no les gustó mi madre   
  
No quiero odiar pero eso   
es todo lo que me has dejado   
un regusto amargo y una fantasía   
de como habríamos podido vivir   
  
Sin remordimientos, no sirven de nada   
sin remordimientos, solo hacen daño   
(te hemos estado diciendo que siguieras de pie)   
Sé que todavía están hablando   
(eres demasiado débil para cargar este peso)   
Los demonios en tu cabeza   
(devuelve los videos que ya van con retraso)   
Si tan solo pudiera dejar de odiarles   
(adiós)   
y empezar a sentirlo por nosotros   
  
Recuerdo las fotografías (loco)   
en las que nos reíamos (tan malas)   
teníamos todo el tiempo de nuestras vidas   
así que gracias fue una verdadera bendición   
  
Sin remordimientos, no sirven de nada   
sin remordimientos, solo hacen daño   
cántame una canción de amor, escríbeme unas líneas   
supongo que es solo un punto de vista   
pero dicen que lo estoy haciendo bien   
  
Cada cosa que quise ser,   
cada vez que me alejé   
cada vez que me decías que me fuera   
solo quería quedarme   
cada vez que me mirabas   
y cada vez que sonreías   
yo me sentía vacío,   
me tratabas como a un niño   
me encantaba la forma en que nos reíamos   
me encantaba la forma en que sonreíamos   
A menudo me siento y pienso un rato en ti  
luego se me pasa y pienso en algún otro   
Supongo que el amor que una vez nos tuvimos   
está oficialmente muerto


	22. GODSPEED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Línea temporal, Capitulo 22
> 
> Hamburgo, en el hospital, tiempo presente: Lo que va del día, Tom en la carcel, Louis queriendo ver a Tom, Jörg siendo Jörg, el mundo esta de cabeza.  
> Hamburgo, tiempo presente, 15 días despues del incidente: Gustav y Georg deciden decirle a Tom el secreto que descubrieron.
> 
> Hamburgo, tiempo presente, un mes despues del incidente: Porfavor, despierta....
> 
> Hamburgo, tiempo presente, dos meses despues del incidente: Tom y la decisión más dificil de su vida. 
> 
>  
> 
> Las letras que se agregan en cada capitulo, son parte del mismo, recomiendo no dejar de leer....  
> Siempre dejare el link del video que le corresponde.
> 
> Queen – Who Wants to live forever
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qiFtmXsHlo  
>  

_“No hay tiempo para nosotros, no hay lugar para nosotros, no hay oportunidad para nosotros, todo está decidido para nosotros”_

_Who wants to live forever — Queen_

_  
_~o0o~

_Hamburgo,  tiempo presente._

_Louis repasaba el corredor  de la UCI, a Demmi le parecía que ya se lo tenía memorizado, 22 pasos de izquierda, 54 pasos a la derecha._

_—Louis, ¿podrías por favor sentarte? —le pidió por segunda vez, y éste, por segunda vez le ignoró._

_—¿Qué tanto hacen ahí?, se acaba el horario de visitas y no he podido entrar —dijo Louis indignado mientras caminaba por el frío corredor._

_Demmi rogaba por sus adentros que Georg apareciera  de una buena vez y le ayudara con Louis, le estaba volviendo loca._

_Desde que se llevaran a Tom las cosas no habían hecho más que empeorar; Simone y Jörg peleaban casi a diario, el padre de los chicos había demostrado ser un homofóbico de los peores, ni siquiera había querido darle la mano a Louis._

_Corina tenía que trabajar, Gustav y David habían  desaparecido, Georg le había mencionado que estaban ayudando a los padres de Andreas a organizar el funeral. Triste en verdad todo lo que había pasado. Demmi no dejaba de preguntarse cómo lo estaría pasando Tom,  y para terminar, el doctor de Bill solo respondía con evasivas a las preguntas de todos._   


_En estos tres días desde el accidente, habían dormido poco y mal, turnándose en la vigilia. Al principio Jörg había tratado de impedir que nadie, aparte de él mismo y Simone, pudieran ver a Bill; Georg había honrado la palabra dada y había impedido semejante estupidez en nombre de Tom,  hoy era el turno del novio y aun  Louis no había tenido oportunidad de tan siquiera estar cerca de Bill, las visitas permitidas apenas eran de una media hora y uno a la vez, ya habían pasado 15 minutos sin poder entrar._  
  
Esto era de locos, si en dos segundos no aparecía Georg iba a matar a un par de enfermeras.

_—¿Familiares de Bill Kaulitz? —una enfermera llamó, saliendo de una puerta pequeña que casi se mimetizaba con el color de las paredes en celeste, horrendo._

_Louis no perdió el tiempo, antes de  parpadear ya estaba increpando a la enfermera por la tardanza y poniéndose la bata respectiva._

_Demmi se sentía enferma, solo de pensar en que Georg podría pasarle algo semejante se sentía desesperar, pero respiró aliviada cuando supo que al fin Louis podía ver a su pareja; pensando en eso, la castaña meditó lo que le había contado Georg. Era difícil de creer lo poco que se conocía a una persona, lo mal que los humanos percibían a otros.  Bill era un ejemplo de la especie, tal vez celoso, un poco infantil, algo irritante y caprichoso,  pero siempre bueno y hasta casi ingenuo, todo un soñador. Tom siempre fue el más terrenal de los dos, ahora que lo meditaba, podía darse cuenta a través de todas las vivencias compartidas, la manera en cómo Tom se comportaba con Bill,  en ese momento jamás podría habérsele pasado por la cabeza que Bill y Tom estuvieran… -incluso le costaba pensar en la palabra-, “enamorados”, pero ahora que la idea, la palabra, incluso la sensación, fueron instaladas en su mente y en su corazón, le parecía, que había sido una tonta por no darse cuenta antes de lo que sucedía._

_—¡No te lo voy a repetir! ¡No te quiero cerca de mis hijos! —gritaba alguien cerca del corredor en donde esperaba Demmi, seguramente el que gritaba era Jörg._

_—¡Tú no me vas a prohibir nada! —replicaba Gordon._

_—Señores, ¿podrían salir? —decía la voz de una enfermera._

_—Tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo, soy el padre de Bill._

_—Valiente padre resultaste._

_Demmi se estaba hartando, se levantó para hacer callar a esos dos de una buena vez._

_—Se van los dos, la administración de este hospital ya no puede tolerar esto, es inmanejable…. —dijo otra voz._

_—¡¿Cómo se atreve?! —contestó Jörg; forcejeos, el sonido de una bandeja cayendo en el piso, un grito de mujer, ] de repente nada._

_Demmi se acercó más, al doblar la esquina del corredor vio a Georg venir furioso y a su espalda unos guardias sacaban a Jörg y Gordon a la fuerza, por suerte a Simone no se le veía cerca._

_—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó a su novio._

_—Jörg y Gordon estaban peleando por quién debía ser el siguiente en ver a Bill…, ¿lo puedes creer?_

_—Está bien, tranquilízate o te van a sacar a ti también —Georg afirmó estando de acuerdo y abrazó a su novia buscando consuelo._

_—¿Louis ya entró?_

_—Sí, le hicieron esperar mucho al pobre._

~o0o~

_—Odio a tu hermano, ¿sabes? —dijo Louis a un Bill inconsciente._

_> >Me dirás que estoy loco, que Tom no tiene la culpa, pero mírate. Has venido acá, ¿para qué?, ¿para evitar que ese idiota se mate y en el proceso te ha dejado así...? —Hydson sostenía la mano de su amante con fuerza tratando de que la voz no le temblara._

_> >Sé que te pasaba algo, ya no eras el mismo, estabas distante y callado…, no sé si es porque estabas preocupado por Tom…, no lo sé… Solo quiero que te pongas bien, amor, te extraño…_

~o0o~

_  
Escuchaba los gritos e insultos de los vecinos. Tom estaba apoyado en la pared de su celda, sentado en una estrecha y corta plancha de concreto cubierta con un delgado colchón que hacía de cama  en una cárcel de mínima seguridad, mientras borrachos y adictos se daban un festín de agresión con los policías. Ya llevaba tres días encerrado, su abogado, David  y Michael, habían estado ayer en la mañana a darle la noticia de que la policía había encontrado, gracias a un informante anónimo, el cadáver de Andreas; sobredosis, le aclararon. El coche alquilado de Tom estaba en el estacionamiento del motel y el dinero, intacto, en la cajuela; irónico. Kaulitz recibió la noticia con aparente pasividad, le pidió a David  que alguien ayudara a los padres de Andreas con el funeral y  preguntó cuándo podía salir y estar con Bill._

_El abogado le mencionó que dadas las circunstancias, muy pronto; hacía lo que podía, eso a Tom le quedó claro. Le preguntó nuevamente si recordaba algo y nuevamente contestó que nada, en lo absoluto._

_Aun buscaban a Stephan, quien ahora con seguridad sabían era el mismo que estaba en el bar con él y Andreas y casi había sido atropellado por Georg. Tom pensaba que era una lástima que su amigo hubiera fallado, aunque pensándolo bien, Listing no merecía problemas y mucho menos por él._

_No había recibido más visitas, no las quería tampoco, las noticias que le importaban eran las mismas, la condición de Bill no cambiaba, lo cual no era malo pero no le traía alivio tampoco._

_Este tiempo encerrado se había convertido en un pequeño calvario y lo tenía que sobrellevar solo, no había quién lo distrajera de sus propios demonios y pensamientos, y mucho menos que le distrajera de la ansiedad por droga, el efecto de las medicinas había pasado y había tenido una noche de mierda._

_Queriendo salir de ahí, por momentos había gritado, golpeado, rogado, maldecido, tal como sus vecinos. Pero como todo, había pasado, y ahora, más que la ansiedad, lo que tenía era un gran y extenso repertorio de culpas._

_Cuando le dijeron que Andreas estaba muerto, no había mostrado ninguna reacción porque simplemente de alguna estúpida manera ya se lo esperaba, poco faltó para terminar igual. ¿Que le importo?, claro  que sí, Andreas le importaba, ¿por qué volver a Alemania si no?_

_Había usado a su amigo para que adornar la realidad, había tratado de reparar lo hecho, sin embargo, como dicen por ahí, de buenas intenciones está empedrado el camino al infierno, y este camino en el que había metido a Andreas estaba lleno de barrancos._

_No tenía claro aun qué es lo que había sucedido, pero de seguro la obsesión de Andreas por el dinero y todo lo que conllevaba, había precipitado el final que todos conocían ya._

_Error tras error, se lo había dicho a Bill: “¿Y cómo iban a salir de ésta?”. Su hermano tenía que sanar, tenía que ponerse bien, dejar que Louis o cualquier otro le hiciera feliz._  
  
Hacerle feliz… Qué fácil era decirlo. Se había ido  pensando que lo lograría, intentando que Bill renunciara de una vez por todas a él y sus males.

_Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y le tomaba de la mano, esos dedos los reconocería en donde sea; los acarició con su pulgar, como siempre._

_«—Me dejaste de  nuevo.»_

_«—Le pedí a Georg que te cuidara.»_

_«—Yo te quiero a ti.»_

_«—Pensé que al que querías era a Louis —aguijoneo venenoso.»_

_«—No hables de él, Louis no ha hecho nada malo —dijo Bill apretando la mano de Tom.»_

_Tom se limitó a suspirar, guardaron silencio por un tiempo más.»_

_«—Jörg quiere hablar contigo —advirtió Bill de repente.»_

_«—¿Te lo dijo?»_

_«—Les escuché hablar… —dijo Bill intranquilo.  —¿Tom…?, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó aprensivo. Tom giró para mirarle por primera vez en toda la conversación, sorprendido por el tono y lo dicho.»_

_«—¿No lo sabes?»_

_«—No…»_

_—¡Kaulitz! ¡Tienes visita! —gritó el guarda abriendo la celda. El estruendo fue tal que despertó a Tom de su siesta y casi cae de la cama, estaba empezando a creer en serio que se estaba volviendo loco, eso de ver a Bill de esa manera le estaba poniendo nervioso._

_—¿Quién es? —preguntó espantándose el sueño con las manos en la cara._

_—¡¿Qué soy tu secretaria?! —gritó el guarda entrando en la celda y tomando del brazo a Tom para sacarlo de ahí, le llevó a paso rápido a la misma sala en donde había recibido a Michael y a su abogado, ya instalado le esperaba paciente su padre, Jörg Kaulitz._

_Tom pensó por un momento en dar la vuelta e irse, después de todo no tenía la obligación de escuchar o ver a ese hombre, pero después lo pensó mejor. ¿Por qué no?, ya le habían pasado tantas cosas, que comparando, hablar con su padre biológico parecía un paseo en el parque._

_Jörg tenía un gesto de miedo, tamborileando en la mesa como tenía costumbre de hacer cuando estaba tenso. Tom lo recordaba, tantas veces que lo hizo frente a él, sobre todo cuando estaba a punto de castigarlo._

_Tom se acercó tranquilamente, más decidido que nunca en que este teatro se acabara pronto y pudiera regresar a su celda._

_—¿A qué debo el gusto? —dijo irónico._

_Jörg no contestó, era la primera vez que veía a Tom hablarle y no temblar en el proceso, era extraño._

_—No has cambiado nada._

_—¿Es eso un insulto?_

_—Terminemos con esto, no vine aquí para aguantar tus tonterías, vine para que me dijeras, ¿qué demonios fue lo que pasó?_

_—Pierdes tu tiempo entonces, no recuerdo nada._

_—¿No recuerdas entonces haberte largado con tus amigotes, meterte cuanta cosa se te ocurrió y atacar a tu hermano hasta casi matarlo?_

_—No, no recuerdo nada de eso…, pero si lo dices, tal vez sea cierto... ¿Qué diferencia habría?, lo que yo te diga, es irrelevante —dijo Tom tratando de aguantar las ganas de estampar un puño en la cara de Jörg. Lamentablemente aun le dolía lo que ese hombre decía, se decía a sí mismo que debía ya estar acostumbrado, pero las cosas se daban como se daban._

_—Siempre tuve razón, le advertí a tu hermano que se mantuviera lejos de ti, le rogué…, pero tú…_

_—Si, yo…, y solo yo…_

_—¡Quiero saber la verdad Tom! —gritó Jörg harto y dando un manotazo en la mesa._

_—¡No sabrías qué hacer con la verdad…! —respondió Tom igualmente gritando._

_—Necesito saber…, quiero saber qué fue lo que sucedió entre ustedes dos —le dijo Jörg más irritado aun. Tom le miró sopesando si decirle, y se dio cuenta que de todas maneras su padre ya sabía que solo estaba ahí para enfrentar esa verdad incomoda y desahogarse._

_—Bill te hizo caso, ¿satisfecho? Se alejó de mi y de todo lo que tu creías que estaba mal —aseguró Tom.  —_ _La verdad —continuó, —es que no recuerdo el incidente …_

_—No te creo…_

_—¡Escúchame! —Le interrumpió. —La verdad es que ni siquiera recuerdo haber llegado al apartamento, la verdad es que tengo muchas cosas de qué arrepentirme Jörg,  pero óyeme bien, la verdad es que nunca  me he arrepentido de amar a Bill..._

_—Como…_

_—Esa es la verdad Jörg, la verdad que Bill no te dijo…_

_Un pesado silencio se hizo entre los dos  por un tiempo._ _Jörg veía a su hijo con un gesto dolido pero casi aliviado, sus ojos brillaban un poco más de lo normal, tal vez lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos y delataban su dolor._

_—Él…, Bill…, ¿te correspondía? —preguntó, carraspeó para aclararse la garganta._

_Tom meditó si contestarle, tal vez decirle “no” mantendría los ánimos de Jörg a raya, si eso era lo que deseaba saber, después de todo su padre solo estaba ahí para oír algo que acallara su conciencia._

_—No, él nunca… —Sin embargo, al dejar salir esas palabras supo automáticamente que solo había confirmado las dudas de su padre._

_La mano de Jörg se elevó, le voltearía la cara al descarado de su hijo, ¿cómo podía hacerlo?, sus hijos le habían decepcionado tanto, era asqueroso, pero Tom le agarró del antebrazo antes de que llegara a su objetivo._

_Admirablemente eso fue todo, Jörg bajó la mano suavemente, Tom le soltó sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos,  permaneció en silencio. Tantas cosas pasaban por su mente, solo mirar al rostro demacrado de Tom le recordaba el rostro pálido de Bill, eran tan iguales, entendía bien su codependencia, entendía bien que si no fuera por ser quien es, las cosas hubieran sido distintas; Jörg entendía que el responsable de todo lo que había pasado y de lo que sucedía era él._

_La ausencia de cariño y protección orilló a sus hijos a que se unieran más, el uno se había convertido en padre, madre, amigo, confidente del otro, y ahora su hijo mayor agregaba a la lista, amante._

_Esa noción tan abrumadora hizo que su cuerpo temblara, sentía asco… “¿Hace cuánto que había perdido a sus hijos?”_

_“¿Hace cuánto que sus pequeños niños que se sentaban al final de las escaleras, abrazados,  que se contaban secretos, que se reían de sus bromas silenciosas y que se extrañaban cuando eran separados, habían dejado de ser hermanos y se habían convertido en pareja?”_

_Si, sentía asco, pero de sí mismo,  de su ineptitud  como padre, de su ceguera._

_El recuerdo de niños felices se vio empañado por el recuerdo de niños tristes._

_Tom llorando a causa de  él, Tom llorando a causa de su madre, Bill odiándoles por hacer llorar a Tom, Bill llorando a causa de Tom, Bill siendo golpeado por Tom._

_Tom pidiendo disculpas, Bill perdonando._

_Tom tan frágil, Bill tan fuerte._

_Si, sentía asco, asco de sí mismo._

_Después de un rato pudo hablar sin sentir nauseas._

_—Si quieres ver a Bill… —dijo tranquilamente, —lo verás, pero cuando estés limpio de toda la mierda que te has metido —sentenció._

_¿Era ese un burdo intento de aceptación? Tom no lo sabía, pero sí sabía que de alguna manera había ganado por única vez la comprensión de la persona que menos esperaba._

_Jörg no agregó más, se fue sin decir palabra, había perdido a sus hijos hace mucho y todo por su culpa._

~o0o~

            _Hamburgo, presente, 15 días después del incidente._

_Tom había salido por fin de la cárcel, Rocco había encontrado a Stephan en un callejón casi muriendo de hipotermia, no recordaba nada, como era lógico, pero en sus manos aun tenía rastros de la sangre de Bill; la investigación seguía pero a Tom le dejarían en paz, no había mucho más que indagar en realidad._

_El doctor Frieden les había dicho que la condición de Bill continuaba igual, que lamentablemente era muy poco probable una recuperación completa, no sabía si saldría del coma._

_Tom casi se volvió loco del dolor._

_La puerta de la habitación que le habían cedido a Tom en el hospital para que durmiera algo, hizo su chirrido característico; alguien había entrado pero la visita se había quedado en silencio. Tom estaba acostado de cara a la pared, giró y extrañado miró, era Gustav,   su rostro estaba pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma, lo que encendió las alarmas de Kaulitz._  
  
—¿Qué sucede? ¿Gustav?, ¿le pasó algo a Bill? —Tom dijo levantándose y llegando a la puerta donde su compañero de banda aun estaba parado.  
  
—No Tom..., tranquilo —atrás de Gustav venía Georg.

_—Pero si es algo de Bill —dijo Listing._

_—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Tom más tranquilo._

_—No sabemos si es lo correcto pero no podíamos quedarnos con esto por más tiempo, perdónanos —dijo Gustav extendiendo la mano y entregándole a Tom su celular._  
  
Kaultiz se quedo helado, reconocía el aparato, casi le arrancó la mano a su amigo al tomarlo.

 _—Bill te dejó mensajes —avisó Georg._  
  
Tom lo miró intensamente. —Los leyeron —afirmó.

 _—Son mensajes de voz, son dos —señaló  Schäfer conmocionado, no podía mirarle a los ojos._  
  
Era indudable que los habían escuchado, Tom solo atinó a esperar su reacción, no había una razón para que Bill callara sus intimidades,  y si Gustav y Georg los habían oído, no era necesario ser un genio para sumar dos más dos.   
  
De pronto se vio atrapado en un fuerte abrazo, Gustav lo hacía tan fuerte que a Tom no le quedó más remedio que salir del pasmo y corresponder de la misma manera, Georg tenía los ojos aguados y también le abrazo.  
  
—Te dejamos solo, para que los oigas —dijo Gustav mientras lo soltaba, carraspeó para aclarar la garganta.  
  
Tom se sentó en la cama, se limpió  los ojos con el reverso de la mano, trasteó el aparato y se lo puso en el oído.  
  
“—Tiene dos mensajes de voz guardados, para escucharlos nuevamente presione 9” —Kaultiz así lo hizo.

_“—¡¿Tom?! ¡¿Hola…?!  —un suspiro, —por favor, contéstame, estoy tan preocupado por ti, te fuiste tan de repente, te estuve buscando ¿sabes?, todos estos días. Dime que estás bien, por favor, solo necesito saber que estás bien, llámame apenas escuches esto” —Tom sorbió._

_“—Para escuchar el siguiente mensaje presione 7” —Tom presionó la tecla que le pedían._  
  
“—Creo que te debo una disculpa, ¿estás contento? Ya lo dije, te pido disculpas, no me diste oportunidad de decírtelo, te fuiste sin despedirte, si te hubieras quedado te lo hubiera dicho… No me crees, ¿verdad?, estuve pensando y  recuerdo que hace mucho no te lo digo… —un carraspeo, —ahí va: Te amo Tom,  te quiero. Es verdad,  fui yo el que empezó esto de tomar distancia, pero, ¿sabes?, yo digo que se acabó, te quiero a ti, a mi Tom, a mi amigo, a mi cómplice…, a mi amante.”

_“—No sabes lo mucho que me haces falta — continuó la grabación. —Te vine a buscar para decirte esto en la cara, supongo que te lo tengo que dejar grabado en un mensaje de voz para que me creas, espera, ya lo estoy haciendo” —una risa, Tom también rio._

_“—No te voy a mentir, quise a Louis, aun le quiero, pero él no eres tú. En este tiempo siempre regresé a ti, y no fue justo, lo sé, tu y yo cometimos muchos errores, pero ahora sé que lo nuestro no fue ninguno de ellos. Tuve miedo, ¿sabes?,  deje de vivir mi vida y empecé a vivir la vida que los otros querían para mí, te dejé de lado y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento… Te quiero, te quiero y espero que tú me puedas perdonar y dejarme regresar contigo, olvida esa estúpida carta, mi lugar es contigo, mi felicidad es contigo.”_

_“—Estoy  seguro que juntos podremos superar lo que sea, ¿verdad?, dime que sí… o dime que no, pero dime algo. ¡Maldita sea! Estoy tan preocupado, no quiero que ahora que estoy siendo claro con lo que siento te me escapes, por favor Tom, contéstame, quiero regresar a casa contigo, quiero quererte, hacerte el amor, dame esa oportunidad o dime que no quieres saber de mí, pero  por favor, dime que estás bien” —un suspiro._

_“—Decidas lo que decidas, terminaré mi relación con Louis  y voy a hacer lo que hace mucho debí haber hecho, voy a quererte con toda mi alma, por favor llámame. ¡¿Dónde estás…!?” —luego  sonó un bip largo, el mensaje había  terminado._

_Tom tenía la cara húmeda, no supo en qué momento Gustav y Georg habían vuelto a entrar en la habitación,  los miró con tanta desesperación y  el dolor le atravesó como una lanza, que solo pudo gritar con desconsuelo. Gustav no aguantó más y lo envolvió en sus brazos nuevamente. Tom se aferró a su amigo como un naufrago a una balsa._  
  
La verdad cuando llega lo limpia todo, pero no siempre llegaba a tiempo.

~o0o~

 _Hamburgo, un mes después del incidente  
  
Ya no recordaba la última vez que se rasuró, no recordaba tampoco cuándo fue la última vez que vio la luz del sol. Bill permanecía igual, Tom permanecía igual: expectante, doliente. Su pareja, sí, su pareja, había pasado por su segunda cirugía, el coma era profundo. Tom dejó salir un suspiro.  
  
Miraba fijo cada cosa de Bill, sus labios resecos, sus ojos cerrados, su nariz, sus mejillas pálidas, el tubo en su boca, los sensores en su pecho, la cánula en su vientre, sus manos frías, lo había observado todo.  
  
Pronto tendría que salir, Louis esperaba su turno, y mal que le pese, oficialmente él era la pareja de Bill a los ojos de todos; Tom era solo su hermano.  
  
_ — _Tienes que despertar… Afuera te espera tanta gente…_ — _dijo Tom con voz tensa, se la aclaró y continuó._ — _Yo te espero… Me lo dijiste, me lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas?_ — _Finalmente las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos._ —¿ _Qué voy hacer sin ti? Bill…, despierta, despierta, despierta… —_ _tomó la mano fría de su hermano y le dio un beso, se quedó un momento en silencio, esperando cualquier cosa, un movimiento, un murmullo, pero nada pasó, luego se limpió las lágrimas, le dio un beso  en la frente y salió.  
  
Como suponía, Louis estaba al otro lado, esperando al igual que él a que Bill se recuperara, no sabía si se veía igual de mal que Louis, pero ciertamente debía tener las mismas ojeras, el mismo rostro pálido y  la misma preocupación, por decir lo mínimo.  
  
_ _—Lo siento —dijo_ , _refiriéndose a la tardanza._

 _—Tranquilo, tú también necesitas tiempo con él, ¿quieres quedarte con nosotros mientras dura el horario de visitas? —dijo Louis amable mientras se sentaba junto a Bill y tomaba la misma mano que Tom había besado. Hydson había dejado de lado su animosidad hacia Tom, entendía que no había tiempo para ello, a Bill no le gustaría._  
  
—No, está bien, yo estaré afuera por si necesitan algo —no soportaba ver a Louis tocando a Bill, no soportaba verle besarle, acariciarle, decirle cuánto lo quería, él podía decirlo en voz alta, Tom jamás tuvo ese privilegio y por eso odiaba ver que a alguien ajeno le tocase.

_Ahora que todos -o casi todos- sabían de lo suyo con Bill -nadie lo mencionaba por supuesto-, hacía tiempo que Tom había pensado que si ese momento llegaba, todo sería más fácil; pero se equivocaba, como siempre._

_Jörg venía solo los domingos a ver a Bill, a él apenas si lo miraba, no era agresivo o altanero, era muy amable en realidad, simplemente llegaba, entraba a ver a su hijo menor y se iba; era cuestión de saber ignorar al elefante blanco de la habitación, elefante que Simone, Gordon, Corina y Louis no sabían que existía._

_Georg se comportaba igual que siempre, incluso Demmi era cariñosa. Gustav siempre le miraba con…, ¿pena? No sabía cómo definirlo, pero de ese tema nunca se hablaba, al menos era un alivio, que si no te apoyaban al menos te respetaban._

_Aun así, todos, sin excepción, velaban porque Bill se recuperara._   


~o0o~

_Hamburgo, dos meses después del incidente._

_Se  había ausentado solo cinco horas, ¡solo cinco jodidas horas!,  en la que Simone, Louis y Gordon se habían quedado con su hermano mientras él comía algo, se bañaba  y, ¿por qué no?, cerraba los ojos y descansaba. Pero apenas se disponía a relajarse cuando recibió esa llamada perturbadora de su madre._

_“Ven pronto, algo le pasa a Bill”_

_Tom solo atinó a correr dejando al sorprendido Michael detrás, quien le había acompañado al departamento de Georg para que pudiera atenderse, por suerte le alcanzó antes de que emprendiera una carrera frenética a pie para llegar al hospital._

_—Tranquilízate, no  debe ser nada — le decía mientras manejaba._

_Tom no contestaba,  movía nerviosamente su pierna de arriba para abajo. “Por favor, que no le pase nada… Por favor, que no le pase nada”, se repetía interiormente, simplemente ya no tenía uñas de los nervios. Bill continuaba en la UCI, ya serian nueve semanas desde el incidente, sin ningún cambio._

_—Tom, ¿me oyes? —Michael le zarandeaba, había parado por la luz roja de un semáforo. Tom despertó de su ensoñación, había dejado salir algunas lágrimas, y es que en el momento de que su madre le llamó, la primera reacción que tuvo fue llamarle a Bill y contarle._

_“—¿Sabes?, Simone me llamó y me dijo que algo te pasaba… ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas bien?... Tengo miedo.”_

_Pero obviamente Bill no le respondería_

_Era un vacío que era difícil de explicar, la persona con la que siempre contaba a pesar de estar lejos físicamente el uno del otro, a  pesar de que jamás serían tan cercanos como hace unos meses, corría el peligro de no existir. Esa sensación le venía atacando desde  que supo de la condición de Bill, los médicos no le daban muchas esperanzas, pero Tom se aferraba a las pocas que tenía._

_Cuando regresó la mirada a Michael, la expresión de desolación que tenía golpeó al psicólogo de una manera que le dieron ganas de llorar también a él._

_—Todo estará bien, te lo aseguro, todo estará bien… —le dijo apretando el hombro de Tom, dándole fuerzas. Arrancó apenas la luz pasó a verde._

_“Todo estará bien”, ¿pero qué es todo…?_

_No se puede tener mejor perspectiva de la vida cuando justamente estás a punto de perderla. Si se podía comparar un momento de paz, con todo una vida de conflictos, definitivamente el momento de paz sería el ganador, sin embargo, la única paz que Tom tenía era con Bill. Tom tenía tantas cosas qué decirle, tantas cosas qué preguntarle... “Por favor, que no le pase nada”._

_El hospital ya estaba a unos cuantos metros, abrió la puerta y de un salto salió para correr toda la distancia que faltaba, perdió el balance y casi cayó, pero no lo hizo._

_—¡Tom, espera…! —le gritó Michael. Era en vano, Tom no escuchaba, cuando se trataba de Bill pasaba justamente  eso, no pensaba, no razonaba, no permitía contradicciones, no entendía._

_Michael esperaba que Bill viviera lo suficiente para que Tom se recuperara: “Por favor, que no le pase nada”._

_A Tom no le bastaba correr, aun veía lejos la habitación de Bill, pero en realidad corría frenético, ni siquiera permitía que el pensamiento de que Bill muriera se le cruzara por la cabeza. Llegó a recepción, ya sabía el camino, el segundo ascensor de  la izquierda, ese llevaba directo a cuidados intensivos. “Por favor, que no le pase nada”. Patinó para no chocar con la puerta, se abrió y dos enfermeras salieron para quedarse sorprendidas con lo que veían: el guitarrista de Tokio Hotel estaba ahí; la historia del accidente era conocida, pero no dejaban de sorprenderse._

_Una vez en la sexta planta del hospital y al frente de la puerta principal de acceso, observó a los conocidos guardaespaldas y un policía –diferentes a los que había visto hace unas horas-. “Por favor, que no le pase nada”. Corrió hacia las pesadas puertas dobles que solo se abrían hacia adentro… En el largo corredor no había nadie, ni doctores, ni enfermeras. Tenía que seguir de largo hasta la tercera puerta a la derecha. “Por favor, que no le pase nada”. No podía dejar de ver ante sus ojos, a Bill conectado a la maquina que respiraba por él, esa imagen le acosaría por largo tiempo, mirarlo tan indefenso, sus manos  mustias que no reaccionaban al tacto... “Por favor, que no le pase nada”._

_Sonó una alarma al abrir la puerta, así que todos los presentes dirigieron su vista en el momento en que la cruzaba. Sentados en sofás pequeños y grises estaba Geo, quien agarraba la mano a Demmi; Gustav, Corina, y Louise, parado en un rincón. Le miraban, conocía esas expresiones, una mezcla entre lástima, preocupación, inseguridad y cariño. “Por favor, que no le pase nada”._

_Al fondo, en una habitación rodeada de vidrios, se podía ver al médico de Bill hablando seriamente con Simone, quien se limpiaba los ojos por las lágrimas que se le escapaban. “Por favor, que no le pase nada”._

_—Bill tuvo descompensación —dijo el médico bastante serio. Tom veía el rostro de ese hombre, y se sorprendió de sí mismo al poderle escuchar sin explotar en gritos y decirle “mentiroso, Bill está bien, debe estar bien”._

_—El doctor Frieden nos ha dicho que debemos tomar una decisión —dijo Gordon con la voz bastante congestionada._

_—No hay nada qué decidir, no vamos a desconectar a Bill —dijo Simone terminante._

_Tom le miró sorprendido, “desconectarle…”, Bill no era una máquina que se pudiera conectar o desconectar, era un ser humano, ¡¿cómo podían hablar de esa manera?!_

_—¡¿De qué hablan…?!  —preguntó indignado._

_—Tom, la Junta de Médicos del hospital ha revisado el caso de Bill y consideramos que ya no hay nada más que podamos hacer por él._

_—Entonces tendremos que buscar otras opciones._

_—No hay más opciones Tom, lo siento —dijo el doctor con un tono que casi era convincente._

_Michael vio pasar a Tom como si fuera un bólido, algo ya sabía sobre la condición de Bill, así que imaginaba cómo se debía sentir su paciente. Fue tras él lo más rápido que pudo, lo encontró en la azotea del edificio, sentado en el piso frio, temblando._

_—Tom —llamó._

_—Quieren desconectar a Bill —dijo Kaulitz. —No entiendo cómo pueden hablar de esa manera, él necesita cuidado, no es un animal esperando a ser sacrificado._

_—¿Qué dicen tus padres?_

_—Simone piensa igual que yo…, pero  la conozco, si la presionan lo suficiente va a ceder._

_—¿Crees que les están presionando? —preguntó Michael preocupado._

_—Claro que sí…, debemos dar una respuesta en dos días… —Tom miró a Michael. —Debes ayudarme, debes conocer a alguien, llevaré a Bill a Los Angeles, ahí deben poder hacer algo por él, no le puedo dejar en este hospital._

_—Te ayudaré, no tienes ni que pedirlo… —Kaultiz asintió agradecido, sin embargo Michael sabía que aferrarse a imposibles no era sano, así que carraspeó y dijo lo que debía decir. —Tom, tu eres el que mejor conoce a Bill, ¿que hiciera él si las cosas fueran al revés?_

_—No se rendiría, estoy seguro que no._

_—Está bien, estoy de acuerdo, pero piensa en él Tom, en lo que es mejor, ¿crees que él quisiera pasar su vida conectado a una maquina?_

_—¿Tu también…? No lo puedo creer —dijo Kaultiz indignado, queriendo salir de esa azotea y no ver más a Michael._

_—Tom, escúchame —dijo el terapista tomándole de los brazos y obligándole a mirarle._

_—Todos aquí te queremos…, a ti y a Bill, y queremos lo mejor para ustedes, nunca lo dudes, lo único que te pido es que pienses en lo que es mejor para tu hermano. ¿Quieres verlo conectado por siempre a una maquina? ¿Crees que es lo mejor? —Tom sabía la respuesta a esas preguntas, las sabía pero se negaba a procesarlas._

_—Tengo que salir de aquí —dijo como respuesta, pero más tranquilo._

_—Está bien —dijo Michael, y le dejó ir._

~o0o~

_Tom estaba sentado en una silla del hospital, había llegado ahí huyendo del Dr. Frieden, de Simone, de Gordon, de Michael, Louis, incluso de Bill y de sí mismo._

_“—No pensarás escapar de nuevo, ¿verdad?” —dijo Bill; se había sentado en una silla junto a él._

_“—No Bill, no iré a ningún lado.”_

_“—Esperé mucho para que dijeras eso” —dijo sonriendo._

_Tom agarró la mano de su hermano y la besó, nuevamente la sintió fría_

_“—Quiero que despiertes Bill, ¿por qué no despiertas?” —su hermano permaneció callado. “—Si no lo haces tendré que tomar una decisión, una que no te gustará, ni a ti ni a mi”._

_“—Confío en ti, tú sabrás hacer lo mejor” —Bill contestó._

_“—Pensé que sabía…, ya no estoy tan seguro”._

_“—Tom, no te preocupes, tu siempre me hiciste feliz, no necesito nada más” —dijo Bill, y le dio un beso en la boca lleno de todo el amor y cariño que alguna vez se tuvieron. Ese beso lleno de esa paz que Tom tanto anhelaba._

~o0o~

 

 _Who Wants to live forever — Queen_  
  
No hay tiempo para nosotros.  
No hay lugar para nosotros.  
¿Qué es esto que construye nuestros sueños,  
Y aún se escapa de nosotros?  
  
¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?  
¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?  
  
No hay oportunidad para nosotros.  
Todo está decidido para nosotros.  
Este mundo tiene sólo un dulce momento separado para nosotros.  
  
¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?  
¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?  
¿Quién se atreve a vivir para siempre,  
Cuando el amor debe morir?  
  
Pero, toca mis lágrimas con tus labios.  
Toca mi mundo con las puntas de tus dedos.  
Y podemos tenerlo para siempre.  
Y podemos amar siempre.  
Para siempre es nuestro presente.  
  
¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?  
¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?  
Para siempre es nuestro presente.  
De todos modos, ¿quién espera para siempre?


	23. ¿El Amor es suficiente?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez no pondé linea temporal.
> 
> Para este capitulo final les pidó que vean el video que les dejo, la letra como el video y por supuesto la voz de Sam, van perfecto.
> 
> Les pido también que pasen un momento por las notas finales, ahí he dejado unas cuantas cosas que me faltan por decir, sin más, muchas gracias a todos por el viaje.
> 
> Sam Smith – Lay me down
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HaMq2nn5ac0

 

_“Lo único que podemos decidir es  qué hacer con el tiempo que se nos ha  dado”._

_Gandalf a Frodo, el Señor de los Anillos, la comunidad del anillo._

_~o0o~_

 

            _Aeropuerto Internacional de Incheon, Corea del Sur, año 2019, Febrero._

_Había sido un vuelo largo, el cuerpo lo sentía molido, ya le empezaba a doler la espalada. Berlín había quedado atrás hace más de 8 horas. El venir para Corea le había tomado años de meditación,  de negarse a pensarlo siquiera, años de intentar tener una vida aprendiendo a vivir solo, sin su hermano a su lado. Había sido tremendamente duro, nuevo, diferente, casi como perder una parte de su alma  de un solo corte._

_Había escuchado por ahí que cuando una persona le era amputado algún miembro, aun después de un tiempo podía sentirlo, así es como se sentía a veces, especialmente al principio._

_Ahora -años después-, aun ese dolor existía; ya era pequeño, había atenuado, casi estaba acostumbrado…, ¿cómo vivir plenamente, si no?_

_Lo  que había logrado en este tiempo le había hecho feliz, aprender a convivir contigo mismo es algo distinto, si le tomas gusto es incluso embriagador. Pero siempre extrañas al ausente, siempre habrá ese miembro fantasma._

_Años de meditación, años de  experiencias que le habían traído hasta acá y habían valido la pena, todas y cada una de ellas. Al final, sintiéndose listo, había tomado por fin la decisión de ir a Corea._

_En el aeropuerto había una persona con un cartel en el que estaba escrito su apellido, una que otra persona le saludó atenta, alguien le pidió un autógrafo y una foto. A veces no sabía si se los  pedían  por Tokio Hotel, o por su nuevo trabajo; a veces alguien le decía lo grandioso que era, lo mucho que le gustaba lo que hacía y le preguntaba sobre sus planes futuros, esos eran los mejores momentos y por supuesto, esos eran los mejores autógrafos y las mejores fotos._

_Para superar el incidente había necesitado a Dios y la ayuda de los que le querían, para qué negarlo. Hubo  días en los que no sabía si morir era más fácil, así que llegar hasta donde había llegado era en verdad un logro del que se sentía muy orgulloso._

_El hombre alto de ojos rasgados le saludó con educación y le encaminó  al coche que le llevaría a su destino. Se había documentado sobre Corea del Sur, sobre Seuol, Incheon, Busan, las principales ciudades, todo lo que se podía hacer ahí, de la gente de la música, de la moda. Seuol en sí, era un pequeño país lleno de oportunidades, negocios, tecnología, estaba emocionado de estar ahí y de verlo todo, de sentirlo todo y de resolverlo todo, porque la principal razón para estar en Corea era para  poder, finalmente, lograr lo que tanto estaba luchando por resolver._

 

~o0o~

            Hamburgo, 6 meses después del incidente

—¿Estás seguro, Tom? — increpó Michael.

Tom le había comunicado  su idea de irse lejos de Alemania, de Los Ángeles, lejos de todos. Lo que había pasado con Bill le había marcado; a pesar de los esfuerzos de Simone y Gordon por hacerle sentir en casa y en familia, no lograba encajar, tenía pesadillas todo el tiempo, pesadillas en las que Bill gritaba pidiendo por ayuda.

—No me siento bien, no logro concentrarme… Todo el tiempo pienso en Bill y lo que pasó. No puedo funcionar así, no quiero droga, lo juro, esos problemas parecen tan lejanos y pequeños en comparación con lo otro; tan solo quiero poder dormir cinco horas seguidas…

—Irte lejos de los que amas no es la respuesta Tom, ya lo intentaste…

—Sí, lo sé, fue un error, lo sé… —Tom suspiró, tenía los ojos húmedos. —Todo ha cambiado tanto, todo lo que tenía por seguro no existe más, ni siquiera puedo estar disgustado con Jörg —dijo con un sonrisa triste.

—Los cambios que describes son buenos, debes aprender a convivir con ellos.

—No me siento con fuerzas para enfrentar ese tipo de cambios.  Simone, Gordon…,  Jörg…, han cambiado tanto…  Quiero sentirme útil, ¿sabes? Y siento que quedándome aquí, lo único que voy a hacer es dejar que otro tome las riendas de mi vida; no soy un niño, ese sentido de familia que tal vez ellos tratan de recuperar ya no es para mí…, debo admitir que muchas veces la desee…, pero ya es tarde…

—Es triste saber que cuando tus padres han logrado hacer el cambio que necesitabas, tú no te encuentres listo para experimentarlo…

 

~o0o~

            _Seoul, Corea del Sur, año 2019, Febrero._

_El clima era frío, ayer había nevado y las calles por donde le llevaban estaban blancas. Cada ciudad en las que había estado tenía su encanto, pero tal parecía, por lo poco que podía ver a través de la ventanilla del coche, que Seoul sería su ciudad favorita._

_Después de un viaje de 45 minutos, Kaulitz tenía la espalda a punto de partírsele, pero quería ver el estudio que tanto le había hablado David, ese súper lugar en donde se reunían lo mejor de lo mejor en cuanto a exponentes del Kpop._

_Era un género bastante completo, innovación musical, moda, lo mejor en producción visual. Con tanta tecnología a mano, ¿cómo no iban a inventar cosas tan locas? Ya se sentía inquieto y casi emocionado por conocer más de lo que en ese estudio se cocinaba._

_Pero primero lo primero…_

_El estudio estaba en el tercer piso de un moderno edificio. Por cualquier corredor donde pisara había fotografías de estrellas asiáticas, Kaulitz no tenía idea de quién era quién, para él todos eran iguales, esa era la típica impresión de todo occidental._

_Su guía le había llevado a un lugar de paredes blancas con iluminación moderna y bastante limpia. Al final de corredor había una puerta con una luz roja que decía “grabando” en inglés, el guía le hizo esperar unos diez minutos hasta poder entrar a la sala._

~o0o~

            Hamburgo, 5 meses después del incidente

Tom estaba parado frente a la ventana de una habitación amplia y bien iluminada, miraba hacia el exterior; fuera, el clima era frío, muy frío. En el corredor se escuchaba además un rumor constante que no alcanzaba a interpretar.

De repente, un ruido fuera de la habitación le alertó; mirar hacia el exterior ya no le parecía ser tan importante.

— Tom, ¿eres tú? —decía una voz en el corredor, pero era imposible, no podía ser, él sabía que la persona que hablaba no debía estar ahí, era imposible.

—No debes estar aquí Bill…, regresa, es peligroso —contestaba alguien ahí afuera.

Kaulitz se alejó de la ventana y se quedó en el centro de la habitación, por alguna razón nunca hacía nada por abrir la puerta, escuchaba todo lo que pasaba en el corredor pero nunca atravesaba la puerta, solo se quedaba ahí esperando, deseando con toda su alma que fuera en verdad Bill, que atravesara esa puerta, que le dijera cuánto le amaba y que nunca más se iban a separar.

Entonces despertaba gritando el nombre de Bill, tan fuerte que los oídos le vibraban, tan fuerte que Gordon, o a veces Simone, tenían que entrar a su habitación y despertarle, consolarle y asegurarle que era una pesadilla, que nada era real.

 

~o0o~

_Seoul, Corea del Sur, año 2019, Febrero._

_Al primero que vio sentado atrás de una consola de sonido, por cierto, una muy moderna, fue a David; tenía un gesto encantado. Dentro de la cabina de grabación había una chica menuda conversando con un chico un poco más alto que ella, orientales los dos._

_En la misma cabina estaba la persona que menos pensaba encontrar por ahí, Gustav, quien afinaba la batería y otros instrumentos._

_Al verle se le iluminó el rostro. De seguro Corina estaría por ahí con la hija de ambos, de compras. -Pobre Gustav- Kaulitz sonrío pensando en la posibilidad, cuando de pronto  se vio atrapado por un abrazo de oso; extraordinariamente David se lo daba y lo recibió de buen grado, había extrañado mucho a los chicos, no podía negarlo._

_—Luces más alto —le dijo una voz que provenía atrás de David, no le había visto sino hasta ahora._

_—¿Cómo puedes lucir más delgado que yo? —contestó con falsa indignación._

_—Porque yo si hago ejercicio —contestó mientras hablaban mirándose a los ojos. Se iban acercando uno al otro hasta que ya no hubo distancia que cruzar, se abrazaron, sintiendo la misma sensación de cuando lo hacían al llegar finalmente a casa, reconociendo el olor y el calor del otro._

_—Te extrañé tanto Tom —susurró Bill._

_—Lo sé, yo también... —contestó éste abrazándole aun más fuerte._

 

~o0o~

Hamburgo, 6 meses después del incidente.

Eran las 7 de una tarde otoñal  en Hamburgo. Bill permanecía sentado en su cama, abrazado a sus rodillas con el mentón reposando en ellas. Era una pésima posición para su espalda, el médico ya se lo había advertido, pero era la única posición en la que encontraba comodidad.

Aun estaba furioso, su dormitorio de repente se había convertido en el centro de discusiones entre Simone, Gordon y Louis; el tema siempre era el mismo: “Bill y su salud”.

—¡Fuera…! ¡No los quiero ver! —había dicho a todos. Para mala suerte de su novio, quien se había dirigido a consolarlo, le tocó recibir su parte de las represalias. —¡Tú también! ¡Todos! ¡Desaparezcan!

—Bill —dijo Louis suavemente tratando de decir algo para que se calmara, entendía perfectamente su reacción pero no quería que se alterara hasta ese grado.

—¡Ahora! —Ese grito hizo que todos dieran un salto.

—Hijo, cálmate —le había dicho Simone, provocando que Bill le dirigiera una mirada amenazante, llena de odio.

Tom, quien había entrado a la habitación al oír los gritos, dejó de lado su inentendible voto de silencio, y tomando a su madre  del brazo, dijo: —Será mejor que lo dejemos solo —en voz baja, pero no sin antes dirigirle una mirada llena de orgullo mal simulado, lo cual hizo que a Bill le hirviera más la sangre. “Ahora es cuando recién dice algo”, pensó Bill.

¿Pero qué demonio se creían todos que eran…? ¡¿Quién demonio se creía Tom que era?! Ni siquiera recordaba por qué habían empezado a pelearse entre sí, solo que no era la primera vez que lo hacían, no lo dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra. Tom, distante como si fuera un extraño, Louis, tan entregado que era casi desesperante… Era tan frustrante sentirse así, débil, necesitado, enfermo…, confundido. Sentía  como que no lo escucharan, como que no estuviera presente en la habitación, ¡y claro que le hablaban!, pero, ¿acaso escuchaban qué es lo que tenía qué decir? “¡Maldita sea! Había tenido un accidente, pero no era un estúpido monigote”.

Pensando en todo esto abrazaba con más fuerza sus piernas, clavando las uñas prácticamente inexistentes en sus muslos. Porque para colmo de males, en el hospital le habían cortado las uñas, de paso el cabello, y olviden el hecho de que, estando conectado a un respirador y esas cosas, ¡nadie se preocupó por retocarle las raíces! Era un desastre, todo él era un completo caos.

Pero la verdadera razón de su frustración no era el hecho de estar convertido en un inútil, o de la larga rehabilitación que le esperaba –que al final era lo que menos le importaba-, sino era que despertaba pensando en Tom y en Louis. Estaba furioso con su hermano, a veces le culpaba por lo que le había pasado y a veces se daba cuenta que era un egoísta y no debía culparle, que él había ido a ese departamento y lo había defendido porque le amaba profundamente.

A veces quería gritarle a Louis que dejara de agobiarle, sin embargo quería que Louis estuviera ahí. A veces quería gritarle a Tom y exigirle que dejara su frialdad a un lado y le tratara como antes.

Era que estaba decepcionado de sí mismo, era esa sensación de claustrofobia que le atacaba cada vez que los dos le miraban, cuando Louis le acariciaba, cuando su madre le preguntaba cómo se sentía. Tom había respetado la distancia que mucho antes de que pasara el accidente se había auto impuesto, se comportaba como se esperaba de él, como el hermano mayor, lo que hacía que Bill se desesperara más. Quería dormir abrazado a él, como antes, quería que lo besara, pero Louis lo cambiaba todo, le hacía recordar por qué ya no estaba con Tom. Bill recordaba muy bien que se había ido de Los Ángeles sin  esperar volver y quedarse con Tom, pero Louis era tan bueno y Tom tan distante…,  y por todos esos sentimientos se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo.

Sentimiento que no era extraño para él después de todo, hace no mucho que había jugado con el corazón de esas dos personas maravillosas que extrañamente aun le seguían queriendo, porque a pesar de todo, sabía, sentía que Tom le quería como antes.

Esta vez tenía que hacer lo correcto, les debía al menos eso. No podía dejar que Louis continuara sacrificándose por él, debía dejarle libre sin parecer desagradecido, porque entendía, sabía de los desvelos, de las preocupaciones que él había provocado. Tampoco podía dejar que su resquebrajado Tom continuara pendiente de él más que de sí mismo, porque todo el mundo parecía olvidar que  Tom había pasado por una sobredosis  y que se sentía anímicamente tan mal como Bill se sentía físicamente.

¿Pero qué podía decirles, si él mismo no sabía ni siquiera cómo era que se sentía con certeza? Se meció desesperado y en un impulso poco racional mordió la tela del cobertor que le cubría las piernas y gritó intensa pero silenciosamente, las lagrimas lo embargaban, no era sano sentirse así, de eso estaba seguro.

De repente un dolor intenso le golpeó el costado izquierdo, haciéndole recordar que  su cuerpo aun no se recuperaba del incidente, y  que lo que más odiaba era sentirse desvalido. Mientras veía las hojas caer en el patio de su residencia -alquilada convenientemente cerca del hospital-, se decidió: tenía que salir de ahí como primer punto, y luego…, luego… Aun no sabía qué hacer “luego”.

Haciendo honor a su manera impulsiva y casi irreflexiva de ser, decidió salir de ahí. Despacio y esperando que nada más dentro de su cuerpo protestara, retiró las mantas que lo cubrían, respiró profundo y condujo sus piernas fuera de la cama para quedarse sentado en el filo de ésta. Hasta el momento no había tratado de levantarse por sí mismo, a los únicos lugares a los que había ido eran al baño o el sillón que le habían instalado junto a la ventana, y siempre con ayuda de alguien.

Tomando aire con cuidado porque aun le dolía el pecho, se levantó con una mano en el costado, se apoyó con la otra mano en la mesita de noche, esperando que le diera algún mareo como era habitual cuando se paraba al baño. Y tuvo razón, el mareo le sobrevino obligándole a cerrar los ojos para que se le pasara pronto y que la habitación se estabilizara.

Cuando por fin se sintió en condiciones, dio pequeños pasos hacia el closet para ponerse algo de ropa que le permitiera salir de manera medio decente, gimió un poco al sentir un nuevo dolor, esta vez en el vientre. Lo habían operado dos veces y la herida de las cirugías era molesta, y mejor no pensar en el dolor tenue que su espalda le estaba dejando notar. Todos estos síntomas no hicieron más que demostrarle que tenía que salir de ahí y dejarse de sentir prisionero de su propio cuerpo y de sus sentimientos.

Eligió una sudadera negra, gorra y gafas para tapar las ojeras que sabía que tenía, tuvo que sentarse nuevamente en la cama para calzarse las deportivas, más dolor, más mareos, y entre tanto intento, afortunadamente nadie fue a la habitación, ni siquiera para preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Algo remordió su ego, quería que le dejaran en paz, pero que no le olvidaran…  Al sentirse más o menos listo salió de la habitación, la casa permanecía en silencio, no escuchaba más discusiones, lo cual era bueno. Se consolaba pensando que al menos salió de la cama por sus propios medios.

Caminaba lentamente por el corredor que llevaba a las escaleras que le dirigirían a la primera planta, al llegar al filo de ellas el recuerdo del accidente le sobrevino, estuvo a punto de retroceder y regresar, pero se obligó a sí mismo a no pensar en aquello, y agarrándose fuertemente de la baranda y con los ojos hechos rendija, se dispuso a bajar escalón por escalón, lentamente, tomado aire cada tanto. Ya en la primera planta, escuchó los rumores de la conversación tranquila que  Simone y Louis  entablaban en la cocina, el resto -Gordon y Tom- no se les veía por ningún lado. Su madre y novio no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia hasta cuando habló.

—Louis, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? —preguntó, haciendo que las dos personas se giraran sorprendidas. Bill se arrepintió  al segundo de hacer la pregunta. ¿De qué iban a hablar?, ¿del clima? ¿de lo conveniente que sería que Louis decidiera volver a Estados Unidos para que Bill tuviera pretexto de  indignarse y terminar con su relación…? No era mucho pedir…, ¿verdad?

—¡Bill! —la taza de café que sostenía Simone se hacía pedazos en ese instante, al estrellarse en el piso de la cocina. Su hijo contenía a duras penas las ganas de reírse, si no fuera porque le dolía todo, se hubiera dejado llevar.

Louis se apresuró a cogerlo como si se fuera a caer en cualquier momento. —Amor, ¿qué haces fuera de la cama?  —susurró.

—Tranquilo, estoy bien —Bill le tomó de la mano, permitiendo que Louis le pasara el brazo por la cintura.

—¿Podemos salir? Apenas al jardín, ¡por favor…! —tal vez era su tono de voz o la palidez de Bill que denotaba el poco sol que en seis meses había tomado, lo que hizo que Louis aceptara sacarlo de la casa unos minutos.

Simone se quedó petrificada con una expresión de pánico en el rostro queriendo decir algo, pero aun recordaba los gritos que su hijo menor había dejado salir, y por supuesto que Tom no había dejado de observar lo obvio, “Quiere que lo dejen en paz”, “Déjenlo respirar”, “Si lo presionan demasiado va a salir de aquí a rastras si es necesario”. Claro que nunca le dejarían llegar hasta ese punto, pero todos habían entendido el mensaje.

Era difícil volver a retomar el rol de madre cuando tu principal razón para dejarlo era el hecho de que tú no conocías a tus hijos en lo absoluto y ahora mucho menos.

Debía decir algo…, algo como “no tarden…”, o “no sales, y punto…” o “voy con ustedes…”, pero lo único que atinó hacer era a quedarse callada  y mirar cómo Bill decidía sobre su propia vida, como siempre. Sin pensarlo dos veces agarró el teléfono y se dirigió a la puerta por donde los chicos habían salido.

—¿Simone?, ¿qué pasa? —le contestó Tom con voz preocupada.

—Bill se levantó  y está con Louis en el patio —soltó las palabras sin meditar y en ese preciso instante entendió el  tremendo error en el que había caído. Ella, en medio de su preocupación, no se dio cuenta de que se la había trasladado a su otro hijo. ¿Qué podía él hacer? ¿Dejar de ir a la terapia y regresar para llevar a Bill a la cama?

—¿Que Bill hizo qué?

—Salió pero está bien, él está con Louis, disculpa no… ¿Tom, me escuchas? —su hijo, al otro lado de la línea, trataba de contener las ganas de salir de ese coche que manejaba su padrastro para darle dos buenos golpes a Bill y meterle a la cama para que descansara.

—Espera…, espera…, déjame pensar —le contestó Tom al otro lado de la línea.

Gordon lo miraba de manera interrogante —Bill se levantó y está en el patio con Louis — le contó Tom tapando el auricular del celular.

—¿Y está bien? —preguntó Gordon.

—Sí, dice que está bien —le replicó Tom.

—Ya, entonces tú te vas a la terapia con Michael y Bill que se quede hablando con su novio por unos 10 minutos, y que luego vaya tu madre y que lo haga entrar —de repente la desesperación de Tom se esfumó, Gordon definitivamente era el corazón de su recién reconstruida familia.

—Simone…, deja a Bill unos 10 minutos tranquilo y si no ha regresado a la casa vas y lo buscas.

—Si hijo, solo no me hagas caso, ve tranquilo, yo le cuido —le contestó Simone más avergonzada que preocupada, el drama que había armado era digno de novela barata.

Bill le puso el brazo en el hombro a Louis, tampoco quería hacerse el héroe, solo quería salir, respirar aire fresco, y por supuesto hablar, tratar de aclarar el laberinto que era su cabeza. Por un momento el sonido de sus propios pasos sobre la superficie arenosa del sendero era su única compañía, había una suave brisa que movía las ramas de los arboles que se mantenían en la propiedad.

—Te grité hace rato, lo siento —dijo Bill rompiendo el silencio.

—Está bien Bill, lo sé, estás cansando —le contestó Louis acariciando su mejilla, provocando que Bill sonriera, pero al mismo tiempo haciéndole sentir un gusano.

Llegaron a una banqueta en medio de unos cuantos árboles, había sido una buena idea colocarlo ahí en esos días, y ahora Louis se felicitaba por ello. Bill estaba agotado, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero tal parecía que la rabieta había valido la pena.

Se sentaron después de varios gruñidos y quejidos por parte de Bill, era un poco gracioso en verdad.

—¿Y cómo está el trabajo? —preguntó Bill por entablar una conversación. El viento fresco y las hojas de los árboles le estaban  permitiendo relajarse.

—Creo que bien, podría estar mejor pero no me quejo, los colegas me han ayudado a encontrar proyectos de este lado del charco, así que…, no me va mal. Eres fácil de cuidar amor. —Louis rio, Bill le correspondió por no ofender, él no sentía que debía ser cuidado hasta ese extremo en el que Louis debía dejar a su familia, amigos, compañeros de trabajo, solo para estar con él, no era justo.  Ya no estaba tan relajado.

—He sido una gran patada en el culo, ¿verdad?

—Yo no diría eso, pero si, ha sido difícil.

—Todo un drama, para variar.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué dices…?  Bill, ¿qué pasa?

—Louis… ¿No quieres hacer algo distinto que quedarte aquí conmigo? —soltó.

—No Bill, no quiero… —contestó Louis tranquilamente. —¿Tu quieres que me vaya?

—Louis…, no es eso… ¡¿Por qué esto es tan difícil?! —preguntó Bill desesperado. Tomó la mano de Louis y le miró a los ojos. —Debemos hablar, ¿lo sabes, verdad? 

Louis lo miró con ojo crítico. Si, había que aclarar varias cosas,  no era fácil darse cuenta poco a poco que los sentimientos de la persona que amabas estaban cambiando sin remedio.

—Bill, si, vamos a hablar. Quiero que me digas todo lo que se te cruza por la cabeza —sentenció.

—Me parece justo.

—¿Qué sientes por mi?

Bill no se esperaba semejante pregunta. ¿Qué sentía? ¿Que le quería?, ¡claro que si!, pero…, ¿como qué? ¿Como su amigo?, ¿como su novio? Louis tenía la facultad de sorprenderlo, de hacerle ver la realidad de manera cruda y sin advertencias. Antes del accidente las cosas no estaban bien, pero eso solo Bill lo sentía, Louis, en cambio, parecía estar muy seguro de la relación.  Bill se sentía el ser humano más despreciable del mundo.

—Louis, pintas demasiado en mi vida, hay tantas cosas que por ti las he visto más claras, tuve momentos de profunda soledad y tú las borraste en un instante…, pero no quiero mentirte,  y es verdad cuando digo que  te quiero mucho…

—Pero ya no hay amor, ¿no es así?

—No como tú te lo mereces, te mereces algo muchísimo mejor que yo…, lo siento.

Louis tomó aire para calmarse.

—¿Qué nos pasó…? Todo era tan simple al principio, te veía y sabía qué era lo que pensabas…, pero un tiempo antes de que vinieras a Alemania las cosas cambiaron…

Bill le miró sorprendido, ¿así que Louis se había dado cuenta? Luego lo pensó mejor, claro que se había dado cuenta, no era un niño de pecho, Louis era un gran hombre, sin un gramo de estupidez.

—Parecía incluso que había alguien más  —continuó diciendo Hydson, esta vez Bill abrió mucho los ojos.

—Nunca me dijiste nada —le increpó Kaulitz.

—¿Y qué podía decir? Eran dudas Bill, no era nada concreto…, tal vez era estrés, tal vez era Tom que te preocupaba… Luego te fuiste en busca de tu hermano y simplemente olvidé.

—¿Olvidaste?

—Esa sensación de que no eras feliz conmigo…, por mí y no porque la vida te estaba poniendo a prueba.

—Louis, no eres tú, has sido siempre maravilloso…

—No soy la persona que amas Bill… —Kaulitz se quedó en silenció por tal sentencia.  —Sea quien sea la persona a la que amas, porque sé que amas a alguien —el mencionado hizo un gesto negativo, —está bien…, tranquilo, de cierta manera me alivia que así sea, te he querido mucho por tanto tiempo que creo saber qué piensas… Bueno, Tom ha sido un excelente maestro. —Bill se sonrojó. —Ama a esa persona como solo tú sabes. Me hiciste muy feliz, me preocupaste mucho también…, por eso quiero que confíes en tu corazón.

Bill no sabía qué decir, Louis resultó ser en verdad la persona más admirable de su vida, Kaulitz se sentía un hombre despreciable.

—Louis, no sé qué voy hacer sin ti… —dijo Bill medio riendo, medio llorando. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser de una manera tan cruel? Acababa de terminar con un gran amor, solo esperaba nunca perder a su mejor amigo, porque Louis era eso y más.

—Probablemente mueras de desesperación —le contestó Louis riendo.

Louis se mudó a un departamento cerca del centro, era verdad eso de que había hecho contactos en Alemania así que,  por voluntad propia se había quedado; aun hablaba con Bill. Un hombre bastante decente, opinaba Simone.

~o0o~

_Seoul, Corea del Sur, año 2019, Febrero._

_—Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos aquí. David se dio maneras para conseguir unos cuantos contratos con los de KBS (Korean Broadcastig System) y aquí estamos casi dos años después —contó Tom entusiasmado._

_Caminaban por el corredor del estudio hacia la máquina de café._

_—No lograste convencer a Georg, por lo que veo._

_—Lo hice, pero regresó a España por Demmi, ¿no te lo dijo?_

_—¿Decirme que?_

_—Van a adoptar, un niño o niña, no lo sé bien. Están preparando los papeles para venir a vivir aquí, a Corea definitivamente o por el tiempo que duren los tramites de la adopción, ya sabes que les exigen vivir en el país de origen del niño y esas cosas._

_—No, no lo sabía_

_—Bueno, ya lo sabes_

_—¡No te lo puedo creer! Me siento viejo… —dijo Bill quejumbroso._

_—¡Hey!, que no estamos viejos..._

_—Pues no, ¿pero no te da esa sensación que de repente todo el mundo quiere procrearse y hacer cosas que solo hacían nuestros padres…? —se sacudió como estremecido por un aire frío. —Es abrumador —Tom soltó una carcajada, su hermano no cambiaba._

_—Y hablando de padres…, ¿qué sabes de Jörg? —preguntó Tom interesado._

~o0o~

Hamburgo, 3 días después del incidente

—No sé bien qué habló con Bill, pero afectó la relación de sus hijos…

—¿Relación…? ¿Usted cree que “eso” es una relación?

—Todos nos relacionamos Señor Kaulitz, sus hijos con usted, yo con usted, Bill y Tom entre ellos, la diferencia está en lo que significan para nosotros esas relaciones.  

—Pues si mi visita corrigió esa relación, estuvo muy bien que hablara con Bill.

—¿Entonces por qué no se quedó? ¿Por qué le pidió a Bill que cambiara y se alejó…? Bill le necesitaba, Tom también, si había algo malo en esa relación, como usted dice, ¿por qué no habló con los dos? 

—Usted no entiende nada.

—Tal vez no entienda su punto de vista, admito eso, pero sí puedo decirle que al querer que Bill y Tom se “corrigieran” no les brindó alternativas, ni siquiera se quedó para saber cómo lo hacían,  si fracasaban en su intento por “cambiar”.

—Son hombres, no niños. Ellos saben muy bien qué es lo que está bien y qué lo que está mal.

—¿Sabía que Tom después de esa visita, cayó en adicción?

—¿Me va a culpar por eso…? —preguntó Jörg indignado.

—Por supuesto que no, sin embargo usted no lo supo si no hasta mucho después, apuesto a que los seguía mucho en las noticias y tabloides, ¿me equivoco?

La mirada incómoda de Jörg rebelaba de que sí, así era como se enteraba de muchas de las cosas de sus hijos. —David me mantenía al tanto —contestó desafiante y no era mentira, el manager hablaba con él, a veces.

—Pero nunca les llamó a ellos o les preguntó cómo estaban, o qué pensaban, o qué sentían. David y los tabloides no tenían las noticias al día,  son hombres señor Kaulitz…, pero como todos, siempre necesitaran a sus padres.

—De todas maneras ya era muy tarde… Su madre y yo lo hicimos muy mal, los dejamos solos, se criaron a sí mismos… ¿Cómo voy a volver a sus vidas…? Así es imposible —dijo Jörg con la voz un poco débil.

—Aun hay tiempo, solo debe entender que si está listo para volver, debe estar listo para quedarse Señor Kaulitz…, y soportar lo que todo eso implica  —dijo Michael poniendo una mano en el hombro de Jörg.

Después de esa conversación, Jörg fue a la cárcel en donde tenían a Tom y pidió hablar con él.

Jörg estaba muy confundido. ¿Cómo podía un padre procesar aquello? Ya había pasado por la etapa de la ira, había culpado a Tom y entendía que no había sido lo más justo. Pensar en el hecho de que casi había muerto y que no le hubiera podido decir nada de lo que en verdad sentía, le hacía sentir enfermo; qué mal padre había sido.

Era fácil alejarse y carcomerse solo con el dolor y la amargura para engañarse a sí mismo, pensando, creyendo que era la víctima solitaria de un trato injusto, sin embargo la verdad era que él, siendo el adulto, siendo el padre de dos niños, se había comportado como un adolecente con rabieta. “Tina estaría muy orgullosa”, pensaba seguido con ironía.

 

~o0o~

Hamburgo, 7 meses después del incidente

Decidió ir a la casa en donde se recuperaba Bill, tenía que hablar con sus hijos -con los dos-, y enfrentar de una vez por todas el asunto de esa “relación”. Llegó a la habitación de Bill para que éste se moviera lo menos posible.

Tom entró a regañadientes. Michael estaba de acuerdo con que hablaran con Jörg, así que había sido prácticamente arrastrado a la habitación en donde le esperaba  la persona a la que no quería ni mirar y mucho menos hablar.

Los tres se quedaron solos. Tom miraba a la ventana, la verdad es que no soportaba ver a Bill maltratado y débil, siempre se sentía superado y carcomido por la culpa.

Bill estaba sumamente nervioso, suponía lo que su padre diría,  lo único que le quedaba era esperar que el asunto no terminara en una gran pelea. Michael estaba loco si pensaba que esto era una buena idea; claro que el psiquiatra  no manejaba toda la información, pero Tom sí. Él debió hacer algo para evitar esto.

—Esta conversación se ha retrasado demasiado, son mis hijos y debí ser yo quien corrigiera este asunto y no esperar a que lo hicieran solos… —dijo Jörg para empezar.

—Bill no sabe —dijo Tom antes que su padre continuara.

—¿Qué es lo que no sé?

—Cuando estabas en el hospital, Jörg vino a verme a la cárcel…

—¡¿Estuviste en la cárcel…?! —eso tampoco sabía Bill.

—Fue por poco tiempo… Lo importante es que… Bill, yo le dije a Jörg que…

Bill estaba asustado, nervioso, más indignado por saber eso de la cárcel que de lo otro; de aquello estaba casi conforme. —Te dijo que me amaba… —completó mirando a su padre.

—Y también dijo que no se arrepentía de ello —contestó Jörg afirmando.

Bill asintió buscando los ojos de Tom, quien había vuelto a mirar por la ventana. Eso  le desesperaba más, sentir a su hermano tan lejano, sobre todo en este momento.

—Supongo que estás aquí para que te prometamos que no lo vamos a volver a hacer y todas esas cosas… —dijo Bill. Recién ahí se ganó una mirada de soslayo de Tom.

—Si fuera así de fácil Bill… —dijo Jörg apenado. —¿Se arrepienten? —preguntó mirando a los dos.

Bill buscó de nuevo la mirada de Tom y de nuevo no la encontró, dolía mucho esa reacción. La pregunta era válida, y debía, más que responderle a su padre, respondérsela a sí mismo. ¿Se arrepentía…?  La verdad era, que no lo sabía.

—Tú ya sabes mi respuesta Jörg —contestó Tom.

—Y no cambiarás de parecer —concluyó el padre de ambos, muy seguro.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora, sabiendo lo que sabes? —preguntó Bill.

—No me voy a alejar de ustedes, si eso es lo que piensas. No apoyo lo que hicieron o lo que hacen… —Bill hizo un gesto negativo, Tom captó el gesto. —Entiendo que en parte es mi culpa. Agradezco que su madre no lo sepa, ni siquiera sospecha…, por lo cual les retribuyo  que hayan sido tan discretos.

—Les debo una disculpa —continuó hablando, —muchas en realidad…, especialmente a ti Tom. Actué como un cerdo, me tomó años darme cuenta de ello. Los hijos no deben sobrevivir a los padres Tom, y tan solo pensar que los dos estuvieron a punto de… —tomó aire para calmarse. —No quiero estar lejos de ustedes nunca más, y espero que en el camino los dos entiendan que lo que sucedió entre ustedes debe parar y quedarse en el pasado…

Bill y Tom nunca hubieran adivinado aquella reacción de Jörg. Alguien de los dos debió preguntar qué pasaría si su relación no quedaba en el pasado, como su padre quería, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hacerlo.

Ese fue en realidad el punto de quiebre definitivo. De nada servía esa confesión telefónica, de nada servían los sentimientos, de nada servía decir a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que se querían.

Hay cosas que no deberían pasar, límites que no se deben cruzar,  frases que no se deben decir, y Bill y Tom habían dejado pasar cosas, cruzado límites y dicho palabras que no se podían recoger o borrar.

¿El amor era suficiente…? ¿Suficiente para vivir con todo eso?

~o0o~

_Seoul, Corea del Sur, año 2019, Febrero_

_Hablaron de tantas cosas sobre sus  proyectos. Tom presentó a Bill con toda la gente que trabajaba para él; así como Bill tenía su marca de ropa, Tom tenía su sello musical en Corea y se sentía muy orgulloso de él._

_Tom estaba en un punto en que no se sabía si presumía de su trabajo o si presumía con los del estudio a su hermano el diseñador._

_—Tom, necesito sentarme —dijo Bill de repente, estaba un poco pálido, su hermano le llevo a parte y le puso enfrente una botella de agua._

_—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó preocupado._

_—8 horas de viaje no es bueno para la espalda —contestó mientras sacaba dos píldoras de un frasco que llevaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y se las tomaba de un solo bocado._

_—Lo siento —dijo Tom. Los dos sabían que lo decía porque el mayor se sentía responsable de las dolencias permanentes del menor, el accidente le había dejado a Bill una lesión que a veces daba molestias y por eso andaba con sus píldoras en el bolsillo; había días que tomaba dos o hasta tres de esas, otros días que no tocaba ni una sola píldora, días malos y días buenos, la alternativa era quedar en una silla de ruedas o peor._

_A Bill le parecía lo de menos, a Tom le parecía el mundo._

_—No lo sientas, no es tu culpa… —Tom le miró para nada convencido. —No-es-tu-cul-pa —volvió a decir Bill remordiéndose los labios por no gritar de dolor. A veces Tom era tan terco  que le hacía querer levantarse y darle dos golpes para que reaccione. Por hoy lo dejaría para después,  hasta que el maldito dolor se vaya._

_—Te llevo a casa para que descanses —dijo como respuesta._

~o0o~

Hamburgo, 7 meses después del incidente

Parecería que el mundo da más vueltas de las que podemos contar. Tom estaba dentro de su propio problema -si se podía llamar así-. La visita de Jörg había, por decir lo menos, despertado demonios que creía dormidos, y para cereza del postre, Michael había hecho una pregunta que había movido cada una de las fibras de su ser.

_“¿Qué significa Bill para ti?”_

Parecía simple, pero no lo era.

Primero fue el pánico. A lo mejor Michael sospechaba algo; como últimamente Tom no era un experto en guardar secretos, especialmente ese secreto, creyó que se le había ido la lengua en alguna cita sin darse cuenta, pero la respuesta era muy amplia.

Significaba el mundo, el día, la noche, la razón de estar de pie, su salvador, su hermano, su amigo, su amor, tantas cosas que faltaban palabras, sin embargo,  hacía tanto tiempo que él deseaba estar lejos de Bill… El instinto de  auto preservación superaba todo eso que era tan complejo. No podía expresarlo en simples palabras, así que encapsulado era un: _“No se”._

Tom llegó a  casa meditando sobre todos esos asuntos.

Bill estaba en su sillón mirando por la ventana y Tom entró solo para percatarse de que se encontraba bien.   Pensaba que estaba dormido, así que creyó  que no había peligro; había adquirido esa costumbre, así evitaba pláticas incómodas.

—Terminé con Louis… —dijo Bill esperanzado. Tom le miró con un gesto inescrutable.

—Lo sé, él me lo dijo... —respondió.

—¿Entonces por qué no dijiste nada?

—Tengo que irme —dijo Tom como respuesta, y se dispuso a salir.

—¡Vine hasta acá por ti! —gritó Bill frustrado. Tom se detuvo cuando abría la puerta.

—Lo sé… — repitió, y se fue.

Bill se sentía desesperado. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer? Tom no hablaba con él, ¿estaba furioso acaso…?, Ya no estaba con Louis, había venido a buscarle, casi había muerto y todo por él…, no había hecho nada malo… ¡Maldito sea!

~o0o~

_Seoul, Corea del Sur, año 2019, Febrero_

_En el camino a la casa de Tom, Bill había dormitado un poco, aprovechó entonces el otro para mirarle con detenimiento._

_Recordaba que justo después de que milagrosamente Bill reaccionara, él creyó erróneamente que las cosas volverían a su lugar… Bueno, al lugar en donde Tom sabía que las cosas estaban, pero no fue así. Le pidieron que tomara una decisión, eso terminó por matarlo internamente._

_Nadie tuvo el valor, nadie quería hablar de ello, Gordon casi quería arrancarle una respuesta a Simone y ella miraba a Tom pidiéndole ayuda silenciosamente._

_¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué se contesta en esos momentos? Amaba a Bill, lo amaba, no le quería ver sufrir más. Jörg guardaba silencio, era desesperante. Tom  intentaba pensar, estaba convencido de que Bill era el más fuerte, que se recuperaría. Los dos días que les habían dado para tomar una decisión habían pasado y ya era una semana._

_Michael y los doctores le habían explicado que trasladar a Bill a otro hospital, en su condición actual, sería tan fatal como desconectarle; estaba entre la espada y la pared. Un buen día, con los papeles en mano, con una llorosa Simone a su lado, con un Gordon que se paseaba de esquina a esquina, y con un Jörg ausente, Tom se enfrentó a la peor decisión de su vida…, firmó._

_Simone soltó un alarido desconsolado al verle hacerlo._

_Gordon tan solo la abrazó._

_Lo que no supieron nunca nadie, es que Tom también había decidido que cuando Bill dejara este mundo, él también lo haría. Tom sabía cómo hacerlo sin fallar, lo había intentando una vez después de todo y la muerte de Andreas le había dado una idea._

_Cuando los doctores estuvieron listos, una enfermera se dio cuenta de algo: Bill empezaba a respirar por sí solo. Tom no supo si llorar o reír, lo que si pasó es que sus piernas no le sostuvieron más y se desmayó._

_Las cosas no volvieron a su lugar, ahora Tom sabía de las decisiones que era capaz de tomar, sabía incluso que sin Bill él mismo sentía que su vida no valía nada, esas cosas terminaron por desarmarlo. ¿Cómo se recupera uno de eso? No hay regreso posible a ese viaje._

_No podía mirar a Bill sin recordar lo pasado, sin dejar de sorprenderse de verle vivo y bien, por eso había tomado la decisión de irse, ya no sabía quién era, ya no se reconocía a sí mismo._

~o0o~

Hamburgo, 7 meses después del incidente

Entonces sí, Bill tuvo su rabieta, estaba furioso como pocas veces, se dio modos por salir de esa habitación y tratar de alcanzar a Tom, pero no pudo, su hermano había desaparecido y como premio de consolación se encontró con Georg.

—¡Hey! Me dijeron que ya te vistes y caminas solito, ¿pero no te parece que abusas? —comentó Georg tomando a Bill del brazo y devolviéndole a su habitación.

—No me trates como niño Georg.

—No, como crees, jamás lo haría —contestó irónico.

Ya en la habitación y de vuelta en el cómodo sillón, Georg hizo la pregunta obvia del día.

—¿Estás bien?

—No, no lo estoy…

—Me vas contando entonces —dijo Georg categórico mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba frente a Bill.

—No se qué diantres le pasa a Tom, no me habla, apenas me mira, parece un fantasma, se lo pasa fuera de casa… Es un idiota… —dijo Bill desahogándose.

—Ya veo…,  me imagino que muy calmadamente le preguntaste qué es lo que sucedía…, tal como hacen las personas maduras, ¿verdad?

—Georg, ¡no jodas!, ¿viniste a burlarte acaso?

—No, vine a ver como estabas, pero me encuentro que estás mejor, pero no bien… De verdad, Bill, ¿qué sucede?

—No lo sé Georg, me frustra tanto estar tan inútil, si me muevo duele todo y para colmo Tom… —suspiró. —Solo quisiera, por un día, olvidar todo y que nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Y Louis?

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Pensé que estarías así porque lo de ustedes no funcionó.

Bill se sentó recto, disimulando el dolor que sentía, y miró a Georg un poco desafiante.

—Al contrario, los dos estamos muy tranquilos con el hecho de haber terminado.

—Está bien… —contestó Georg un poco incómodo. Lo único que denotaba, la respuesta de Bill, era la confirmación de que amaba a Tom, tal como decía su grabación. —Entonces…, ¿qué piensan hacer tu y Tom?

—¿Hacer?, ¿de qué hablas? —Georg se puso incómodo con esa pregunta.

—Bueno, yo pensé que…

—Él te lo dijo… —concluyó Bill. Después de la confesión de Jörg, ya no le sorprendía nada.  —Tom te lo dijo…

—Tom no me dijo nada, —contestó Georg,  a sabiendas de lo que hablaban,—tu lo hiciste.

—¿Qué…? ¡Yo nunca!

 Georg vio la conmoción de Bill y se compadeció; suspiró largamente.

—Creo que debes saber algo. —Su amigo le contó todo, de las llamadas, de la investigación de cuando hablaron con Rocco, del tiempo de Tom en la cárcel, todo lo que nadie le había dicho a Bill,  incluso de la desesperación de Tom al escuchar la grabación. Bill tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

—Y ahora no te parezco tan bueno, ¿verdad? —dijo Bill cruelmente.

—¿Me conoces? Jamás haría eso.

—Si, claro, tener amistad con un desviado no es tarea fácil, con un enfermo, inmoral, que puede contaminarte en cualquier momento…

—Eso también dicen de los homosexuales —sentenció Georg. —Yo no soy un cualquiera ni un ignorante  que dice tonterías. Fue una sorpresa, sí, no es algo fácil de procesar… Ni a mí, ni a Gustav, nos parece lo mejor, pero no somos unos estúpidos Bill, concédenos el benefició de la duda…, danos al menos eso… Lo he pensado, créeme…, mucho. No seas tan duro con todos…

—Georg, no me digas que ahora lo aceptas todo muy bien —replicó  Bill irónico.

—¿Tom te ha obligado a algo…? ¿Te violó, acaso?

—Claro que no.

—¿Entonces, tu le forzaste?

—Sabes muy bien que no.

—¿Amas a Tom…?

Bill esta vez no respondió tan rápido, parecía un pez fuera del agua boqueando por oxígeno. Entonces Georg tomó a su amigo del rostro y le volvió a preguntar.

—Bill, desde lo más profundo de tu corazón, piensa…,  ¿lo amas?

Kaulitz afirmó frenético, como se liberara de un gran peso. —Si…, es el amor de mi vida.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me iba a importar…? ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que yo piense…? Si lo amas tanto y él te ama a ti, ¿qué importancia tiene lo que los de afuera pensemos…? ¡Maldita sea Bill! Tu eres mejor persona que esto —dijo soltándole.

~o0o~

_Seoul, Corea del Sur, año 2019, Febrero_

_“Extrañar es el precio que se paga por vivir momentos inolvidables”._

_Bill extrañaba tanto a Tom, y lo mismo le pasaba a su hermano, se extrañaban, pero necesitaban sanar sus heridas cada uno por su lado, solos, separados._

_Para cuando llegaron a casa, Bill caminaba despacio viéndolo todo, admirándose de cada cosa que Tom había usado en su decoración, cada  objeto le gustaba, era tan Tom, incluso sentía que si él hubiera estado ahí para ayudarle, hubieran tomado las mismas decisiones._

_—La habitación de invitados está lista, espero te guste —decía Tom entusiasmado. Bill le siguió y encontró una habitación amplia, con un ventanal enorme que daba…, al mar._

_Bill le sonrió a Tom, la vista era preciosa a pesar del frío, el puerto estaba bien cuidado e iluminado._

_—Es precioso Tom…, ¿todo esto es tuyo? —Tom se encogió de hombros._

_—Después de que acabé de pagar unas cuantas cuotas en el banco… —Ver a Bill tan entusiasmado era suficiente pago por cualquier preocupación, su semblante era otro. En ese momento entró su perro de raza Braco, un hermoso ejemplar blanco y negro, otra cosa que sorprendió a Bill, rió y se arrodilló para tomarle de las orejas y acariciarlo._

_—¿Cómo se llama?_

_—Toby…_

~o0o~

Hamburgo, 7 meses después del incidente

Una  noche en la que Bill se sentía particularmente cansado, había soñado que estaba en aquel departamento donde había sucedido todo. Se sentía preocupado, con la misma preocupación que había sentido ese día. Caminaba despacio buscando a alguien por el obscuro corredor que comunicaba a las habitaciones en el segundo piso, le dolía respirar, no sabía por qué pero las lágrimas  no dejaban de manar, cuando al final del pasillo, vio a alguien de espaldas, una sombra que no lograba definir. Lo llamó por el primer nombre que se le ocurrió.

—Tom, ¿eres tú?

La sombra no le contestó; mientras tanto, a Bill le dolía cada vez más el respirar, jadeaba, no quería estar ahí, pero tenía que encontrar a ese alguien. Se acercaba cada vez más a lo que parecía ser la espalda de la sombra, cuando  de repente ésta le habló con una voz que no alcanzaba a definir.

—No debes estar aquí Bill…, regresa, es peligroso.

—Pero debo encontrarlo… —replicó Bill en medio de su respiración pesada.

—Regresa, no lo encontrarás aquí... —le decía esa voz.

Las piernas de Bill ya no le podían sostener, lo veía todo borroso, el corredor se veía cada vez más obscuro, cayó de rodillas, ya no podía gritar, no podía hacer nada, quería pedir ayuda, se sentía solo y abandonado en ese sitio.

Siempre despertaba con una gran falta de aire, esa pesadilla se repetía  constantemente. Para sosegarse, había adoptado la costumbre de tomar un calmante antes de acostarse, eso hacía que no recordara los sueños, pero sabía que la zozobra que sentía cada mañana no era gratuita.

Pasados dos días, la recurrente pesadilla lo sorprendió en un medio de un siesta, con la misma sensación de ahogo, el mismo dolor, la misma preocupación e incertidumbre. Se había sentado en el sillón de su habitación mirando al vacío, distraído. Cuando se quedó dormido, aquella sombra le repetía lo mismo que en sus otros sueños:   _“No debes estar aquí Bill..., regresa, es peligroso”._

¿Qué era lo peligroso? ¿Quién era esa sombra?

Le tomaron del brazo fuertemente —Bill, ¿qué te pasa…?, Bill —ese apretón no hizo más que aumentarle el miedo. Dio un salto casi sin ver, jalando el brazo para liberarlo, a duras penas se pudo levantar del sillón y se paró asustado.

Tom le había escuchado, le sorprendió dormido, obviamente teniendo una horrible pesadilla, tal como las que él sufría.

—Tranquilízate, solo fue una pesadilla, am… —quería decir “amor”, pero no era para nada lo apropiado. ¿De dónde se le había ocurrido decir eso? Trató de acercarse, pero Bill, al ver que se aproximaba, le embargó el pánico.

—¡No te me acerques! —le gritó. Sudaba frío, la voz de Tom le recordaba a la sombra y eso le hizo  revivir la sensación de miedo. 

—Bill, sólo cálmate —le insistió Tom, dejando atrás el dolor que ese grito le había provocado. Su hermano le  tenía miedo y no sabía qué era peor, eso o el hecho de que él mismo le daba la razón.

Bill se obligó a sí mismo a ser razonable, cerró los ojos para tomar aire. Al que tenía enfrente era su hermano, no estaba en el antiguo departamento y no había nadie acosándole. Pasó saliva, necesitaba tranquilizarse.

—Lo siento Tom..., no…, no quería… —le empezó a decir.

—Está bien, no pasa nada —le dijo apenado. —¿Por qué no te recuestas?, ¿quieres que llame a Simone?

—No, no la llames, estoy bien.

Tom entonces asintió y se dio la vuelta para irse.

—Tom no te vayas, por favor quédate…

—Es mejor que te deje solo —contestó Tom, y se fue tan rápido que Bill no pudo decir más.

Tom sabía que su comportamiento no podía seguir así, estaba hiriendo a Bill de muchas maneras y él mismo se sentía tan roto, así que un día se enfrentó a Bill, le dijo que se iba. ¿A dónde?, le preguntó. Sabía a dónde, pero no se lo iba a decir a su hermano.

Sí, hubo una discusión; sí, hubo lágrimas, hubo reclamos y hasta objetos que volaron por los aires.

A Bill le embarga el dolor, por eso Tom tuvo suerte de que no le tomara de las piernas para impedirle que se vaya.

Hasta que Tom dijo “Por favor, déjame ir”, fue que Bill reaccionó. Cuántas veces se lo había dicho…, cuántas veces desde que habían tenido esa horrible discusión a raíz de la conversación con su padre. “Déjame ir”, Tom se lo pedía y él no era capaz de hacerlo. ¿Esa era la razón para que Tom terminara cayendo en las drogas?, ¿para que él terminara engañando a Louis? No era capaz de dejar ir a Tom.

Por fin, solo asintió y no dijo más, no dijo nada cuando Tom hizo las maletas y lo recogieron para ir al aeropuerto, no preguntó a nadie a dónde había ido, no le dijo a nadie lo mucho que le dolía no tenerle a su lado.

Tom llamaba a casa cada semana, saludaba a todos, les daba sus recuerdos; hablaba sobre todo con Bill, pidiéndole disculpas por no estar con él en la terapia. El mayor lo notaba tan triste o abatido como él, las conversaciones eran casi las mismas: “Cómo estás”, “qué hiciste hoy…”. Se contaban mutuamente cosas tontas que habían dicho o hecho, el mayor repertorio lo tenía Bill y al final de cada conversación un “Te quiero mucho”. se quedaban con las mismas ganas de decir “Te extraño”.

“¿Te amo?”

Obviamente no se hablaba de dónde estaba Tom, o de lo que hacía, solo se sabía que estaba bien.

Después las llamadas se hicieron más espaciadas, hasta que  solo se concretaron a cumpleaños, Navidad y el aniversario de la muerte de la abuela; para otros asuntos ya no las hubo.  Bill sabía que eso significaba que Tom estaba empezando a sanar, pero, ¿y él?

Así que, un año y medio después del incidente, él también decidió marcharse de la casa de sus padres; retomó su profesión, y como primer paso volvió a Los Angeles.

Aun así, de tanto en tanto, las pesadillas de ambos volvían.

 

~o0o~

_Seoul, Corea del Sur, año 2019, Febrero_

_Tan solo apenas hace seis meses las llamadas se volvieron otra vez más seguidas. Tom le hablaba a Bill de lo que hacía, esta vez se sentía libre de hacerlo. Bill le notaba feliz, le notaba bien, y lo mismo  percibía Tom._

_¿Tuvieron otras parejas? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Muchas, los dos, y hablaban de ellas por teléfono. Habían llegado por fin a esa etapa._

_Los dos estaban aliviados y felices por el otro, pero aun así, sentían que algo había quedado  inconcluso. Tenían la necesidad de verse, para saber hasta dónde habían llegado con su vida, por eso Bill había decidido ir a Corea, para él era más fácil, podía trabajar también ahí y compartir un proyecto con David y Tom. Parecía lo correcto, se sentía correcto; estaba seguro que era lo correcto._

_En ese tiempo de estar separados supieron que eran capaces de vivir una vida completa y buena sin el otro alrededor, que aun a pesar del tiempo pasado tenían muchos temas de conversación, que aun tenían esa complicidad que nadie más podía entender._

_Estando en la casa de Tom, la pesadilla volvió para ambos._

_Bill se encontraba en el mismo corredor, temblado, preocupándose, ahogándose, la sombra le repetía la misma frase: “No debes estar aquí Bill..., regresa, es peligroso”._

_—No…, debo encontrarlo…, ¿dónde está? Por favor, dímelo._

_La sombra no le respondió. Las piernas de Bill temblaban y cayó al suelo, pero esta vez en lugar de encogerse y dejarse ganar por el dolor, continuó de rodillas, gateando, sentía que los pulmones se le cerraban, pero milagrosamente aun tenía fuerzas para continuar, es más, parecía que aumentaban. Se apoyó en la pared y se incorporó despacio, aun agarrándose el pecho._

_—¿Dónde está…? —repitió Bill._

_Como siempre, la sombra no le contestaba, pero de alguna manera la había alcanzado y además pudo ver que la sombra estaba parada frente una puerta entreabierta, por donde se dejaba ver un poco de luz. A pesar de estar tan cerca no podía verle la cara, y en un arrebato la empujó agarrándola de los hombros. Bill se quedó sin habla, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua, por la sorpresa y no saber qué decir._

_Reconocía ese mentón, el lunar a lado de su boca; reconocía todo porque era su propio rostro._

_—Regresa, no lo encontrarás aquí... —dijo la sombra._

_—Estúpido idiota, ¿qué es lo que intentas hacerme? —le recriminó un furioso Bill, cuando por fin pudo decir algo._

_—Solo quiero que regreses —le contestó la sombra._

_—¡¿Dónde está?! —le insistió Bill._

_—Regresa…, es peligroso —le dijo la sombra con gesto tranquilo._

_—¿Qué es peligroso…? ¿De qué hablas? —le increpó Bill más nervioso aun. —Solo dime dónde está…, por favor._

_La sombra solo lo miraba sin demostrar ningún sentimiento en su rostro, lo cual hizo que Bill sintiera furia. Tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que saber._

_—Ya quítate —le dijo a la sombra. La empujó lejos de la puerta y entró en un impulso frenético. La habitación estaba toda iluminada y le encegueció, puso las manos tratando de hacer sombra a sus ojos para  de ver algo; la luz provenía de una ventana y ahí podía distinguir una silueta que giró despacio, al mismo tiempo que la luz se hacía más tenue._

_—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —le dijo la silueta._

_—¿Tom…? Estaba buscándote… —le dijo Bill, entendiendo finalmente._

_—Lo se…, pero creo que es muy tarde… —dijo Tom con pena._

_—No…, no puede ser tarde…, de lo contrario todo lo que nos ha pasado, no valiera la pena —le dijo Bill caminando hacia él._

_—Nos hemos lastimado mucho._

_—No…, no… No me digas eso… —le dijo Bill acercándose más._

_—Tengo miedo._

_—¿De qué?_

_—De no poder quererte, de que esto sea una fantasía —dijo Tom al momento que llegaba Bill hacia su posición y le tomaba del rostro._

_—No es una fantasía, es real, yo te quiero y tú me quieres, no necesitamos nada más…_

_Los dos se abrazaron como si la vida se les fuera en ello._

_Tom despertó sobresaltado de su siesta, el sol, a pesar de ser invierno, entraba a raudales por la ventana de su habitación._

_Sentía un peso ya familiar sobre su pecho, su primera reacción fue mirar hacia abajo y vió ese brazo tatuado que pertenecía a la persona que mas quería en el mundo, y lo tomo con sus manos abrazándole para que no se apartara de él._

_Había tenido el sueño más raro, la pesadilla de siempre, pero esta vez Bill había entrado a la habitación y le había dicho…_

_Miró a su lado donde estaba de seguro Bill, para su sorpresa estaba despierto, mirándole, Lo que dijo su amante en el sueño resonaba en su mente: “tenía miedo de amarte, pero ya no”. ¿Podría ser cierto? Ahora entendía que eran sus sentimientos exactamente, quería cerciorarse que  no estaba loco, intento decir algo pero Bill le interrumpió._

_—“Tenía miedo de amarte, pero ya no”, ya no… Por fin lo entendí Tom… —dijo susurrando._

_Tom solo pudo sonreír y besarlo, Bill estaba en casa._

_Éste le correspondió dejando el alma en ello. Tom, sorprendido pero feliz, lo abrazaba y lo acercaba más a él. Cinco años sin besarse ni tocarse, sin permitir que sus lenguas se comunicaran, sin sentir el aliento de su amor dentro de sí, gemían porque estaban sedientos y al fin saciaban su sed, estrujaban el cuerpo del otro porque por fin la pesadilla se acabó._

_—Te extrañé tanto —dijo Bill entre jadeos._

_—Estás aquí, ya no importa nada más._

_—Te amo —dijeron no supieron quien lo dijo primero o quien lo dijo después._

_Tom por fin podía decir que estaba completo, parecería que parte de su ser estaba perdido y que Bill lo había traído de vuelta._

_Si amas profundamente, las opiniones de los demás no importan, pero siempre hay que ganar batallas muy duras en contra de nosotros mismos para aceptar aquella verdad._

_Es fácil decir te amo, es muy fácil romper barreras, pero hay que aprender a vivir con esas decisiones y ser feliz con ellas, ese es el verdadero éxito._

_¿El amor es suficiente? Esta vez, si._

~o0o~

**_Lay me down – Sam Smith_ **

_Si, lo creo, que un día estaré_

_Donde estaba, justo ahí_

_Justo a tu lado._

_Y es duro, los días parecen tan oscuros_

_Y la luna y las estrellas son nada sin…._

_Tu tacto, tu piel, ¿por dónde empiezo?..._

_No hay palabras que puedan explicar_

_La manera en que te extraño_

_Negar este vacío que guardo…_

_Estas lágrimas cuentan nuestra historia_

_Me dijiste que no llorara cuando te fuiste_

_Pero es que los sentimientos me agobiaron, eran demasiado fuertes._

_¿Puedo recostarme a tu lado?_

_Cerca de Ti,  de ti._

_Y asegurarme que estas bien_

_Cuidare de ti._

_No quiero estar aquí, si no estoy contigo, esta noche._

_He tratado de alcanzarte_

_¿Puedes escuchar mi llamado?_

_¿Quién puede decir que no me escuchas?_

_Te extraño, te extraño como loco._

_¿Puedo recostarme a tu lado?_

_Cerca de Ti,  de ti._

_Y asegurarme que estas bien_

_Cuidare de ti._

_No quiero estar aquí, si no estoy contigo, esta noche._

_Me recuesto a la noche, me recuesto a tu lado_

_Me recuesto a la noche, me recuesto a tu lado_

_¿Puedo recostarme a tu lado?_

_Cerca de Ti,  de ti._

_Y asegurarme que estas bien_

_Cuidare de ti._

_No quiero estar aquí, si no estoy contigo, esta noche._

**Author's Note:**

> Después de 29 comentarios y 3265 lecturas, - hasta donde pude ver, antes de escribir esto - este fic por fin ha llegado a su desenlace; escribirlo y concluirlo, ha sido una increíble aventura que me tomó siete años, los mismos que he sido fan. Muchas gracias a todos los que me acompañaron, a mi primera editora, a quienes me alentaron con sus apreciables comentarios y a las silenciosas lectoras que han estado presentes desde la primera etapa de publicación, pero sobre todo gracias a mi nueva editora, que siendo sincera, ha sido la principal razón para terminar.
> 
> Y por supuesto, le agradezco a las chicas que esta vez comentaron, leyeron, me dejaron felicitaciones, halagos e incluso ideas; fueron también importantes tripulantes de este barco.
> 
> Las aventuras son mejores en compañía.
> 
> Es justo hacer algunas aclaraciones con respecto a este fic. Al principio mostré a un Bill sumiso y maltratado, sin embargo no podía seguir así, y me vi obligada a replantearme la personalidad del protagonista. Nunca he percibido así a Bill –por cierto, odio esos términos de “Seme” y “Uke”; tal parece que la gente que los usa y los promueve no conoce a una persona homosexual y ni ha tenido una conversación sería con ella-.
> 
> En fin, cambié el fic y traté de hacerlo distinto, que no solo fuera el típico Twincest, sino que tuviera algo que cada lector –con o sin quererlo-, “se quede” con él. Espero haberlo logrado.
> 
> Durante el desarrollo de la historia me planteé tres finales, escogí y desarrollé el que más me gustaba porque para finales tristes ya tenemos las noticias de todos los días. Creo que con el capitulo anterior ya saben cómo son los otros dos y tal vez éste mismo les dé una clave.
> 
> Me propuse aclarar otro tema que investigué: el incesto. No me voy a meter en el debate de si es real o no entre Bill y Tom, solo diré que en esta historia (como una narración ficticia), lo abordo no como es un tema nuevo, pero si exhorto a los lectores a ser sumamente cuidadosos con los juicios –y prejuicios- que se formen al respecto. Definitivamente, es un tema, creo yo, que se debe tomar con pinzas.
> 
> Nadie puede ser tan arrogante para decirle a otro cómo actuar y qué decir.
> 
> Cada persona sin embargo debe ser lo suficientemente maduro para vivir con las consecuencias de sus acciones, sean éstas buenas o malas.
> 
> El incesto es una barrera muy grande que ni los animales no racionales lo cruzan seguido.
> 
> No voy a negar que sí, que los humanos si la han cruzado, pero no se qué tanto han podido vivir con sus decisiones y qué tan felices han sido con ellas.
> 
> Si quieren saber lo que opino sobre el tema repasen lo dicho por Georg, Demmi y Gustav en mi fic, tal vez les dé una clave.
> 
> Sin más qué decir, nuevamente les agradezco y aquí les dejo el capítulo final.


End file.
